


Waves

by Onehundredcandlesburning



Series: Waves [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Australia, Beaches, F/M, Waves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 104,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehundredcandlesburning/pseuds/Onehundredcandlesburning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom heads to Australia to begin filming a piece on an iconic figure in the History of the Victorian Coast. He encounters a single mum and her young son and a bond develops, beyond what any of them expected.</p><p>To see a copy of the playlist/inspirations for this work:<br/>http://onehundredcandles.tumblr.com/waves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listed as Mature due to content in a number of chapters. Some chapters Explicit - warnings listed in Notes section for each Chapter where required.

Anticipation gripped at him. He tugged his trainers on, tightened the laces, snatched up his water bottle and bolted out the door. Mesmirised, he found his gait, iPod attached to his running singlet, the flailing earphone straps slapping against his cheek in time with his cadence. He was focused and one with the early morning breeze.

He could smell the salt in the air, and knew that his destination lay a good 6 kilometers away; the ocean. After a half hour of steady pace, he mentally prepared himself to push up the hill ahead. His reward would be to keep running once he hit the shore. A fresh, new, vast beach.

It was too early in the morning and too remote, so he thought, for to have any company on the long stretch of coastline. The late Autumn heat hung heavily in the air. It had been a stark arrival into Melbourne International Airport the day before. He had left London, awakening from a long hard Winter, and arrived in 42 degree heat.

He raced up towards the lighthouse. Taking inspiration from the rich, uplifting music ringing in his ears. The fierce Australian Summer sun breaking through the clouds. He stood at the base of the tall white beacon, and stared out into the wild ocean of Bass Strait. The heads of Port Phillip Bay to his left, and nothing but wild waters between himself and Tasmania. It took what little breath he had left away from him.

Not another person in sight, he felt his emotion well. The pureness of where he stood; what he was a part of.

He’d been preparing for this role across the past month. Studying his character, gathering pieces and putting them in his mental melting pot. Like running a bath. He’d read, listen, watch, feel, use all of his senses and when the waters were at the right level and temperature he would sink himself into them. Submerging wholly into the character when the time called for it. 

Portraying William Buckley was to be unlike any other role he had played. He’d been so accustomed to fantastical roles, classical roles as penned by The Bard, television series and blockbuster films. This was to be a challenge. His agent had contacted him unsure as to whether he would be interested, particularly as it would involve him having to travel and spend quite a substantial time in Australia. He’d been living between London and Los Angeles, but this a new experience to be had. Still, the life of an actor – and a popular one at that – was much akin to the life of a nomad. Living out of suitcases, hotel rooms and trailers.

He was no stranger to adventure, he had traveled Africa, Europe, filmed in Sweden, Prague, France, and had many visits to Asia for film release junkets. He had managed to cover every single continent on the Earth – except this great ancient land. So far removed from everywhere else.

This was the last great bastion of untouched wilderness he’d had remaining. The only previous time he had spent in Australia was a whirlwind twenty-four hour tour of Sydney’s CBD television studios. He hadn’t seen any of the landscape, and standing here now he was grateful for his life. Grateful for having the opportunities available to him to put him exactly where he stood at that moment in time.

He re-centered himself, and started to descend down the track towards the beach. The music reached a grand crescendo as his feet hit the sand. The sparse strings; the giant steps of the drums as open as the ocean before him. He reached to take his earphones out, winding them neatly around his iPod, then un-clipped his fit band and tucked both up in the pocket of his shorts.

He looked left and right to see if he was still alone. Bliss. He peeled his now damp running singlet off and discarded his trainers. Pulling his socks off and tucking them neatly inside his trainers to avoid getting sand everywhere. His running shorts slid down, leaving him standing in his black briefs. He piled his shorts on top of his runners and singlet, next to his drink bottle, which he took a deep swig from before dashing towards the choppy waves.

The water was so cold it stung when he hit it, but he was British, and as such reminded himself he had a stronger constitution for cold water than most of the locals would have down here. He felt his muscles, sore, tension underneath his skin. The cool water removing heat, relief. He didn’t allow his body a chance to adjust to the temperature and forged through the large waves thrashing his lithe, muscular frame. He, at this moment, was grateful for his height. He managed to make it to waist depth without being toppled. He dove down. Ducking beneath each wave and surfacing for air before reaching a depth where he could no longer feel his feet on the bottom. It was here he allowed himself to simply… float. Upright, wading, keeping steady against the pulling current as the high tide pulled him back towards the shore.

William Buckley. He surveyed the shoreline. Tried to see the cave where the convict had once lived. Looking over the cliffs and scrub where for 32 years (so it was thought), Buckley had lived with the Wathaurung people. How would it have felt for him to witness other Europeans camping on the shore after 32 years away from civilisation, his own people, living with the Wathaurung? To have stood between these two tribes of people from opposite ends of the earth, belonging to both?

His mind wandered as he maintained being afloat. He tipped his head back, soaking his curly blonde locks, which he had allowed to grow longer than usual for this role. Closing his eyes, he savoured the feeling of the heavy salt water blocking out all sound aside from what he could hear within his own body. His heart beating, his stomach rumbling. He decided to make it back in to shore, when he noticed two figures on the beach. One very tall and one half the height of the other.

He froze. Watching, observing. His thoughts stolen.

It appeared to be a woman and her child. The woman was curvy, Rubenesque, earthy, like an ancient goddess clay statue. She had thin blonde braids down past her shoulders. The child long and lean, much like his own build when he was that young. He chuckled, watching the child run towards the waves and screaming with delight as they approached, turning and dashing back towards his Mother – who had sprawled out on a towel beside a basket.

Over and over the child would run at the waves, his mother chiding him, begging him not to go too far away. Then he’d lose his nerve and dash back.

Tom gathered himself and ducked down beneath the water, riding in towards the breakers, where he body-surfed back in to shore. He stood as he hit knee high water and waded out towards his neat little pile, metres from the Woman. He hadn’t planned on swimming at all, and figured he would be able to air dry with a bit of a run back and forth up and down the beach, as at the time no one else was around. Now instead he stood still, dripping. He must have looked a hilarious state, as the Mother of the boy looked back and forth between him and her son, who had now made it into ankle depth war with the waves, jumping over them and splashing his weight down upon re-entry.

"Do you need a towel?" The woman sang out, shyly.

Tom, not at all shy, scooped up his neat pile and ran over to her, beaming.

"Can you spare one? It seems I’ve been caught out!" His smile was wide, ear-to-ear. She nodded, avoiding eye contact, watching her son through her over sized mirror sunglasses. She reached into the basket beside her and held up a towel for him.

He reached down, dripping on her leg.

"Oh, I’m terribly sorry!" He brushed the towel over her long gypsy skirt then proceeded to brush himself down and put his clothing back on.

"How was the water?" She turned to look at him, her glasses still masking her eyes.

"I’m British, so this is positively tropical! It was glorious." He pulled his shorts up, shook his jersey off and slid it over his head.

The young boy had made it to knee level. Her eyes shot back on him.

"I’m sure he’s fine" Tom adjusted his hem and folded the towel, handing it back.

"Oh I have three, you can hold onto it. Have a seat if you like." she smiled warmly.

"Kiddo!" She sung out "don’t go in any further!"

 

"My name’s Tom" he flicked out the towel, plonking himself down and reaching into his shorts’ pocket. He snapped the fit band back on his wrist and extended his hand.

"Hi Tom, I’m Beth" she took his hand, offering a gentle shake.

She had thought she had recognised him, but continued to monitor her son in the water rather than study Tom further. She was terrified, struck with awe and nerves.

"You know…" Tom began, smoothing his top with his hands.

"Your boy reminds me so much of myself at that young age. And for all the calling out my Mother would do - I’d want nothing more than to run into those waves… I still do"

Beth laughed. “I know. I’m a helicopter mother sometimes. But he’s my only child. It’s just us. And he tends to push boundaries.”

"Well from what I can see you’re a loving, wonderful mother - and pardon me for saying, but you have simply no chance at reigning that little spirit in". Tom ran his hands through his hair, trying to shake the remaining water out, the curls springing back. She felt her cheeks getting hot with embarrassment and disbelief.

 

Tom motioned to Owen who in the time Beth had taken her attention off him in order to converse with Tom, was waist length fully clothed. 

"Oh shit! Owen!" Beth pulled herself from the sand and ran in after him, ploughing through the water to her knees, hitching her long black skirt up with one hand. She sang out over her shoulder.

"Tom, there’s a thermos of coffee in the basket. Help yourself - we won’t be long!"

 

She yanked at Owen’s arm with her free hand, lifting him up, which he found great amusement in.

Tom reached into the basket. Wrapped sandwiches, water bottles, sunscreen and a beautiful pale blue thermos with a stark red lid. He lifted it out and cracked it open, investigating the bottom of it, inspecting the label.

“Ikea!” he chuckled, twisting the lid off.

He sipped at the creamy, freshly ground drink thankfully. Felt it warming him from the inside out, and watched as Owen attempted to swing around Beth whilst holding her hand. He smiled.

In one foul swoop, a large wave caught both by surprise, causing Owen to loose his footing mid swing - pulling his mother down into the water.

Tom couldn’t help it. He cackled. As did Owen, once he was on his feet. Beth sat in the water. Her skirt sodden, sand clinging to the fabric. Her black singlet now drenched and her glasses caught in a wave, heading back to shore. She stood slowly. Unsure as to her reaction, Owen held his breath.

What followed stole Tom’s heart there and then.

Beth ran at Owen, scooping him up in a fireman’s lift and ploughing him through a wave. They both were in hysterics. Fully clothed, she waded with him in her arms out past the breakers and swam with him.

By the time they returned to shore, Tom had laid the sandwiches out, poured coffee and had the other two towels handy.

“Wow! Wasn’t expecting that!” Beth collapsed in a wet pile on her towel, reaching to grab Owen a towel, commanding him to come sit with her while she dried him off.

 

“It’s not so bad out there at all, is it?” Tom held the thermos out to Beth.

“Thank-you” she smiled shyly. His eyes connected with hers, his long fingers brushed against her hand.

“No… thank-you” he watched her warmly, a light in his eyes. He placed his hand on hers around the thermos. They paused.

 

“Mum? Who’s this guy?” Owen spun around.

“Well young man, I’m Tom. You’re Owen aren’t you?” he held out his hand. Owen took it and gave a hearty shake.

“Yes I am, and you’re one of my favourite superheros – even if you are the bad guy”

Tom was gob smacked. Beth was mortified.

 

SO they knew him, yet still managed to treat him as they would any other person. He laughed a hearty laugh and reached out, ruffling Owen’s hair. “Would you like to build a sandcastle with me?”

Owen looked to Beth.

“You don’t have to…” she turned to Tom

“Shh… I know – I want to. This kid’s growing on me. And I never disappoint a fan.” He winked, jumped to his feet, and called out to Owen “Race you to a good spot!” Owen shot up from his mother’s lap and quickly caught up to Tom. “Wait up, Loki!” They landed on the sand about 20 feet away and started digging furiously, making a big pile of sand.

Beth sat, her head dropped into her hands. What the hell was happening here? Had she stepped into some parallel existence? Was there a wormhole somewhere they’d stumbled through? This was so surreal.


	2. Chapter 2

People started to filter down onto the sand, the sun rising higher in the sky. The morning blanket of cloud started to disperse. Families of three or four, an elderly couple walking their dog along the shore. No recognition, as everyone seemed too wrapped up in his or her own groups. And why not. Beth reached into the basket, watching Tom and Owen finishing off their castle. She squirted a small amount of hand cream into her palm, rubbing it in gently. The Summer played havoc with her skin.

The sandcastle was phenomenal, standing tall. Tom and Owen stood back, matched stance. Hands on hips, chests puffed out, pulled to full height. The turrets were perfectly detailed with little shells. They had even managed to craft a couple of little dried seaweed soldiers who hung limp out of tiny windows in the main tower. The elderly man walked past and commented “well done boys!” His wife clung tighter to his arm as they started a conversation between themselves, “Remember when I used to make sandcastles with Craig and Ellie?”

Tom looked down to his little right-hand man, who looked up with the same blazing blue eyes as his Mother. Beth was quick enough to pull her phone out and take a few snaps. She was still deep in contemplation thirty seconds earlier. Disbelief. Self-awareness. Regardless, her boy was the happiest she had seen him and who better to be playing with than one of the icons from his young screen memories.

“You know…” Beth sang out, looking down to review the photo she’d just taken from her phone.

“What do you think??” Tom scooped Owen up onto his shoulders, walking back over to the little oasis of basket, towels and Beth. Both were beaming.

“You know, you two have just made the most amazing sandcastle ever in existence! That’s what I think, and…” she continued. Tom cast a long shadow across her, jumping from foot to foot with Owen howling with joy from his perch.

“I think what you’ve done here today is nothing short of miraculous.” She continued, “…and simply imagine what it would have meant to you to have had the opportunity to sit on a beach and build sandcastles with Christopher Reeve when you were 6.”

He halted. The reality smacking him in the gut.

“Oh thank you. I uh… surely I can’t mean that much to him?” He looked at Owen.

“Okay, so Robert Downey Jnr would be the equivalent to Christopher Reeve to him, considering his love for Iron Man, but imagine if it were Gene Hackman.” They burst into laughter.

“Dreadfully kind of you to say so. Thank you…” he placed one hand on his abdomen, other at his lower back and clicked his heels together into a small bow.

It hadn’t been the easiest of lives. She had worked hard at bringing Owen up alone. He still had contact with his father, but she was solely responsible for the day to day and his father lived interstate. She was there for the nights when Owen would lay in bed unable to sleep as he was missing his Dad.

Tom bobbed down, lifting Owen from his shoulders. Lithe, but very strong. Where Beth would heave and struggle to pick Owen up to her hip as she used to when he was a toddler, Tom was flinging him about like a rag doll yet with great care. And Owen was loving every second of it.

He sorely missed the rough male play in his life. It was something Beth fought to keep with him, but fact of the matter was it was a huge struggle. They’d have tickle fights, but no swinging around and flying over things and tossing about like this. Not to mention this was a man who had portrayed one of the characters Owen had spent ages sitting in front of the TV laughing at, booing at, and imitating. Particularly the wheeze in Avengers after Hulk had ‘smashed’ Loki into the floor. Owen had that mastered, and would crack up laughing, rolling about on the floor.

“Hey little man, why don’t you go and find some more shells for us? I’m just going to have a talk with you Mum.” Tom sat back down, stretching his long legs out and leaning back on his right elbow.

“You have an amazing son…” he looked up at Beth and motioned for her to lie back also. To relax. Obviously he could see she was still attempting to hide her discomfort. She obeyed. Reclining into a similar position.

“Hey… I’d love to know more about you. More about the both of you. How you came to be here today, what you do, how your life is led. I find you quite inspiring.” His eyebrows furrowed at the centre with intensity. “I’ve certainly never met anyone like you.”

“Oh, wow… I… Uh… You don’t know us… and… “ Beth melted into a verbal mess. She fought to pull herself together. “Come on woman! You’ve made a living off public speaking, you can do this. You have been in worse situations. Pull it together, damnit! This is a once in a lifetime… “ she chided herself under her breath, chin touching her sternum.

It made Tom laugh loudly, throwing his head back, sprawling on the sand. Clutching at his stomach. Curling.

“Oh you heard that?” She chuckled. Good. Composure. At last. “What do you want to know?”

“Well… let’s play a little game, shall we?” he resumed his positioning. “I ask you a question, then you ask me… and we keep going.” He cleared his throat “Me first!” He shook his head from side to side, lowered his face as if getting into character and looked straight up into her eyes. Bang. Thunderclap. “Who are you?”

“Oh an easy one…” she nodded, mockingly drumming her fingers against her chin. “As in what do I do?”

He shook his head from side to side.

“No… I asked WHO are you. What moves you, what do you want to be, what do you love. What makes your heart beat?”

“Shit….” She raised both eyebrows. “I’m a creative.” She started. He reached out, fingering the still damp fabric of her cheesecloth gypsy skirt, the little Indian bells and mirrors crusted from the salt water. “You don’t say!” He feigned shock.

“Hey!” she playfully slapped at his hand. “Don’t interrupt!”

“What instruments, or is it a camera – I didn’t see one.” Tom tried to look behind Beth playfully searching for an invisible camera.

“You’re good.” She nodded “Guitar, Bass, Piano, Voice, Dru…”

“Drums?! Oh we have a wild streak do we?” he interrupted again, playfully trying for a reaction from her. He had an amazing ability to relax her, even though she was still star struck, she felt as though she were talking to an old friend.

“I guess so! There’s a few shadows.” She looked down, blushing again.

“Well, we WILL have to talk about those.”

Owen flung himself at Tom, landing on top of him, knocking him backwards and sitting on his chest.  
“Owe!” Beth chastised him. He jumped up, lightning quick.  
“Sorry” he hung his head, looking at his feet and kicking at the sand.  
“That’s okay” Tom winked at Beth and tapped Owen on the arm “How’d you get along with the shells, little man?”  
“They’re all done.” He brushed his little hands “I’m going to play Doctor Who. Do you want to come and play?”  
“Doctor Who? Which one?”  
“Matt Smith or Tom Baker”  
“Really?” Tom’s grin was gleaming. He raised an eyebrow at Beth “Doctor Who? Tom Baker?” knowing full well that he would never have discovered that without her help. She shrugged, hands in the air, grinning.

“Well… They’re my favourites, and as a matter of fact I know Matt Smith. How would you like to meet him one day?” Owen’s jaw dropped.

The moment broke under the sound of Beth’s phone ringing. Deep dark music. She snatched the phone out of the basket where she’d thrown it – Dad.  
She quickly flicked it across.  
“Hi Dad! … Yeah, lovely time. … You won’t believe what’s happened. … Yeah, will fill you in later s’arvo. … Two nights. … Uh huh. Okay. Love you too. Bye!” she hung up.

“All okay?” Tom had his fingers tickling away at Owen’s ribs, keeping him amused.  
“All good. Just a touch base. He wanted to make sure we got down here okay.”  
“You don’t live down here?”  
“No, but grew up around here every weekend. Only down for two nights. A mini break of sorts. Been saving for it for months.”

“Matt Smith?????!!!!!” Owen managed to escape Tom’s tickling grip and turned to tug at his running shorts.  
“Oh… Where are you from?” Tom maintained his questioning, clasping the little hands and peeling them back.  
“Closer to the city. Wish we lived down here, one day. I could handle being here every day.”  
“I could see why! Whereabouts are you staying at the moment?”  
“Just a little holiday rental further back along the coast. On the bay.”

“Say…” he paused in thought, touching his mouth “not to sound dreadfully forward or anything of the like, but would you like to come for dinner at my place whilst you’re down here? I’m in a lovely spot just out of Queenscliff. Backing onto the beach.” A plane buzzed overhead, catching Tom’s attention “ … Christ, what’s the time?” he glanced down at his fit band. “Oh dear, I’ve got to get going. I have a lot to get through before tonight.”

He looked up from his fit band. Beth knew it was too good to be true, and had foolishly spent the past half an hour dreading the end of the moment rather than living in it.

Owen calmed, “Matt Smith!” he chuckled in excitement as he sat on his mother’s lap. She wrapped him in her arms. He snatched up her phone, playing a game whilst Tom and Beth held each other’s gaze a moment longer.

“Here…” Tom took the phone from Owen’s hands and furiously flicked around on the screen with his thumb.  
“Hey!” Owen protested. Tom handed it back to Owen, and started to pull himself up. Beth was accustomed to being tall herself, and having tall family members. Most of the men in her family were over six feet, but she still reacted as he stood straight. How magnificent.

“Hey, it’s been an absolute pleasure” Beth lifted Owen from her lap, sitting him next to the basket. She stood up to meet Tom’s level, though only found herself eye level with his lips, which didn’t make things any easier. She tilted her head back, to meet his eyes. Felt like home.  
“Sincerely wonderful.” Tom took Beth’s right hand, turning it over. Rubbing it between his palms. His hands were huge. She thought for a moment on what a wonderful pianist he would be. She knew her Mother would have commented on them as such.  
“Thank you for your warmth, your towel, your coffee, your company, your hospitality and for giving me the most wonderful welcome to this beautiful country.”  
“I uh…” Beth looked down at her hand watching him toy with it like a cat who’d caught a mouse. Tossing it gently back and forward between his hands.

“I’ve saved my number in your phone. You mentioned you were here for two nights? I’d be terribly happy to hear from you. Please, please contact me. Come for dinner, before I start filming. I’d love to see you both again. We still have our questions to finish. Even if you want to bring Owe’s pyjamas and dressing gown, there are plenty of rooms to tuck him into. I’m sure one has a television. We can pop a film on for him as a treat. Tuck him in after dinner. Then we can chat.” He paused, taking a deep breath in “Not being presumptuous of course. You may have other plans. But you’d be welcome. I’d love to have you both. I hear from my sister that it can be difficult to transport a sleeping child into a car, but I’d be happy to help should you need it at the end of the night.”

Her head was swimming. He traced his index finger in the palm of her hand, turned her hand over, raised it to his lips and closed his eyes, placing a gentle kiss. He could smell and taste the salt on her skin, and her perfume. He’d never smelled anything like it. It reminded him of the perfumes of Tangiers. Definite Patchouli base. She was wild. He adored his fans, was ever grateful for them. He loved his friends and family dearly and would have the time of day for any stranger that would approach him. But in all his travels, discussions, meetings there was simply something unanswered about this creature that flickered in his chest.

Owen had cottoned on to the fact there were goodbyes afoot. He lifted his attention from the phone and looked at Tom, standing up.  
“Don’t go.” he pouted.  
“Hey little man.” Tom released Beth’s hand, crouching down so that he could look eye to eye with the boy. “I’ve given your Mum my phone number. She’s going to call me.” He darted his eyes up to Beth who was looking down on them both, she smiled, he returned the smile and continued speaking “I promise I will see you soon okay? You can come to where I am staying. We will do some drawings together and have some dinner.” Owen slowly wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck, holding him tightly, his head flopping to the side on Tom’s shoulder. He snuggled in. Tom’s eyes widened and he rubbed the palm of his hand in giant circles over Owen’s back. Embracing him tightly, he closed his eyes and smiled softly.

Tom’s face pained at having to leave, his heart warmed at such an honest response from this child. Beth wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Tom mouthed “You okay?” She nodded, muttering ‘damn sand’. He chuckled softly, nodding. Carefully holding Owen under the arms, he disconnected the boy and planted a kiss on his forehead. “Good man. Now be sure to help your Mum to pack everything away and go and get some rest.” Sure enough, Owen started picking up and shaking off the towels and stuffing them into the basket. Beth coughed.

“Oh you’re good” she gave Tom a playful slap across the upper arm.  
“Mum? Can we watch the Avengers when we get back to the house?” Owen handed her the basket handle. She placed it on the sand, lifting him awkwardly onto her hip with a grunt, flinching at his weight.  
“Yes sweetheart.”  
They stood, waving Tom off as he darted back up the beach, checking over his shoulder until he reached the top of the cliff trail. Clipping his iPod back on his singlet and shoving the buds in his ears.

He reached the lighthouse, looked back down over his shoulder and watched the two specks walking in the other direction, hand in hand. He laughed as O broke his mother’s grip and dashed off, running laps around her and jumping up and down. He cupped his hands over his face and inhaled deeply. He could still smell Patchouli. Turning on his heel, he clicked the volume control on his ear buds to full and pulled his sunglasses back down from his hair.

* * * * *

He pushed the keys into the lock and turned, cranking the handle and falling through the door. He kicked his trainers off, jumped up the three floors, three steps at a time. He landed in the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out fruit and reaching for his protein powder. He started assembling the makings of a cracking smoothie. Ear buds still in, music still pumping loudly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his phone vibrate and flash on the bench. He reached over, pulling one of his ear buds out.

“Arriving 7pm tonight. Not sure what time we will get to you.” It was from Luke, his best friend and publicist. He was arriving with the others. Tom leant across the bench, thumb flicking around.

“Able to organize another property down the road? I think I’m going to need some space for this role. It is fairly solitary.”  
“You stay there. I’ll sort it first thing in the morning.”  
Tom grinned. He couldn’t picture sharing a house (even if it was a 6 bedroom one) with others at the moment. Plus, he really wanted Beth to contact him so they could have space to catch up without issue. And he knew there would be issue if the others were around. He knew he had to concentrate on the filming, but also felt that getting to know someone who obviously had an affinity with the area would only benefit the role.

He didn’t think his Director, Peter Weir would have any issues with him associating and conducting some research with a local.

He turned his attention back to the smoothie. Mango. Fresh Mango in this weather. Perfect. He sliced a thick slab off it, flipped it and laced the tip of the knife in hatches, pushing on the skin and cutting the cubes off into the blender.

N-Trance’s Set Me Free blasted over his iPod into his left ear. He was a sucker for 90’s dance music. He sliced another slab off the mango, repeating. Shifting his hips to the music, which then turned into a full dance session once the beat kicked in. Standing in his socks on the slippery polished wooden floor, he placed the knife down, mango still in hand and danced his way around the island bench, leading with his right hip.

His phone buzzed again. He leaned over, taming his dancing enough to read the text.  
“Thank you again for today. Would love to take up your invite if still open. Tonight or tomorrow? Beth :)”  
He juggled the mango, sucked the juice off his thumb and started to reply.

“Crew arrive tonight in Melbourne at 7. Between customs and drive I’d say we’re safe. Make it 6 tonight? 43 Flinders. We’ll order in from town for dinner, my treat. X”

He danced around, in circles. Wide, enveloping circles like a whirling dervish. The song stopped. And he went back to making his smoothie. He looked at the time. 10:30. Good days research and line revision ahead. But first, he finished constructing the smoothie, cleaned up, took the tall glass in his hand, scooped up his laptop and sauntered through the sliding glass doors that led out onto the top level balcony.

“I need to get a sense of this place…” He opened his Internet Browser and typed in Australian Music. Whilst that loaded, he downed the smoothie in one hit. Cold, fresh, creamy. Just what he was needing. He licked his lips clean and had a flash of inspiration, jumped to his feet, taking the glass back inside and grabbing at his phone. He flicked about. Muttering to himself.

“Chris, Chris, Chris… Ah, there you are… Tell me about Australian Music and the coast and… the women.” He smiled knowingly, looking over his shoulder to his laptop. Still loading. Terrible Wi-Fi in this place. He peeled back his singlet, and discarded a piece of clothing each step as he headed down the stairs towards the bathroom. Dumping his dirty items in the laundry across the landing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Owen visit with Tom after their morning on the beach. After Owen settles down, Beth and Tom get to know each other better and realise a lot of commonalities. Tom asks Beth to stay over. It's been a long time since she has shared a bed with a man. Will she agree? Will she have conditions? Will the fact they've only just met put a dampener on everything? Can Beth let her guard down enough to acknowledge that there is synchronicity between them?

The old mantle clock on the foyer console chimed. For a modern house, it seemed out of place. Tom relished in the sound of it. It reminded him of a similar clock that resided in his Grandparent’s house when he was a young boy. He drummed his fingers on the counter. His leg jigging up and down impatiently. It had just gone seven. He was nervous. Nervous? Him? He chortled. Noticing with a sudden awareness that he was dancing a semi-stationary jig, he shook out his arms, jumped up and down on the spot three times and shook his head rapidly from side to side. The doorbell rang.

He darted down the stairs, missing every second one, grabbing at the bannister to lift him down quicker, like a young excitable lad. Missing the last step, he paused, composed himself and opened the door with a wide smile.

She stood there, decked out in a purple and blue swirl halter neck dress. Her bare shoulders bronzed, hair cascading across them, tied back with one of her braids wrapped around the others. Owen launched at him. “Tom!” he wrapped himself around the tall man’s legs, almost connecting with an accidental head-butt to his groin.

“Oof! Good to see you too, little man!” Tom squatted down to Owen’s eye-level, playfully ruffling his hair. Owen dashed off, up the stairs like a rocket. Tom stood to his full height, pulling at the hem of his white V-neck tee to straighten it. He met Beth’s eyes.

“Hello there…” his voice was soft and soothing.

“Hi, Tom.” Beth’s cheeks filled with a rosy hue. Her eyes cast down for a moment. She had been in a fit of anxiety minutes earlier, snapping at Owen in the backseat for jiggling about and whining “Are we there yet?” She’d thrown her phone at the passenger seat in a war with Google Maps and was relieved when he had answered the door.

“Come inside…” He stood back, holding the door open for her. She leant down, collecting a giant tote bag with a pillow hanging out of it and Owen’s dressing gown draped over the top. “Here, let me” Tom reached forward, taking the bag from her hands. They touched index fingers. A zap went through the both of them and they stood for a moment. He brushed his finger upward against hers. She felt her knees about to go. The last thing she wanted to do was collapse in a heap at his doorstep, so she broke the connection and smiled shyly, walking past him up the stairs.

“Mum! Come up here!!!” Owen bellowed down the stairwell. He’d made it to the top floor and was thudding about.  
“I’m getting there!” Beth grasped the rail to breach the final floor. “How big is this place?” She spoke over her shoulder to Tom who was two steps behind her, watching the fabric of her dress outline her behind as she took each step.

“Three storeys, keep going” he was transfixed. Hypnotised from the swaying back and forth.  
Beth stepped up into the open plan kitchen, living room area. She gasped in amazement.  
“Wow!” It was a vast space. Minimal in design, a brown leather three-seat couch with two large armchairs set up in an arc around a giant television attached to the far wall. The kitchen had frappe Essastone counter tops and a giant island in the middle. Dark tinted glass tiles and stark brushed stainless steel double door appliances.

The entire back wall was made of glass, with a sliding door leading out onto a beautiful little inset balcony with a neat setting for six, overlooking the bay towards the Portsea heads.  
“It’s beautiful!” she breathed, walking towards the glass, taking in the view of the twilight sky across the water. The beach was but a stone’s throw from the house down a small sandy track through the scrub and saltbush.  
“I know…” Tom’s eyes were still transfixed on Beth. He placed the bag down at the top of the stairs and walked over behind her, reaching out his arm and snaking it around her waist. She flinched. A man hadn’t touched her for many years. He felt her flinch and eased his hold slightly, but didn’t release it. She turned to face him. His other arm wrapped around her, pulling her against his torso. He placed a gentle kiss on top of her head as her arms wrapped around him in return.

“Why hello there…” he pronounced slowly, his voice dropping. “You look amazing”  
“Sorry,” she placed her forehead against his shoulder “…and thanks. I’m a little nervous.”  
“No need to be. You’re in good hands.” He lifted his finger under her chin, leaning back slightly to raise her face to his. “It’s good to see you.” She smiled. He felt the tension leave her body. They embraced for a moment. Feeling one another’s energy radiate.

“Now then…” he looked over to Owen who had perched himself on the oversized lounge, fumbling with the TV remote. The back of his little head barely visible above the line of the back of the seat. He kissed Beth’s forehead and released his hold. “What do we want for dinner!” He snuck up behind the lounge, crouching low. His long fingers unfurling over the top of the brown leather. Poking his face up and resting his chin. Owen spun around, laughing at him.

“He’s a fussy eater. Don’t mind him. I’ve packed some spaghetti to cook for him.” Beth walked over to the large back, lifting it and plonking it on one of the giant armchairs. Unpacking it. Tom shot her a glare.

“Don’t you even! If sir wants spaghetti, then Italian it is!” He took the remote from Owen’s hands and switched the screen on. It buzzed to life. Huge, colourful images without sound. “I have something to keep you occupied, young man.” He flicked the buttons. Turning the sound up a little, changing to HDMI channel. He wandered over to the long, brown timber unit underneath the TV, where his laptop was and switched it on.

“What is it?” Owen bounced on his bottom in the seat with excitement.

“Hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of buying a few episodes. Took all day to download. The Wi-Fi isn’t the greatest here, a mere drawback.” Beth looked over at Tom, bent over his laptop. His jeans hugging at his legs, stretched taut over his behind. His white tee lifting slightly, showing a line of skin above his belt. Familiar music pulsed and the screen came to life with blue swirls.

“Doctor Who!” Owen gasped.  
“Oh Tom, thank you!” Beth relished watching Owen’s reaction. “You’re a life saver”.  
“Well,” Tom walked over to Beth, helping her take the items out of her giant bag. A quilt, pyjamas, an iPad, a stuffed toy. “I simply thought if I could keep him occupied, then we would have more time to talk!” He looked up at her from under his brow, bending over.

 

* * * * *

 

“Thank you so much for tonight. That was lovely.” Beth pushed her plate forward having polished off the chicken risotto, reaching to down the remnants of the local Chardonnay. Tom reached across the table, refilling her glass halfway.

“I’m driving tonight…” Beth protested  
“The night’s young… “ Tom countered.  
Owen lay on the couch, bathed and dressed in his pyjamas, his quilt draped across him and iPad in hand, continuing to watch the Doctor Who episode’s Tom had downloaded for him. Beth sang out sweetly to him.  
“Are you okay there?”

No response. She pushed her chair out, gathering her and Tom’s plates together. He reached out, placing his hands over hers, taking them off the plates.

“No, you’re my guest. Why don’t you get him tucked into one of the bedrooms downstairs and I’ll sort these out.” He gathered the dishes and walked them over to the sink, rinsing them off and placing them in the drawer dishwasher with the other dishes he’d accumulated through the day.

“Thank you…” Beth sighed, feeling awkward but knowing better than to argue otherwise. “Righty-o then” She peeled the quilt off Owen, his eyes hung heavy. She took the iPad from his hands. He protested. “You’re tired, come have a lay down”. She folded the quilt over her shoulder, lifted his pillow as he sat up and tucked it under her arm. She reached out her hand to him. No argument. He clasped at her hand and let her take him down the stairs.

“Are we staying here?” He looked up, his eyes dark and tired.  
“Probably not, baby. But we’ll be here a while longer, so come lay down and get some sleep.”  
She picked out a room on the second level, knowing he’d want her to be nearby.

“I want to stay with you…” He grumbled as she pulled the sheets back, placed his pillow neatly and moved the stuffed toy to the side.  
“Jump in” she commanded. He did so, reticently. “I’m only upstairs. I’ll leave the light on for you. Here’s Monty.” She lay the quilt across him and placed his favourite toy , a long snake, by his side, tucking them both in together.

“Mum?” he stirred  
“What is it, Owe?”  
“I want Tom to come and say goodnight.” Her heart surged out of rhythm for a moment.  
“Okay, now, no getting up. I’ll send him down. I love you. ” She placed a soft, loving kiss on his little lips and ran her fingertips along the side of his face. He curled up instinctively, getting comfortable. It had been a big day.

“Tom?” Beth called out as she made her way up the stairs.  
“Yes?” He closed the dishwasher, pushed a button and it whirred and hummed quietly.  
“Owe wants you to come say goodnight. If that’s okay.” She held her hand against her heart. Never having heard her boy ask for anyone but her or family at bed time. 

“If that’s okay? Well, let me think on that for a moment. I don’t know…” He toyed, stroking the corner of his mouth with his finger. Eyes cast skyward in thought. “Oh for goodness sake, girl. Of course I’ll say goodnight to the little man. What an honour he has asked for me!” He stole a touch as he walked past her, reaching out to feel the fabric of her dress between his fingertips.

Beth sighed. Peace. Her favourite time of the night. And how wonderful that there was no protest from Owe at going to bed. He’d behaved so well all day, amazing considering what was happening. How did she get here? She had spent all day tossing thoughts about inside her head. Wondering what the universe had in stall for her. What did this all mean? She had a terrible habit of over-thinking, something she had fought for years with to gain control. She felt old habits slipping back in. Did he honestly like her? Was this safe? Was this a one-off? How would it affect Owen? Should she be here? Was she foolish to think anything could amount from this encounter? Her head ached. She chastised herself, reminding that she ought to live in the moment, not worry about the what-ifs and just allow herself to be.

She picked up her glass from the large rustic timber table and walked over to her bag, plucking a cigarette. Shit. He didn’t know she smoked. Maybe he would be one of these completely anti-smoking people. She double guessed herself, placing it back in the package. Tom had snuck up the stairs quietly. Observing her.

“What’s the matter, Beth?” He whispered over her shoulder.  
“DON’T DO THAT!” she hissed, whispering “You scared the life out of me!”  
He laughed softly.  
“Sorry!” He placed a comforting hand on her upper arm. “Owen’s on his way to the land of nod, you have such a wonderful boy. He truly is a credit to you. Now, what’s got you so worried?” He noted her furrowed brow.

“Thank you” she softened, her brow still knotted. “I… I’m a smoker, Tom.” She blurted. "and I'd love to have one after that meal and to wind down if that's okay." She stiffened a little, the fire in her belly forming a slow burn. "And if it's not okay, it's what I enjoy and..." she caught herself becoming defensive. Force of habit over the years. Tom, again, put her at ease. Seeming to know the right things to say. He surprised her. 

“Would you have a spare? Haven’t had one in ages. Terrible habit, I have moments where I miss it. Had to give up years ago. Interferes with my running.”  
His response shocked her.  
“You don’t mind?”  
“Darling girl, what you choose to do is your business. And whilst I may have concerns for your health over them, I myself know the difficulties of quitting and the joys that are to be had in having one, in the right place at the right time!”

He reached past her, taking her little onyx and silver case out of her bag. He toyed with it, running his finger across the delicate Celtic engravings on the lid before opening it and taking two out.  
“Come with me, and bring your lighter.” He picked up his glass and walked over to the sliding glass doors, pulling them open. She clasped the lighter in her hands and followed him outside.  
He took the lighter from her hand, lighting the candle on the table, and raised the tip of the cigarette to his lips. Clenching them over the butt, he flicked the lighter and inhaled. Leaning his elbow on the edge of the glass railing, he took the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled a thin plume.

“Oh old friends, how I have missed thee.” He studied the burning end of it between his fingers, then handed the lit stick to Beth who took it with a smile and a nod. He spun and placed the other between his lips, flicking the lighter, cupping his hand around the flame. He looked just like an old film star, straight out of the heyday of cinema, where all the stars smoked and spoke in clipped British or smooth American accents.

“Thank you” she murmured. “I had no idea…”

“There’s a lot we have no idea about, regarding each other.” He mumbled, the cigarette dancing at the side of his mouth. He placed the lighter on the glass table and waved her over to stand next to him at the edge. “For example. What is your surname? Mine’s Hiddleston.” He was used to people knowing his name, his shoe size, his favourite food, his radio, television and film appearance, his first car model, favourite songs. But he still introduced himself under the assumption that the person he was addressing knew nothing. “McMahon.” She took another drag.

“Bethany?” He raised an eyebrow  
“Elisabeth.”  
“Well then, Elisabeth McMahon. Let us stand here at the edge of eternity and enjoy the full moon, the lapping waves and one another’s company.”

They stood in comfortable silence for a moment, sharing their cigarettes at the edge of the balcony. Listening to the waves lapping at the sand, looking out at the last remnants of the days light painted across the cloudless sky. Stars starting to dot the indigo blanket above them. The moon was full, hanging heavy in the sky casting a glow across the water.

“Where do I put this?” Beth motioned towards the finishing cigarette. Tom’s head darted around, looking for somewhere to butt out.  
“Here…” He held his hand out, taking her cigarette and his own and extinguishing them on the ledge of the balcony, brushing the ash aside. He opened the door and walked them over to the bin, grabbing at a piece of kitchen towel to wrap them in. He deposited them and returned outside, clasping the bottle of wine.  
“That was exquisite, thank-you.” He took a sip of his Chardonnay, topping it back up and offering to Beth. She shook her head, motioning to her still half-full glass.  
"Thank you for not issuing me with a lecture or passing judgement!" Beth sighed, taking a long sip of the wine. 

“Now… there is simply something I must do.” He placed his glass down, the clink of glass touching glass as it came to rest on the table. He took Beth’s glass from her hand and joined it with his.

“What’s that?” she quizzed him, raising an eyebrow.  
“Please don’t think me forward, but this is our first moment alone together. Whilst we don’t know each other terribly well, I do feel that I’ve known you a very long time. As such, I’d hope you feel the same way. If you do, then please permit me to do this, as I’ve not helped but think of it all day.”

He stood in front of her, his two hands snaked around her waist, one resting against the nook of her lower back, just above her bottom. The other placed firmly, open, between her shoulder blades. He placed pressure on her back, pulling her closer. She moved against him. Reaching up to place her hands on the back of his shoulders. Their eyes connected, not blinking. Soft, staring deep into one another’s souls. Connected.

He moved his face towards hers, his eyes lowering to her lips. She was shaking. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to fight her flight instinct. She felt his lips touch hers. Just touch. Softly. He moved back an inch. Her eyes opened slightly, his lips before her. Half open, breathy. Waiting for her to move to meet him. She did. Their lips entwined, he took her bottom lip between his, suckling gently, then returning to kiss her full mouthed. The hand at her upper back moved up, across the back of her neck, her thin braids between his fingers, entwining, and coming loose from the single braid tied around them. They fell across the back of his hand. She felt his tongue dart into her mouth, polite in its exploration. She reached hers to meet his. The moment the tips of their tongues connected they exploded. Forcing their mouths together, winding, circling one another's tongues.

By natural progression, after a period of time, the kiss broke away. Dotted with little pecks.  
“There…” He exhaled. Both long arms enveloping her, holding her close. She rested her head against him, hearing his heart beating hard and fast in her ear.  
“Wow.” She breathed. "It's been a very long time since anyone kissed me like that!"  
"Well then." He sounded surprised, "That in itself is a crying shame." They shared a soft laugh. 

“Now, seeing as we have got that out of the way,” He looked down at her, brushing his cheek against her hair, stopping to breathe it in. “,tell me everything about yourself. Everything. Come, sit with me.” He clasped at her hand, winding his fingers between hers, leading her back inside to the lounge.  
They sat together, facing one another. He reached down, discarding his Converse sneakers, tossing them aside as he curled one of his long legs up underneath himself. She kicked off her sandals and pulled the skirt of her dress to allow her to cross her legs.

“I noticed you like Celtic designs.” He reached across, lifting one of the delicate knot work earrings under his fingertip. “And apparently a fan of Norse Mythology?” He grinned, his fingertip tracing down towards the runic tattoo at the base of her thumb.  
“Well, funny you should notice.” Her eyes drew wide. He could see she was passionate about this. Good. He’d focused in on something that would spark her.

“I have always been drawn to Celtic and Norse mythology. Since I was young. Vikings and Druids and Gods and Goddesses and the land and the connection between them all.”  
He allowed her to talk for ages. Listening intently on how one topic led into another. Not interrupting her at all. Feeling her energy ebb and flow as she spoke.

“So I was inspired by the stories from the Poetic and Prose Edda and the Mabinogion to write myself.” She finished, exhaling. Almost puffed out from the burst of expression.  
“Wow!” He exclaimed, leaning his arm across the top of the lounge. “That’s simply amazing! So what is it you’re writing exactly?”  
“Oh, it’s just a thought at the moment. I’ve written some poetry, but haven’t had the time to go much further with it.” She motioned downstairs where Owen was fast asleep.  
“Yes, I could see how that would be difficult.” He frowned. “We can’t have that. It sounds like you have too much to do with this. We must find you some time to write. I’d also love to hear some of your poetry.”  
“Top secret I’m afraid” she pursed her lips.

“You’re very protective aren’t you?” He teased.  
“You have no idea.” She retorted.  
“Why?”  
“I’ve been hurt, badly. And I’d never want to go through what I’ve had to. But that’s the past.” She brushed it off, dismissing having to go into depth.  
“Hmmm” he glanced at her from an angle. “We will have to get to the bottom of that, won’t we?”  
“Maybe one day…” she smiled.

“It’s a shame, you know” he continued  
“What is?”  
“That I didn’t know you when I was called upon to play Loki. You could have saved me a lot of reading.”  
She laughed out loud. A deep belly laugh. This started him off. She had such a range and colour of expression.

“Oh well, it’s not as though reading is a chore is it?”  
“Far from it.” His passion stirred  
She was completely comfortable now.

“I hear you have a wonderful relationship with The Bard.” She teased.  
“Oh don’t get me started. Where do we begin…” it was his turn. They exchanged quotations, sonnets, prose, discussed characters, plays, productions, other actors.  
“Sir Laurence Olivier, Patrick Stewart, Ian McKellen” she leant back, stretching her legs.

“The woman has taste!” He clapped his hands together in joy.  
“Why thank you.” She nodded.  
“I have such fond memories of going along to the theatre with my Mum.” He continued.  
“Me too, my Mum and Dad…” she gushed. He paused.  
“What? You were taken to the theatre growing up too?”

“Theatre, Musicals, Films” she rattled off a list.

“How is this possible? Tell me more!” He was spellbound by her.  
“My father was an actor and writer, my mother a singer. I grew up backstage across Australia and Europe.”  
“Europe?”  
“London, Milan. Small stint in Munich...”

“Stop…” He held his palm up to her, his other hand clutching at his chest.  
“What’s the matter?” She frowned, concerned for him.  
He looked at her. Silent for a moment. Drinking her in.  
“I could fall in love…”

“So how did Owen come about? This magnificent past of yours, this wonderful artistic, creative world you were born into. Why did you never do anything with it? How did you end up here with a son by yourself?”  
A touchy topic. Beth never had the confidence to do anything with her music or writing. She had studied, but gave it up because the anxiety of performance wore her to an emotional nub. She, like many other artists, was her own worst critic.  
“Where do you want me to start there? That’s a multi-barreled question!”  
“Owen.” Tom hunkered down, pulling a cushion off the couch and cuddling it with both arms.

“But I'm still yet to let you speak!” She paused, collecting her thoughts.  
"Not now, I'm enjoying hearing all about you. Soon." He calmed her, and could already see her insecurities as hard as she was trying to mask them. One thing he had learnt early in studying acting. How to read people. A side effect at learning how to take words on a page and create a character out of them. Many people overlooked the amount of psychology that went into such processes. But it didn't dissuade him. It intrigued him about her. He liked imperfection, it was real, and as attractive as her exterior was it was enticing to him to see such a fragile young girl underneath this strong woman's surface. 

"Tell me of Owen..." he prompted her again.   
“He was an amazing surprise, in the middle of a break up.”  
“Oh really!” Tom’s eyes widened. “More… tell me more.”

“I’d had a pretty tumultuous relationship with his father for years. We loved one another but were completely incompatible and as a result, grew to be exceptionally unhappy individuals. That in turn, took its toll through self-destructive behaviours.” She grabbed at one of the other cushions, fiddling with the corner of it. Her tone darkened. 

“Oh…no…” Tom frowned, holding the cushion up to his chin.

“So I discovered I was pregnant and then discovered after Owen arrived that cheating had begun. But I went back and forth a few times, because I loved him.”

“After he’d betrayed you?”

“Yes… I loved him. I can't say anymore than that.”

“You must have an amazingly large heart.”

“When I love, I love with everything I have and am.” She lowered her eyes. Blushing. “Then when it finished, I made sure it was over. Strangely enough it was Owen and the thought of what impact growing up in that toxic environment would have on him later in life. I wanted to save him from that, and found my strength. I decided henceforth I’d be a single mother, not subject Owe to any of the past demons and move forward.”

“And where is his father now?”  
“Interstate. He lives in South Australia with his new family.”  
“And Owe?”  
“He visits with his father during school holidays.”  
“Ahh… so you get some down time?”  
“Yes.” She smiled.  
“And he gets to spend some time with his father.”  
“Yes. Win-win really.”  
“When is he next due over?” Beth could see Tom's mental cogs turning and laughed to herself lightly. 

“In three weeks actually.”  
“Oh really!” Tom’s eyes glistened, a very large smile creeping across his face.  
“I know. I get a weekend off.”  
“Can't you take a week off?”  
“Well no, Owe has school and I have work, I’ll have to continue that. No work, no pay!”  
“I’ll pay you.” He joked

“Lesson one, Mr Hiddleston.” Beth pulled out her mother voice. “I am an extremely independent woman. I take great pride in earning my living and contributing to society by doing so!”  
“What exactly is it you do?”  
“I’m an educational writer and talk at a lot of conferences.” She scanned for her drink, then remembered it was outside.  
“Let me…” Tom sprang to his feet, dashing outside to grab both glasses and the bottle, topping them up.

“Tom, I shouldn’t…” Beth sighed.  
“It’s fine. You’ve only had the equivalent of one and a half glasses in…” he checked the time on his fit band “three hours. Continue!” he commanded, topping his own glass and folding his legs back underneath himself on the lounge.  
“Yeah, so I make tools for people to help learn things basically.”  
“So you really do earn a living giving back. That’s exemplary.” He placed the bottle on the coffee table.

“But where is your art in that? When do you get to spread your view, your unique take on life to the world? Why didn’t you follow through with your craft?”  
“Well, I couldn’t perform. I’m an introvert, I…”  
He interrupted her with an explosive laugh.  
“Oh, I’m sorry… you… an introvert?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” she dismissed. “Being a true introvert doesn’t necessarily mean being shy. It means I gain my energy from being alone, or in a small group. I don’t like crowds, don’t like the buzz of lots of people. I feel overwhelmed by their energy”  
“But you are so talented, so passionate, so… amazing. You ought to share that with the world.”  
“I can’t.” she darkened.  
“Oh I’m sorry, darling.” He reached out, taking her hand in his as he’d done on the beach. Toying with it. Stroking it.  
"Hey, if it is any consolation, and I'm sure you will scoff... which you are welcome to... but I understand. I'm at my best around others, but if I don't recharge my batteries with some solitude I tend to be..." he paused to think "... less than optimal operationally. That's why I need to run."  
"Need time to sort the thoughts in our minds into compartments and process them, creative types." Beth raised her glass, sipping. 

 

“You know,” he began “There are other ways of sharing your gifts than performance, as I’m sure by the sounds of it your parents would well know. Why I am willing to bet your Mother would love to see you on a stage, singing your heart out.”  
“She would have…” She paused.

“Would have?”

“My Mum passed away about ten years ago.” She sighed.  
“Oh… my dear girl… I’m dreadfully sorry.” The emotion overwhelmed him. He felt his eyes water at the mere thought of ever losing his mother. He felt his heart aching for her. “Do you wish to discuss it?”

“Not really. Not the time or place” she froze. Not wanting to get dark or negative in front of him.  
“You know.” He patted her hand softly and gathered to his knees on the lounge, towering over her, wrapping her up. “I am willing to bet she would love to see you do something with your talents again. Be it music or writing. I’m sure she watches over you with great love and pride.”

Beth melted into his arms, his words touching the right note yet again. Her walls tumbled for a moment, just appreciating the comfort from someone who seemed so genuine outside her small group of family and friends.

“I’ll tell you something else, Miss Beth. I’m growing attached to you. My instincts are usually bang on, and I’m glad they’re appearing right about you.”  
She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.  
“I am too.” She clung to him tightly. He slowly lowered the both of them back, laying on the lounge. Him on his back, one arm tucked under his head, the other draped across her back as she lay half over him, raking his fingertips up and down.

“I’m scared, Tom.” Beth whispered.  
“Of what?”  
“Of you, of me.”  
“I understand. Honestly? I am too. It’s been so long that I’ve just concentrated on work that I’ve forgotten moments like this pass you by.” He clung to her tightly.  
“I don’t want to move anything too fast, I don’t want it to be ruined.”

“My darling. He looked down the length of his body, his chin touching his chest, Beth tucked in underneath his arm across him. She lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest. Feeling his breath on her face. “I know you may hay have been hurt in the past, to tell you the truth I have been too. I understand what it is to have your trust in someone betrayed.” Beth gasped “Why the shock? I’m a nice guy. Don’t you know they finish last?” He’d been cheated on? Who would cheat on him? Why? Her mind ticked. Her heart leaped that he knew her pain and as such would never consider putting anyone else through such pain.  
“But you seem... wonderful."

“Thank you for saying so… but reality is I usually come on too strong, and I don’t know any other way. If I feel something, I feel it, express it, shout it to the world. And celebrity has had to change a lot of that. Which is something I despise. Look, most of the women I have dated get sick of me after a while. I travel a lot, am rarely stationary, I’m either there and over the top or not there at all. It’s how my life has panned out and I completely understand why they haven’t stuck around. However.” He paused, catching his breath. “Things do change. I’m getting to a point in my life now where I can earn enough working six months of the year to do me for the remaining six.” Her mind boggled at what sort of money he would be making. She could only dream of making the amount he did. “Besides, I want a family, a dog, an international house and my home in London. I want to set up my own Theatre Company, continue my charity work. Perhaps even branch out into other unchartered realms. Either way. Where I have been has led me to where I am now, and I am here with you.” He gave her a squeeze. "For whatever intents and purposes that serves... remains to be seen." He sighed. "I do love my work though, you know. I find it hard to slow down." He laughed, his chest vibrating underneath her as he looked down, speaking to the top of her head. "That's another flaw apparently. I have too much energy. Always have. Used to drive everyone nuts as I couldn't sit still, constantly had restless leg syndrome and used to be the sort of kid that would spin in circles until I physically couldn't stand up anymore. I don't think I've ever outgrown that one come to think of it." He made her laugh so much her stomach hurt.   
"You're sitting still now!" She prodded him in the side, tickling him slightly. He squeezed her again. His laugh was infectious.   
"I managed 8.7 kilometres today on that run, return. Did it in under my pb too." He reached up, flicking his watch over to the morning's setting and showed Beth who nodded. The concept of running for that long, that far made her feel ill. 

Beth thought about the lifestyle he led, and how hard it would be to have a normal relationship being dotted around the world, with her and Owen firmly entrenched in a stationary reality. Unable to shift. She thought of his words and how she longed to be the one he decided to slow down with. To set up a life with. But how would that be possible? Could she allow herself to dream. Why was she thinking of such things? She just met the man!

 

“You know what… I tend to go like a bull at a gate myself. I completely empathise with you.” Beth spoke her thoughts. “I have scared away that many boys and men over my lifetime you wouldn’t believe it.  
“Ha! Try me, I think you’d find we’d be a close matching.”  
“Damned artistic types.”  
“Indeed!” they chuckled.  
“I just don’t want things to go pear shaped.” Beth sighed.

“If you want to take it slow. We will. If you want to rush ahead, we will. I am happy for you to drive whatever this is. But, be warned. I will not take kindly to waiting while you stand on the diving board wondering if you should jump. We’re passionate, heartfelt, creative people. We have been alone too long, and now we have found this connection, lets see where this leads us and not be so hesitant to deny ourselves moments of joy.”

“You’re clever”  
“Am I?” Coy response from him.  
“Yes…” She shimmied up the length of him, nestling her head in the nook of his neck. He ran his hand over the side of her head, toying with one of her braids. He couldn't help but think how uncharacteristic of his 'usual' type she was. But maybe that was the key. She had something about her he didn't have and that brought something out in him he really liked.   
“Thank-you” he whispered against her forehead. Then wrapped her up in his arms tightly.

“What are you doing here? What are you filming?”  
“Ahhh… is it my turn now?” He jested.  
“I want to know what you’re doing.”  
“Well, I’ve been contracted to play a convict called William Buckley…”

“Portsea escape, walked around length of the bay with escapees, discovered by Aboriginal tribe, taken in and lived with for years until discovered by colonization of this area?” It was her turn to interrupt him.  
“You clever little chicken.” He was grinning.  
“That’s amazing! Do you know he resided in a cave off Point Lonsdale where we met earlier?”  
“Really?… wait here a moment.” He lifted her off him, jumping up and racing over to his laptop bag. He pulled out a thick screenplay. It had pencil marks all over it.

“Here.” He handed it to her. She flipped through. Wondering how on earth he could possibly have read through it in its entirety and memorized each scene. It was extremely well written.  
“This starts when?”  
“Monday morning.” His phone buzzed. “Excuse me, darling.” he declared, running to grab it off the dining table.

“Hello, mate. Yes. Ah, possibly… Would that be okay? It’s just that I have company. Ehehehe… no, not like that at all. Two of them…. No, not like that either. I’ve made myself a friend this morning and invited them for dinner to get to know the area a little better… What’s that?…” Beth lay on the lounge, listening to him talking about her and Owen.

“No, a lovely lady by the name of Beth and her wonderful son Owen… Oh he’s young. Early school age?.. I know! Chances and odds, my friend… yes? Thank you so much… Very different.” He cupped his hand across the microphone “Quite scary to be honest… the feeling’s mutual.” Beth stifled a giggle, stage whispers her Father would call it. A true stage actor trained so well to project their voice that when they would usually whisper, the whole world would still hear them, even if they didn't realise it. “No, no… they’re lovely. Utterly lovely… Okay, man… well you rest up and I’ll see you all at some stage across the day tomorrow? I can only ask!… Sure, will let you know as soon as I know. Okay… night!” he hung up, placing his phone back on the table.

“Hilarious.” He threw his head back, landing on the lounge with a thud, reaching out with his hand to pull Beth back over him like a blanket. “That, darling, was Luke. My dearest friend and publicist. He and the lads have arrived from the UK, and are absolutely spent after the flight so they’re going to stay over in Melbourne. Have a few drinks and carry on like a couple of lads. Apparently some of the cast are meeting with them to conduct some sort of ‘bonding’ session. Likely to be lots of wine… sorry… beer, women and song.”

“Are you missing out?” Beth dug  
“Not at all. I’m quite content to be here with you two.” He brought her hand to his mouth. Gingerly kissing each fingertip. Softly, slowly.  
“What time is it, I’m getting very tired – though the screenplay was amazing from what I managed to flick through!” she mouthed softly against his chest. The soft cotton fabric of his tee brushing her lips. Her hand still to his mouth. "I want to hear so much more about it all from you and learn so much more about you."

She watched the small spatter of hair at the top of the v-neck on his shirt moving up and down as he breathed. Feeling his breath against her fingertips.  
He raised the arm from her back to check his fit band.  
“It’s just gone midnight.” She began to stir. He protested, holding her tightly with both arms. Pressing her down against him.

Struck with a sudden attack of the panics, Beth tried to pull herself up, taking her hand from Tom’s.  
“I have to get going. We have to leave the house tomorrow at 9. I’ve got work this week and Owen has to get ready to go back to school and…” She fought the tears. Why did life have to get in the way of something she felt such joy in? Angry, she fought back the creeping negativity of having to say goodbye and weighing up the logistics of seeing him again like this.

“Shhh… be calm, girl.” He placated her, holding her tightly, gently rocking her side to side.  
“Whilst I understand completely. I have to say to you… Don’t go”  
“Tom, don’t. You’re not helping.” She closed her eyes, breathing him in.  
“I’m sorry, but allow me to be selfish for a moment.”  
“That’s fine, you’re not being selfish. I feel the same.”  
“So you’ll stay?”  
They stopped moving.

“Do you remember what we talked about? Follow your heart. Don’t sweat the small stuff. Everything will be just fine.”  
She clenched her eyes tightly.  
“I can’t stay.”  
He held his breath. She felt his body stop rising and falling for a moment.  
“I understand.” He released his hold on her, allowing her to shift, preparing to move.

“Maybe we can come back down? How long are you here?”  
“About twelve weeks, darling. And I’d love it if you could.”  
“But you’re filming?”  
“Bah…” he waved his hand in the air. “You’re good for me. I won’t have it any other way. It’s taken me a long time to find you.” His smile warmed her.  
“And I you.” She caved, resettling herself back down on top of him.

“Please… please stay. I get up very early, could wake you and have you on the road by 7. I’ll even make you eggs on toast and fresh coffee. Does Owe like eggs on toast?”  
“You’re making this extremely difficult, Tom. And yes, Owe loves scrambled eggs.” She chuckled, planting her face against his chest. Her lips brushed against the hair poking from the V. He gasped.

“Fuck…”  
She laughed. “I’m sorry, it's been staring me in the face and I needed to! I'm so sorry!”  
“No you’re not.” He feigned hurt.  
“Oh, Tom!” She lifted herself up along him, so that she was nose to nose with him.  
“Beth… PLEASE.” He placed his hands on her bottom, shuffling her over. She threw her leg across him, straddling him. Her full weight bearing down on him. He grunted. He relished the feeling of her weight, a real woman. Curves, softness, meat on her bones and a flush to her cheeks. Her bearing down made him feel primal. She felt him hard against her.  
“I… can’t” she rested her forehead against his. Her breath sweet from the wine with a smoky undertone.

 

“If your only excuse is timing, then I am truly hurt.” He lifted his hips slightly digging into her. She gasped.  
“I only met you this morning”  
“There’s that wall”  
“Tom…don’t”  
“Well, tell me!” he growled, the polite, nice-guy vanishing for a moment, replaced by a demon. Digging his fingers into the soft flesh on her hips.

“I’m a single suburban Mum from Melbourne. What do you want from me? I won’t do one-night-stands, Tom. I have Owen to think of, and our life.” She blurted out. There it was. The truth, reality. Horrid and bleak.  
“Is that it? A little self pity in the face of wonderment? The same self pity that has held you back from sharing yourself with the world?” he relaxed, shifting up to sitting, still clutching at her hips, her atop him.

“Yes!” She spoke forcefully, loudly. “…and damn you!”  
“Damn me? Ha!” he loved her fire. “That’s no excuse.” He shook his head. Clasped her hands together in his and with all sincerity spoke:  
“For I will move heaven and earth to be with you, and to have you know that you will never be a fleeting moment to me. I will fight tooth and nail…” he dug his nails into her, careful not to hurt her, but to force home the words he spoke. She reeled. “… for you… and your boy. Where there is will, there is always a way. Money is no object, distance can be overcome and reality is simply what we craft it to be.”

He lifted off the lounge, walked over to this phone and put a song through the TV softly. “Come… dance with me.”  
He grabbed her hand, pulling her up and against him. He draped his arm around her waist, lifting her hand in his into position. “Just you, and me… here… now” he whispered against her ear, leaning down. City Calm Down ‘Pleasure and Consequence’ kicked in.

‘Take your risks right now, or the damage will be done.’  
He twirled her around and pulled her back in, singing softly in her ear, his lips touching her lobe.  
“The pleasure and the consequence is one but not the same.  
Given without debt, you take it without knowledge … take your risks right now, or the damage, the damage will be done.”

The chorus kicked in and he whirled her around the vast space.  
“Even now you hold your life. It’s in the balance. Simple style, must regret, forgotten problems” He broke his hold of her, spinning off to break into a hypnotic spin around, feeling the music course through his veins. She watched him intently, swaying with the rhythm. They burst into laughter as the song finished.

“Plenty more of where that came from!” He turned the volume down on his phone, hand on his hip, catching his breath from the laughter.  
“I never pictured you would be a City Calm Down fan…”  
“We haven’t touched on music yet, darling. That’s another entire night.” He chuckled “And I confess I had to contact my friend Chris to get an insight into some new Australian music.”  
“Chris Hemsworth?” She laughed  
“Uh huh.” He put the phone down. “Follow your heart, darling. We are the luckiest people on the Earth right now. I honestly believe that.”

She believed him with her entire being.  
“Beth… will you stay here… with me… tonight. And every other night that we can beg, borrow or steal?”  
Her eyes welled with tears.  
“Don’t cry…” his brow heavy with concern he continued, staring her down

“Are you shaken, are you stirred, by a whisper of love? Spellbound to a word, does time cease to move, till her calm grey eye expands to a sky, and the clouds of her hair like storms go by?” his hands dropped by his side, standing, pleading before her.  
“Robert Graves” she mouthed the words. "I'm horrid at memorising things, but can remember where the things I love come from."

“Oh my god, I just love that you knew who wrote that.” He moved to her, only taking one stride with his legs, and kissed her, passionately, forcefully. His hands running across her in a flurry of fabric and skin. She fell into his arms, becoming pliant and submissive to his molding of her.  
“Tom…” she breathed, heavily  
“Darling…” he cooed  
“Whilst every cell in my body is on fire right now, I will stay on one condition and one condition only.”  
“What is that, my love.”

“We lay together. Nothing more. I have my ethics, I stand by them, and as much as I am at war with myself right now, I would hate myself for going against them.”  
“That simply makes me fall deeper for you, my dear girl. Of course. I will have great difficulty in that, but for you, I would do anything.” He smiled against her lips. “Let me win you over, give me time to prove my words to you. I have all the patience in the world if you would only meet me with a single step at a time.”

He tucked her under his arm, walking them both over to switch off the lights. He led her to the master bedroom. Another vast space, with ensuite separated by a glass curved wall, tinted glass to the outside. They could see out, but no one in, even when the black and white decorative crystal lamps came on with the flick of the switch. The bed was King Size. Crisp Egyptian cotton bedding and masses of high, solid pillows in cream. Dashes of black in stitching along the edges. Mirrors adorned the far wall beside the door, where the cupboards were.

“This…” he breathed out heavily “Is going to be very bloody difficult”.  
He stood still for a second, hands on hips, watching her move to the bed and pulling the covers back.  
“Do you know why, Tom?” she stood beside the bed, looking at him, her head cocked to the side.  
“Where do I begin…” he raised both hands, pulling them through his thick mass of curls.  
“Because I haven’t shared a bed with a man in five years.” She lowered her gaze.

“Oh…how are you still alive!” he dropped his hands. “Well then… that single thought alone will ensure I remain a gentleman. You have my word.” He smiled.  
She lay there, listening to the sounds of him brushing his teeth, washing his face and preparing for bed. She could see his outline through the glass bricks, fuzzy and distorted through the light of the lamps. He emerged. In nothing more than his underwear. Black boxer-briefs with a thin line of white stitching at the top. He made his excuses. "I usually wear pyjamas, but as it's so warm here, I can't tolerate them."

She was already tucked under the covers, grasping at them with her fingers. Her black nail polish glistening like opals under the low light. He peeled the cover back and sat, swinging his legs underneath. He pulled the cover back up and rolled over, propping himself up on one elbow to better look at her.

“Roll over on your side, darling.” He prompted. She did as she was told, curling into her regular semi-fetal position. He reached behind, touching the base of the lamp, switching both off. She shook with expectation of contact. Lying in the dark. The light from the full moon filtering in through the glass, illuminating enough so that she could watch his shadow sitting up against the wall in front of her. Then she felt him. Warm, firm against her back. He lay, moving up against her. His chest hair brushing against her skin, his legs winding underneath the little alcove hers formed. Hitched up. His feet grazed delicately under the soles of her feet and his hand brushing her braids out of the way so that his chin could rest near the top of her head. His arm draped across her, carefully, not wanting to scare her. He emitted a low, soft moan.

“Your skin is so soft… and you’re only wearing underwear.”  
He pushed his arm underneath hers, which lay above the covers now. His hand traced gently up between her breasts, not wanting to send her the message that his promise of remaining gentlemanly would be broken. His hand nestled between her cheek and the pillow. She stopped shaking. Feeling his rigid member pressing against her behind. She gasped.

“That is something I have little control over, I’m sorry to say.” He nuzzled into her hair.  
“It’s okay.” She whimpered. Inadvertently lifting her bottom, bending it back and up with her hips, grinding gently.  
“Not helping.” He mumbled. She stopped, smiling, eyes closing.  
“Goodnight, darling.” He pecked the back of her head.  
“Goodnight, sweetheart.” She felt odd saying those words, but they were out of her lips before she had the chance to think. Overwhelmed with exhaustion, they slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Owe must return home, after Tom cooks Owe breakfast and makes Beth a decent freshly ground coffee. They make plans to catch up whilst Owe is visiting his Father and have their first of many Skype sessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some 'raunch' towards end of chapter.

Beth opened her eyes slowly. Feeling herself waking from her dream state. The room was bright, blinding. She grimaced, rubbing at her eyes. She heard a clatter upstairs and the sounds of the TV. She rolled over, the bed empty beside her. Panic hit her. What time was it?? Where was Owen?

She threw the covers back and launched out of bed, pulling on her bra and the dress she’d had on the night before. She walked to Owen’s room. The bedding was disturbed. He wasn’t there.

“Owe?” She sang out.

“Up here…” Tom’s voice danced down over the landing. She pulled herself up the steps slowly. Groggy. She had slept well, but the couple of wines had made their way to her head. She didn’t drink all that often and it had only taken two glasses of Chardonnay to create havoc. She reached the top of the stairs. Tom was standing at the cooker, an apron over his waist, tied neatly. His running gear on. He towered over the kitchen. Having to lean down to scrape the scrambled eggs onto the freshly buttered toast.

“Owe… breakfast’s ready.” Tom called out. Owen appeared over the back of the lounge.  
“Hi Mum!” He ran over, giving her a cuddle. “I thought we were going home today?”  
“We are matey, we are. Now go have breakfast. Say thank-you to Tom.” Beth gave him a squeeze.  
Tom turned around, carrying the plate to the table for Owen, placing it down next to the freshly squeezed orange juice.  
“Thanks Tom.” Owen smiled up at the gentle giant, and tucked in.

“Well, hello there beautiful” Tom beamed, looking over at Beth. He strutted over, pulling her into him by the waist, giving her a sweet peck on the lips. “Did you sleep well?”  
“I did actually, thank-you. You didn’t have to ….”  
“Shh… how often do you get to sleep without being disturbed? Not often I imagine!” He held her cheek in his hand. “Coffee?”  
“Oh god… yes please. White with one.” Beth sat at the table, next to Owen. He grinned up at her, whispering with a mouthful of egg and toast. “I like him, Mum”.

She coughed and laughed at the same time.  
“It’s 7:30. I slept in.” Tom flicked the button on the coffee machine, making sure the lid was closed after having filled it with beans.  
“Oh? What time do you usually get up?” Beth rubbed at her face.  
“Usually 5.” Tom grabbed the milk from the fridge, dribbling it into the mug.  
He carried it over. “Here you go. Want to eat?”  
“Ugh…”

“Hungover? Two wines? Really?” He recognised that sound, grimacing himself from the memory of many a hangover.  
“I am actually. I don’t usually drink.” She clasped the mug between both hands.  
“Grab some brunch on the way through Geelong. You’ll come good. I will cook for you next time, and we’ll take it easy on the wine.” He picked up his plate of soft-boiled eggs and toast, and a black coffee, sitting opposite Beth at the large table.

“Thank-you for last night.” She whispered, cautious of Owen overhearing.  
“You’re welcome. Thank you for staying.” He mimicked her.  
“You were true to your word.” She sipped at the hot, milky beverage. The fresh beans giving her a kick.  
“Told you.” He lifted the fork to his mouth, chewing. “If I make a promise, I stick to it.”

“Mum, Tom makes better eggs than you do.” Owen scoffed  
“Gee, thanks” Beth chuckled, which in turn set Tom off. He fought from spraying his breakfast across the table, lifting his hand to his mouth.

“I want to see you both again.” He kept eating, eyes on the plate, composing himself.  
“You will.” Beth fought from becoming emotionally cold, a guard she’d long had in order to save herself the pain of saying goodbye.

“Now, little man.” He turned to Owen who was already halfway to being finished.  
“I want you to take good care of your Mother whilst you’re traveling home, and when you do get home, I want you to help unpack, okay?”  
“Okay, Tom.” Owen polished off the last of the toast, eating from the middle of the slice, leaving the crusts.

“Hang on…” Tom pointed at the crusts on Owen’s plate with his knife. “Those there are too magical to not eat.”  
“They’re not magical, and I don’t like crusts.”  
“Do you like my hair?” Tom pulled at one of the curls on the top of his head, having had to grow the top longer for the role, still neat back and sides. 

“Yes”  
“Well then eat those and you’ll get hair like this. Curls everywhere.”  
In two mouthfuls, Owen stuffed the crusts into his mouth and chewed. Beth’s jaw hit the table. Tom looked up from his plate with a wink. He offered a thumbs up to Owe who returned the gesture with two thumbs up.

“Three weeks. Already sorted out.” Tom finished his toast.  
“What is?” Beth downed the rest of the hot coffee “Ahhh… that’s hit the spot.”  
“You’re coming back here, if you’d like to that is. I’ve spoken to Peter on the phone, and Luke. They’re leaving Melbourne about now, to make their way here. We commence tomorrow, will work through the three weeks solid, then Peter has agreed to a weekend break where he will film the other scenes that I’m not involved in so you and I can have some time alone whilst Owe’s with his Father.” Tom had planned it all. He had been on the phone upstairs when Owen had padded into the room after waking.

“Really??” Beth was astonished.  
“Uh huh… I’ll finish Friday afternoon, and then not be due back on set until the Monday morning. That gives us a couple of days to ourselves. The lads have already booked a few other properties in the area to house everyone, to ensure we have space and privacy.”  
“Tom, are you sure that’s all okay?”  
“My darling…” He finished his food and looked up at her, chewing on his crust playfully. Gnawing it from the corner of his mouth. Showing Owen. “It’s all absolutely fine. I’ve woken up well and truly besotted with you. I’ll move heaven and earth to spend time with you, and thus have done so. I do have a fair bit of weight with this role and fortunately made it quite clear that if I were to be here to film for 6 months, then I would be wanting to make the most of my time here. I haven’t seen much of Australia, certainly very little outside the press junket in Sydney.”

“That makes me happy.” Beth reached across the table to him. He met her hand with his and gave her hand a squeeze.  
“I think I love you, Tom Hiddleston.” Mouthing the words, silent so Owen wouldn’t be subjected to his Mother’s madness.  
“I think I love you too, Beth McMahon.” He retaliated, except in actor whisper - Owe overhearing and screwing up his face. 

 

* * * * *

 

The large bag was packed back up, stuffed with Owen’s quilt, pillow, pyjamas, yesterday’s clothes and odds and ends. Owe was firmly implanted on the lounge with his iPad, playing a writing game, after giving up on iView with the poor level Wi-Fi.

Beth sat on the balcony, enjoying a cigarette whilst Tom was finishing tidying up inside. She felt her heart sink. Three weeks. That would seem like an eternity. She wondered if she could manage to get some time off work around the week Owen would be with his father. Just to buy some more time. No. Tom would be back into filming. “Be grateful for small mercies and what you get.” She berated herself.

“You ready?” Tom slid the door open, sticking his head through. “If you have to get the keys back to the agent for your property by 9, it’s 8:30 now.”  
“Shit!” Beth cursed. Butting her cigarette, carrying it past Tom in her cupped hand and copying him from the night before. Wrapping it delicately in towel and placing it in the bin.

“Owe. Shake a leg!” Beth bellowed, moving into panic mode. The boy flipped his iPad closed, tucked it under his arm and walked to the top of the stairs. “Come on, Mum” he waved her over.  
Tom stood behind Beth as she closed the cupboard door under the sink, where the bin was stowed. His hand palm down on the island bench top. Watching her intently.  
“I am going to miss you, and I simply can’t believe it has only been twenty-four hours we have known one another. It feels like a million lifetimes.”

“Maybe there is some sort of past life connection.” Beth rested her forearms on the bench across from Tom, head low.  
“I have no doubt. I can picture you and I in Medieval times, you know. I can imagine you being akin to Boadicea. A fierce, flame-haired Welsh Celtic Queen of a tribe.” He followed her down the stairs, keeping two steps away. Owen at the door, waiting patiently.

“And I you, a Roman Centurion charged with the duties of capturing my village, whereby we are star-crossed lovers.” She stopped, he took the two extra steps. She felt his warmth behind her. His hands on her shoulders. They reached the foyer, where she tipped her head back, looking up into his eyes.

“I could swim in those eyes forever.” He cooed “I can see straight into you through them.” His hands moved down from her shoulders, rubbing at her upper arms. Slowly. Gently. She turned around, facing him whilst he stood on the bottom step. Looking at his chest. Seeing his running shirt move with his heartbeat.

“I don’t want to go.” She sighed.  
“Nor do I want you to. But at least we have a date. We have something to look forward to. And when you come back, I’ll be ready for you, and we can spend the entire weekend simply gazing into one another’s eyes if you like.” He caught her face between his hands. His thumbs on her the corners of her mouth. Stroking gently across her bottom lip. She pursed her lips, placing a soft kiss on his thumb. Leaning her cheek into his palm. He stepped down the last step and threw his arms around her, pinning her arms against her sides.

“Be safe, beautiful one.”  
“You too.”

He kissed her softly. Lingering on her lips. His hands now holding her upper arms. Hers around his thin, taut waist. He smelled like clean linen.  
“I’ll speak to you soon.” He pecked at her lips. They embraced. Holding tightly to one another. Owen pushed between their legs, the back of his head almost connecting with Tom’s groin again.

“Woah!” Tom shifted his hips back. “You’re going to have to start growing taller, my young man. Or you’re likely to do me damage!” He squatted, releasing Beth. Clasping his hands on Owen’s shoulders.  
“Stand tall.” He commanded. Owen obeyed, pulling himself to his full height. Tom wiggled his nose, then stepped into a World War II clipped accent. “Alright chaps, it will be hard in the trenches, and we will be taking on a lot of enemy fire.”  
Beth chuckling on the side.

“But we will have them on the run!” he stood up tall, saluting. Owen copied. Grinning like a kid possessed. He loved imaginary play and a chance to perform. Tom ducked down again, his accent shifting into an Australian one.  
“Now come ‘ere and givus a hug.”

“Not bad!” Beth stood with her hands on her hips, grinning from ear to ear.  
Owen launched at Tom, who hoisted him up in a bear hug. Owen’s legs dangling. His little arms wrapped tightly around Tom’s strong neck. “Hold on” he whispered.  
“Ok” Owen clung tighter.  
“Let me grab that for you.” He reached down, bending at the knees. His arms letting go of Owen who was dangling from Tom’s neck. He took the bag from Beth’s hand and followed her out the door, as if normal. Even though he had a six year old for a necklace. Owen was howling with laughter.

“One, Two… Drop!” Tom bobbed down so that Owen’s feet would hit the ground gently. He tucked the bag into the open boot of Beth’s sedan, slamming the lid down. Owen already in the car with his belt on and iPad re-activated. Tom walked around the car, closing Owen’s door. Beth stood at the driver’s door, hand on the handle. Her back pressed against the window.

“Okay… all aboard I guess.” Tom stood in front of Beth.  
“I guess so… that was a decent Australian accent. I’m impressed.”  
“Oh really? Well maybe next time you come down, we can go to the pub and have a few beers before hitting the surf?” Tom teased, drawling as though he had grown up around the corner from Beth.

“Amazing…” She grinned. “Wish I could do likewise for you, but best I can manage is a half-arsed Mancunian”  
“I should like to hear that!” he chuckled. Returning to his normal voice.  
“You want me to sound like I’m from Manchester?” she chortled - a thick Northern accent.  
“Woah. Half-decent.” He nodded. “I’m sure you’d do a mean clean, crisp English too.” He leant forward, whispering in her ear “Do try…”

“Well, I suppose if I concentrate hard I might manage to sound ever so slightly proper.” Gleaming.  
“No, we can’t have that. Now you sound like every other girl I’ve encountered back home.” He leant back, standing tall, hands clasped behind his back. Rocking between his heels and toes. He caught the rhythm and rocked forward to her ear again, whispering. His hot damp breath tickling. “I much prefer it when you speak normally.”

“I can do that. I can do anything you ask of me.” She closed her eyes, grasping white knuckled at the car door handle. It clicked.  
“Goodbye, my girl, till I next see you.” Hands still behind his back, he took a step forward,. Jutting his hips out to press her against the car door. He nuzzled kisses into where her neck met her shoulder, trailing pecks along the ridge leading to her halter, where he paused, baring his teeth and grabbing the strap between them, snapping it as he pulled away. “You cannot say such things and expect there to be no consequence.”

“I expect the consequence.” She turned, her belly pressing against the car, facing her back to him. His arms snaking around her, pulling her a step back. So she could open the door and slide into her seat.  
“Let’s go home, Mum” Owen sang from the back seat. “And I want my music on.”  
She closed the door, blowing Tom a kiss. He stood by the door. Hands on hips.

The car roared to life and backed out of the driveway. She sighed heavily, watching him moving away from her as she changed into drive. He held both hands to his lips, throwing her a massive kiss and waving. She lifted her hand, catching and returning his wave with a wiggle of her fingers. Then drove away.

Tom stood there for two minutes, listening to the sporty little sedan’s engine as it trailed off into the distance. Closing his eyes, frowning at the silence when he could no longer hear it. Sighed, reached into his pocket checking he had his keys. Pulling out his iPod and headphones. He put the buds in his ears, took in a deep breath and lowered his sunglasses from the top of his head. He stretched side to side, then stood, lifting each foot behind him stretching out his quads. Then took off along the side of the house, down the sandy track to the beach. Running free, his thoughts flowing like water through his mind of the beautiful Beth. Of Owen’s laughter. Of how she felt curled up against him in bed, of her earthy scent, her soft hair, her black fingernails and the taste of her lips. “Three.. bloody.. weeks..” he breathed out in rhythm with his gait. The sand shifting beneath his trainers. 

 

* * * * *

 

A pang hit her in the chest. It was goodbye, not forever, but goodbye nonetheless. It hit her like a ton of bricks, smacking her about the head. She fell into her chair, threw her oversized headphones on and plugged them into the computer. She scrolled through the endless list in iTunes, settling on The Badloves “Yesterday’s gone”. She closed her eyes, Owen tucked up in bed fast asleep. Work tomorrow. How did she expect to function with any degree of normality? Images flooded her minds eye from the past twenty four hours.

Call my name, make me see

I’m gonna break you down tenderly

Muddy waters, no one sees

The river of love

Leads to the raging sea

 

That was yesterday

Yesterday’s gone

Maybe yesterday

Is where I belong

 

She felt his touch, his embrace, his kisses on her skin, his heat, heard his laughter, his heart beating. She felt as though he had become a part of her, and now suddenly he was gone. She fought the black tide washing over her. Forcing herself to try pull out of the funk she was falling into. Scrolling through iTunes for a more ‘uplifting’ piece.

After much deliberation, she settled on hitting the random button. Greenday ‘Basket Case’. She stood from her seat, placing the laptop on the floor, the long extension of her headphones enough rope for her to start dancing about like a woman possessed. Air-guitaring. She never heard the Skype ringtone playing above Billy Joe’s guitar.

She’d had it set to auto answer after a period of time for Owen to talk to his Dad each week. She didn’t realise Tom was sitting there, on his laptop, watching her legs flailing, pogo-sticking around the floorboards of her living room in her striped green and black socks. He said nothing. Stifling his laughter and watching silently. Then she started to sing.

“Grasping to control, so I better hold on…”

As if that wasn’t enough amusement for him, she disappeared from view, then reappeared with her acoustic guitar, power chording along careful to be quiet as not to wake Owen. He couldn’t hold it in any longer. The song finished and he roared “Bravo!…” wolf whistling. She ripped the headphones from her ears, letting them drop to the floor with a clang. She raced over to the laptop, pulling out the earphones and snatching it up to her lap.

“Oh fuck… how long have you been there?” She was panting.  
“Long enough.” He wiped the tears from his eyes, laughing hard. Clutching at his stomach.  
“Ehehe… Babe… you are brilliant”  
“Oh god I miss you, Tom”  
“I miss you too… so you got home safe and sound?”  
“Yeah, but I feel terrible. I want to come back down to you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. I don’t want to be here. This isn’t the life I want anymore.”

“It makes me astoundingly happy to hear you say that, but we both know there’s a lot to work out. We will get there though. I start filming tomorrow. Have to be on the ferry at 7am. Have a long two weeks, every day ahead.”  
“Yeah, I have meetings all day tomorrow and a bucket load of paperwork, and Owen has school.”  
“This is going to be difficult, darling.”  
“We’re grown ups. We will have to manage.”  
“I’ll text you as I can through the week. I just wanted to check in with you before bed. You have been on my mind all day.”I miss you too, terribly. It hurts right here.” He put both hands over his heart, clenching his fists.

“I wish I’d said yes…”  
“Shhh. No regrets, okay? We will get there, and it will be glorious. I’m glad we didn’t, because you stood by your ethics, darling.”  
“I…” she sighed  
“I know” he placed his finger against the screen. “Now, how’s young master Owen?”  
“Fast asleep. He had such a wonderful time with you. So did I.”  
“Well, there will be plenty more wonderful times to be had. That’s my promise to you, and as you know I don’t make promises lightly.”

“That sounds glorious! I can’t wait to show you so much of this place too. Was thinking of that on the drive home. How I wished you were in the car with us and I could tell you all the stories of the places we passed. History, mine and the land.”  
“And I can’t wait to have you be my tour guide, but for now we need to be up early tomorrow. So I want you to go to sleep now, dream of me, as I’ll dream of you. Feel me beside you.”  
“I do, have done all day… it’s driving me mad. I hate you for it.”

“Them’s fighting words.”  
“As if I could ever hate you.”  
“I know. Now, take me into your room with you.”  
“What??”  
“You heard me.” His tone was insistent. Low.

She picked up the laptop, turning off the lights in the lounge and walked down the small corridor to her room.  
“Hang on – wasn’t expecting company” She placed the laptop on the bed. He sat staring at her door for a moment whilst she ran around turning the lamp on and picking up strewn clothes from the trip. Making a neat pile.

“Ready?” He sang  
“This is my room.” She turned the laptop around, giving him a three hundred and sixty degree view. A panorama.  
“I’m impressed!” He sighed, heavily. Looking at the purple glass bowl lamp illuminating the room in a pale glow. The psychedelic bedding on the queen size bed and base, the white drawers. He wondered what were in them. She had a bookshelf in her room. Filled with different titles.

“Show me your books.” He cooed.  
“Wow, you sure know how to chat a gal up.” She chuckled, placing the laptop back down on the bed, facing the bookshelf. “Can you see?”  
“Well you’re the one with the bookshelf in your bedroom. That’s actually incredibly sexy. Do you wear glasses to bed when you read?” He growled.  
“Yes I do, and oh my god. Your voice.”  
“Oh my god, you… You have to show me your glasses next time I see you.” he moaned playfully. Teasing her. “Wait… is that the complete works of…”  
“William Shakespeare.” She smiled, knowing he would head straight to The Bard.

“Sitting next to…”  
“The complete works of Monty Python.”  
“God, I do love you – show me more.”

“The complete Lord of the Rings, Billy Connolly, Stephen Fry, The Art of Happiness by the Dalai Llama, Byron’s complete works…”  
“She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that’s best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes;  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.”  
“Hmmm…” she trailed off.

“Continue, darling. So sorry to interrupt you.” His words melted softly.  
“Celtic Druidism, A History of Gothic Tales and the odd musical score.”  
“You astonish me…listen, my love. I have an idea.”  
“What would that be?” She started to change, off camera  
“Where are you? I can’t see you.”  
“Maybe I don’t want you to while I’m getting changed!”

“Turn the laptop around.” He demanded, slightly hoarse.  
She turned the screen, standing there in her bra and knickers.  
He sighed, hung his head, hands in his hair and groaned. His hands stayed stationary in his hair as he moved his head up, running his fingers along his face. Pulling in frustration, elongating his expression.

She turned, taking her bra off and sliding the long, soft cotton striped night gown over her form. Her back showing a criss cross of tan lines. A spatter of freckles across the backs of her shoulders.  
“Idea?” She turned over her shoulder. He couldn’t speak.  
“Wha?”  
“You said you had an idea.”  
“Well I have numerous now… “

“Tom!” she pulled back the covers of the bed and slid in, picking up the laptop and settling it on her legs.  
“Sorry. I’m still stricken with the fever spending the night wrapped around you imparted me with…”  
“Me too…” She smiled softly. Her eyes flashing.

“Idea… Idea… Idea… fuck. My train of thought has been de-railed.” He drummed his fingers on his chin. “Aha! I remember now…” he shuffled side to side, rocking on his backside in the seat at the dining table. The lights were low, a solitary lamp on, illuminating his face in a soft orange glow. It highlighted the shadows of his cheekbones. His eyes were dark, from lust and the low light.

“I have a task for you. Some homework if you will, and I will do the same for you.”  
“Sounds ominous…” she raised an eyebrow.  
“Not at all. Mind out of gutter, you’re dragging me into a coma here. The blood isn’t available to my brain anymore!”

“Sorry.” She laughed.  
“Now. I’m going to create a playlist for you in iTunes and email it to you. I want you to do the same. Come Friday night we should email them to one another.”  
“What if I don’t have the same songs that are in your list, or yours mine? It won’t work.”

“Shh… I’ve thought of that. I will gift you my playlist. That means what you don’t have will be purchased and downloaded for you to hear. Just send me your list as an export. I’ll download the tracks I don’t have. I have the money. You need to save yours for you and Owen, okay?”  
“Tom, that’s a beautiful idea.”  
“Why thank you.” He blew a kiss. “I’m also aware that you might have a few evenings free once Owen’s asleep where your mind will tick over, am I correct?”  
“Very…”  
“So I want you to type up a word document outlining why you chose each song. What it means to you and why you’re sending it to me. Ok?”  
“Homework.”  
“Yes”

“Thank you” she sighed again. Her heart heavy. “That will keep me occupied, while I think of you working hard down there. I’ll choose one of your songs to learn on the guitar too, and bring it with me in three weeks. We can have a sing along.”  
“Oh brilliant. Love your work.” He winked.  
“I also warn you… I have eclectic tastes.” Her hand stroked the keys on the keyboard.  
“I do too”  
“That’s good. You don’t mind all genres?”  
“Whatever you send me will make my heart sing.”  
“That’s beautiful, darling.” He took a deep breath in “It’s amazing isn’t it. I never thought on this trip I’d meet you. Actually I never thought I’d meet anyone like you, and I have, and I feel blessed for it. Each time I speak with you I feel myself fall further.”

“That’s a good thing. I feel the same.”  
“Okay, my sweet. Time for sleep. I hate to be crude, but I really need to ‘take care of myself’ if you get my drift.”  
She blushed, knowing exactly what it was he was saying.  
“You’ve done well to get through the day with it.”  
“I only hope I have the same effect on you.”  
“Oh you do. I’ll likely do the same.”  
“Uhhh….” He moaned, deeply, the thought of her touching herself. Calling out his name, thinking of him.

“Uh huh…”  
“Beth?”  
“Yes, Tom?”  
“I do love you.”  
“I love you too, Tom.”

He sighed contentedly feeling so happy to fall into this, and happy that her barriers were starting to come down. Although he completely understood why she would have them in place. Her priorities were different to anyone he knew. He hadn’t met a lot of single mothers before, let alone artistic, intelligent, earthy, free spirits like her. What the hell. If they crashed and burnt out, then that was how it was meant to be. For now they were committed to feel what they felt and flow with the water of their emotions whilst maintaining as much reality in their day to day life as possible. 

“I’ll try to phone you later in the week. I am going to be very busy, but I’ll be thinking of you.”  
“And I you, sweetheart.”  
“Mwah… “ he blew another kiss. Standing up, turning side on. He was wearing black track pants, which did nothing to hide the giant hard on he had. He laughed loudly, then leant down to the camera, staring right into it. His blue eyes flashing wildly.  
“Sleep well, my love”  
“You’re evil… go to bed!” She leant forward, kissing the camera.

And he was gone. And she was alone, cold in an empty bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owe has a weekend with his Dad, whilst Beth and Tom enjoy their first 'alone' time, and continue getting to know one another after three weeks of Skype, email, text and phone calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains explicit sexual acts. The entire work is rated M, I would rate this chapter E, if I could rate separate chapters. However, as it is indicated that it is at the Author's discretion to differentiate between M and E, I've decided to keep the entire piece M and give you all warnings such as this prior to the more 'raunchy' chapters! Hope you enjoy :)

Beth jumped in her car and sat for a moment. Composing herself. She always hated handing Owen over, even though she knew he would have a wonderful time. As would she.

She put the keys in the ignition, deciding to check her phone before she left the car park. A text message from Tom. A picture of him standing in full costume at the waters edge, his arm outstretched in classic ‘selfie’ fashion. His other hand to his lips, blowing a kiss. 

“See you soon, my darling girl. x”

Instantly her mind was taken off Owen and placed onto the amazing weekend she had ahead. She turned the key, the car roaring to life, she put her music up loud and headed home to pack.

At home she buzzed around, tidying up, trying to keep herself occupied for the remainder of the day, but it had been a very, very trying week and she still had a long drive ahead. Owen usually decided to act out the week before seeing his Dad too. Most likely his little way of dealing with the separation from his Mother and excitement at seeing his Father. It had been draining. She decided on a cat nap after finishing a load of laundry, keeping her phone beside her as she slept. 

Upon waking, she turned her head to the side and caught the time. Perfect. 5pm. She would be down there by 6:30. She launched up out of bed, jumped in the shower using her trademark Lush products to ensure she would smell as delicious as she could. She threw on her black and paisley maxi dress, crocheted black poncho over the top and adorned herself in her jewelry. Finishing with a dusting of makeup, lipstick, a little eyeliner and a squirt of her scent.

She did a quick double check over the house, windows all closed and doors secured, then picked up her bag and guitar case and left. She pulled the door behind her and packed the car. She loved the drive down the coast, and had used an hour of the day to distract herself by creating a couple of CDs for the trip.

Tom paced back and forth. It was 6:30 on the dot. Where was she? The last he’d heard was a text at 5 saying she was on her way. He was brimming with excitement at seeing Beth again, especially having her all to himself. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he jumped. It was Chris.

“Remember she’s a Single Mum, mate. Pull out all the stops. Spoil her. I’m sure you will anyway. Enjoy yourself, and do everything I wouldn’t! - C”

He heard a car. Like lightning he flew down the stairs, stopping to check his reflection in the mirror on the landing. He tucked a couple of damp stray hairs back in, straightened the crisp white linen shirt and brushed his hands over the thighs of his trousers. He’d definitely lived up to Chris’ expectation and pulled out all the stops. A bunch of red roses sat wrapped in crimson decorative paper next to the clock in the foyer. A silver ribbon tied around them. He picked them up in one hand, grasping the handle with the other.

“Shit.” He cursed, hearing a car door close, then another open. “The music…” he took his hand off the handle and placed the flowers back down, racing up the stairs like a man possessed. He grabbed at the Apple remote and aimed it at his laptop, hitting play. He had sat up late last night preparing a romantic play list in iTunes. “Friday I’m in love” by The Cure came on through the Bluetooth stereo. It was Friday after all. He had decided it would be an ideal welcome for her, as he had learnt through the past three weeks she loved The Cure.

The doorbell rang. He spun on his heel, throwing his arms high in the air, racing back down the stairs. He sounded like a baby elephant falling down the levels. He scooped up the flowers and yanked the door open. He beamed. As did she.

“Hello, darling…” he brandished the flowers, holding them out to her with both hands. Her jaw dropped. They were amazing, and there had to be at least two dozen in the bunch, with a spattering of baby’s breath mixed in. He looked incredible, holding them out to her. Standing there dressed immaculately.

“Tom, they’re beautiful!” She gasped, taking them from him and raising them to her face, taking in their rich scent.

“So are you.” He wrapped his arms around her, almost crushing the flowers between them. He realised and released his hold and uttered a softened chuckle. He leant down, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. He grabbed her bag and the guitar. "I do expect a performance from you - you've been promising for three weeks now."

She watched him move up the stairs. His bottom eye-level as hers had been three weeks ago. The muscular outline visible through his taut trousers. She fought the urge to reach out and pinch him.

Once he reached the top floor and placed her belongings down, he took the flowers over to the kitchen island where he had prepared a vase with water ready for them. He unwrapped them carefully as she wandered over, slowly, head swimming. She had been dreaming of being back there with him for three weeks and it all remained completely surreal. She started singing along with Robert Smith softly, watching him intently as danced in his stationary position with the roses.

“I love this song!” she looked out the glass windows to the water and the heads in the distance.  
“I know you do, it’s fairly apt, don't you think?” he took his attention off the flowers, watching her. God, he had missed her. Missed seeing the way her clothes hung off her curves, the way she would stand with her weight on one leg, shifting her hips. Her height, her fullness, her tanned skin. He started to sing sweetly.

“Thursday never looking back, it’s Friday I’m in love…”  
As she heard his singing, she turned around, his focus returning to the flowers.

Losing all the shyness that had her caged from the moment she had pulled up in the driveway, she strode around behind him and linked her arms around his waist, pressing the side of her face to his back. He stopped with the flowers, planting his hands palm down on the bench top and taking a deep breath in, a contented smile.  
He turned around, one hand pressing the side of her face to his chest, his thumb strumming at her earlobe, his other hand on the small of her back. He rocked her in time to the music, reached behind taking one of her hands and pulling her into a whirling dance around the wooden floor.

He whipped her out at arms length holding one hand and spun her back in against his chest.  
“I’ve missed you, Tom.” She sighed. Holding on the ‘m’ with a completely satisfied hum. The corners of her lips curling upward.  
“And I you, my darling girl.” The colours of sunset streaming through the glass wall and casting long shadows. “Dressed up to the eyes, it’s a wonderful surprise to see your shoes and your spirits rise.” One hand at her waist, the other holding her in position, moving around the room as if on a pillow of air. “Your shoes have risen, darling.” He looked down, she was in platforms and almost eye level with him. Almost.

“I thought I ought to try meet you at your level.”  
“Darling, you’re simply perfect.”

They danced until the end of the song, gliding across the polished boards.  
Bon Iver’s ‘Holocene’ came on. The haunting musical landscape enabling her to completely surrender to his lead. Not having a single distraction. Her son was safe with his Father. She was safe with Tom. Everything at this moment in time was indeed right with the world. He held her chin between his thumb and the crook of his index finger, lifting her face to him. He kissed her ardently, intention behind his kiss filled with the longing to be as close to her as he possibly could. She returned his kiss with equal passion. Reaching to run a hand along the side of his face. He met her hand, lacing her fingers between his, holding her close with his other arm around her waist. The world melted away.

Time stood completely still, and as of that moment they were the only two people in existence upon their own plane. Half an hour they stood there together, tasting each other, breathing each other in. Feeling one another’s tongues and lips entwining.

He moved his hand up along her back, hooking his fingers through the crochet holes in her black poncho and stopping the kiss long enough to pull it over her head and tossing it over to the armchair. As soon as it was free he connected his lips to hers again. Parting long enough to play with one another by keeping their mouths almost together through a thin veil of air.

They had spent the past three weeks in constant communication each evening and text messages through the day as they could steal time. She had sung him to sleep over the phone, he had recited poetry to her over Skype, they’d talked about everything for hours on end from philosophy, spirituality, sociology, books, music, films, theatre, food and drink, the importance of good coffee and different teas, travel, genealogy, childhood, dreams, thoughts, feelings and wishes and every single topic in between.

Italy, Iceland, mythology, clothing, psychology, England, Australia, India, cricket, tennis, cars. He had even sent a large flower arrangement to her at work each week, knowing the days and times she would be there. They had agreed to keep whatever this was on the low-down, until they had a chance to meet and discuss what was happening. He had simply signed off on the flower arrangements as TWH, which made for great office gossip amongst Beth’s workmates. She had only confided in two of her friends that she had met someone whilst on holiday down the coast. She referred to him as Tom and left it at that. Did not mention he was an actor, just that he was British, visiting for work purposes and based down at Queenscliff. He had also sent Owen a present each week in the mail, asking Luke to hunt down three Doctor Who items from the ABC shop in Geelong on one of the supply trips. He’d send one at the start of each week. That week received a Doctor Who Tardis cushion, which he had taken with him to his Dad’s tucked under his arm. 

They’d laughed at jokes together, spent ages regaling one another with impersonations and silly voices, talked about the mundane days and discussed at length Tom’s character in this new project. Beth had even provided him with some valuable texts via email and some classic Australian music to help him get in touch with the surrounds and the history of the area. His personal favourite he played each morning whilst in make up was ‘Solid Rock’ by Goanna. She had become his sounding board these past weeks. They had sent hilarious memes to one another, romantic images, taken photos of themselves in different environments and had discussed how open she was to be with him when they were to finally reunite. This was the moment they’d been waiting for. And they took it with both hands fiercely.

She stood, eyes closed tight, looking angelic as he planted kisses across her forehead, cheeks, tip of her nose, eyebrows, eyelids. He raised a hand and pushed away one of her straps on her dress, baring her shoulder and leaning to kiss along the bare skin. Her lips parted, breathing heavily, she opened her eyes to look at him.

“Shhh…” he soothed “close them”. She obeyed. Her head leaning back gently. He reached up to the other strap, pushing that aside. Studying every freckle, every tan line, every mark across her skin where it caught the sun the most.

As she moved her arms at their sides the dress fell to the floor. She fought her instinct to pull it back up. Keeping her eyes closed, the soft lighting in the room giving her strength, and her physical reaction to each subtle breath Tom took between kisses across her skin reminding her that this was real. Very real.

She felt his fingers brush across the black and turquoise lace cupping her breasts, his hands following the curves down and around to her bottom, clasping tightly and taking his time. 

His lips were at her collar bone. His hands shaking slightly with anticipation as he laid them on her bare hips. The thin line of her underwear just below his fingers.

“Step forward, my love” he prompted her, still holding her waist. He lead her out of her dress around her ankles and out of her wedge sandals. Her height dropped as she stepped onto the wooden floor barefoot. He pressed his lips to her forehead, at exactly the same level. “Good girl…”  
He studied her body, lightly trailing his finger tips along her side, tickling her. She shifted and smiled. Adjusting to the sensation.  
“Wait here a moment, don’t move, don’t open your eyes.” She felt a breeze as he moved past her and came back. The music had been turned off.

“Okay, darling girl, open them.” he stood in front of her. Two glasses and a bottle of Moët & Chandon in his hands. She smiled, her eyes shining like stars.

He placed them all on the dining table next to them, reached up to the plain black tie – loosening it and discarding it. Not breaking eye contact with her. “Don’t move!” he mouthed. She shook her head gently. He reached for the buttons on his shirt, deftly undoing them and slowly rolling his shoulders out. He draped the shirt across the back of one of the dining chairs, kicked his shoes off at the heels and grabbed at the glasses and bottle.

He tipped his nose in the air. “Go on, my darling.” His voice was so soft and low. He nodded in the direction of downstairs, to the bedroom.  
“After you” she had a rich husky tone to her voice, studying his torso.  
He shifted his weight to one side, shaking his head.  
“No, I want to follow you.” He growled, the corner of his mouth tipping up slightly.

She obeyed. Padding across to the stairs before him. Her full, ripe hips swaying side to side rhythmically. Her black lace underwear allowing him a view through to what lay beneath as he watched her. He followed closely. She could feel his warmth behind her down the stairs.

They moved into the bedroom. The familiar glass brick wall to one side near the window where the bathroom was, the large cloud-like bed covered in crisp Egyptian cotton. He’d lit candles. They were dotted around the room like little specks of moonlight. He had even placed a couple in the bathroom. Their flames flickered behind the glass bricks. She took a deep breath in. It was magnificent. She felt as though she was a virgin again, and he had laid out all the stops to make it as special as possible. He produced his phone from his pocket, connecting it to the docking station on his bedside table, pressing play. Eva Cassidy’s Songbird. Her heart leapt. Another song she had sent him in the playlist. He paid attention to everything she had divulged to him and that meant more to her than any gesture, any words.

She pulled the covers back while he placed the glasses on his bedside table and started unwrapping the cork. It popped.  
“Waeeeyyyy!” he jumped back, it overflowed, splashing on the floor. It had caught his chest. He poured them each a glass as she moved around to him. They chinked glasses, and took a sip of the ice cold slightly sweet, dry Champagne. The bubbles already had Beth snickering as they tickled at her nose and the back of her throat. She reached her index finger out, wiping at the remnants of the spillage on Tom’s chest. Raising her finger to her mouth and sucking lightly. His eyes grew heavy watching her intently.

Beth downed her glass. Tom, eyes upon her, took her glass from her hand and raised his glass to his lips. He followed suit, emptying his glass and placing both of them beside the bottle on the bedside table. He pulled her against him. Their skin to skin contact sending out zaps of electricity between them. She softly kissed at the drizzle of Champagne on his chest, the light patch of hair soft against her mouth. His eyes closed and a breathy gasp emitted from his lips. She continued. Kissing her way up his neck. Stopping at the little marks she had memorised from the photos he had sent her. Two freckles, on the right-side of his neck. She stopped at each with a kiss. Her hand reached up to cradle the side of his face, he leant into it. Gaining her better access up along his neck. She nipped at his earlobe, as he dug his fingers into her flesh on her behind through the lace. Trailing along his sharp jawline with her tongue, tasting his skin and mild remnants of spirit gum from where they’d adhered his character’s facial hair. That stuff took days to get off properly, and he’d had weeks of having it every day. Gently, she reached his chin. With pressure from her hand, she guided his face back to upright, bringing her other hand up to the other side. He instinctively opened his eyes, she was studying his face. Her brow furrowed with concentration. He leant his face down, resting his forehead against hers, looking deeply, so very deeply into her eyes. Her frown melted away as he kissed her. Slowly easing her backwards towards the edge of the bed.

He bent over, lowering her down. All the while kissing her with such a soft patience and purposeful restraint. Treating her as if she were made of glass. He molded her into position, his knees upon the bed. Laying her gently against the pillow with his hand behind her head. He threw one of his legs across her, resting on his forearms over the top of her, continuing to kiss her. Her hands across the width and length of his back.

She reached around between them, and started fumbling with his belt buckle. He hummed against her lips, breaking the kiss. He reclined, using both hands to whip his belt out of his trousers, tossing it across the room. Undoing the waist band with one hand as he dipped back down to her, resuming his tender kiss. She ran her hands over his muscular thighs, frustrated that there was fabric between them.

He must have sensed her frustration as he rolled off her and onto his back. His hips shooting up in the air as he pulled them off completely, discarding them over the end of the bed. She couldn’t wait, and as he sat on the edge to pull his socks off, she pressed her hands down on his shoulders. Up on her knees at his back, she pressed her fingers into his muscles, massaging. His head tipped forward as she ran her thumbs up his neck, either side of his spine. Then back down.

“Oh god…” he groaned.

“Shhh…” her lips at the base of his neck as she worked his lower back. Pulling the tension out of his body. He couldn’t move, and felt as though he was made of jelly under her hands. She lifted her legs from underneath herself, placing one each side of him. He moved his arms to let her push her legs out, then rested his hands on her thighs. He could feel her moisture pressed against him through the lace. She concentrated on his shoulders and blades. Taking her time with each side.

He lost composure as she looped her arms under his, holding onto his shoulders from the front. He gripped under her thighs, lifting her on his back as he stood, turning around and crawling back onto the bed with her still riding on his back. So strong for someone so lithe. He flattened onto his stomach and rolled. She fell off gently back onto the bed, and he was upon her again.

Wanting to devour her. He slid his hands underneath her shoulder blades, lifting her and reaching to unclasp her bra. It came away easily under his hands and he moaned deeply, burying his face in between her now bare breasts. His tongue darting out to trace around the ink work just under the bra line on her left breast. He hadn’t been able to see it before. Delicate, Celtic. She gasped as his lips folded around each nipple, grazing the edges of his teeth against them. Flicking the tip of his tongue, hardened upon them. She couldn’t help herself and dug her nails into his shoulder blades. He winced, looking up at her. A pained expression suddenly forming into an evil grin from under his eyebrows. She had a dark side. He licked his lips in anticipation of freeing the demon inside her.

She was almost panting, looking down at him. Years of pent up frustration glowing behind her eyes. And it was worth the wait if this is what it had produced in her. He returned his tongue to her skin, trailing down along her soft belly, kissing every little stretch mark that had formed whilst she was carrying Owen. Scars of motherhood. He cherished the reality of them. Turning him on more.

Stopping to duck into her belly button and nip lightly at its edges. His teeth reached the waistband of her underwear and he lifted them lightly. Snapping the lace back down against her pelvic bone. She fought to hold control, raising her fist to her mouth. Biting down on it.

“Let it out, darling. No one can hear us.” He moved further, lifting his upper arms under her knees and propping her legs up, the back of her knees on his shoulders. He kissed her skin and sent shivers through her with his hot breathy brushes up her inner thighs. He could smell her, and it was driving him wild. His eyes flashing as he gently, playfully pulled the edge of her panties to one side. Breathing hot damp breath against her core. She bucked. He wasn’t prepared for such a reaction so soon and laughed out loud. Deep, raspy laugh. Her eyes were wide. Clawing now at the sheets in anticipation.

He reached to tuck his fingers underneath the waistline of her panties, pulling on them. She lifted her hips to help him, lifting her sex within centimetres of his mouth. He simply had to. Planting a long, slow, seductive kiss on her over the lace. He could taste her. Earthy, sweet. He growled against her.

“Uhhhhh….” There she was. Loud, uninhibited. Low. He smiled against her damp flesh, then pulled back to finish getting the fabric out of the way, ducking his head to pull them off her. He reached one hand down to his own underwear, tugging them off. He moved back up, placing his mouth over her. So sweet, warm, yielding. She lifted her hips again to him, moaning so loudly. Every sound she made brought out a deeper yearning in him. He craved her with every cell in his body.

He reached his hands up, searching for hers and found them clenched by her side. White knuckled amongst the bed covers. He eased her tension with long, slow laps between her folds. His fingers forcing their way between hers, clasping at her. She couldn’t take much more and knew as it had been so long that she would collapse in a heap if he continued what he was doing. She pulled at his hands, coaxing him back up along her body. He fought her for a little while, lapping gently, savouring her flavor, her scent. The very essence of her and her opening like a flower to him. Gathering the nectar on his lips.

He eventually released her legs from his shoulders and moved back up along her body. Letting her to pull him up to her face. Leaving damp little kisses as he went, he positioned himself above her.

She glanced down, noticing he had taken off his underwear and saw him for the first time. She gasped. She couldn’t take her eyes away. He knew, watching her reaction as he hung suspended over her. His abdominals taut, he made it quiver and her jaw dropped, quickly changed her focus back up to his eyes. Smiling.

“Hey…” he grinned, brushing his nose against hers.  
“Hi there…” she was flush, her cheeks rosy red as if they’d been pinched, breathless.

He watched her lips, lowering his own to them painfully slow. She tasted herself on him. Their lips parting, tongues languidly curling around each other just outside their mouths. She reached up to the table, not breaking the connection of their tongues and collected one of the small silver packages he had laid out. She tore at it and reached down, gently taking him in her hands and unrolling the condom over his large, hard shaft. His breath was sharp. Small forced grunts as her hands held him. He forced his mouth down on hers.

He positioned himself, lowering so that she could feel him at her entrance.  
“Are you ready?” He whispered hotly.

“Take me…” her words caused him to moan. He buried his face into her shoulder.  
“Do you have any idea what that just did to me, Beth?” His voice muffled.

“Tom?” she cooed. He lifted his head, looking into her eyes. His chest was heaving, trying to get air.  
“Yes, my love?” his face looked concerned.

“I want you inside me…” she growled.  
He returned her growl, pressing through her folds. The head just breaking through. They both gasped, nose to nose.  
“Fuck, you are tight…” he squeezed his face up, “and so … so wet”. He pushed in slowly, filling her.

“Ohhhhh…. My god, Tom…….” She wrapped her legs up around him, locking her ankles and holding him between her thighs.  
His rhythm slow. Extending all the way out of her, then in, out, then in. Breathing into one another’s open mouths.

"You… are divine" he chanted. Gently increasing pace. Swimming in each other's eyes. Locked. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, pulling him closer. Pressed against her. He could feel her hard nipples against his chest. Their hearts racing together like two wild brumbies pelting across the highland plains.

He started to pump into her. Their hips moving in time.  
"Oh god, Beth…" He delighted in her movements. Pulling her hips back as he pulled he retreated, and pushing against him as he dug into her.

She growled lowly again. Panting. He bared his teeth, grimacing from the pleasure. Pounding faster. The slick sounds between them with their movements. He lifted his torso from her and back into his forearms so he could watch her face and get leverage. He took his own weight on one arm, lowering his hand to strum at her bud.

She placed her hands flat against his chest, digging her nails in again, helping to hold him up.  
He howled wildly and furiously drove into her, at breakneck speed. His eyes half shut, heavy with ecstasy.  
Stability in his upper body, rigid, his hips shifting quickly like liquid and rotating slightly from side to side as he propelled them both towards the light drawing them.

The bed acting like a trampoline, bucking them in time with their pace.  
"Uhh… I’m gonna… " she heaved.  
"Fuck… Uh… Yes… Beth!" He groaned, a surprisingly deep, guttural echo throughout the house.

She tightened around him. Spasms squeezing at him as he grunted loudly. Pulsing and spilling his seed inside her.  
They rode the contractions out as he collapsed on top of her, clinging to one another. A thin film of sweat between them, slick.

"Oh My GOD, Tom!" She breathed. Squeezing him from the inside out. He shivered against her. Little bursts of heavy breath echoing his end. Spent, he laid, dead weight across her. And she took his weight, clinging to him. Reaching to stroke his face ever so gently.

"I… am utterly in love with you, Beth." He panted. Trying to catch his breath. Hoarse.  
"I love you, Tom. More than words." She smiled as he raised his head from her shoulder. Looking tired and filled with adoration. He rolled off her, reaching down to snap the condom off. Taking all the energy he had left to roll and place it in a tissue. He rolled back, curling around her, his head on the pillow next her.

She rolled to face him. Continuing to stroke along his face. They smiled. They laughed softly.  
"Why do I feel like a hormonally rampant teen?" Beth felt her body tingle as if an electrical current was coursing through her muscles and nerves.  
"That's a good thing. I feel like I want to live within you. All the time. Right there." He reached down and gently, lovingly placed the palm of his hand across her entrance. "And here..." His hand trailed up, touching his index finger to her forehead as she closed her eyes for a moment. "And here..." he laid his hand flat against her chest, feeling her heart beat starting to slow back to normal. She reached up, placing her hand over his, rolling her head to the side and smiling with her lips and her eyes.  
"I found My Girl…" He breathed, wrapping his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. Protectively.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Beth continue to enjoy their weekend to themselves, including a beach picnic on a stifling hot day in which a cool change comes through in the form of a dramatic thunderstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains explicit sexual acts. The entire work is rated M, I would rate this chapter E, if I could rate separate chapters. However, as it is indicated that it is at the Author's discretion to differentiate between M and E, I've decided to keep the entire piece M and give you all warnings such as this prior to the more 'raunchy' chapters! Hope you enjoy :)

They managed to stay up half the night talking after their coupling. Laying on the bed, across the bed, against each other. Music playing, finishing the bottle of Moët & Chandon. Tom crashed first at about 2am. Beth watched him sleep for a half hour before snuggling up under his outstretched arm and fell asleep herself.

They’d had a lazy morning, but woke crystal clear. Surprising considering the amount of champagne consumed and how late a night it was. But then that is the wonder of expensive champagne. Very little or easily managed hangover.

Tom went for his run, Beth checked emails and wrote some lyrics. When he returned, he was carrying a basket. He’d stopped in at town and picked up a picnic lunch he’d ordered by phoning ahead as she showered.

They made their way down the little path through the saltbush scrub to the back beach. Deserted. Surprising considering it was already peaking at 36 and it was only 11:30.

Tom pulled out a blanket, spreading it out and smoothing it before he’d let Beth sit. Fresh grapes and fruits, chicken and avocado sandwiches on crusty bread baked that morning and a chilled bottle of cider. They ate, they talked, they laughed and with full bellies and hearts they lay back on the blanket in the baking sun and talked and laughed some more. They reapplied sun block to one another, Tom being particularly wary of Beth’s bare shoulders and upper back in the heat. Being British he was well covered, including a baseball cap. He’d managed to talk her into donning a wide brimmed black straw hat he’d found in one of the spare room cupboards.

Suddenly, thunder cracked around them, signaling the cool change as the wind shifted. Beth jumped to her feet, her hat flying off. Tom caught it between his hands and tucked it in the basket. She threw her arms wide open, bellowing “Oh by the wondrous Gods, bring it on!”

Tom took his cap off and placed it under the basket, weighing it down. Feeling the wind whip up. He launched to his feet and threw his head back, mouth open, catching the sparse drops of rain that began to fall. Laughing maniacally, infected by the cider and company and electric atmosphere only a Summer cool change storm in Australia brings. Then the sky opened.

Larger, soaking drops pelted down, soon becoming torrential. The black cheesecloth dress clung soaked to Beth who was frantically packing their picnic up back in the basket as Tom scurried to help her. Grabbing at the rug, which was being whipped in all directions by the wind.

Between the pealing laughter they managed to get everything stowed away. Tom’s grey t-shirt clung to him, sodden. His chest visible. His hair soaked. They stood still looking at one another. Letting the rain wash over them, bringing relief from the oppressive heat.

He took a step forward towards her, arms by his sides. She copied him. A step forward. They stood solitary on the beach, being washed down.

She was panting from the laughter and excitement. He pulled her against him. Their bodies still hot, wet and creating a humid aura.

"Want a swim? Last one in is a Jammy Dodger" Her eyes glinted. His brow furrowed, the way it would when he’d get lost studying her features. He raised his hand to her face. Running his thumb across her lips. Wiping at the rain on her cheek and across to her forehead to her hairline. He leant in, kissing her sweetly. Tasting the fresh water of the rain on each other. His tongue winding around hers sensually. He leant back, surveying her expression. Bliss. Then leant back in to run the tip of his tongue over her lips. He smiled against her mouth, nipped at her bottom lip and squeezed at her behind before darting away from her towards the water. "You’re a biscuit!" he hollered.

"Hey! I call foul! Ref! He distracted me!" She pelted after him with absolutely no hope of catching up. He was like a jaguar. Lean, sleek and bloody fast. He crashed into the oncoming waves, whipped up by the wind. Fully clothed, the pockets of his shorts filled with air as he hit waist depth. He looked behind, grinning. She had only just hit the water. Clinging to the top of her strapless dress, holding it up, the wet weight of it pulling down.

He cleared the waves, standing at neck height in the water, he turned and watched her struggling to get through the waves. She dove under, holding her dress, and eventually made it out to him. He reached out, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her against him.

He realised she had given up on trying to hold her dress up the moment he held her to him. When he felt her nipples push against him through his t-shirt. His eyes widened. Eyebrow flicking down slightly, jaw dropping, then turning up into a smile. He looked down, trying to see through the water, unable to make details out as the rain poured down on the surface. He made out the colour of her skin and saw the darkness of her dress around her waist.

"Why do I have to be the biscuit?" She grinned, clinging to him, her feet just off the sand, to stay afloat. He pressed his lips hard to hers, their mouths opening, tongues entwined. He placed both hands on her behind, lifting her. She curled her legs around him, securing them behind his back at the ankles. He groaned against her, echoing in her open mouth.  
"Because you’re as sweet as one." He growled. Her arms around his neck, hands flat against his skin on his shoulders under the water. Fingers massaging him.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky, blinding white. Stunning them.  
"Fuck, that’s too close" he hitched her up, walking his way back to the edge of the breakers. "Hold on, babe." He shifted around so she was clinging to his back. Legs around his front, moving her arms under his and fingers locked around his chest.  
"Ever been body boarding?" He grinned, quickly grabbing one of her arms and planting a kiss on her skin.  
"Yes, a very, very long time ago!" She was shaking slightly. The crack of thunder overhead frightening her.  
"Don’t let go." He waited, looking over his shoulder. She kissed his cheek, nuzzling against him.  
"Mmm…" He sighed, nuzzling her in return. "Here we go!" He caught a break, she released her legs, straightening out as she would on a board. Holding his torso tightly. They gracefully surfed in to where it was deep enough for her to stand at waist level. She clambered off him and bolted towards the sand, pulling him with her by the hand. He quickly overtook her, his long legs swinging out to the side over the top of the water.

She dropped his hand, squealing. Worried, he turned. She was completely naked.  
"Shit, Tom! My dress!"  
He snatched the blanket out of the basket and ran back to her, quickly wrapping her and scooping her up in his arms. It never failed to amaze her just how strong he was.  
He dropped her to her feet at the basket, which he swung down and collected, grabbed her hand and went at her pace with her back down the scrub trail to the house.  
They fell through the door, in near hysterics. Standing in the foyer dripping water. He placed the basket down and closed the door.

"Come on, darling" he rubbed at her shoulders through the sodden blanket and moved her slowly up the stairs to their room.  
"I loved that dress" she pouted. Standing in the bathroom as he turned on the taps, pouring in some of her shower gel.  
While the spa was filling, he turned back to her. His eyes low, hungry.  
"I shall buy you a million of them." He slowly peeled her blanket back, landing on the tiled floor with a wet slap. His hands straight to her breasts, cupping them, warming them. He kissed her forehead, her cheek, her nose, her eyebrows. She reached under his drenched t-shirt, pulling it up. He helped her get it over his head. The spa started to fill the room with the citrus scent of her shower gel.

She placed her thumbs under his waistband. Pulling down. She trailed down his body. Stopping to place warm kisses at his chest, his belly button, along the trail of hair heading south. His underwear had come down with his shorts. She lifted each of his legs, easing him out of the wet fabric. Then she knelt. Embracing his legs, pressing the side of her face to his thighs. His erection was standing straight up. She felt his hand on her hair. He stroked her head softly. She lifted her face. He was like a giant oak to her at that moment. A sacred, giant Ent oak. Towering above her. His eyes locked with hers, so soft, so pure, so full of adoration. He tilted his head to the side, leaning over to stroke the back of his hand down along her face.

She closed her eyes, relishing in his gentle caresses. Running her hands up and down the outside of his thighs. The spa still filling. Bubbles rising.  
Beth reached with her hand and opened her eyes, shifting from his gaze to settle on his rigid member. Grasping it firmly at the base. He straightened, gripping at the basin tighter. Preparing.

She lowered her lips to the tip. Placing a myriad of slow, soft kisses against it. Glistening with moisture at the very end, she extended her tongue and dipped it against the droplet, pulling back a long trail between them. Tom moaned loudly. Watching her intently.  
She approached him, taking him between her lips gently, swirling her tongue around in alternating circles, slowly savouring him.  
"Uh… Dar...ling" he breathed, disjointed.

She suckled gently, pulling him into her mouth, moving her lips over him as far as she could take him, to the edge of her fingers, clasped around him. Her tongue rubbing at his underside, flicking at where the shaft met the head with each backward motion. He gasped, drawing back air.  
She continued, her hand moving with her mouth over him in unison. Reaching around with her free hand to cup at him gently. Lightly undulating her fingers around.

She lapped at his length, wanting to feel the velvety smoothness of every inch of him. His knuckles white from steadying himself. She increased pace. Reading his sounds, his movements, slow thrusts in and out of her mouth, closed tightly around him.

She looked up at him. His eyes met hers and he groaned. Loudly.  
"Fuuuuuucccck" quietly, whispered. Drawn out between her plunges. Her eyes. Mesmerising him. Throwing him into dizzying depths.  
"You are… Divine." He managed to murmur. Brushing her hair aside, tucking it behind her ear. Holding his hand against her, bending over, fighting to steady himself.  
She grabbed at his hips, her thumbs against the front of his pelvic bone, encouraging him to thrust. He fought her. Not wanting to hurt her or choke her.  
"Mmmm" she hummed around him. He subsided, thrusting gently into her mouth. The pace fast, smooth. Sucking sounds urging him on. She continued to hum around him.

"Uh.. Beth… I’m…" He couldn’t speak. She maintained eye contact, pulling at his hips to go faster. Her tongue twirling around him. He bucked. Placing both hands at the back of her head. Pulling her onto him as he spilled his seed down her throat.  
"Ahh… Uh… Uhh… Ahh"  
She felt him pulsate, tasted him at the back of her mouth. She slowly withdrew her lips from him, lightly sucking as she went, draining him.  
He leant back, sitting on the edge of the spa. Reaching to turn the taps off before it overflowed. Panting. Looking back at her as she sat on her haunches, licking her lips.

"Come here" his brow furrowed. He held his arms out to her. She crawled on her knees across the tiles to him, his legs splayed as he usually sat. She crawled between them, wrapping her arms around his torso as he pressed her head against his chest, she felt his heart racing in her ear. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling and tasting the salt from the ocean.

"Darling… My love… What you do to me…" He stroked his middle finger up and down her spine. Circling his body over and around her.  
"Let me wash you." Her lips tickled his body as she spoke against his skin.  
"Haven’t you done enough for me?" He pulled his chin in, looking down at her.  
"Never" she propped on his knees to stand. His head now pressed against her. She stroked his hair, feeling his soft curls. He squeezed her tightly.

"Lovers don’t finally meet somewhere. They’re in each other all along."  
"That’s beautiful, my love."  
"That’s Rumi" he smiled up at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Beth’s weekend together comes to an end. Tom has other ideas rather than just letting Beth drive off though and they involve taking her to one of her favourite places.

After a wonderful weekend together, Beth had packed her things in the car and turned to Tom. He’d swept her off her feet. Taken her on a chauffeur-driven Winery tour around the Peninsula after their frantic race back from the beach and spa, waltzed her around the house with and without music, serenaded her with her own guitar and made wonderful love to her for most of the Saturday night – heady on wine tastings and fine dining. She was missing Owe, but didn’t want to leave. Yet, she had to return to reality and work, as did he.

“One last trip..” He held her tightly, rocking her side to side, his arms wrapped around her.  
“Tom… do we have time?”  
“One last surprise before you go. Come on.” He grasped her hand, squeezing it, reaching behind to close the door. He made sure he had the keys, phone and money in his pockets. They’d spent most of the day in bed together, and he’d thrown on a pair of long shorts and a training singlet to walk her out. The thought had just struck him, and being the impetuous, spontaneous person he was he was adamant his little spark would be reality before they parted ways.  
“Come on…” he led her to her car, walked her around to the passenger side and opened the door for her. “I’m driving, darling.”

She realised she hadn’t been in a car with him driving before and decided it would be wonderful to be led into goodness knows what by him. At the same time, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach of being unsure. She was very protective of her car. But this was Tom. It felt less like a knot and more like excitement at seeing him in control of her beloved little sedan. He pushed the door shut behind her, making sure she was in and comfortable, then walked around the front and plonked himself in the drivers seat.  
“Ooof…Does this go back any further?” He reached down under the seat, searching for the bar to push the seat back, struggling to get his long legs in. With a jolt the seat lurched back and he smiled. He still had his knees up either side along the steering wheel, but he fit in. He surveyed the cabin, checking on where the dials, buttons and gadgets where. He did a mental check. Auto. Easy. No clutch.

“It’s a European make, sweetheart. The indicators are on the other side…” Beth reached across, showing him. He just looked at her. Waiting for her to click.  
“It’s a Vauxhall, and like most of the cars I’ve driven before, considering I’m from Europe.” He had to prompt her. She planted her face in her palm and laughed. He shook his head and he reached out giving her knee a squeeze before putting his hand on the gearstick.  
He turned the key and fired it up. Music blasted out of the speakers. They both jumped.

“Fuck, Beth – how are you not deaf?” He chuckled, reaching to turn it down.  
“When Owe’s away… I like it loud.” She argued, clicking in her seat belt and pushing the air conditioner on. Tom playfully slapped at her hand.  
“Who’s driving here?” He teased.  
“Sorry!” She reached out, turning the music back up a little. “Is that okay?”

Tom turned to her, taking his hands off the wheel. She held her hands up and raised both eyebrows, smiling apologetically. He leant over and held her chin, pulling her face to his so he could kiss her.  
“Mad, mad woman how I love thee.” He gave her a gentle tap on the cheek and put his hands back on the wheel. “I can see I’m going to have to teach you to let me take control occasionally.” He grinned, shifting into reverse and throwing his arm across the back of Beth’s headrest to look up the driveway behind him.

Beth relished in watching Tom drive her car. He was relaxed about it. He’d switched the air conditioner off and wound his window down, and reached across before driving off to wind hers down too. With the length of his limbs, it was anything but a stretch to do so, making sure he ran his fingers across the fabric covering her thighs on the way back over. She sighed happily. It was early twilight, still hot, but the sea had kicked up a breeze which blew through the car with both windows down.

She quietly sang along to the music and enjoyed being able to just sit back and relax rather than concentrate on the driving. Tom knew exactly where he was going. He’d laid in bed with her and studied Google Maps to learn the whole Peninsula area, picking her brain for information on history, locations, stories from her past. He pulled out of the little side street and onto the main road, taking the car up to one hundred. The wind billowed through the windows, whipping around the car and sending their hair flying. Beth chuckled at Tom’s curls as they flicked about. Pulling her own hair back with her hand as the braids whipped her face and shoulders.

He had his sunglasses on, and was taking them up to the Esplanade, driving around the edge of the Peninsula. She worked it out as soon as he took a right and crossed the train lines leading out of Queenscliff. She couldn’t believe he wanted to take her to her favourite spot of many memories before she had to leave. She reached out and planted her hand gently on his thigh. He reached his hand down and laced his fingers through hers, his other arm resting at the elbow in the window frame guiding the wheel.

She felt a surge of emotion. Joy. He felt the same. Free as a bird, he missed driving and actually quite enjoyed it. He hadn’t had a car himself for many years and the experience of zooming around the open spaces of Australia were dramatically different to that of the narrow lanes and hectic city traffic of London. It reminded him of the times he had borrowed his mother’s car when he visited her down the coast at home. He suddenly felt a mixture of homesickness and euphoria. They instinctively yelled out loudly together as the drums kicked in on Coldplay’s ‘Fix You’. An expression of freedom and the feeling of their souls flying beside the ocean.

“Aarrrgghhhh!!!” then burst into laughter at each others’ outbursts.  
The salty air streamed through the car as he slowed and took a right onto the Esplanade, driving along the water front.  
She belted out with the song. He joined in. Riding it out to the ending. She couldn’t help herself and added a little harmony above his voice at the end.  
“I know where you’re taking me.” She beamed.

“You have to see the carnival before you go and we need to walk on the pier and share an ice cream.” She took his hand to her cheek, pressing it in against her and planting a kiss in the palm of his hand. He responded by stroking his thumb against her soft skin and smiling a huge, wide, glowing smile. His eyes firmly planted on the road.

She felt her eyes sting behind her sunglasses. A combination of elation, her heart aching from how much she loved this man, disbelief that he felt the same and the salty air with the swells of the music. She looked over, still clinging to his hand and noticed a small tear escape from under his glasses. Still smiling.  
“Tom, I love you. So very much.”  
“And I love you, my darling girl.”  
They settled enjoying the drive, looking out across the bay to the city skyline in the distance, the sky painted in splashes of amber and deep purples as the sun began to sink slowly.

* * * * *

“What time are you picking Owe up again, my love?” Tom pulled the keys from the ignition and pushed the driver door open.  
“9:30 from Avalon on the way back home.” Beth checked the time. It had just gone 8. They had a half hour together here before she had to get Tom back to the house and get on the road.  
“Let’s do this.” He ran around, opening her door for her and holding his hand out to her. He wrapped her up in his arms, planting a kiss on her forehead.  
“I love it here.” He took in the surrounds on the foreshore. A hill leading up to the old township behind them, they stood at the waterfront where a long pier stretched out and many different fishing vessels were moored. A small sandy beach in front of them and to the left a lit up carnival where music was playing loudly, kids were laughing and the sounds of holiday were in full swing.

He swept his hand through his hair and held tight to Beth’s hand as he leant back and hit the lock button on her keys, digging them into the pocket of his shorts with the keys from the house. They wandered over to the lights. He lifted his sunglasses off and tucked one of the arms into the neckline of his tank top. Beth had pushed hers back into her hair. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked.

“I have something I want to ask you.” He looked down at the sandy soil beneath their feet as they approached the entrance to the carnival.  
“Yes, babe?”  
“I get another couple of days off in another three weeks, and wanted to know if you and Owe would like to come visit a friend for those few nights with me. It’s a bit of travel, but I’d love to introduce you both and I think Owe will get a kick out of meeting him.” Tom pulled a couple of notes out of his back pocket and folded them in his hands, ready to pay for a few arcade games and hopefully – if he could convince her – a ride on the dodgem cars.

“Wow. That would be really nice. Whereabouts and who is the friend?” Beth pulled her bag further up her shoulder.  
“Phillip Island, and it’s Chris.”  
“Hemsworth?” Beth couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Yeah. He and Elsa and the kids are over for a couple of weeks to visit family and their property. They asked if we’d like to head down and spend some time with them while I have a few days off.”  
“We?” Beth was feeling nervy – knowing Chris and Tom were fairly protective of one another, but she knew it would be a blast for Owe to meet Chris.

“Yes. We.” Tom moved his arm down, grabbing onto Beth’s outer hip and pulling her to his hip. They approached the water pistol stall. Tom had spotted a giant purple dragon toy and was determined he was going to win it for Beth.  
“Definitely! How do you want to arrange it?”  
“I’ll catch a train to town, then you can pick me up on the way through.” Tom handed over a note to the guy running the stall, who was looking at him as though he recognised him, but wasn’t sure, just handed back his change.

“Three games, thank-you.” He handed the money back counting out the cost and pocketing the remainder.  
“Hang on.” Beth thought. “We will pick you up and can drive over on the Ferry together. Owe would love that, so would I. I haven’t been on it yet.”  
“That blasted Ferry. I’m on it all the time with moving between the sides of the bay for filming.” Tom picked out one of the stations, lifting up the large pistol and lining it up against his eye line.  
“It’s easier.”  
“More driving for you?”  
“Not at all really. Saves going through town too.” Beth lined up behind Tom, standing on her tip toes trying to see his eye-line.

“What are you doing, babe?”  
“Winning you that dragon.” Tom squeezed one eye shut, baring his teeth in concentration. Beth looked up. It was huge, her favourite colour and amazingly cute.  
He squeezed the trigger, and a powerful stream of water squirted out the end, hitting just to the right of the target. The stream died down. One turn.  
“Shit.” He cursed, lowering the pistol. “Two left.” He shook his shoulders out and raised the weapon back to his eye-line. Beth stifled a laugh.

He was so competitive and was taking this very seriously. He squeezed the trigger again. The stream lined up against the target and knocked down. He quickly shifted his weight and spun the pistol, still holding in line with his open eye, the other squeezed shut. Another target down. The stream died. He nodded, proud of himself. “One left.” Not lowering the weapon he squeezed and aimed at the final target. It fell down with a clang and he placed the weapon down, turned around to Beth, chest puffed out and full of pride.

The stall-holder congratulated him and asked which prize he wanted.  
“The dragon, please.” Tom pointed up.  
“How’d you manage that?” The man was gobsmacked. They were the best shots he’d seen anyone make and had been working the stall for twenty years.  
“Actor Tactical Combat Training.” He grinned.

The stallholder put two and two together, realising Tom was indeed who he had thought he was.  
“Aren’t you… You were really good in…”  
“Thank-you.” Tom smiled and nodded.  
“Here… it’s yours!” The guy seemed a little star struck as he handed the dragon over.  
“Thank-you so much. Enjoy the rest of your night!” Tom smiled as they wandered up towards the dodgem cars.

“Pour vous, mon cher.” completely chuffed with himself. “I’ll hold it for you, darling, but it’s all yours.” He tucked it under his arm, pretending it was trying to fly away, making her laugh hard.  
“Thank-you, darling.” She had tears in her eyes from his carry on. He made her laugh so much.  
“What next?” She composed herself, hooking her arm through his free arm whilst he used his hand to steady the dragon.

“Driving. You versus me. It’s on, baby.” He stepped up the ramp, almost brushing his hair against the canopy.  
“Can you please look after him for us? He’s a little frisky, so be sure he doesn’t fly away.” Tom handed the dragon over the ride supervisor.  
“Sure.” He shot Tom a look, wondering if he was all there or not, then took the dragon from under Tom’s arm and placed it down next to his feet on the ramp.

He unhooked the chain and allowed people off the ending ride whilst the attendant ferried the people waiting through, including Tom and Beth.  
“I haven’t done this since I was a kid.” Beth was a little excited. Tom’s eyes were flashing with mischief as he ran towards a red car.  
“Red goes faster!” he proclaimed, rubbing his hands together like a madman. Beth rubbed at her face. What had she agreed to? She found a blue car and stepped in. Tom was cackling, causing everyone in the area to laugh at him. A young boy standing in the line for the next group pointed and tugged at his father’s shirt. Whispering. The dad nodded and his eyebrows shot up. Recognised.

“Tom!” Beth hissed over her shoulder. He was sitting in the car directly behind her. “Your Loki’s showing!” He looked at her wide-eyed, maniacal and laughed louder. “Oh you have no idea!” he gripped at the wheel, impish grin.  
“Fuck…” Beth cringed. She knew this wasn’t going to end well, likely for her.

The attendant ran around, checking seat belts and connections at the back of the cars, then jumped the barrier, giving the booth the thumbs up. The music started up and the buzzer sounded. Tom and Beth planted their feet on the pedals at the same time. Tom was apparently right. The red car burst to life and smacked into the back of Beth’s car, sending her catapulting, which actually helped kick start the little blue car to life. He yelled over the music.  
“One – Nil!”

Beth gritted her teeth.  
“Right… this means war.” She swung the little wheel with one hand, scanning around to see where Tom had disappeared to. He came out of nowhere, about to collect her from the side when she planted her foot again and kicked out of the way, wrenching the wheel for all she could she ducked and weaved around the cars. Laughing when a young girl about the age she was last time she drove one of these things collected Tom from the side, pinning his car against the wall. He cried out. The girl, laughing, ducked off and went after a relative that had collected the back of her to push her off Tom’s car.

Beth lined up, and went at him. He planted his foot in time and swung around so that Beth passed by and collected the wall head on. The jolt shot through her back and her neck, forcing the wind out of her. Two seconds later Tom had ploughed into the side of her and was pushing her car around the track.  
“Gaaaahhhh!” She cracked it, sliding out from in front of him and managing to use two of the other cars as an escape route, pulled out and around, sneaking up behind him and slamming into the back of his red car. The car spun around so that they were sitting face to face, having a stare down across their little steering wheels.  
“Game on…” He pointed at her, calling her out.  
“Don’t you know I’m loco?” She motioned her index finger to her head and returned his point right back at him. He was savouring every single second. She was just as competitive with certain things, which delighted him. Once he found her spot, he played it for all it was worth. They planted their feet and the red car – being faster – managed to push Beth’s blue car back. She hit the steering wheel with her fist as the music died down and the buzzer sounded. Tom had her pinned against the wall.  
“Hahaaaa!” He jumped out of the car and did a victory dance around her car. She sulked.

“Oh, darling…” He laughed, stood next to her and held his hand out. Finding her sore loser mask incredibly funny, he fought to not completely collapse in a fit of laughter. She took his hand and he lifted her out, pulling her against him for a big cuddle. He kissed her head.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah… I don’t like losing.” She huffed, hugging him tightly as he tucked her under his arm and they walked towards the chain to go get the dragon.  
“I can see that! Oh, that pout! Darling, you’re too much.” He let his laugh ring out, clutching with his free hand at his stomach. The fact she elicited such laughter from him outweighed the feeling of defeat she was carrying.  
“Come on, we’ll go tuck this dragon away in your car and I’ll buy you an ice cream to make you feel better.” He kissed her softly as they grabbed the dragon. The father stepped forward as they went to walk past.

“Excuse me, can I please have your autograph for my son?” He produced a piece of paper and a pen from his wife’s handbag. The boy was about Owe’s age and hiding behind his father’s leg.  
“Of course!” Tom placed the toy on the ground and squatted, holding his hand out to the boy. “My name’s Tom, what’s yours?”  
“Anthony…” The boy stepped forward, taking Tom’s hand and shaking it.  
“Can we get a photo?” Anthony’s mother was digging in her handbag for her phone.  
“Sure.” Tom looked up to Beth and smiled. She took a step back. This was the first time she had witnessed Tom being pulled up. It was… thrilling to see how gentle he was and giving.  
He knelt down, his knees in the sandy dirt, next to the boy and whispered something, making the boy smile brightly.  
“Okay!” Anthony’s mother held the phone up and pressed the screen.

“Thank you so much!” She was overwhelmed. He stood, reaching down to ruffle Anthony’s hair and took the pen and paper from his father, scribbling against his knee as he put his foot up against the barrier.  
“Cheers!” Anthony’s father was utterly appreciative, reaching out to shake Tom’s hand.  
“No problems. Bless you guys.” Tom scooped the dragon up and held his hand out to Beth who dashed back over and laced her fingers through his.  
She waved to them as they walked away. Anthony was jumping up and down.

“You’ve now officially been sighted.” Tom stopped at the car, pressing the button to open it, stuffing the dragon in the back seat.  
“Doesn’t that worry you?” Beth was suddenly concerned.  
“No.” Tom pulled out his mobile from his pocket. “But I need to give Luke a heads up.” He closed the car door, hitting a few buttons on his phone and grabbed Beth’s hand, leading her to the ice cream stall at the start of the pier.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Beth finish their time together at the end of the pier. Both reticent about parting ways. Tom discovers something Beth has left behind and finds himself having to ‘take care’ of something before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Masturbation. Alerts for anyone with a phobia of Strawberry Ice Cream and the song Crimson and Clover (the original Tommy James and the Shondells - not Joan Jett - though that version is equally awesome).

"You have a smidge of ice cream." Tom raised his thumb to Beth’s top lip, his long fingers holding the side of her face. Swiping gently across, he paused and raised his other hand to frame her calm expression. He drank her in. Her eyes matching the blue of the water beneath them as the sky darkened. They stood on the rocks at the end of the pier, the cool breeze bringing relief as she felt her temperature rising under his touch and gaze.

The remnants of the cone in her hand began to drip down her forearm as she held it aside. He watched her eyes shift direction towards her arm and took her by the wrist, raising the dripping cone to his mouth. He took the last of it, chewing it up and smiling. Filled with half melted strawberry ice cream. He’d been on a strict dietary regime to maintain his frame for filming and savoured the taste of the milky treat.

He smiled sheepishly at Beth, causing her to laugh aloud. He unfolded her fingers and ran his tongue across her palm, picking up the pink dribble. Trailing down her forearm he reached her inner elbow and planted a soft, lingering kiss. Tom pecked his way along her upper arm. Reaching her shoulder he continued across her collarbone and bent down, both arms hooked around her. He lifted her off the ground, kissing underneath her chin and along her jawline, dotted across her cheek and placed her feet back on the rocks one hand at the back of her head. He kissed her deeply, tasting the blend of her sweetness and the ice cream.

She felt the murmurs echo through his chest, traveling up along his long neck and felt it enter her mouth as his tongue entwined around hers. She groaned into his mouth, and ran her fingertips through his hair, feeling the softness between them. He reached one hand down, clenching at her behind. They had the entire end of the pier to themselves, and felt like they’d had the entire world to themselves. He spun her around, staring out across the water towards the city skyline as lights started to flicker on.

He buried his face in the curve of her neck and held her tightly from behind, pressing himself against her. She moaned softly, feeling him, reaching a hand up to keep folding her fingers through his hair. As she touched at the top of his neck his head curled to the side, closing his eyes and exhaling sharply.

He reached up, folding his fingers through hers and his hair and bringing her hand back down to wrap around her again. Holding her fingers tightly on top of his hand, which lay across her soft belly. She sighed.

“We’d better get going, my darling.” He pressed his cheek against her hair, breathing in deeply.  
“I don’t want to…” she whispered. “Does that make me a bad mother?”  
Taken aback at her question, he whispered in her ear, soothing.  
“You are an amazing mother, Beth, and as much as I want to take you back inside what has become our petit maison d’amour, you need to go and get Owe and take him home and I need to get to bed…” his voice lowered “whilst I think of you and pleasure myself before falling asleep.” She shivered. He smiled devilishly, feeling her little convulsions against him.

“You don’t make it any easier…” She let her head fall back, resting against his shoulder.  
“Here we go again… three weeks. We can do this.” He took a deep breath in, holding it and pulling himself to full height. “Come on, darling.” He held tight to her hand and playfully stepped backwards, pulling her in a twirl back against his chest, before pushing her out to the end of his extended arm again. He started to sing softly. “I don’t hardly know her, but I think I could love her… Crimson and Clover…”

They half-danced, half-walked their way back down the pier, giggling like two love-struck teenagers. Both singing softly to one another.  
“Did you want to drive?” Tom fished the keys out of his pocket and pushed the unlock button. Beth shook her head.  
“I actually get a thrill out of you driving my car.”

“Well, okay then!” He opened the passenger door for her and held her hand as she sat in. He danced around the back of the car, still singing and flopped across the roof of the car looking back over to the carnival. A text message came through. He pulled his phone out of pocket and reached down to open the door at the same time. Leaning back across the roof he keyed in his pass code. It was Luke.

“Doubt anything major will come of this, but thanks for the heads up. Bound to happen eventually. Try to remain under wraps from now on until we get the chance to work things out and you finish filming. I’ll prepare damage control, just in case. I assume you had an enjoyable weekend, then? Talk tomorrow.”  
Tom sent back a quick ‘OK’ and then raised his phone to take a photo of the carnival and pier. The last streams of sunlight vanishing.

* * * * *

“Drive safely, my love. I’ll put my phone on silent, but I want you to text me when you’re home safe and sound with Owe. Give him a big hug from me and tell him I’ll see him soon. Don’t tell him he’ll be meeting Chris though. I want it to be a surprise… You’d better get a move on, it’s getting late and I don’t want you driving like a loon.” He clung to her, rocking her side to side as he did when he felt he didn’t want to let her go.

“I love you, Tom.” She whispered against his neck. Her eyes tearing up. This was hell. She hated having to go back to a life that seemed so foreign now. One she had known for years, but seemed so empty without him there to hold her. To reach out to and touch. To laugh at, to make laugh. The ring of his laughter was medicine, and completely infectious. Once one of them was set off, the other would follow and then they’d laugh until there was no sound coming out and tears streamed.

Those details she would miss the coming weeks. The way his laugh would start like a little car engine, then erupt into full rev. If he was pushed enough he’d double over, then lean right back with his tongue jutting out of his mouth, then he’d double back over again and rock back and forth until there was silence, just gasping and tears. She felt her heart sink as he peppered her head in kisses, giving her hand one last squeeze as he took it between his hands. Tracing along her lines. Comforting her.

“I love you, Beth…” He wanted to never let her go. He couldn’t look her in the eyes, because he knew he’d likely burst into tears and want to eat her up. He wanted to sweep her up in his arms and carry her inside, strip her down and simply press his skin against hers all night. Be one with her, love her and be loved by her. “Be strong.” He mouthed silently, more to himself than her.

“Three weeks…” she cooed, placating the both of them. He stepped back. His eyes were damp with tears. He felt heart-broken with how much love was inside him. A part of him wanted her to drop everything. Quit her job, pull Owe out of school and move into the house with him until he finished filming, but he knew that would only make things hard for both of them and above all Owe. He knew a disruption like that wasn’t going to do the kid any good and that realistically he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on filming as he’d think of his darling and her beautiful boy back at the house waiting for him. He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand and sniffed loudly.

“Go…” His voice cracked as he walked to the door and stood, arms by side. Wearing a weak smile.  
Beth squeezed her eyes shut, jumping in the car and bursting into laughter suddenly. A loud, belly laugh out of nowhere.   
“What is it, you okay?” Tom stepped forward. Beth put her hand up through the wound down window as she closed the door.  
“I’m fine… Just have to adjust the seat.” She smiled warmly, tears stinging her eyes. He raised his brow and gestured towards her.

“I’m sorry, darling!” Seeing her laugh as she pulled out of the driveway helped him feel a little better. The large purple dragon in the back seat, his wings almost spanning the width of the car. He chuckled to himself as he waved and blew her double-handed kisses. Owe would get a shock when he got in the car. He already missed them both. He reached down to his tank top, pulling it up to his face and inhaling. He could smell her on it from when he’d been holding her.

Reticently he turned and unlocked the door, then ran up the stairs, missing every second one and dashed into the bedroom. He launched at it, face planting with a thud. He inhaled; gripping at the pillow she’d had her hair draped across. He cursed at himself.

“What in the FUCK is wrong with me!” He bellowed dramatically. Pulling himself off the bed and heading up the stairs to have a final glass of water before retiring. He noticed a notebook on the bench, next to the flowers in the vase. Gulping down his water he leaned one hand on the bench next to the book. It was Beth’s poetry journal. His eyebrows raised in surprise that she’d left it behind. He put the glass on the sink and snatched the book up, running back downstairs to get into bed. Discarding clothing as he went. He unfolded the clasp on it and sat on the edge of the bed in nothing more than his underwear. He turned the pages. Some of these she’d shared with him, and he found familiar. He encountered one he hadn’t seen or heard. Colour flushed his cheeks as his eyes scanned her handwriting. He grimaced as his rapidly growing hardness pushed at the thin barrier of fabric, stretching taut and restricting.

What he read was honest. Not decorative. Heartfelt. From the depths of her. It talked of how he made her feel. How her skin would come alive under his touch. How she would feel herself and long for her hands to be his. How she felt alive with him and felt dreams morph into reality and reality morph into a distant dream.

He moaned aloud. A date at the top of the page. She’d written it last night. She must have finished it after he fell asleep. This was after they’d made love for the three times in a row. He was still tired thinking about the mad six-hour session, and wondered how in the hell he had managed to keep going without collapsing. Short ten to fifteen minute naps between his orgasms and growing hard again. Obviously, this is what Beth was doing during those breaks. He was amazed he had anything left inside him now. But he did and he was aching. Throbbing. She did this to him. Her spirit, her eyes, her hips, her lips, her scent, her skin, her laugh, her tears, her… simply her.

The bed still carried their scent. He stood. Not taking his eyes off the book, he hooked his thumb under the elastic of his underwear and pulled them down. They dropped to his ankles as he stepped out of them and dove into the bed, pulling the sheet across his legs. He sighed as he read. Candid. It bordered erotica. He reached down, grasping his shaft between his circled thumb and forefinger and proceeded to run along its length at a painfully slow pace – still tender. By the time he had finished reading the ten pages of wild handwriting he had climaxed across his own chest. Shooting a relieving stream of thick, hot fluid. He reached to the bedside table, pulling a couple of tissues out and wiping himself clean.

“My god…” he sighed heavily, now overcome with exhaustion. Closing the book and securing the clasp he placed it against her pillow and rolled on his side, curling around the area she’d been pressed against his stomach and chest only the night before. He was fast asleep within moments. A deep, restful sleep filtered with flashes of the past few days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Owe race through Friday to drive down to pick up Tom and head on an adventure to Phillip Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swear words (at least one!). Otherwise safe as houses.   
> Huge love to all my kudos givers xxx thank you so much. Every single one is the equivalent of a million dollars to me.

Three weeks passed painfully slow, each day, each hour consisted of clock watching. Beth had done her best to keep herself occupied between work and social outings. She’d also decided to take up Yoga again, which ate up an hour a day. She had done a little with Tom over their time together as it was such an integral part of his routine. She was rusty, but it felt good and the body held muscle memory of when she would do two Iyengar classes a week in her University days.

Owe continued to receive a package each week; forming a very nice Doctor Who collection. However, in the last week it was something entirely different. Two action figures, one of Loki and the other Thor.  
The final Friday day arrived. It would be a long, tiring day.   
“Please Mum, can I take them to school?” He clung to the action figures, refusing to hand them over.

“No!” Beth had overslept and was racing around making lunches, throwing stuff in their bags and trying to get herself ready for work at the same time. “They can’t risk being lost, mate. You can bring them tonight. I think that’s a good idea.” She whipped her head around, looking for an idea, a spark of inspiration as to what to do with them. “Here…” she held her handbag open. “Stick them in here and they’ll be safe until tonight when I pick you up and we go to get Tom.”

Owe suddenly remembered they were going away after school and got very excited.  
“Is it a long way away?” His eyes shone as he adjusted his weight from foot to foot.  
“It’s a very long drive, so plug in your iPad and I’ll look after Thor and Loki at work today.”  
He obeyed, plonking them in her bag and racing off to plug his device in as instructed.

They made it just before the bell rang and Beth ran all the way back to the house to jump in the car and speed off to work. She had managed to withhold bursting out to her colleagues about where she was going and who she was going to be spending the long weekend with. Thank heavens for public holidays.

One of her friends had cottoned on fairly quickly though when she caught Beth sneaking out the front for a cigarette with two action figures in her hand. She thought how odd it was that she had two of Owen’s toys with her on a cigarette break. Still, she didn’t mention anything as Beth was wonderfully odd at the best of times and was always reliable for a laugh and a shoulder. She often got caught out listening to music loudly on her iPod with headphones in, jigging about in her chair whilst her fingers flew across the keyboard, writing new material.

The clock ticked over to three and Beth shot out the door, waving as she left. She’d been packed by two-thirty ready to run.  
She called in at home on the way to pick Owe up and squeezed the bags and guitar in, along with Owe’s pillow and blanket. She snatched up his iPad and their chargers, throwing them in her handbag and bursting out the door. She raced up the road and ran through the gates as the bell rang. He bolted out of the classroom and past Beth.

“Owe!” She yelled. He stopped, spinning around on his heel.  
“Come on, Mum! We have to go get Tom!” He was so excited at the prospect of an adventure, especially if it involved who he considered to be one of his best friends.

* * * *

Tom stood at the door, his bag beside him at his feet, leaning his back against the wall. He was checking emails on his phone through his wayfarers. He’d cleared all that Peter wanted to accomplish for the week and had ran back to the house from where they were filming down the road to pack and prepare. He hadn’t had time for a shower and looked a little disheveled and very tired, especially considering he had been up since four o’clock that morning. He’d thrown on a quick change of clothes, a pair of jeans, trainers and red and black hooded jumper over a black tee. Road trip clothes.

He heard the crunch of gravel as the car pulled around the corner, his head shot up, a wide beaming grin spread over his face. Owe was banging on the window to be let out, already having undone his seat-belt. He decided it would be easier to scramble across his mother, launching over the middle console before Beth had a chance to put the car in park and open the door.

Tom tucked his phone in his pocket and ran over, opening the door for Beth. Both she and Owe fell out of the car in a heap. Beth cursing, but trying not to swear.  
“Fair crack of the whip, Owe! You couldn’t wait two freaking moments??”

Tom exploded into laughter, reeling backwards from the hips. He made a concerted effort to compose himself and reached down to help them up. Owe launched, hanging off Tom’s neck as he bent over. He swung, the weight of the kid pulling Tom down on top of Beth.  
“I’m so sorry!” Tom moved his knee from where it had connected with Beth’s thigh and started lifting himself up on his hands and knees. He was trying not to laugh as Beth, winded and frustrated was still throwing out non-swear words at Owen.  
“For the love of…! Calm down, Owe! You’ve driven me fanging mental the entire trip and we still have two and a half hours to go! Hi, sweetheart!” She paused in between her outburst and reached up to plant a peck on Tom’s lips. He smiled and placed his forehead against hers.

“Hello there my darling girl.” He closed his eyes, breathing in her familiar patchouli scent.  
Owe stood near Tom’s bags, laughing and watching Tom and his Mum on the ground, tangled together like playing a game of Twister. Then a light bulb lit up above his head. He ran towards them and screamed “Stacks On!”

“God Noooo!!” Beth held her hands up, Tom hovering over her, her leg twisted around his in a human knot. Tom moved quickly. He rolled, releasing his leg from around Beth’s and landed on his back on the gravel next to the car. He held his arms up as Owe launched, catching him mid air. Grunting loudly as the kid hit his hands. He sat up and placed Owe on his feet.

“Owe!” Tom gave the boy a stern tone and look. Owe froze. He knew he’d overstepped a line the moment Tom had caught him. His expression softened when he saw Owe was well aware he had gone too far.  
“I’m very happy to see you too, Owe. Did you get your parcel from the postman this week?” Tom held the boy’s shoulders firmly rubbing up and down to calm him down. Owe smiled and spoke softly.

“Yes, thank you Tom. I really love them!”  
Tom nodded. “And did you bring them with you? I thought we could play with them together.” He raised his eyebrows, questioning as the young boy nodded in return.  
“They’re in the car. Want to see them?”  
“Sure. How about you jump back into your seat and buckle up, then you can show me once I’ve got in the car with you and Mum okay?” Magic. Owe climbed back in through the driver’s seat and settled himself, doing his belt up and holding tightly to the action figures, waiting for Tom to get in the car.

Beth had managed to get to her feet and brush off the gravel that had pushed against the back of her calves and elbows, grimacing.  
“Now… let’s try that again.” She sighed with relief at seeing Tom, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He pulled her as close as he could and kissed her softly, warmly. The kiss was broken by a sound from the car.  
“Ewwwwwww!!!!!”  
“Shhh!” Beth shushed. Owe planted his hands across his mouth.

“Mmmm I’ve missed you.” Tom squeezed her tightly and rocked side to side.  
“If you’ve missed me half as much as I’ve missed you, we’re in trouble.” Beth pressed her cheek against his. Savouring the feel of him against her. His warmth lulling her into the feeling of being home. His hands ran up and down her back, comforting. Feeling her underneath his fingertips, confirming she was actually there with him, finally.  
“Let’s get going. It’s a long drive.” He ran back to the door and got his bag, popped the boot and threw the bag in. Beth positioned herself back in the driver’s seat. Hardly worth Tom driving five minutes down the road when she’d driven an hour and a half.

He was preparing to reach and fumble with the seat adjustment but let out a comfortable, happy sigh as he slid comfortably into the car, his long legs able to stretch right out.  
“I’d already pushed it all the way back for you.” Beth grinned, turning the key. Tom leant over to her, kissing her shoulder and reaching rest his hand across her thigh.  
“Thank you, my love.” He smiled. He was obviously exhausted. “I’ll drive once we get off the ferry. You’ve driven enough today, darling. I’ll just steal a brief kip on the boat if that’s okay.” Beth reversed up the drive, then stopped as she shifted into gear. She leant over, running her hand along the side of Tom’s face.

“I love you.” She whispered. He took her hand and mouthed into her palm.  
“I love you, too.” Kissing her fingertips, he hunkered down and got comfy as Beth turned the car towards town, to board the last ferry for the night.  
He reached down, reclining the back of the seat down so he could rest and turn his head to talk to Owe, who was brandishing the action figures. He held Loki out to Tom.

“You have to be Loki, Tom. You can do the voice.”  
“Make sure Tom gets some rest, Owe.” Beth looked in the rear vision mirror at Owe.  
“Shhh… he’s okay, I’ve missed him. Let me play with him for a little. ” Tom squeezed Beth’s thigh and let go to take the Loki toy from Owe’s little hand.  
“I’m going to let you out of prison, Loki but you have to help me beat the baddies!” Owe shook the Thor figure, giving him voice.  
“You must be truly desperate to come to me for help…” Tom rolled out the line in Loki’s voice. “When do we start?” He let out a low, tired chuckle. He loved playing with Owe, especially as he considering the inner child was so very much alive within him. He allowed himself to return to being an eight year old and commenced an in depth universal journey with the young boy.

* * * *

By the time they reached town, Tom was in the process of passing out and mumbled he wasn’t hungry as he grabbed a shake back at the house. He handed Owe the Loki toy and let out an exhausted breath. Owe reached across, handing Tom his blanket. Beth helped cover Tom with the soft polar fleece.

“We’ll just nip inside to grab something for the ferry. Are you sure you don’t want anything?” Beth ran the pads of her two fingers along Tom’s cheek as his eyes started to close. He gave his head a little shake. A small peaceful smile on his lips. He reached up, taking Beth by the wrist and pressing her fingers to his lips. Placing a couple of gentle kisses upon them.

Owe and Beth ran into the café they’d managed to get a park across the road from and grabbed something to keep their hunger at bay. Nothing gourmet. Just a quick sandwich and bottle of lemonade to share. In the ten minutes they’d been gone, Tom had managed to pass out in the passenger seat. Owe reached beside to grab his pillow and handed it to Beth who gently lifted Tom’s head to place it underneath. She had learnt that once Tom had made it to sleep, he slept heavily. The tinted windows on the sedan were perfect, blocking out a lot of the light and preventing anyone from seeing into the car.

Beth eased the car onto the ferry, and prompted Owe to keep low volume as he got excited. She’d managed to phone ahead after researching a café in Sorrento and made sure there’d be a two large coffees and a chicken and avocado sandwich for Tom when they disembarked the ferry. She knew she’d need the coffee and Tom would likely appreciate the food if he was going to drive the rest of the way once he woke up. It was just on 6 by the time the ferry started to move out into the bay.

The journey was fairly straight forward. Owe was getting tired once he had food in his belly, after the travel and being at school all day. They managed to occupy themselves for the forty-five minute trip unscathed, between Angry Birds and telling a few stories. They docked and were prompted to start their cars ready to drive off the boat. Beth drove up the hill leading to the village and found the café she had phoned earlier. Right on time. She checked Owe in the rear vision mirror. Occupied on his iPad, Tom was starting to wake slowly. She reached down between Tom’s legs carefully and grabbed her purse out of her bag and ran into the shop to collect the order.

The coffee was like nectar to her lips. She thanked the lady, bought a white chocolate and large macadamia nut cookie as a sugar hit for the journey and ran back out to the car. Tom had woken up and was stretching, sitting on the bonnet. He held his arms out wide. A goofy grin on his face.  
“How do you feel, sweetheart?” she offered him one of the coffees. He took it gratefully and gulped down a mouthful.  
“Mmmm good. Thank you, darling. I feel much better. Ready to get us the rest of the way if you will help with directions. My navigator.” He stood up, giving her a cuddle. “What have you got there?” He eyed off the two white paper bag Beth was holding. He placed his coffee on the bonnet next to him as she held out one of the bags. He opened it gingerly, looking at the contents. His eyes lifted to Beth and he placed a hand over his heart, fingers splayed. “Thank you…” he mouthed the words, ever so grateful. He reached in and grabbed half of the sandwich immediately devouring it.

“I also got a cookie to share along the journey, once Owe’s asleep” she whispered, glancing over Tom’s shoulder into the car to see if her boy had passed out yet. He was close.  
“Mmmff… you’re too kind, darling.” Tom held a hand in front of his mouth, feeling horrible at speaking with a mouthful of chicken and bread. He swallowed and made an attempt at a cookie monster impersonation. It resulted in him cracking himself up half way through it. Of course, this made Beth laugh. More at Tom laughing than the actual attempted impersonation. He’d just get the giggles suddenly as his mind would trail ahead of his mouth and thing aloud in between outbursts.

“No… no… not like that.” He tried again and his eyes squeezed shut as he lurched back and forward. His tongue pushing at his bottom teeth, in hysterics over a combination of Beth’s laughter and what he found to be his ridiculousness. He sighed, lilting out the last few chuckles. He wiped at his eyes, tears had managed to form. He grabbed the other half of the sandwich from the bag in one hand, balled up the white bag and tossed it into the green metal bin next to Beth.  
“3 points.” Beth sucked in a deep breath, her midriff aching from the laughter. She fossicked for the keys in her pocket realising they were still in the car.

“Saddle up… let’s go. Keys… ignition?” Tom read Beth’s patting at her sides and grabbed his coffee, standing up and taking a last large mouthful to finish the sandwich. She nodded. Yawning.  
“Your turn with the blanket and pillow.” He wrapped an arm around her waist as he accompanied her to the passenger door, opening it for her and planting a sly kiss on the top of her head as she lowered into the seat. He closed the door firmly with his hip and took another mouthful of coffee before running around the front of the car and landing in the drivers’ seat.

Beth settled in, not moving the passenger seat an inch. It was wonderfully spacious for such a small car once the seat was rolled all the way back and reclined slightly. Owe was starting to doze. His head nodding over his iPad. Beth reached back behind Tom’s seat and took the device from the boy, closing it over and placing it at her feet next to her handbag. Tom whispered to Beth as he started the engine and buckled his belt.  
“Where to from here, capitaine?”

“Down there to the right, then straight on until you see signage… Do you want to see the map?”  
“Please.” Tom held his hand out for Beth’s phone, placing his coffee in the holder. “Rubbish drink holders in Vauxhalls.” He muttered under his breath.  
"We call them Holdens here, dear one." She handed him her phone. He screwed his face up teasingly, poking his tongue out at her. She reached out to pinch it, but he sucked it back in between his lips quick smart. The sleep had given him a burst of energy, and he reached over to turn some music on softly as not to wake Owe.

"Darling, where’s the mix CD you made from the playlist I gave you?" He lowered the visor where Beth stored her CDs, pulling them out to read them. "How do you know what any of these are? Don’t you label them aside from ‘stuff’ or ‘road trip 1,2,3,4’?" He laughed, thumbing through the thick collection of blank and barely labeled discs in his lap.

"This one." She reached over, grabbing out one called ‘road trip 6’. He shrugged and placed the others back. Beth popped the CD in. Bon Iver’s ‘Holocene’ filtered softly through the speakers in the doors. Tom exhaled happily, pressing his back into the seat and moving it back as far as it would go, minding Owe’s legs. Plenty of room. He lifted Beth’s phone back up to view the map, keying in her code he went back to tracing their journey on a Google Maps.

“How do you remember my code?” Beth’s eyes were growing heavy.  
“It’s your birthday and month, darling. I remember your birthdate as if it were imprinted by brandishing iron in my mind.” he purposefully refused to let on that he was well aware that this weekend was indeed Beth's birthday. Wanting to maintain a low key stand about it so he could better surprise her on the day. 

Beth placed her coffee down and lifted the pillow to her face. It smelled like Tom’s hair. She inhaled again, deeper. He looked up from the phone.  
“Are you quite alright there?” He was grinning.  
“You smell nice.” She muttered into the pillow.  
“I didn’t get a chance to shower! I’m filthy…” He wrinkled his nose up.  
“Not as filthy as me.” She winked playfully. He reached across, grabbing the pillow and smacked her in the face with it.

“I’ve read your writing in that little journal of yours…” he laughed quietly, trying to keep the noise level down as not to wake Owe. “…and let me tell you something, Miss ‘I’m filthier than thou’. I guarantee you I can out do you in the filth stakes, and I’m not just talking manly unwashed filth.”  
“Is that a challenge?” Beth’s eyes peered over the top of the pillow. Her voice still muffled.  
“Wicked girl.” He checked to see that Owe as asleep. Fast asleep. He reached over, pulling the blanket across Beth and grazed the backs of his knuckles along the expanse of soft, velvet skin between her neck and shoulder. She shuddered.

“And I intend on having a drink this weekend, which you should know from our wine tasting adventure, plays havoc with my ability to remain gentlemanly.”  
“Fuck you, Tom.” Beth laughed into the pillow.  
“You kiss your son with that mouth?” He reached down to tickle her side. She wriggled about and managed to grab his hand by the wrist.  
“Stop teasing!” She held his wrist tightly, reaching up and lightly tickling her fingertips under his arm. He jolted, ripping his arm out of her grip.

“No, no, no, Beth… “ he glanced briefly down at her. She was giggling. “Fuck you!…” he licked his lips suggestively and then broke into an evil grin “Darling.”  
“I can’t compete with that.” She threw the pillow down and threw her head back as he laughed wickedly, lowly and started the car.  
His long fingers caressed the wheel as he checked the mirrors before reversing. He turned the music up slightly and started humming gently as he drove them off down the road.


	10. Chapter 10

They were crossing the bridge at San Remo away when his phone went off again.  
“Can you get that, babe?” His eyes were on the road ahead, one hand on the top of the wheel, he reached to turn the music down. Beth hadn’t long woken up and was still groggy after fumbling about with Tom’s phone from putting it on speaker so he could speak with Luke briefly. Beth cursed the fact she didn’t have Bluetooth hands free in her little sedan. She’d never needed it before.

She rolled her eyes side to side as tried to stretch her face out, trying to focus on the screen. Chris’ picture flashed up. A self-portrait of he and Tom with their eyes crossed, pulling mad faces. She hit answer and held it to her ear.  
“Hey, Chris.” She answered. “Yeah, he’s driving… Sure. Not a problem. In Cowes?… Okay. How many?” She laughed.  
Tom’s head darted over for a second, wondering what had Beth so amused.

“Yes, we got it, no stress… Yeah, same here – heard all about you!”  
“Is it Chris?” Tom loudly whispered out the side of his mouth.  
“Sure, hang on a minute, I’ll put you on speaker.” Beth tapped the screen.

“Hey, Mate!” Chris boomed over the hands free.  
“Hey! About a half hour away, can’t wait to see you, man… and we’ve got one exhausted kid in the back seat.” Tom looked up, checking on Owen in the mirror. He was still passed out in the backseat after a full day of school and the travel.

“Bro, I just asked Beth if you guys can grab some brews on your way through. Elsa and I have organised a bit of help with the kids for the next 48 hours. Owe included. Means we can relax and have a drink if you’re both up for it.”  
“Is that okay?” Tom’s attempted hush voice made Beth laugh. It was just as loud and well-projected as his normal speaking voice.  
“Sure!” Beth pressed her head back against the pillow.

“Help’s here if you need it…. Oh and Elsa say’s she’s looking forward to meeting you.” The sound went muffled as Chris’ voice echoed as if he were underwater. “Yes, I told her!.. “ his laugh was rich and booming. “Hiddo… got the table tennis set up. It’s on! Rematch. Catch you guys when you get here!” Chris hung up. Tom let out a wicked chuckle, stretching his arms out against the wheel.

The last time he and Chris had played table tennis, they had way too much to drink and stayed up half the night trying to outdo each other. A feat Hemsworth was unable to accomplish. Tom had simply outdone him, even with a belly full of booze. He relished what precious time he got to spend with Chris. Having grown up with sisters, whom he loved dearly, he did consider Chris a brother and always got to do lots of ‘boy’ stuff with him, as well as hold many a decent, intelligent conversation.

Beth hadn’t met Chris and Elsa before, so she was a little nervous. She’d known from what Tom had told her as to how warm and accommodating they were, she felt deep down that there wouldn’t be any issues. They pulled up in Cowes, grabbing a park near Liquorland. Beth reached down to grab her purse, tossing Tom’s phone in his lap.  
“You stay here and keep an eye on Owe. Try wake him if you can, I’ll grab the drinks. Anything else you want, babe?” She pulled her sunglasses up over her hair.  
He reached over and touched the side of her face.

“Thank you, darling.” He smiled as he tucked the arm of his wayfarers into the neck of his black t-shirt .  
“What for?” Beth was confused at the sudden large level of gratitude. “I’m only running into the shops!”  
“For letting me drive your car, for coming with me, for…” she cut him off, leaning over the handbrake and raising her thumb to meet his chin, stroking a line downwards. Her eyes studying his lips before gently placing hers against them softly. His eyes closed and remained closed, leaning towards her as she pulled away slowly.  
“I love you… you dag.” She opened her door. “I’ll just grab the drinks, we can always come back down tomorrow if we need anything. What do you want to drink?”  
Tom’s eyes slowly opened half-way, reeling from the kiss. A honeyed smile painted across his lips. He sat back and reached up to tap an index finger to his chin in thought. Then reached into his pocket and pulled two one hundred dollar notes, handing them to her.

“Grab a bottle of Grey Goose if they’ve got it, and I’ll go through the beer with Chris. Two cases. Peroni.”  
“Thomas!” she laughed  
“Hey, it’s not often I get this opportunity.” He shrugged, reaching over and giving her a pinch on her behind as she got out of the car. “Besides, I’ve been an exceptionally good boy during this shoot.” The door cracked shut and the peal of Beth’s laughter echoed as she ran off into Liquorland.

Tom let out a heady sigh and reached behind his seat, pulling off one of Owe’s runners from the heel and tickling the arch of his little foot. This resulted in the young boy waking in a sudden tantrum, kicking the back of the driver seat with all his force. Calm, cool and collected, Tom had shifted himself and looked Owe in the eye from under his brow. Owe was instantly silenced without a word. Tom giving him a ‘Loki’ look, as the boy referred to it. He knew that meant business. Tom had hardly spoken a raised word to him, he hadn’t needed to. Only the look, and it never failed.

* * * * *

They pulled up in to the driveway, a large property hidden behind a spattering of tall melaleucas. A couple of large sheds and sprawling house that appeared to be built in three sections joined together by the main entrance came into view. The dark green corrugated iron roof brought a flood of memories to Beth, who had grown up in a house with a similar roof, she secretly hoped at some stage it would rain so she could lay with Tom listening to the patter of it above them.

It was obviously the family property where all the boys would congregate with their families. Owen awake, reticently, he was still in a foul mood. A usual occurrence when he fell asleep on long car trips and had to be woken. Thankfully his rage at being woken was a silent one. After Tom had glared at him, he sank into his seat without a peep.

Chris and Elsa appeared at the front door.  
“Heyyyy!” Tom jumped up out of the car and stood, stretching his back. Chris strode straight over to Tom, enveloping him in a big bear hug and lifting his friend from the ground. They may as well have been brothers. Chris was only a few inches taller than Tom, but a little wider and a completely different build. A familiar stereotypical Anglo-Australian male build with his blonde hair pulled back in a tucked ponytail, long thick legs in faded denim and baggy grey hooded jumper over a thin v neck t-shirt.

Beth let Owe out of the car through her door as he clambered over the blanket and pillow. He didn’t make eye contact, just looked at the dusty gravel beneath his feet and kicked at it, grumbling.

“You must be Beth!” Elsa was positively pint-sized in comparison to Beth in height and frame. Elsa resembling a tiny Elf next to Beth’s Amazon woman build. She wrapped around the torso of the taller woman in a warm hug. “Wow, they grow them tall down here.” She joked.

“Hi, Elsa. I’m glad to finally meet you.” Beth overcame her shyness as soon as she felt the warmth of Elsa’s embrace, and giggled at her comment about height.  
“.. and this must be Owen!” Elsa bobbed down to greet him.  
“Oh god, don’t mind him he’s in a foul mood.” Beth sighed.  
“It is a long drive, you know? I can’t say I blame him.” She smiled up at Beth. “But I have some fresh watermelon inside he might like?” Owen’s ears pricked up. He looked up at Elsa, his shyness pricked at the corners of his mouth

“Hombrecito, look at your eyes! Beth, he’s beautiful!” Elsa reached out to brush Owe’s fringe aside. “Hi, I’m Elsa.” She held her hand out. Owen reticently shook it. Painfully shy and quiet.  
“Hi” he spoke very softly. “I like watermelon…” he retracted his hands and tucked them behind his back.  
“Come with me.” She held her hand out to him. He took it gently.

Tom wandered over and lowered down, wrapping an arm around Elsa’s waist and planting a gentle peck on her cheek.  
“Hello, beautiful.”  
“Thomas!” She let go of Owen’s hand for a moment and reached up to wrap her arms around Tom’s midriff, hugging him as tightly as she could. “It is so good to see you! Welcome!” She released and stood on her tiptoes to repay the kiss on her cheek with one on each of Tom’s cheeks in return. He straightened back up and dug his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet.

Beth turned on her heel, about to undo the boot on the car to start pulling the supplies and bags out when she almost collided with a human barricade.  
“So, this is Beth!” Chris’ laugh echoed as Beth looked up.  
“Hi Chris! It’s a pleasure. ” She held out her hand, which was ignored as he gave her a similar bear hug as he had to Tom minus the lift-and-shake. He pecked her on the cheek and grinned.

Chris turned his attention to Owe and held his hand out to the young boy.  
“Hi there, Owe. I’m Chris.” Owe took Chris’ hand and gave it a firm shake, starting to lift from his funk of a mood. His other hand still holding Elsa’s.  
“That’s a good firm handshake you’ve got there, mate!” Chris knelt down. “It’s really awesome to meet you. Wow, you look like your Mum!” Chris looked at Elsa who was nodding in agreement.  
“You’re Th… you look like… MUM!?” Owe turned, looking at Beth with his eyes wide. “Mum…” He whispered behind his hand, still clinging to Elsa. “It’s Thor!” He turned back, dropping his hand from his mouth and spoke clearly and politely to Chris.

“Nice to meet you, Thor!” Owe murmured, shy, shell shocked that the figurines he’d been playing with were now before him. Chris stood up, ruffling the boy’s hair playfully. “Mum…” Owe hissed behind his hand again – unaware everyone could hear him clear as a bell. “Does that mean Tom is really Loki?”  
Beth ducked down next to Owe and whispered in response.  
“This is Chris, sweetheart. He is an actor like Tom. They play characters.”  
“I want to be an actor, Mum.” He was shell shocked, jaw dropping each time he looked over at Tom and Chris standing together.  
“This is where we’re staying for a few nights, okay Owe?” Tom raised an eyebrow, joining Beth as he squatted next to the young boy.  
“Thank-you, Tom. Thank you for my toys, thank you for bringing me here. This is going to be fun.” Owe launched at Tom, dropping Elsa’s hand and wrapping himself around his friend, his little head pressed against Tom’s shoulder.  
“Oh, mate… you’re welcome.” Tom wrapped Owe in his arms and kissed the top of his head. “We’ll have a play tomorrow, you, me and Chris okay? Go with Elsa and get some watermelon.” He patted Owe on the back as he ran back over to Elsa, taking her hand again. She gave his hand a squeeze.  
“Watermelon, then a tour of your room. Give your Mum and Tom a chance to unpack, you know?”

“Okay.” Owe was ecstatic. He called out over his shoulder. “I love you, Tom!”  
Tom sighed. His hand across his heart, other hooked on his hip.  
“Love you, kiddo…” Tom sang out after him.  
Beth stood back up, wiping at a tear in the corner of her eye. Tom trailed out “D’awwww… little fellow.” And proceeded to wrap Beth tightly in his arms from behind, resting his cheek down against the side of her head above her ear.  
“Wow, man…” Chris was taken aback at the scene. He’d never seen Tom in a situation like this before. He’d seen the bachelor, the flirt, the boyfriend, the brother, the joker, the actor, the geek, the clown, the man, but not this. It became him.

Dazed in a state of wonder. It was late, certainly in terms of normal bedtime for the boy, but the weather was warm, the property had floodlights around it and Beth didn’t mind if Owe stayed up to have something to eat and wind down, especially after sleeping most of the journey in the car.  
“Thanks, Elsa!” Beth sang out after them.  
“Take your time, Paula is inside and our kids are asleep. He’s in good hands.” Elsa called out over her shoulder.  
“Damn, that kid of yours is something else.” Chris grinned, watching Tom wrapped around Beth.  
“He’s a character.” Beth chuckled. “Listen, thanks again yeah?” she sighed, relieved to have arrived. She grasped one of Tom’s hands and raised his arm to her lips, planting a few pecks before unraveling to undo the boot of the car.

“Righty-ho then. Let’s get you guys settled in.” Chris clapped his hands together. “Hiddo… you need a hand?” Chris made his way to the back of the car to help unpack.  
“Thanks, sport.” Tom beckoned Beth over, handing her Owe’s bag and her suitcase. Beth reached up, planting a kiss on Tom’s cheek. He was glowing as he watched her walk through the door with the bags.  
“I can’t tell you how amazing things are with these two in my life, man.” Tom sighed to Chris as soon as Beth was out of view.   
“Things obviously going well then?” Chris stepped into ‘big brother’ mode, even though he was younger than both Tom and Beth.

“I feel completely blessed. I don’t quite know what I’ve done to deserve this.” He slapped his hands against Chris’ upper arms “…and it’s so good to see you, man.”  
Chris nodded and reached up, giving Tom a playful pat on his cheek.  
“Good… you deserve it man, and from what you tell me – so does she… I just can’t get over seeing you like this.”  
“It’s not real is it.” Tom’s eyes darkened. His mind trailing off to the inevitable for a moment.

“It’s as real as you want it to be, man.” Chris pulled the two slabs of beer out from the car, trying to shift the mood. “Jeeze, planning a big weekend?” He had a box tucked under each arm with ease. Tom, Beth and Owe had a wing to themselves. Owe had his own room, with a bunk and a single bed to choose from. In between the rooms lay a large bathroom, with the spare room further along the small hallway. A vast expanse with a kingsize bed and glass sliding doors leading out to a little courtyard facing the surrounding bush. The sound of the beach in the distance and tang of salt on the air brought instant peace after the long journey. There was a little setting for two tucked to the side of the courtyard, which led to the vast expansive outdoor area of the main house.

“Thank you. Honestly.” Tom put the bags down and placed both hands over his heart. “This is amazing.”  
“Hey, you’re family. So we take care of you.” Chris nodded.  
“Now, have you guys eaten? We made some extra dinner tonight in case you hadn’t.”  
“Don’t mind if I do.” Tom rubbed his hands together. “What’s on the menu?” Tom danced behind Chris back down the corridor towards the open plan kitchen, dining and living area. The smooth music Elsa had just put on floating through the house. He knew Elsa and Chris’ cooking was nothing short of amazing and started salivating at the thought of a decent meal.

“Can’t wait to see the babies tomorrow.” Beth was leaning on the counter chatting away with Elsa over a glass of wine. It had been a long time since she chattered at such a level. Elsa had a spark that was infectious. So full of zest and vibe and welcoming. Tom swooped past the edge of the bench, grabbing a hold of the Peroni Chris had handed him as he broke the box and started stacking the loose bottles in the bottom of the large double door stainless steel fridge.  
He cracked the top and hooked an arm around Beth’s waist, pulling her and her wine off the stool she was perched on. He swirled her around the room with only his one arm, holding her against him at the hip.

“We’re finally here!” He took a swig of the beer and threw his head back in a big loud exhale. “…and I am so glad you are with me.” He buried his face in against the dip of her neck, her hand reaching up behind to run through his hair. Stroking in a soothing, loving way.  
“What do you think…” Elsa whispered out of the corner of her mouth to Chris who was standing behind his wife, holding her tightly and swaying them both from side to side to the music.  
“I’m worried, Els. But right now, they look happy.” He copped a pinch on his arm.

“They’ll be fine. She seems nice, and has a lovely boy.”  
“Oh she’s really nice, and that kid is a killer… it’s not her I’m concerned about.” He pursed his lips in thought, shrugged and then reached for his freshly opened beer for a swig.  
"Don't... It looks different this time." Elsa rubbed Chris' arm and helped him put the rest of the beer away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth, Tom and Owe have arrived to spend the long weekend with the Hemsworths and it's the morning of Day One!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: just a wee bit of filth.

Beth groaned, her eyes glued shut from the thumping in her head. She had only had three beers but it was enough to create a hangover. Alcohol really didn’t agree with her the older she got. She was out of practice and had only really started to drink again in Tom’s company. She lay there, feeling the warmth of the bedding around her. She reached out an arm to feel for him, but found an empty space. Her eyes opened and she stretched out, lifting to reach for the bottle of water on the bedside table and checking the time. It had just gone seven.

She guzzled the remaining liquid and flopped back onto her pillow, expecting Tom had gone for his run. She could hear Owe racing around the garden and Paula’s voice accompanied by a young girl screeching in joy and laughing mixed with Owe’s giggles. She heard the shower kick in through the wall. Tom must be back.

She smiled, rolling on her side and curling around the covers. Her mind clicked as she realised what day it was. What date it was. Her birthday. She wondered if Tom would remember, his words from the previous night on their journey up flowing through her mind in his voice.  
“I remember your birthdate as if it were imprinted by brandishing iron in my mind.”

He’d made no mention of its approach the past twenty-four hours, but then she herself had forgotten in amongst the hubbub of organising and traveling. She heard the shower switch off and the door squeak open. She closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep, peeking underneath her eyelashes with one eye. She stirred, rolling over so she could watch him. His attention turned to her as he heard her movement. He was standing damp and naked at the side of the bed, watching her. Droplets of water sticking to his skin. He’d developed a darker tone of colour across his torso from filming, running and living here the past couple of months but was still clearly British. He had tan lines from halfway down his inguinal ligament up along his body and from the mid thigh down. She could study that ligament for hours on end given the chance.

She was hypnotised by the drop of water hanging precariously just above his left nipple. It gave way as he moved closer and fell, trailing down around the hard peak and down the ridge on the side of his abdominals. Halting at top of the arousal-inducing ligament, slowly dipping south until it caught in the haunt of dark blonde curls surrounding his manhood. After a good moment of studying her positioning, breathing, long eyelashes cast softly across her cheeks he spoke up.

“Good morning, my darling girl.” He finished drying himself off with the towel in his hands slowly. She stiffened, how did he know she was awake? She watched as the towel caught her special drop of water from between his legs, soaking it up. He flicked the towel with his wrist, casting it across the chair in the corner of the room. He pulled the covers back on the bed and crawled in beside her. She stayed silent, trying to level her breathing to mimic sleep.  
“I know you’re awake, coquette.” He leant over, purring in her ear. She giggled, eyes opening fully. Meeting his gaze. His hair was damp and he smelled of soap and shampoo.

“Mmm… how did you know?” she happily shuffled into his open arms, pressing the side of her face against his bicep as his arm crept underneath her head. His other arm wrapping under her arm, hand flat against her back, pulling her into his embrace.  
“Because you breathe differently when you’re asleep. Slower…” he growled “Deeper”  
“Did you enjoy your run?” She traced the memory path of the droplet with her index finger.  
“I did, actually, thank you for asking. Chris and I went for a long race along the beach together… it was magnificent. It’s shaping up to be a beautiful day outside.”  
“I supposed we’d better get up.” Beth yawned lightly and shimmied up so that her face was next to Tom’s.

“Why would we want to do that?” Tom turned his head, thrumming the tip of his nose against hers. “I have a birthday present for my girl.” He grinned.  
“You remembered.” She gave an excited shiver. Muscles twitching.  
“Told you - branded in my mind.” He paused, tapping two fingers to his temple. “…truth be told I have a number of presents for you today.”  
“You’re all I want for my birthday, babe.” She dotted a trail of hot little kisses around his lips. He laid his head back, eyes closing, savouring the touch of her mouth against his jawline as she moved into the curve of his neck. She nipped under his earlobe and he emitted a deep gasp. His arms tightening around her as she moved across on top of him.

“Mmm… are you looking for some fun?” He delighted in feeling her weight pressing down across his growing hardness, trapped between his stomach and her womanhood. Her breasts pressing against his chest as she continued to paint his neck with her tongue and lips. He overpowered her, rolling her onto her back with a thud against the mattress. He adored her strength and the fact she was only ten centimetres shorter than he was, he’d learnt he could throw her around without fear of hurting her. He reached down, massaging her lower belly as he buried her mouth with his. One hand tucked behind her head, laced through her hair. She moaned against him, her legs parting slowly under his prompting. Gently coaxing her by placing pressure against her inner thigh with his palm. Fingers pressing against her flesh.

He met her heat with his long fingers, playing at her like a virtuoso musician. He hovered his lips above hers as she lifted her head to try to meet him. The fingers on his other hand still buried in her hair, he held her back, just allowing ghostly touches between their mouths as she began to pant. He read her eyes. His gaze shifting between her open mouth and sparking eyes. Just about to cascade over the edge, her legs twitching, her expression shifted into a grimace. He mirrored her expression, feeling her every sensation through her eyes.

There was a knock at the door and Owe burst in with a bunch of hand-picked wildflowers. Tom stopped his movements and pressed a soft kiss against Beth’s lips, pulling the cover up across the both of them as he sat up, both he and Beth upright. He slung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into a cuddle as Owe clambered up the bed and across their legs.

“Happy Birthday, Mum!” He held out the little bunch, looking proud as punch. Beth’s cheeks flushed in a combination of painful desire for release, frustration from having been disturbed, and adoration at her son’s offering.  
“Oh sweetheart, they’re lovely!” She held her arms open, enveloping the boy in a big cuddle, rocking him back and forward. He rested his head on her shoulder in the same way he would when he was two years of age. Tom wrapped the both of them in his arms as they all lay down. Owe on top of the soft crisp white covers. He relished feeling two adults around him as he was so used to only having cuddles with his Mum on the rare occasion in bed.

Paula knocked at the door.  
“Owe, are you in there honey?”  
“He’s here… it’s okay.” Beth sang out.  
“I’m so sorry, he ran inside before I had a chance to tell him not to disturb you!” Paula poked her head around the corner, covering her eyes.  
“It’s okay, Paula. He just wanted to give me the flowers.”  
“Come on, little one. Let’s go have some scrambled eggs together. I think India’s looking for you.” Paula’s head disappeared behind the door way again.  
Owe lifted his head, looking at his Mum for permission.

“Go, sweetheart. I’ll be up soon. Thank you for my flowers! They’re beautiful. I love them and I love you.” She kissed the top of his head.  
“I’ve got a really important job for you, young man. Do you want to help me with a big surprise for your Mum?” Tom leant over, reaching to the floor in his bag and fumbling about for a pair of his boxer-briefs. He found them and dragged them under the covers, pulling them on and jumping from the bed.  
“Sure, Tom!” Owe grabbed the hand Tom was holding out, clambering to the side of the bed where Tom was and jumping down.  
“Are you having fun here?”  
“Yeah! Paula’s been playing Amy Pond for me.” Tom walked Owe out the room and own the little corridor into the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway to the communal area where Paula was waiting with Elsa. He squatted down in front of Owe.  
“We have to go on a ‘mission’. Chris, India, you and me. We have to go and pick up a very big present for your mum. Do you think you can help me?” Tom’s eyebrows shot up stressing the size of the task at hand.  
“Sure! When?” Owe was getting excited. Cloak and dagger! He loved birthdays, even if wasn’t his birthday, it was still going to be fun.  
“Well, I’ll be out in ten minutes. Can you go make a card for your Mum with Paula while I get ready? Chris has to get ready too, so if you can be good and patient we will all go off and have an adventure!” He ruffled Owe’s hair as he ran over to the table where Paula had set up some arts and crafts supplies. Elsa was struggling not to laugh as Tom mouthed over the top of Owe’s head.

“Ten minutes… please!” He held up all ten fingers and pleaded.  
“Make it fifteen.” Elsa shook her head, knowing all too well how valuable bedroom time without kid-ly interruption was. Tom placed his hands together in a thank-you gesture and blew a double-handed kiss to Elsa, then spun on his heel and dashed back down the corridor.

* * * * *

Tom had skipped out once he dressed and gave Elsa a big thank-you hug. He was grinning like a man possessed. Chris couldn’t stop laughing at him as they hooked the kids into the back of the car.  
“You know, mate, for such a talented actor you have made no effort whatsoever to hide what you guys have been up to this morning.”  
“Why would I want to hide it?” Tom was all teeth and dimples.

Beth fell into a deep sleep after the delicious release. Instant hangover cure, her headache disappeared with their orgasm and she collapsed into a slumber. When she woke, Tom was gone again, but a small wrapped box sat on his pillow in place of his head. It was in purple tissue paper with a thin, delicate silver ribbon tied around it. She sat bolt upright and grabbed at the decorative cube, untying the bow and unfolding the paper. A black box with an etched lid sat in her hands.

Carefully, she opened it and gasped. A grand silver ring with a square cut aquamarine as the centrepiece. A wave of emotion swept over her. She hadn’t expected anything remotely like this. Yet, Tom had said there was more than one present. What on earth could he be scheming?

She lifted the ring delicately from the box, and lowered it over the ring finger on her right hand. It was loose. She fiddled with it and slipped it over her middle finger. Perfect. It shone like the ocean under the sun’s rays. A tiny folded note was hidden underneath the black velveteen cushion of the box. As she tipped the box it fell onto the bed covers between her folded legs. She opened it up, Tom’s fine handwriting scrawled across the piece of parchment. She recognised the paper as being from her journal.

“as is the sea marvelous  
from god’s  
hands which sent her forth  
to sleep upon the world

and the earth withers  
the moon crumbles  
one by one  
stars flutter into dust

but the sea  
does not change  
and she goes forth out of hands and  
she returns into hands

and is with sleep….

love,  
the breaking

of your  
soul  
upon  
my lips.”  
“e. e. cummings” she whispered, folding the note up and holding against her beating heart.

She flew out of bed, taking the ring off and placing it gently on the note next to the clock radio on the bedside table before dashing into the bathroom for a shower.

* * * * *

Beth emerged, showered and dressed. She scanned the open area for a sign of life. Nothing, no one. She wandered into the kitchen and noticed there was a note on the bench next to the stereo remote. She investigated it. 

“Chris, India, Owe and I have gone to collect your next gift. I’m afraid it’s only on loan for the duration of our stay, but I am hoping you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed your ecstasy this morning, my darling.

We will be back approximately 10:30. Elsa, Paula and the twins have gone into town to run a few errands. I have an army at my disposal to ensure today is all about you. Fresh coffee brewed. Milk in fridge. Rest. Enjoy the peace and see you soon.

T x

PS. Hit play on the remote…”

Beth was overwhelmed and felt bad at everyone running around because of her, until she pushed the thoughts from her mind. If they didn’t want to, they wouldn’t have made such a fuss. It warmed her heart. She knew that Chris and Elsa would bend over backwards for Tom and he was obviously the captain of this ship today. Letting out a deep sigh, she raised her hand to the morning sunlight streaming through large windows, watching the light reflecting off the beautiful aquamarine ring. It was breathtaking, and her birthstone, reminding her of how she and Tom had met on the beach.

Beth picked up the remote and pressed play. Ethereal music played through the surround system. She could hear it playing outside also and noted the remote had an ‘outdoor’ option lit up. Curious as to what the music was, she looked around for her phone and remembered it was next to the bed. She raced back to get it and activated Shazam to try and work out what was playing. It was hypnotic, soothing and perfect. It took a moment for the app to find the song. ‘Fanfare of Life’ by Leftfield from the Café del Mar Ibiza compilation. So relaxing.

She managed to find a mug and filled it with the fresh coffee. Strong and rich, creamy and sweet. Beth padded outside, slipping slightly on the gravel with her sandals, around the corner to sit at the courtyard setting outside her and Tom’s room to check her phone and light a cigarette. She placed the coffee down, took a deep inhale and watched the trail of blue-grey smoke drift off up into the blue sky above her.

A few text messages, a missed call and a myriad of Facebook well-wishing comments. All made her smile further, feeling so loved and adoring her family and friends and life at that very moment in time. She posted thank-you's, texted her father saying she would return his call later, and turned the phone off. Relishing in the quiet.   
The phone buzzed again in her hand as another text message came through. It was from Tom.

“A mountain keeps an echo deep inside. That’s how I hold your voice. Meet you out the front in ten minutes. T x”

If he planned to drown her in poetry all day, then no complaints would be had. Two of her favourites thus far in e. e. cummings and Rumi. She finished her cigarette and coffee, raced back into the house through the bedroom and stopped by the bathroom to apply some mascara, eyeliner and lipstick. A quick squirt of her trademark scent and she was ready to see what Tom had organised. Her head ran riot with thoughts. From the extreme and absurd to the impossible. She didn’t have to wait much longer.

Beth heard a familiar burble and the crunch of gravel in the driveway.  
"I know that sound." She sucked in a sudden breath. A flood of memories cascaded through her. Bursting through the door, her jaw dropped as she saw Tom pull up in a 1970’s restored Holden panel van. Followed by Chris in his car with the kids in the back. Tom was beaming. Truth be told he hadn’t stopped since he left the bedroom earlier. He hooked an arm out the open window, lowered his wayfarers and shot Beth a wink and click of his tongue.

She launched through the window, wrapping her arms around his neck and almost strangling the life from him.  
"What the hell have you done? This is amazing, Tom!!" She released her grip and flew back out the window, circling the car.  
Laughter bubbled out of him. He sat back and watched her reaction. It was exactly what he’d hoped for.  
She jumped up and down on the spot. Owe flew out of the car whilst Chris was unbuckling India from her seat. He ran over joining his mum jumping up and down. She hooked him up on her hip, he wrapped his long legs around her to help hold himself up.

“Owe… this is like the car I used to have. Remember, I point them out whenever we drive past them.”  
“Yes, Mum. I know.” He made her laugh as he rolled his eyes mockingly.   
“Babe, pop the hood!” she asked Tom, grinning.   
"And how would I accomplish that?" He looked around the console. Black vinyl, simple pull out buttons with symbols, no words. Beth popped Owen back on the ground and ran over, wrenching the solid driver’s door open.

She reached down alongside Tom’s right leg under the dash. He ran a hand across her back. She calmed as she always did under his soothing touches and pulled a lever. There was a crunch as the latch disengaged under the vast bonnet. She sat back on her haunches for a moment, looking at him. He pressed his hand against her cheek. Her hand raised to sit atop his. He saw the ring and was taken aback for a moment.

“Wow… that looks so beautiful on your hand. Matches your eyes.” He brushed his thumb over her lips. She kissed him and took his hand down, squeezing it between both her hands.  
“You’re incredible… Thank you so much. I’m going to be indebted to you for ever.”  
“Well, that was the plan.” Tom cleared his throat, raising Beth to her feet as he stepped out of the car. “I was thinking breakfast in bed for the next forty years or so, give or take a decade for good behavior.”  
"Seriously, Tom. How did you do this?" She was spellbound by the car.

"It’s a friend of Chris’. We have loan of it for the long weekend. Thought you may want to take us for a drive in it down the beach before lunch. Today…” he puffed his chest out. “I will learn to surf!"  
“You will try, mate. Likely get dumped a few times and get sand in places you didn’t know existed.” Chris slapped Tom on the back, winding him and deflating his stance. “But knowing this buggar, he’s bloody good at everything he does and will probably upstage me.”  
India started following Owe around the front of the car. They were giggling and ran over to one of the trees where she plonked happily on the patch of grass and watched as Owe started climbing. “We’ll wait ten minutes until the girls get back and get going. I’m going to grab a shake, do you want one, man?” Chris pointed at Tom with a gun finger.  
“Sure! I guess I’ll need the boost.”  
“Nah, the hard work is in the paddling, and going by your usual energy levels you’ll be zooming around like a jet ski.” Chris scooped India up under one arm. She was giggling and wriggling under her father’s hold.

“Jesus. Someone need’s a change first.” He chuckled, holding her at arms length jokingly.  
“Best thing about being an Uncle!” Tom yelled out as Chris ran India inside. “Don’t have to deal with the reality. Just have fun and hand them back.” He chuckled. Rubbing a circle with his hand at the small of Beth’s back.

"Do I get to drive??" She was spellbound. Her eyes hadn’t moved from the car. She ran around the front, dragging Tom by the hand, reached under the hood and lifted the heavy bonnet. It swung up, spring loaded.  
“It’s a 202, big red, same engine.” She ducked under the bonnet, careful not to touch the radiator which was still warm from the drive over.

Tom cocked his head to the side. This was a new side to Beth he hadn’t met yet. The petrol head. She rambled off on an outburst of part names, explanations on what meant what and the beauty of the simple engine. He didn’t find the subject matter particularly enthralling, but her passion and knowledge captured him.  
“Not at all like cars today, where you pop the hood and all you see is a jam of wires, cables, plates, fans, computers. This is engineering. This is design and beauty. Look, Tom… LOOK!” She commanded. He was watching her lean further into the cavernous space, her bottom jutting out over the lip of the car.  
“Babe, I AM looking.” He grinned like a teenager.

“You can see straight through to the gr… Tom?” Beth stood up, catching him out in his admiration of a different kind of engineering.  
“Really?” She raised an eyebrow.  
“Hey… “ He shrugged and humoured her, joining her to look through the engine bay.  
“I loved the Rumi and e. e. cummings by the way.”

“Clever girl.” He grinned, inspecting the elements of the engine bay, the large red engine sitting in the middle. “I faithfully promise that the very first motor-car I see, poop- poop! off I go in it!’ Tom took a step back, impersonating Toad from Wind in the Willows, throwing an imaginary scarf over his shoulder and zooming around pressing an imaginary horn. Owe cottoned on to the fact Tom had stepped into kid mode and jumped out of the tree, chasing him around pretending to be his passenger.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth's birthday afternoon and dinner. She gets an amazing gift from Tom and Owe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely unadulterated saccharine.

Beth ran her fingers across the steering wheel, feeling the ridges behind it. Perfectly molded for grip. The cream vinyl of the bench seat sticking to the underside of her damp thighs, her skirt pulled up around her breasts after swimming in her underwear, her singlet top wrapped around the drenched knickers and bra in the back of the car.

Tom had the entire remaining bench seat to occupy, but chose to shuffle over and sit with his long legs straddling the axle rise along the middle of the floor. The full length of his right leg pressed against Beth’s as he sat in little more than his damp shorts, his t-shirt underneath him, protecting the seat. They hadn’t been expecting to swim so were completely unprepared.

His arms outstretched across the shelf of the seat, fingers brushing in light circles across Beth’s right shoulder, he briefly used his other hand to ruffle his wet curls. It had been nice to take an unexpected ten minute swim together, after doing a brief run into town to grab one of Beth’s other presents – a couple’s massage at a local spa together. Tom was aching after battling waves from his attempt at surfing earlier in the day, and had thought if they had availabilities it would be quite romantic to share one. It was, candles, incense, aromatherapy oils, new age music, heads turned to the side watching one another intently as their worries were wrung out of them.

Earlier, he had managed to stand and catch his first few waves, but whilst his record for table tennis victories remained unchallenged by Chris – Chris retained the status as better surfer by far. It simply wasn’t a natural habitat for Tom. As with anything he lent his hand to, he did it well. Beth had thought he looked quite nice in a wetsuit and taken a few photos on her phone as she sat on the dunes like a ‘surfie moll’.

She reached across in front of Tom to reach into the black glove box, pulling her ring out and slipping it on her right ring finger. He pressed his warm lips against the salty bare skin at the base of her neck, pulling her damp hair aside as she stretched across him. She tasted of salt, lavender oil and patchouli. Even though his awareness at her wearing little more than the cheesecloth skirt heightened he showed great restraint. Delayed gratification.

“Have you had a good birthday, darling?” He cooed into her ear as she reached out to turn the keys. The 6 cylinder engine bursting to life with a rumble. She turned to face him, their noses almost touching.  
“This has been the best birthday in my entire life.” She sighed, a smile painted across her lips. He clasped at the back of her head and pulled her to him. His lips meeting hers with sparks and shivers.

“Let’s get back. I feel horrid for not having spent more time with Owe today.” Beth sighed. Happy but obviously filled with guilt.  
“Please don’t feel guilty at having a day for yourself, darling girl. Please… You are an amazing mother, and he has had a wonderful time being spoilt rotten by everyone. We still have dinner and a wonderful night with him and everyone ahead, and I shall honour my promise to him by taking you both to the beach again tomorrow for a picnic and some cricket.” Tom soothed Beth’s concerns and she pushed back into the comfortable seat, allowing herself to relax again and savour the moment.

She pulled at the column shift, placing it into reverse and turned her head to back them out of the parking spot.  
“You’ve surprised me so much today, sweetheart, I have a surprise for you. One I hope will make you laugh.” Beth grinned sheepishly. Tom raised an eyebrow.  
“Press play.” She motioned towards the stereo as she pulled the lever into drive.  
The start of the song caused a confused look on Tom’s face.  
“What is…”  
“Shhh… listen to the lyrics!” Beth hushed Tom with a hand on his thigh, the thick bands of running muscle contracting under her warm touch. He placed his hand over hers, retracting from the ledge on the back of the seat.

“Stick shifts and safety belts, bucket seats have all got to go  
When we’re driving in the car, it makes my baby feel so far  
I need you here with me, not way over in a bucket seat…”  
He exploded, leaning forward over his knees. Beth, in turn, laughed loudly at his reaction.

“This is fucking brilliant!” He was in awe at the existence of a song that explained the attractiveness of such a car. Beth loved it when he swore, which he would tend to do whenever Owe wasn’t around. Partly because he knew she found delight in his proper accent uttering such obscene syllables.  
“Who on earth is this?” His laugh started to peter out enough for him to sit back against the seat and sling his arm back around Beth’s shoulder.  
“Cake – perfect for this car.” She planted her foot, a cloud of sand and gravel kicking up, cautious of the paintwork and knowing the mud flaps would catch most of the light silt.

She relished driving this car and felt like she was in her early twenties again. Free, wild and untamed. Tom felt this burst in her energy and basked in it. This was the essence he recognised in her that day at the beach when she allowed the responsible adult side of self to drop and permitted her inner child to splash about in the water with Owe.

She was one in a million and had the innate ability to not give a damn about what anyone else thought, go with her instincts and her emotions and to live solely in the moment with wings outstretched. The beautiful way she would see the world, hear music, feel whatever it was she was feeling. He adored her and craved to be swallowed up by her aura when she would allow herself to drop the adult guards.

* * * * *

“Happy Birthday, Mum!” Owe started the proceedings after finishing off his dinner of simple sausages in bread with tomato sauce. He had polished off everything but the crusts, forcing Tom to remind him about having curly hair, not saying a word other than forcing a false cough. This caused Owe to look up at Tom across the large outdoor rustic wooden table. Beth reached up, grabbing one of the dark blonde curls, tugging it straight and letting it slip from her fingers and snapping back into place with a bounce. Owe gave the thumbs up and polished off the offending crusts so his plate was pristine. Tom had mentioned to him a tip for helping make them more tasty. The British tradition of using bread to sop up sauces and gravies. So Owe had used the crusts to soak up the remaining tomato sauce quite happily once reminded.

“Have to remember that one, for when ours knock the crusts back.” Chris spoke through a mouthful of shellfish and salad, earning him a look from Elsa. He apologised with his hand up to his mouth, sheepishly, and tried to make amends by mumbling how amazing Elsa’s salad was. She gave him a loving pat on his leg.  
“It’s alright, I still love you.”

India and the twins were tucked up, but Owe had been allowed to stay up for the special dinner as he hadn’t had much time with his Mum through the day. He was also substantially older than the other children.  
“Tom?” He whispered across the table, pushing his empty plate forward. Tom knew exactly what Owe was waiting for and pushed a forkful of seafood into his mouth, then nodded at the boy. Owe jumped down from the table and ran inside to where Paula was sitting in the living area reading her book and listening out for the young ones. She heard Owe launching up onto the deck and produced the package she had helped him wrap earlier in the day whilst his Mum had been at the beach. He grabbed the gift and bolted out as fast as he had bolted in.

“Here Mum!” He stood next to Beth who had just finished her meal and pushed her plate forward. She hadn’t been overly hungry but was grateful for not having to prepare a meal and adored the salad and prawns.  
“Oh sweetheart! What’s this!” She hugged Owe tightly and peppered kisses across his forehead in sets of three.  
“I got some help, but this is from me.” He handed the gift over. A large rectangle wrapped in the same purple paper her ring had been wrapped in and tied with the same rattan string. She pulled the wrapping and string away and gasped.

“Owe… “ he clung to his Mum’s arm as she stared at her gift. The back of it facing Chris who had no idea what it was other than a photo frame. Elsa and Paula had helped Owe with it and Elsa smiled knowingly. Beth looked to Tom. Her eyes misting slightly. Tom put his fork down and shuffled along the bench seat, wrapping an arm around her waist tightly.  
“How?” She looked back at Owe who was still clinging to her arm, grinning. So happy with the reaction. Then Owe and Tom winked at one another.

“WHAT IS IT?” Chris couldn’t wait any more. Everyone else knew except him and the reaction was killing him. He had to know. Elsa erupted in laughter. Beth wiped a tear from her eye and turned the frame.  
It was an 8x10 black and white print in a hand painted frame with her favourite colours of blue, teal, purple, aqua swirls that looked like oil on water, and a handful of dainty seashells glued to the corners. As beautiful as the frame was it wasn’t what had caused the tears. Chris’ jaw dropped.  
“Wow…” he immediately looked up over the top of the frame, taking it in his large hands to inspect it closer “Owe, you are an artist, mate! Well done!” He complimented the boy, and looked at Tom. “Man…” he smiled and turned the frame around so Beth could look at it from further away.

It was a black and white print set in professional matting of her and Owe sitting outside on the balcony of the Queenscliff house, with the bay and heads as a backdrop. Neither had any idea that Tom had snuck the photo on his phone. Beth was leaning in, whispering into Owe’s ear about the heads and the rip whilst he was engrossed, listing to her every word. It was the capturing of a perfect moment between Mother and Son. Silhouetted against the changing tones of the sun setting.  
“I’ve never…” she fought back weeping. Tom cottoned on quickly and wrapped both arms around her as Owe clambered up onto her lap and mirrored Tom’s actions. His small arms managing to squeeze around Tom and his Mum as much as he could.  
“Shhh… darling… shhh.”

“You’re good.” Chris pulled the stand at the back of the frame out so the image could sit by itself on the table, then picked up his fork to finish his dinner, pointing it at Tom before sticking it in his mouth. “I am impressed”.  
“Well done.” Elsa whispered across the table to Tom. “Clever boy, Owe.” She smiled warmly at the him.  
“Elsa and Indi helped me glue” Owen squeezed the adults in his arms tighter, his little fingers digging into their arms. Tom lifted his arm to wrap it around Owe as well.  
“Wait, wait, wait.” Elsa reached in the pocket of her sundress and produced her phone, taking a snap of the three of them embracing together.  
“I don’t have any photos, well any decent photos of Owe and I.” Beth’s brow furrowed as she looked at Tom.  
“I know.” He pressed his forehead against her and closed his eyes, breathing a deep slow breath in and releasing it just as slowly.  
“Thank you, my darling boy. I love you so much.” Beth placed the attention back on Owe who was happily being showered in affection by the two adults wrapped around him. He felt safe, secure, loved, home.

"Here. You shall now have more. What is your number?" Elsa keyed in Beth’s details and hit send. Both Tom and Beth’s phones went off with a buzz.  
"Thanks Elsa" Beth smiled, sniffling. She took a deep breath in and centred herself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Beth return in the Panel Van from a treat in town and spur-of-the-moment dip. Beth’s birthday dinner and tucking Owe into bed after being allowed to stay up late to help sing Happy Birthday to his Mum. Tom is adamant he will get Beth to learn some Shakespeare by heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my wonderful Beta (you know who you are and you're simply precious)!  
> Fairly light chapter this one, fluff and hopefully some d’awwws.

“Okay.” Tom clapped his hands together and ran off inside.  
“Do you want a hand, mate?” Chris called out. Tom raised his hand as if to say ‘got this’.  
The floodlights across the decking dimmed as Tom turned them off, appearing at the door brandishing a cake decked out in sparklers and candles.

He carefully made his way down onto the paved area and started singing.  
“Haaaaaaaaaaa….” Waiting for everyone else to join in. Chris, Elsa and Owe joined in.  
“Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Be-eth… Happy Birthday to you!” a rousing chorus.  
“Hipip! – Hooray!…” Three times over as Tom placed the cake gently down on the table. He resumed his position next to Beth, Owe sitting on her knee ready to help her blow the candles out.

Tom bobbed down, whispering into Owe’s ear.  
“Let your mum do this one and I’ll re-light them just for you, okay?”  
Owe nodded enthusiastically as Tom wrapped an arm across Beth’s shoulders. In one breath, she extinguished the flames. Sparks flying as the sprinklers slowly died out. Tom, quick as lightning had Beth’s lighter out and re-lit the candles so Owe could blow them out. It took him three goes, lots of cheering and prompting and carousing ‘Hooray!’.  
“Now…” Tom picked up the large knife from the back of the plate, near Chris and held the handle out to Beth. “Would you do the honours?”  
Beth took the device and shifted Owe over to sit on Tom’s knee. He was getting tired. Tom wrapped him in his arms, giggling into Owe’s shoulder, tickling him and making him wriggle about.

“Touch the bottom, kiss the nearest boy!” Chris stood up, shifting to the other side of Elsa, making sure he removed himself from the equation – jokingly.  
“You don’t want to put yourself in as a contender?” Elsa jibed.  
“There’s already a queue.” Chris huffed playfully, pressing his lips against Elsa’s cheek.

Just as Beth dug the knife in, Tom playfully lifted Owe off his lap and placed him on the otherside of the bench seat so he was further away from his Mum.  
“Don’t take that, little dude. Get in there!” Chris prompted Owen to run around to the otherside of his mum, which he did. Tom shuffled closer to Beth, seeing Owe was now wrapped around his Mum’s leg as she stood to cut the cake. Tom wrapped himself around Beth’s other thigh.  
“Okay!” She laughed, hitting the plate beneath the cake with a ‘clink’ sound.  
“Uh oh!” Chris slapped his chest laughing heartily. Elsa’s laugh like bells beside him.  
Beth sat back down and covered her face with her hands, in stitches as Owe kissed one cheek whilst Tom pressed his lips against the other.  
“Mwah!” They both made the loudest sound they could and wrapped their arms around the birthday girl.  
“Gee thanks!” She lowered her hands and wrapped her arms over them both, snapping them into a double headlock.  
Owe slipped out.

“I want cake, Mum!” he put his hands on his hips.  
“Tomorrow, mate. It’s getting late now. I’ll save you a piece okay?” She released her grip on Tom’s neck and stood back up to cut small slices off the amazing Chocolate desert with a thick layer of mousse through the centre. Tom’s eyes lit up once he saw what was in the middle. Once Beth had divied up the pieces, she turned back to Owe.  
“It’s getting late now, sweetheart. Bath and Pyjamas and bed and tomorrow beach!” Beth stroked his hair, tucking it behind his little elfin ears.

“He’s already had a bath today, and I’ve got his pyjamas here ready to go.” Paula, like clockwork appeared at the opening to the living area on the top of the deck.  
“I’ll be in to tuck you in in ten minutes okay?” Beth planted a big wet kiss on her boy’s cheek as he launched off her lap and ran over to Paula who was holding her hand out for him. They’d really formed a great bond in the past day. Paula was an older and very down to earth spirit who could play like a child at the drop of a hat, but be an authoritarian just as quickly as needed. The kids loved and respected her.  
“Thank you, Paula!” Beth called out  
“Pleasure!” she returned in a sing-song manner.

“Where did you find her?” Beth reached for her drink, sipping slowly. She pushed the cake aside, having handed the plates around.  
“She’s the best. She is a family friend of Chris’ parents. We call upon her whenever we visit, and she loves the kids.” Elsa eyed off the cake, feeling a bit queasy at the thought of how rich it would be.  
“She was a primary school teacher for many years. She used to be a nanny for a family in London when she was in her twenties.” Chris grabbed a spoon and pulled his plate closer, grinning.  
“A long time ago!” Paula had overheard and called out. They all laughed.

* * * * *

Tom and Beth knocked at the door quietly, stepping into the little room. Owe was tucked up under the covers on the bottom bunk. Beth bobbed down, sitting on the edge of his bed. She lay and pulled the covers up under his chin, planting kisses across his cheeks.  
“I love you, sweetheart. Sleep well, we have a big day tomorrow!”  
“Love you, Mum.” He snuggled down, getting comfy and sleepy.

Tom grabbed the cover from the top bunk whilst Beth sat with her son, rubbing at his back as he rolled on his side.  
“What are you doing?” She looked up from under the edge of the bunk.  
“Shhh…” Tom flicked the cover, tucking one end under the mattress above and letting the remaining cover fall across the opening of the bottom bunk.  
Owe elicited a little tired giggle of glee before Beth lifted herself up and was replaced by Tom, who had been holding the corner of the cover up to allow them access to Owe.

He perched on the edge, leaning down and placing a warm, gentle kiss against Owe’s temple. His little eyes closed and he hummed.  
“Love you little man. What a wonderful boy you are.” Tom’s voice was so soft and soothing and low. Beth watched, her heart in her mouth.  
“I love you, Tom.” Owe whispered slowly as he drifted into the land of nod. Tom brushed the boys hair with his fingers and pushed the covers in against his back before getting up and gently dropping the cover so it closed Owe off in a little cave.  
“I used to love making a sleep cave whenever my sisters and I would sleep in bunks with our cousins. It made me feel cosy and safe.” Tom whispered in Beth’s ear. She placed a hand over his heart. He clasped a hand over hers, fingers entwining.  
“You are an amazing man.” She brought the back of his hand to her lips. He tightened his grip on her hand and led her out of the room.

* * * * *

Paula had bid her goodnights and turned in for the evening. It had just gone ten thirty. Chris emerged with another round of vodka and lime tonics on a tray, handing them around. The music changed pace, Tom holding the control in his hand. Best of my Love by The Emotions burst through the outdoor speakers, he was smart enough to have turned the internal ones off. He stood, reaching a hand out to Beth.  
“Come on, darling.”

Chris laid the tray down and hunkered down next to Elsa, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close as she leant in to him, rubbing her arm.  
Tom and Beth danced across the paved courtyard under the cover of the solar fairy lights and canopy, candles across the table flickering in the Autumn breeze. Tom wrapped an arm around Beth’s waist and took her hand, swaying her from side to side and leaning her back for a dip.  
“They’re so sweet.” Elsa sighed, comfortable and warm in her husband’s embrace.

“I know. It’s so good to see him so happy. He deserves this.” Chris placed a lingering kiss on the top of Elsa’s hair.  
“…and I really like Beth. Can we keep her? I like having a friend with as much agallas as I have.” Her comment made Chris chuckle.

Tom could hold his drink. He had started in the afternoon and was still going without any sign of it affecting him aside from his slightly glazed eyes. Beth on the other hand was a terrible drinker and after her third vodka was already struggling to keep up with Tom’s lead across the floor.  
“You know what I would love to do with you?” Tom’s words had slightly slowed down. Beth could tell he had to put more concentration into constructing his sentences rather than just letting them spill as he would sober.  
“Why don’t you tell me, lover.” Beth was expecting a barrage of filth whispered in her ear, instead she was surprised at his response.  
“I would give anything for you to learn some lines from Shakespeare, so we can recite back and forth.”

“Wha? Seriously?” Beth gripped his bicep, feeling her balance getting questionable as the sip she’d taken of the fourth vodka kicked in.  
“Hmmm… which one…” Tom’s gears turned over in his mind, voicing his thoughts. Scanning through a mental catalogue. “Not Romeo and Juliet – too predictable and in my opinion we’re too old for that, considering they were young teenagers.” He made himself laugh, causing Beth to burst out with a ‘Ha!’  
“Much Ado About Nothing.” He nodded, matter of fact. “Yes. Much more us. Humour, passion, reality. Real Love.”

“I don’t do lines. I don’t do memorising at all well. My brain is already full of…”  
“Pshaw…” Tom brushed her words off..  
“Pshaw?” Beth laughed hard.  
“Pshaw! Anyone can do it. I’ll teach you.” He whirled her around, reaching his arm out and up as she passed underneath in a circle and pressed back in against him. 

“If I can do it, anyone can.” Chris interjected, overhearing them.  
“You know Shakespeare?” Tom looked up, lifting his chin to rest on top of Beth’s head for a moment.  
“If I can learn lines, smartarse.” The last word drawn out for effect.  
“Ay dios mio!” Elsa gave Chris a pat on his thigh.  
Tom lifted his chin, chuckling hard.

“We will see!” Beth shook her head. Pushing her point against the pressure she felt from the peanut gallery.  
“Shhh… Let me teach you of iambic pentameter.”  
“Now?” she sighed, rolling her eyes in mock.  
“Now…” Tom searched to get her to lock onto his eyes, to concentrate. His face moving side to side, up and down as Beth played to avoid him. Finally he had her.

The song finished and continued on to Nice Dream by Radiohead.  
“Okay, just listen…” Tom cleared his throat after singing along with Yorke for a moment. He trailed off on a thorough explanation of the literary form and how it applied to Shakespeare, and how he used the rhythm to help him learn.  
“Got it?” His eyebrows darted up in the middle, pointing to the centre of his forehead.  
“I actually understood that…” she grinned. Not wanting to commit to learning anything. Clinging tightly to him she felt her head starting to spin and closed her eyes, feeling him wrapped around her. The world fell away as she felt him humming against her ear. A lowly semi growling voice carried on hot sweet breath.  
“Remember the rhythm … da DUM da DUM da DUM da DUM da DUM.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dishes done, time for some female and male bonding time as Elsa and Beth get chatting whilst watching The Rematch. Tom and Chris square off around table tennis and it gets a touch competitive. Finally, Beth is convinced to get her guitar out as they have an old fashioned sing along and debut of Beth's latest original. Tom retaliates with a serenade before Chris and Elsa turn in for the night. The evening starts to wind down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon any incorrect translations (I understand Italian, but Spanish I've had to leave to other methods unfortunately). If there are any incorrect translations, please let me know and I will edit. Hoping there aren't a lot of typos. Have proofread twice.

“I can’t thank you enough, honestly.” Beth handed Elsa another plate, dry and ready to put away. She had insisting on doing the dishes by hand. It was imbedded in her nightly routine, even though it was her birthday. It always grounded her at the end of the day to immerse her hands in hot soapy water and wash away the remnants of the last meal of the day.   
“My pleasure, Beth… our pleasure.” Elsa piled the last plate away, closing the cupboard. “I’ve planned a little treat for just us girls tomorrow afternoon too. There’s a lovely shop in town I would love to show you. That’s if you like shopping?”  
“What sort of shop is it?” Beth ran the cloth over the final pieces of cutlery and placed them in the drawer.   
“Clothes, Hermana!” Elsa quipped. “There’s no better kind for a woman’s spirit, no?” She took two glasses to the water and ice dispenser on the fridge, filling them and handing one to Beth, prompting her to sit on the stools at the bench and chat further. She was ever so grateful for the glass of cold water after drinking over the limit she had set herself. 

“That… sounds divine. I can’t remember the last time I went clothes shopping.”  
“It is done. You will love it. Lots of flowing fabrics and colours.” Elsa took a long sip on the ice cold water, crossing her slender legs at the ankle. The deal sealed for a girls’ afternoon out and away from the boys, Elsa moved the topic of conversation to one she had wanted to discuss with Beth since seeing the guitar case being carried in from her car.   
“Now, tell me, Tom has told us that you play guitar. Will you play something for us tonight?”  
Beth smiled shyly and started to blush.   
“Ahh… I could be persuaded, I suppose. I tend to get nervous about performing.”   
“Come now, we have a saying. Al hombre osado la fortuna le da la mano.” The worlds rolled out of Elsa’s mouth like music.   
“Wow. What does that mean?”   
“Fortune gives hand to the bold. Besides…” Elsa laughed, lilting “You’re amongst performers. You think we don’t get nervous?”  
“My word, this is what you all do for work! I sit in an office and write!” The water was helping Beth feel better and straightening her dizzy head. “Thanks for this, Elsa.” She finished the drink, taking an ice cube in her mouth and rolling it about. Elsa nodded. She had such a lovely calming energy. 

“Without writers we would be out of work.” Elsa chuckled   
“Oh I’d love to do THAT sort of writing.” Beth crunched the ice cube between her teeth, careful to not set off pain.   
“Take a chance, you’re in good company.” She leant across, placing a comforting hand across Beth’s knee atop her crossed legs. “Besides, I think the boys may have drunk too much to care and I love the sound of a live guitar no matter what it plays.”  
They burst out laughing, looking out to their left at Tom and Chris who were locked in concentration across the table-tennis set up under the back pergola towards the end of the yard area. 

“Tom may also be a polite, lovely man, but he likes what he likes. Believe me, he has talked of your songs with such passion!”  
Beth dramatically gripped the edge of the bench.   
“Wow… now I’m in trouble!” Again, they laughed together.   
“I like you, Beth. You have spirit!” Elsa held her glass up “Us women, we must stick together, no?”   
Beth met Elsa’s glass with a clink before taking another ice cube in her mouth and crunching down on it. 

“Sorry!” Tom called out an apology across the table to Chris who was starting to grow rapidly frustrated at being unable to win a single point.   
“STOP BLOODY APOLOGISING!” He bellowed, shaking his arms out to loosen up and jumping up and down.   
“Come on, now. I’m sure if you keep at it, you’ll get a point.” Tom threw insult to injury with a sparkly smile, wink and click of his tongue. “C’mon big fella!”   
“You’re a smiling bloody assassin, Hiddleston!” Chris primed himself. Targeting the little white ball by squinting his eyes. Tom poised himself, leaning over. Ball in hand, bat at the ready. Then he suddenly relaxed and stood up to normal height.   
“Are you ready, shall I serve a little slower so you can hit it?”   
“Serve the bloody ball before I jump across this table and kick you up the arse!” Chris’ teeth were gritted, jaw clenched.  
“Right you are then, don’t say I didn’t offer!” Tom shrugged and bent back down, shifting into athlete positioning, like a sprung coil. CLICK… WHOOSH. The ball sailed across the table, bouncing perfectly and whizzing past the edge of Chris’ bat.   
“FUCK!” The bat landed with a crack as Chris tossed it down.   
“Now, now, McEnroe! There is no call for such poor sportsmanship!” Tom leant on the table nonchalantly as Chris erupted into a barrage of swear words whilst bending over to pick up his bat. Inspecting it for damage. Once he realised it was in one piece, still straight and clean he sighed and lined his eyes up with Tom’s who was leaning over ready for Chris’ serve. 

“The tables turn here.” He watched Tom prancing back and forth tilting his neck and stretching as he stared across the top of the net at his opponent.   
“Hit me with your best shot. Better bring your A game!” He imitated a thick American drawl for effect.   
Chris launched the ball. CRACK! Tom flicked it back with a twist of his wrist. POP! Chris caught it square in the centre of his bat, angled enough to launch it back perfectly. It was on. 

“You know…” Elsa began, leading Beth out onto the decking with a bowl of fresh fruit. “The way they play, anyone would think they’re truly brothers!”  
“Are they usually like this?” Beth and Elsa sat next to one another at the table, watching the men in action, carrying on like two twelve year olds.   
“Oh yes.” Elsa leant in to give Beth a rundown of the routine. “The more Tom wins, the more apologetic he gets because he knows that it upsets Chris. Then Chris gets angry which makes Tom laugh. Once in a while Chris will win a point…”  
Just as she spoke, the ball flew off the table – Tom having whacked it a little too hard. He swore forcefully.   
“…then the tables will turn for a moment and Tom will often swear and fight to keep his composure and Chris will start to gloat until Tom wins the next three points again.” Sure enough, just as Elsa predicted, Beth noticed Tom had his jaw clenched heavily, it looked like he was almost grinding his teeth together, fighting to keep the corners of his mouth turned up. Every muscle in his body tense and twitching. Chris on the other hand blew across the top of his bat like a hot gun and let out a wicked laugh before clapping the bat against his open palm.   
“Has Chris ever won?” Beth reached for a couple of grapes from the bowl. Both women’s eyes glued to the events unfolding.   
“Not that I’ve seen. I’ve not seen anyone win against Tom. He is very good at this.”  
“Has Tom ever lost his temper?”  
“No. But he has gotten aggressive with Chris Evans when they had a close match once.” Beth turned her attention to Elsa.   
“Really? What happened?”   
“Well… I get the feeling if we watch you will soon find out. Chris just won another point.” Elsa grinned, clapping and whooping. “Go baby!” Chris looked over and bowed, shooting Elsa a wink.   
Tom turned his back for a moment, trying to compose himself, muttering obscenities under his breath. When he turned back around, he was the picture of the English Gentleman.   
“Well done. I’m still two up on you.”   
“Bitter?” Chris laughed.  
“Hardly!” Tom served, the ball caught Chris’ bat with a crack and sailed over. Another back and forth ensuing. 

“So, how long do they do this for?” Beth crunched on the fresh grapes.   
“Oh usually best of 7. But Chris will demand a rematch and Tom will usually take him up on it. We could be here a while.” Elsa tapped at Beth’s arm, and pointed to the table as Tom scored another point, and started behaving exactly as she had predicted. He threw the bat a small distance in the air from his hand, handle spinning rapidly.   
“Sorry to burst your bubble, sport.”   
Chris sighed, resignation set in that Tom was only one point away from a win.   
“I want a rematch after this…”   
“Of course you do…” Tom grinned, flash of teeth, slight darkness hinting across his brow.   
“I can’t help but see so much of their characters at the moment.” Beth stifled a laugh, leaning in behind Elsa’s back to whisper.   
“Oh you’d best get used to that. They tend to bring that out in one another. Three times they’ve bonded and grown together on that level. It is something to be expected, and the source of amusement for anyone watching.” Elsa leant her head to the side, replying softly.   
“Shall I tell him his Loki is showing?” Beth bit down on her fist, fighting the urge to disrupt Tom’s concentration in some way to allow Chris the upper hand and have a fighting chance. Take him down a peg. The mask of polite sportsman had well and truly slipped and it was quite obvious just how competitive he was being.   
“Unless you want the silent treatment for the rest of the night, I wouldn’t. Men. Their poor egos can be so fragile.” Elsa placed her hands laced together under her chin, batting her eyelashes. Beth lost her composure, almost falling off the bench seat backwards. She grabbed at Elsa’s arm who almost toppled backwards too. They both grabbed at the table edge and the entire setting creaked with the sudden movement. 

After five minutes of being at the point where no sound was coming out of their mouths and their bellies aching, the girls composed themselves and leant back up on the table with their elbows, sighing. It was then they noticed their men were leaning against the tennis table, arms crossed elbowing each other and trying to work out what their women were laughing at. 

“What are you two talking about?” Chris raised an eyebrow suspiciously.   
“Nothing, shopping tomorrow.” Elsa placated him, another giggle rising. “Who won?” She was an expert changer of conversation topics. Tom beamed. The indents in his cheeks deepening the wider his smile got.   
“Oh what a surprise.” Beth chuckled under her breath, elbowing Elsa. They started up again. “Not doing a rematch?” 

“Have they been talking about us?” Chris leant across, bumping his shoulder against Tom’s.   
“It’s a strong possibility…” Tom caught Beth’s eye, trying to read her, squinting with one eye and well aware there was mischief. She smiled, waved and grinned back at him. Tom tipped across to Chris, his body dead straight and tall, hand in pocket and hissing out the side of his mouth. “Don’t look now…” very obvious and loud whispering. “But I think they’re up to something.”

* * * * *

After a couple of renditions of Dylan, Beth took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself.   
“It’s a new one.” She looked up from the fret board.  
“Have I heard this one?” Tom sat forward on the edge of the bench seat, moving his knees further apart.   
“Nope.” She smiled at him, watching him settle with his elbows over his knees, fists under his chin, watching her intently. 

“I’m a bit nervous.” Her cheeks started to radiate heat. She felt like she had two sun lamps under her skin. Blushing with intensity as she fought to calm herself so that her voice wouldn’t crack from the nerves.   
“You can do it.” Elsa mouthed the words, eyes wide, urging her new friend on. 

She began to strum, purposefully and confidently. Leaning back slightly and deciding she would be better standing. The thick leather strap bearing the weight of her solid acoustic as she raised herself up to her feet, not missing a beat. She breathed in, filling her lungs as she dropped her diaphragm in preparation. Softly, she sang. 

“What’s meant is what’s said  
What’s right is right  
Here, the stars bear witness  
I am yours and you are mine

A scratch upon the earth proclaims  
Flooding plains with rain  
I can’t sleep away the hours  
Until I can see you once again.”

She allowed her gaze to move beyond the point she had picked out over the tops of the trio. A solitary star between two branches in the distance. She felt strong enough to connect. Feeling the song, she placated the scared inner child and moved her eyes down to meet with the first she’d encounter. Elsa, who smiled at the eye contact, urging her on with a smile. Her hands were clasped together, leaning on the table. 

“Each passing moves so slowly  
To myself, to prove  
How hard it is to function  
Home within those eyes, again

The golden thread that binds together  
Redesigned my life  
Your name etched deeply in my heart  
The burn forever rife”

She scanned between Chris and Elsa back and forth. Feeling Tom’s eyes upon her, she couldn’t bring herself to look at him just yet. She felt she had to sing the final verse to him alone. It was his song. For him, about him. She had written it sitting alone in her home, Owe tucked up for the night. Waiting for the moment when she’d next see him. Yearning. Her heart overflowing with a mixture of sadness and craving at being away from him. Chris and Elsa seemed to like it. She refused to allow her negative inner voice to amplify itself by thinking maybe they were being polite. She wandered. Playing as she moved around, walking, pacing. She always relaxed when she was able to move around while she played and sang. She landed in front of Tom. He sat back, leaning his elbows on the table behind him, looking up at her. The same love-sick loon expression on his face whenever she sang to him. Her heart leapt. 

“Love me like there’s no tomorrow  
Your wish is my desire  
I’ll remove the worry from you  
I’ll walk out on the wire

I’ll turn this world upon it’s head  
As you have done for me  
And underneath the heavens  
Completed we shall be…  
Completed we shall be…”

She finished up. They applauded loudly. Chris raised two fingers to his mouth, sending out a shrill wolf-whistle.   
“That was beautiful, well done. You are brilliant, like a shining star.” Elsa blew a kiss and placated Beth. “What were you so worried about?”  
“I don’t know – I just don’t feel comfortable about performing. Happy to write, happy to play but…”   
“Well I liked it.” Chris interjected. “And if you ever get around to recording…”  
Tom interrupted and turned back around to face Chris. “Which she SHOULD do. I’ve only told her a MILLION times!”   
“Do it. It’d sell.” Chris pointed at Beth, a stern look on his face.   
“See!” Tom turned back around to Beth, holding his hand out to her, drawing her near. She slung the guitar around behind her back and stepped up to him. He wrapped both arms around her waist.   
“You are brilliant, my girl. That was beautiful.” He nestled his cheek against her as she brushed his curls with her now sore fingers from playing so much.   
“That was for you.” She whispered. His head leant back, looking up at her.   
“Really? Really!” He blushed. She hadn’t seen him look like this before. Completely overcome with emotion and awe. No one’s ever written a song like that for me before. Well… no one I’ve been… I… Wow.”  
She lowered, pressing a kiss to his waiting lips, taking the pressure off him having to find the words he was rarely and obviously struggling to find. His lips tasted of vodka and lime and mild salty warmth from the exertion of defeating Chris at table tennis. As she retreated from the kiss his eyes opened slowly and set on her with a contented sigh, smiling as though he could be struck down in that moment but be happy with his lot in life.   
“Damn. How much will you take to write one for Els from me?” Chris mockingly reached into his pocket.   
“Hey, that’s not a bad idea. If that’s what she writes, you write the words and Beth can put them to music, yes?” Elsa laughed. Beth looked up and nodded silently at the both of them, a harmonious smile painted on her lips. She reached up and ran her fingers through the curls on top of Tom’s head, he took a deep breath in and tilted his head back with her action before holding out his hand and coming back to reality. 

“My turn?” he grabbed at Beth’s guitar at her back and pulled it around as she twisted out of the strap, slipping it over Tom’s head and onto his shoulders as he stood up to go and sit near the barbeque on the little seat there. “Now I can’t write music near as well as you, my darling, but I need to serenade you with something after that.” He cleared his throat purposefully, blowing out the alcohol that had restricted his chords. As was Tom’s way, he had to turn it into a scene of hilarity before settling into a rendition of The National’s ‘I Need My Girl’. 

Beth sighed, loving the sound of his voice and her guitar. She was still reeling at having played an original and gotten a good response from Chris and Elsa. They really seemed to like it. Beth wandered over to stand near Tom, watching his long fingers dance across the fret board. Eyes closed and singing as if his life depended on it. She wished she had half his bravado. He had always said he considered his guitar-playing to be ‘tinkly’ and he once told Beth that a friend had said to him that when he sang in the car it sounded like ‘a cat being sick’. She couldn’t care less because it was the most romantic, beautiful thing anyone had ever done for her. To her his playing and voice was like an angelic resound. 

As Tom finished up his serenade, the outdoor candles began to dip in the cool breeze, their wicks flickering as they resembled little more than pools of liquid wax contained by the glass around them. Suspended flames dancing across the top of the pools. The heavy scent of citronella and lemon balm. 

Chris let out a massive yawn, bellowing through the trees like a Yowie howling at the night sky. His head thrown back, mouth wide.   
“Don’t know about you guys, but I’m beat.” He sauntered over to Elsa where she stood, talking to Beth, and slung an arm around her. She turned into face him and clung to his solid torso. “We taking the kids to the beach tomorrow, Man?”   
“Definitely.” Tom halted singing for a moment, looked up at Chris and continued flicking away at the strings. 

He loved playing Beth’s guitar. He felt it soaked in her energy and how smooth the sound of it was when he flicked across it.   
“Shall we aim to be up by 10? I think we might all need a sleep in. Thank heavens for Paula.” Elsa chuckled. “I’ll be up much earlier with the twins, which is why we are going to bed now.” She echoed Chris’ sentiment and yawned, throwing a hand across her mouth as she did so. She released Chris and turned beside her to wrap her arms around the Amazonian woman standing next to her. 

“I like you, Beth. We are going to have fun, you and I, tomorrow. Rest well and Happy Birthday!” She stood on tiptoe as Beth reached down, returning the embrace. Beth placed a peck on Elsa’s cheek.   
“I had fun tonight. Thank you, Els.”   
“Anytime, querido!” Elsa returned to nesting in under Chris’ arm. He placed a kiss on top of her head. “Goodnight, Tom. Turn the lights off when you both go to bed. Love you both.” She placed her fingertips to her lips and sent two kisses through the air.   
“Night Els, mucho amor… besos.” He stopped playing, returning Elsa’s blown kisses. 

Chris leaned over to wrap his other arm around Beth’s shoulders as they wandered past, pulling her in against Elsa and himself for a hug. He planted a big wet kiss on her cheek.   
“Happy Birthday, sister. Give him hell tonight for beating my arse at table tennis… “ he turned his head, aiming at Tom who was sitting content with the guitar watching the happenings. “…AGAIN!”   
Tom stood up, gently wrapping the guitar around his back and ran over to embrace the three of them, squeezing as tightly as he could.   
“D’awwww… You still love me, even if you can’t win.” Tom wrapped himself around the group. Chris chuckled, shooting Tom a wink.   
“GROUP HUG!” they squeezed the girls between them. Beth let out an ‘oof!’.   
“Rematch tomorrow?” Tom stepped back, slapping his hand into Chris’ open palm, conducting some ritualistic hand shake together. 

“Anytime, anywhere, buddy. Sleep well.” Beth and Tom watched as Chris and Elsa disappeared inside. They heard the click of the door to their wing as Chris closed it behind him. Tom unhooked the guitar over his head, returning to sit with it on the little seat near the barbeque, sitting the instrument across his knee as he played on, quietly. Beth sat next to him with a contented sigh, resting her head on his shoulder. He paused to plant a peck on the top of her head and continued playing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom asks Beth a question that could potentially shape their life in a completely different direction to what either could have imagined.

Beth and Tom stood perfectly still for a moment, taking in the peace and quiet after Chris and Elsa turned in for the night. Just smiling at one another, until Beth strode over and sneakily swiped the guitar from Tom’s lap, where it sat upright resting on his thighs. She ran inside with it, giggling. He was two steps behind her, a stand off on either side of the couch. 

Beth placed the bottom of the guitar against the top of her foot, securing it by the neck with her hand. She grinned at Tom, laughing, teasing. She placed the guitar across the couch, not breaking eye contact with Tom who was sizing her like prey. Looking at her from under his eyebrows. Loving this curious and random game. 

Grinning wide, his teeth bared. She started to shake her head, knowing she had absolutely no chance to out-run him. No chance to escape because his legs were like sprung coils and he could launch across from where he stood straight over the top of the couch if he wanted to. 

“Don’t do it, babe!” She held her hands up, shaking her head side to side. Her laugh ringing out from the back of her throat. “I’m too drunk! Don’t do it! I’ll break my neck trying to get away from you!”  
He took a step back, watching her every move. She tried to gauge if he was going to go left, right or over. Her only hope was that he was slowed by the copious amount of alcohol he’d drunk across the course of the afternoon and evening. 

“Oh my GOD!” She threw her hand up in the direction of the corner of the room, horrified look on her face. He actually took the bait. She couldn’t believe it as his head whipped around to inspect the corner up in the ceiling where her index finger had indicated.  
She made her move, bursting from her standing position and trying to clear the glass doors before he was on her. She dashed, arms pumping by her sides, long legs stretching as far as she could push them.  
Beth made it to the edge of the porch before his arms were around her waist and hoisting her up, swinging her around. He tried to lift her over his shoulder, but between the both of them being as intoxicated as they were they landed with a crash on the soft grass between the porch and paved area. 

“Were you trying to trick me, Miss McMahon?” Tom, on his back, breathless with laughter and slightly winded.  
“I believe I made a successful attempt to do so, Mister Hiddleston!”  
“You BELIEVE you made a successful attempt, because I let you!” Tom, rolling over to quickly grab at Beth’s sides, tickled her intensely. Teeth clenched, hell bent on making her pay. She gasped for air, tears streaming down her cheeks from the pain and laughter.  
“Gah! Tom! Stop!!... no, Tom! Serious!! STOP!” She reached up with her legs, trapping him between her thighs and squeezed tightly. He flinched, surprised by the strength she had when she applied herself. It was enough to stop his attack and she eased up her grip around him. He was trapped on top of her, a forearm pressing down into the grass either side of her head. Both panting and the last remnants of laughter as they started to calm. Beth groaned at the pains in her sides from where Tom’s long fingers had probed and prodded. 

Tom’s brow furrowed.  
“Are you okay, darling?” Beth watched the expression soften on Tom’s face as his eyebrows lifted slightly, his tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. She reached her hands up, her fingers gently pressing across the back of his neck, urging him towards her until the tip of his nose was pressed lightly in contact with hers.  
“Did you want something, Miss McMahon?” He moved his head side to side, circling the tip of her nose with his.  
“I love you.” She whispered softly, closing her eyes and sighing.  
“Oh my darling girl…” Tom lifted one of his arms, running softly calloused fingertips from playing her guitar along her cheek. Holding her face in his hand in such a way that his thumb was stroking the corner of her mouth. 

“I love you too…” He placed his lips against the other corner of her mouth. His thumb still strumming lightly. Her eyes opened as he leant back, watching. Stray tears escaped the outer corner of her eyes, trailing down into her hair.  
“Why are you crying, my sweet girl?” He sat up, pulling her across so her head was resting in his lap, his long legs folded underneath, forming the perfect support for her neck. He looked down at her upside down, stroking at her temples with his thumbs. 

“I don’t want you to leave.” Beth inhaled heavily. A sob. More tears started to emerge. Tom suddenly realised what she meant. It was only a week until he was due to be on a flight out of Melbourne, heading back home to London. It struck him, hitting him in the solar plexus, forcing the air out of his lungs. He doubled over, leaning right across Beth’s face. Frown lines etched across his forehead. Pressing his cheek against hers and lifting back to look into her eyes. She reached up, running her index finger along each eyebrow, then down the bridge of his nose. 

It was out of his mouth before his brain had processed it. The brain had no control as his heart connected directly with his mouth. No choice but to process what he was saying after he had said it.  
“Come with me.” 

“Pardon?” Beth heard, but wanted to hear again to be sure. 

She moved, sitting up slowly. Tom launched up onto his knees, suddenly excited at the realisation of what he had just asked her to do. He grabbed her shoulders in his hands, facing her.  
“Yes. Come with me, Beth. I completely adore you. You and Owe are my family. My world. My everything. I simply worship you, feel you so deep within my heart it hurts to think of being on the other side of this globe, away from you. Please, Beth.”

The adult kicked in, the gravity of what was being asked of her forcing the inner-child back into her corner.  
“We couldn’t possibly organise that in a week… It’s a big decision, Tom. We’ve both been drinking, we need to talk about this tomorrow.”  
Tom sighed. Hating to see the transition as she moved from the fearless, free self. 

She knew how much she felt for Tom, how much she loved him, how much he loved her and Owe and how much she felt that while she was under his touch, in his aura, in his eyes, that she was home. But the reality of how far she was being asked to move, away from all she knew, all her support network and the little world she had fought tooth and nail to create for Owe and herself had become so much more than she imagined. Her haven, her security. But this was Tom. She wasn’t about to lose what she considered to be the love of her life, and she searched his eyes, moving deeply into them. 

“It is your decision, darling, and I am aware it is a lot to ask. I understand a lot needs to be arranged and don’t expect you to be on the plane with me next week… as wonderful as that would be… But please think about it. A new life, a new beginning for you both, with me. You won’t be alone anymore. You won’t have to sacrifice as you’ve had to, I can sit out here all night and point out the positives to you, my love. Fact of the matter is… I love you, I want you to live in London, in my home, with me.” He gazed at her, his eyes pleading. 

Beth took a deep breath in. Remembering what Tom had taught her at the spa that afternoon. To take a deep breath, hold it and then exhale the fear and worry. Let it float out of her body and for the inner child to be allowed to come back out from the corner.  
She spoke eloquently, clearly, direct line between heart and mouth without brain clouding from over-thinking. 

“Yes, sweetheart. We will move back to London with you.” Pure instinct. Alcohol aside, birthday aside, every damned thing aside. 

“Really?” Tom launched up to his feet from his knees in a single move, reaching his hands down and hoisting Beth up to her feet. He squeezed at her hands tightly. Turning each one over so that her hands were palm up, his thumbs rubbing in circles. Comforting, but passing on his wired excitable energy at the same time.  
“Yes!” Beth nodded. Eyes wide. 

“Aaraarrgghh!!!!” Tom literally exploded. Releasing Beth’s hands he launched on an assault of the area they were standing in, leaving Beth watching him bounce around between the bench seat near the barbeque, from the ground to the table on his feet, then racing up and down between border of the garden edge brickwork, swinging off the large timber post in the middle of the pergola area like Gene Kelly in Singing in the Rain and finally settling right in front of her, toe to toe, grinning like he had just received everything he had ever dreamed of in one hit. 

“Oh, darling!” He pulled her against him. Their lips colliding, breathing laboured, blood pumping, hearts racing in their ears and chests. Hands wound in one another’s hair. Edging backwards onto the paved area, Tom maneuvered Beth towards the table. They broke for breath. Chests heaving with excitement. He reached down and grabbed the remote, not breaking gaze with her slate blue eyes and pressed a few buttons, placing it back on the table and taking a step backwards from her. 

“Dance with me, darling heart.” Bon Iver’s ‘Beth/Rest’ kicked in and he took a step back, clutching at her hands. She took a step forward and softly pressed herself against him as he chuckled happily. He raised her hand in his to rest on his shoulder, at the meeting point of his neck. His other hand raising upwards, fingers laced with hers. She tilted her chin up, feeling his free hand land on her hip. He began to lead her around, whirling, twirling slowly, purposefully, gracefully.  
They melded together under the dying light of the candles, the flicker of fairy lights, the shadow of the almost full moon moving behind errant clouds and the warm night air touched by a cool Autumn breeze and the sound of shivering gum trees around them. 

“Do you know,” Tom whispered underneath the music, leaning in to press his cheek against Beth’s. “Justin Vernon was once questioned as to what the name of this song meant to him.” He pressed his lips against the velvety skin beneath her earlobe and raised his breathy words so that they poured directly into her ear. “Beth seems like this really cool name for a place you just go to be in paradise forever… my Beth.”

He brought their laced fingers down from upright position, landing between them, clasping at her hand and pressing between their chests so that the back of his hand felt her heart beating and hers pressed against his heartbeat. She shivered against him. Overcome with feeling. They continued to glide together until the last strain of the music drifted into the bush behind them, the candles flickered out and the solar power of the fairy lights dimmed to darkness. 

“I will look after you and your son, protect you, love you unconditionally for as long as you’d both have me, my girl.” He exhaled against her lips, grinning wide.  
Their kiss was as a seal. The ending moment leading to a new beginning. Whenever they would be as this, there was no concept of time. There was no other place that existed and they were not two separate individuals. They were one heart. Once spirit joined after an immeasurable split across lifetimes. Nirvana. Peace. Truth. Axiom.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Beth share a special moment before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Raunch. Graphic Erotica.

The song died away as it finished, and in completely content and comfortable silence, Tom grabbed the remote from the table, his hand still sewn with Beth’s. He led her slowly up onto the decking and through the retracted glass doors. Still connected they worked together closing up the space and locking down. Lights off, soft glow in the kitchen from the range hood light remaining on. They kicked off their footwear at the edge of the bathroom on their way through to the bedroom. Beth’s brown sandals with delicate silver and turquoise beads beside Tom’s Havaianas. Perfectly lined beside one another. Tom paused for a moment, looking at the display and gave Beth’s hand a squeeze. Kicking at the shoes with his toe. Moving them around so that a pattern was formed. Beth’s sandal next to Tom’s Havaiana, Beth’s sandal and then Tom’s other Havaiana. 

She stifled a giggle, slapping her other hand over her mouth. Tom shook his head and crinkled his nose. Still studying the pattern and dragging at the footwear until he was happy and nodded. Beth pressed her lips against his the fabric on his back, almost blowing a raspberry in attempt to stop the explosive laugh that wanted to escape so desperately. He had lined them up so that there was one of Beth’s sandals either side of Tom’s Havaianas. He looked back at her and slapped a hand over his mouth to keep his giggling from waking Owe. Beth pushed her free hand against his back, forcing him through the bedroom door. Her other hand still wound with his, arm under his as he walked ahead of her. 

As soon as they were in the room and the door closed they exploded with laughter and fell upon the bed with a crash.   
“Shhhhh!” Beth shushed him. He looked down at her finger against his lips, eyes crossed trying to focus on the placating device. She started up again. Until his eyes returned to normal, set on hers, his lids lowered and his lips parted ever so slightly. She felt the tip of his tongue graze the underside of her finger. They knelt facing one another on the bed and slowly took turns at disrobing one another. 

Beth reached out, releasing the buttons on Tom’s blue-grey shirt. He pulled at the sleeves, rolling them back down his forearms in preparation. Beth reached the final bottom button and brushed the fabric aside, her palms laid flat against his hard body. Rather than her moving her hands, Tom shuffled out of the shirt, casting it aside. Beth felt every muscle move under her touch as he moved. Her hands journeyed up along his torso, following the trail of her eyes up across his pectorals, fingers brushing softly over his collarbone and dipping along his sides. He squirmed a little and they both laughed. 

Beth tilted her head to the side, Tom sweeping her blonde locks aside. She’d taken the long-term braids out as she was preparing for dinner in the bathroom. Her usually rigid, almost dreadlock-resembling small braids were now free and cascading in tight curls, and so soft. Tom stoked along her neck and across her shoulder as her eyes closed, her hands holding steady at his waist. Gripping at his belt line whilst he reached both hands behind her neck, under her thick, silky mane and pulled at the tie holding her tanned suede halter neck top up. It gave way, the straps receding and falling across the rise of her chest in the strapless bra. She slowly raised her right arm, cupping her hand across the side of his neck and mimicking his trail he’d left across her shoulder. She savoured the warmth he was emitting under her touch. 

He undid the zip along her side and peeled the top aside. Pressing his hands against her velveteen skin. Enjoying the way there was little resistance as he applied pressure. Feminine and luxurious, not hard at all, in stark contrast to his own frame. 

Beth let her hands wander south along Tom’s chest and taut stomach. Reaching his belly button she twirled concentric circles with her index finger around the rim and then plunged all her fingers below the edge of his jeans. She pulled forward, feeling the fabric move away from his skin, pulling him along with the belt, closer to her. His breath caught at the back of his throat as her fingers traced along the belt line from within, brushing past the tip of his erection. He sighed softly and shuffled forward on his knees. Their eyes cast downwards as he reached behind her, releasing her bra slowly, one hook of three. Then the second with a little ‘clip’ sound. He ran his hands up under the last hook , rubbing across her skin beneath the stretched, restrictive black fabric. 

They lowered their heads, watching together as Beth’s fingers deftly caught the loop of leather from Tom’s belt and pulled it through the silver buckle making the delicious ‘whick’ sound as she unhooked it from the pin and pulled it through the loops one handed. She paused for a playful spin of it above her head before throwing it across the room. It clattered to the floor. They quickly clung to each other, giggling again at the noise and shushing each other before turning their attention back to the waistline of his jeans.   
Tom threw his head back and moaned deeply, dropping his head back down to watch Beth’s fingers unhook the button and lower the zip. His mouth dropped open as she plunged her hand through the opening and ran the back of her hand along his rigid member behind it’s cotton lycra casing. 

Tom’s expression pained as he raised his eyes to watch Beth’s face. Her tongue at the corner of her top lip in concentration. He groaned. He’d seen her with that expression whenever she was in creative mode. The little pink demon poking out to tease him and make his mind wander. The feelings it had elicited from him whilst dancing with his tongue, or even better, when it was trailing over the end of his cock. 

She felt his eyes upon her and looked up, whip crack of her eyes without the position of her head changing. Watching his reaction from under her brow, his lips parted, breath flowing over them, in and out. Wanting to tell her what she did to him, but unable to speak. He pinched at her back with two fingers, the final hook falling free. The fabric fell forward, releasing her breasts to the air. The nipples immediately hardened to large rouge peaks. His hands swept forward from around her back to crisscross over the pale hills. Her tan line obvious between her décolletage and the soft pale mounds beneath. He loved the contrast. Naturally, given a colder climate, her skin was the same tone as his. 

She closed her eyes as he brushed his palms lightly, ghosting across her nipples. Moving them under his fingers and brushing lightly back and forth. She encouraged him to remove his jeans completely. He backed off the bed. Keeping his gaze on her eyes the entire time as she sprawled out on her stomach across the bed, wanting to be close to him when he lowered his jeans. He stepped out of them and moved forward. His erection was in protest against his underwear, pushing heavily at the strained fabric. His size resulted in the very tip appearing at the band holding them up.   
She raised herself on her hands in a yoga ‘snake’ position, lifting her head up to lock eyes with him and extended her tongue. Lapping the flat, wet, hot surface across the length of him, across the black fabric. He tilted forward, reaching down to lace his fingers through her soft hair, tousling it across to one side of her head and holding it there, not obstructing his view as the lower half of her rose to pull up on her knees. She kissed at his abdomen, the tip of her tongue cutting a path of searing sensation along his centre definition, and reaching the little nest of dark blonde, almost brown hair below his belly button. She pulled swiftly with her hands having snuck along his hips and into the waistband of his underwear. They dropped with his help persuading them across his muscular thighs. His fully engorged cock bobbed free gratefully as raised her hand to grip at him slowly. 

Her grip was tight. He swallowed hard, frowning at his ability to be able to maintain any time without ravaging her. She tilted her chin up, running his tip across her bottom lip and down the centre of her chin, underneath her jaw and neck then back up again. 

Her tongue flicking out lightly to tease at the opening. Capturing a single droplet of pre-cum and stretching back. He clenched his fists and dug them against his hips, widening his stance to brace himself. Then it happened. She plunged over him. Between her lips, tongue rasping and gliding hard against the underside of his length, with each withdrawal stopping to flicker like electricity across the ridge. He buckled, leaning forward and pushing her back from him.   
“Not yet. I’ll cum…” he squeezed his eyes shut, only to open them moments later and watch as Beth started to lift her own skirt. Grinning. She flipped her legs our from underneath their folded position and showed him the miniscule g-string she’d been wearing all night. 

His jaw dropped again, watching as she pulled the piece of fabric aside, dipping a finger past the soft gates of her opening. He launched at her. Grabbing her skirt and yanking it off her completely, toppling her back. The same skirt she had worn when they met. Black cheesecloth dotted with tiny Indian mirrors and silver bells. It jingled as he tugged it away. He easily snapped off the hardly-there underwear, playfully flicking it like a slingshot across the room. Hitting the wall and dropping to the floor. Immediately he stood back. Surveying the sight before him, as she let her knees raise and drop open, giving him full view. They drank each other in through their eyes, trying to refrain from touch, knowing once they did it would be over in a matter of moments. 

He studied her. Her mixture of skin colours enticing him. Like an aerial view of a beautiful natural landscape. Hills, valleys, rivers, plains, fields. She lifted one leg, stretching her calf by pointing her toes out. He caught her foot between his hands and dug his thumbs against her skin, working down from the ball to the arch. She threw her head back. Groaning. He had cottoned on to her enjoyment during their couples massage when the masseuse had reached her feet. She’d divulged even to herself at that moment this was something she’d left unexplored and thoroughly enjoyed. He smirked at her reaction. 

“Looks like I should do this more often?” the creases at the sides of his mouth sent her into oblivion. How he could go from looking like a proper English gent one second. To a cute twelve-year-old boy in whose mouth butter would not melt, to this creature. This lusty, hungry, man of all men. His hand moved across her calf, using her leg like a rope to pull himself on board the bed. She felt his body move up her leg. His erection brushing against her shin as he passed over her.   
One hand reaching above the next until he was laid out across her, his lips brushing against each nipple. Long fingers slid up to the knuckle inside of her and sweeping up to spread the flood across her bud. She bucked beneath him. His other hand reaching up to clasp across her mouth, keeping her quiet.

She licked at his fingers, her tongue pushing between them. He slipped one of his long fingers into her mouth and she wrapped around it, suckling gently. He was between both sets of lips with his fingers and her eyes started to roll back and close. Her hip rhythm was hypnotic and sending him crazy. He withdrew his fingers from between her folds and her mouth and placed the saturated fingers of her south in his mouth, then offered them to her. She lapped at them, tasting herself. She likened it as similar to a combination of childhood musk sticks and an innate earthiness. Completely natural.   
His lips landed on hers, hungrily tasting herself off his lips as he held her hips, breaking to flip her over. He roughly grabbed at her and lifted her up on her knees, her chest and head remained down against the bed, her cheek pressed against the covers which were now disheveled. She gasped, then laughed a deep lusty laugh when she realised what he was doing. 

She tilted her hips, opening to him. He growled, grabbing at her, digging his fingers into the soft flesh on her hips as he plunged into her. They both moaned in unison, a deep-set growl, then tried to shush one another, laughing hotly. He felt her contract as she laughed, forcing him to bite down on his bottom lip. He bent over her, pulling her to the edge of the bed as he stood back on the floor, squatting so that his knees connected with the mattress to get leverage. 

He reached across the expanse of her back, dipping underneath and cupping at her breasts. Toying with her nipples until they were sore and sensitive and delightfully standing to attention. His attention. He plunged into her again and withdrew, a slick pop sounded as he fell out. Back in again, forcing her to wince with the pain of his full length impaling her hurriedly. But it was glorious. One hand remained at her breasts, playing, teasing. His other hand traveled underneath, flicking at her bud. He felt her clasp around him and grunted as he was overcome to drive into her as hard and as fast as he could. Overtaken by the urge to take her as an animal would another of its kind. His heart racing and over flowing with love for the woman he was inside, had his hands upon, moaning, pushing back against him with her hips, his woman. And the desire to spill within her. Completely bare. His very being, embraced by hers without anything between them, was too much. 

They hadn’t discussed, hadn’t thought but he knew she was on birth control since they first slept together. That much they had discussed. But this time was different to when they’d laid together that same morning. This was a new union. She was coming home with him. She was going to uproot everything and follow him. Thoughts spilled out of his mind into a random spatter of words meaning little than steam that drove him further inside her at a more rapid pace until she cried out. White knuckled gripping the covers. Burying her face to avoid waking the household. He felt her convulse around him and had to press his mouth down against her back. Biting gently from the force of the orgasm that swept through him. Shuddering. She continued to press her hips back against him holding him tightly as he emptied within her. She squeezed around him as tightly as she could. He pounded a balled fist into the mattress beside her as he kept pulsing within her. 

Finally, he was spent and collapsed beside her, face first onto the bed like a felled tree. The bed heaved and groaned. He mouthed into the covers, the muffled sound making her smile.   
“I Love you, Beth.”

She raised, gathering the covers from underneath them and helping Tom to spin around to get his head on the pillows and his feet down the right end of the bed. She stood still for a moment, savouring the feeling of his seed dripping from her. It felt completely natural and wild and wonderful.   
He was already making light little snore noises, which he did after drinking quite a lot, particularly when he was exhausted. Completely spent. She threw the covers across him and dove under, snuggling in against him, kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear.   
“I love you too, Tom…” He smiled in his sleep and his arms instinctively wrapped around her and pulled closer so her head was on his chest. Her soft hair like gossamer and moonlight silk spread across his skin, lulling him back into a deep slumber.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions are had relating to the decision Beth had agreed to in moving back to London with Tom with Owe.

“She said yes, man.” Tom was feeling a little worse for wear and extremely tired after the picnic lunch. He and Chris spent close to an hour playing cricket with Owe, chasing each other up and down the sand and taking another attempt at a surf. This one was a little more disastrous as due to the rampant hangover he was in the throes of, he couldn’t even catch a wave. He resigned himself to sitting idly on the board watching Chris master the current. 

“How do you feel?” Chis chewed on a piece of grilled chicken breast, pulling it off the plate from the fridge, his head buried looking for sustenance. There was a reason he made it to the size he did for filming Thor. He could eat like it was about to go out of fashion. Tom always considered himself to be a ‘bottomless pit’ but Chris made Tom’s appetite look non-existent in comparison. 

“I’m completely ecstatic. I just don’t know where to start with organising everything.” He ran his hand through his hair, brow furrowed.   
“Easy tiger, it’s a long process full of paperwork. Get one of your mates onto looking into it for you. It’s not something that is going to happen overnight.” Chris looked up, hearing India snort as she rolled over on the couch. She and Owe were fast asleep, stretched out on the modular lounge in front of the television. They’d put a movie on to settle the kids down. 

“Els is going to have a little chat with her…” Chris fossicked around, turning his attention back to the fridge and dragging out a left over platter of sliced fruit, placing it on the table between he and Tom before sitting down to join his friend.   
“What about?” Tom frowned  
“It’s cool. We had a long chat this morning after you told us what was happening, and honestly, we want to make sure Beth knows the lifestyle she is getting herself into. NOT for any other reason than to pain a purely realistic picture.”

Tom sighed heavily.   
“Is this really necessary?”   
“Dude. She’s a suburban single mum. She needs to know everything she can expect. Best and worst case. We only have both your best interests at heart, and wouldn’t you rather it came from Els than me?” Chris raised an eyebrow.   
Tom nodded silently, the thought of Chris explaining arduous schedules, inability to plan ahead too far, spectacles, dealing with fans (the good, the supportive, the crazy and the down-right abusive), the fan mail, the life. He would have had the tact of Mjolnir. Best coming from Els, especially considering she was an actress herself as well as the wife of a highly sought after actor, and she had kids. 

“Beth and I have talked about a lot of what my life entails.” Tom trailed off  
“I’m sure you have mate, and I’m sure she is. Just humour me okay? We worry… I worry.” He polished off a large slice of watermelon. 

“And how realistic have you thought about it all? Like what school would Owe go to? How’s his Dad going to react when he finds out? Can Beth even move with Owe unless his Dad consents in writing? What if he doesn’t? These are the joys.”   
“You’re playing devils advocate, I completely understand and yes, I’ve thought of all of these things. But to be honest, I just wanted to ask her to see if she would because I’ve not met anyone like her.”  
“Okay…” Chris wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and pushed his chair out, leaning over the couch to check on the kids. Silent. Paula was having a lay down in the room with the twins who were also out like lights.   
“Walk with me, man.” Chris wrapped his hands down across the back of Tom’s chair. 

They wandered outside onto the decking and sat over at the table. The harsh sun partially shaded by the pergola and shade sails. Tom pulled his sunglasses out of the neckline of his tee and promptly put them on. His head stinging with the bright light. 

“Okay. Here it is. I’ve wanted to say this since I heard about you meeting someone, when you asked me about Australian music…” Chris stopped to clear his throat. He felt Tom shift into defensive mode, knowing what was coming. Tom crossed his arms and leant back.   
“Go on…”

“You’re not the greatest at keeping relationships going, yeah? What’s the longest one you’ve held onto. Two years? Three tops?... Why is that? Have you looked at why? Is it the lifestyle? Is it that they want more than you’re willing to give them? Or the other way around? You know I know, man… but there’s a kid involved here and you better be bloody sure of what you’re doing especially when you’re asking these two to move away from their support network to the other side of the planet for you…”  
“I knew that was coming.” Tom closed his eyes, grimacing, but appreciating and understanding exactly what his friend was doing. The elephant in the room had just been granted a stage show and was doing vocal warm-ups with a hat and cane in preparation for his big number. 

“I am going to marry her one day, Chris… this isn’t about a quick fix. This isn’t about a bit of fun. I’d have thought you would have seen that this weekend, which is why I wanted you to meet them... Her.” He huffed, paused and continued. “I’ve sacrificed everything for my career, and I’ve been so blessed to have accomplished such amazing things as a result but I want more. I didn’t realise it until I saw what Beth has.”

“You haven’t grown sick of hearing about what Els and I go through with the kids? What we’ve gone through in our marriage? Or heard from your mates about how hard it can be?”  
“Hey, I know. You see, the other thing about Beth is she comes from the same heart I do.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Her parents divorced, she told me once that she truly believed that her family would be the same for eternity. That she would always have her Mum and Dad together and that was the way she had grown up envisioning her future. I get that. I get that there is nothing more earth-shattering than to watch the relationship that taught you about relationships fall apart.” Tom started to get emotional, frustrated. Aggravated. Not at Chris, but as the scars reopened a little.   
“I think somewhere deep inside, after seeing that… looking at what it did to my parents as people… it changes you and the way you see your future, relationships, other people.”

“I’m sorry, mate.” Chris placed a comforting hand on Tom’s shoulder.   
“No… let me finish…” Tom stood up, pacing like a giant cat. Feeling the fire burning and the sting of remembering. 

“Nothing hurts more in this world than watching the world you know shatter into a million fragments. Beth gets that. She lived it too, but do you know what? She wasn’t protected from it. She watched her parents’ hearts break over time. A slow decline into indifference, ambivalence.” Tom stopped pacing, pointing an accusatory finger at Chris. “…and you know what? She went on to lose her mother not long after and eventually fall into a relationship that mirrored the same pain her parents bore! She went on from passion to indifference to the point that her partner cheated on her in every imaginable way and that broke her into a million fragments and SHE ALONE has put herself back together again and decided – for some god unknown reason – that she will love me. Do you get how protective I am over her, and her son, and how I would never make a decision like this lightly? How I would never feed either of them to the wolves or sacrifice them?” 

Chris stared, wide-eyed. Blinking slowly. He nodded. Understanding just to what extent this encounter had changed Tom. Seeing the depth to which he had met someone who did understand him, and who he understood. 

“That’s what I wanted to see, man.” Chris stood up, reaching out his arm to grab Tom by the wrist and pull him in for a big hug, patting him on the back.   
“Fuck, don’t do that to me again… EVER!” Tom reciprocated, calming. 

“You have our support. We will do whatever we can to help you guys when you need it. Even if you want to borrow Paula – I’ll send her across on a plane for a weekend!” Chris jibed. They both chuckled. Breaking the intensity of the mood. Tom had learnt over time in amongst his self-development and studies across the years how to come back and ‘earth’ from being in a traumatic emotional place. It didn’t mean, however, that he could always do that simply. It was never simple. 

* * * * *

“Owe doesn’t know yet. I’m not saying anything until it’s all solidified, paperwork back and written approval from Dan.” Beth fingered the fabric of a turquoise scarf, silk.   
“I’m sure it won’t be an issue, and if it is, then we will support you how we can. It’s a big step for the both of you.” Elsa reached across and picked up the scarf off the rack, looking for a tag. 

“To be honest? I’m terrified.” Beth whispered, her eyes lowering. Almost feeling wrong at saying those words. “I love Tom with all my heart, but it’s all happening so quickly and … I have Owe to think about… and it’s not like we’re moving across the world to be with someone in a 9-5 career.”  
“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about…” Elsa placed her hand on Beth’s upper arm. “Let’s finish up here and walk down the road for a coffee so we can chat more.” Elsa hooked the scarf over her arm with a handful of other items she had collected. Beth followed, having found a similar black dress to the one she lost at Queenscliff in the storm, a chocolate velvet and cheesecloth layered skirt with small hand embroidered yellow and white daisies along the edging and a black halter neck with a crossover bodice. 

* * * * *

“There’s something amazing about the strength of a mother who raises a child in the day to day all by herself. It’s almost magical.” Tom ran his hand across his chin, rubbing at the same spot over and over, feeling the stubble breaking through after 48 hours of not shaving.   
“I can appreciate it’s not an easy life, I have a friend from my childhood I’m still in touch with – well as much as I can be I suppose with how frantic this life gets.” Chris contemplated, resting his chin on his fist, elbow on the table. “She was a single mum until she met the guy she’s been with the past five years. It’s hard graft. She was working and studying at the same time. Madness.” He shook his head, lifting up and sighing. “Remember I’d told you to spoil her, because she’s a single mum?” 

Tom grinned, thinking back to when he got the text from Chris just before Beth arrived for their first night alone together.   
“I’m assuming that weekend went well from your reaction…” Chris chuckled.   
“Wasn’t a bad weekend at all, man… not at all…” Tom grinned. “She’s amazing, but there’s only one thing I would free her of if I could… If I had the power to wave my hand and have it be gone.”   
“Sounds like we’re venturing into dangerous territory here… tell me more.” Chris’s eyebrows shot up.   
“She needs to learn to let go. Needs to learn it’s okay to hand the reigns over once in a while to someone else, so she can nurture her own inner child.” Tom gushed “…because she is so free, such an amazing spirit once she releases. Her eyes shine, her smile lights the world brighter than the sun and she laughs with such gusto!” 

“If she won’t hand them over, then take them from her…” Chris rapped his fingers against the table top. “Be forceful… but respectful, come on, Tom. You grew up with a sister either side. I should be coming to get sage advice from you on the fairer sex.”  
“She’s different. Not like other women – and you know what?” Tom smacked his hand down from his chin to the table, startling Chris.   
“I think that’s it. When I think I’ve got her reactions figured out, she surprises me. I love it. I’m always learning something new.” Tom leant across the table, stage whispering. “She knows things, man. Things I’ve known about but… wow.”   
“STOP!” Chris held his hand up. “I know where you’re about to go and I don’t want to know the details.”  
“No, I swear!” Tom’s eyebrows raised in the middle, desperate to give further detail.   
“NO! Stop, Tom. Can’t go there.”  
“It’s not what you think…”  
“La la la la laaaa… can’t hear you – don’t want to hear you.” Chris jumped up from the table, hands over ears and started heading over to the shed behind them.   
“Okay! Okay okay okay!” Tom held his hands up, showing Chris he was backing down and submitting defeat.   
“Table tennis. Now. I owe you an arse whoop.” Chris picked up a bat and threw it to Tom who caught it flat between his hands.   
“Yeah, good luck with that, sport!” He grinned. 

* * * * *

“I almost died when it first happened, but then I knew it was GOING to happen whether I wanted it to or not. It’s simply a part of this work, no?” Elsa sipped at her Green Tea. “But it happens, and accept that it’s a part of life.”

“Tom got asked for a photo at the carnival. Was my first experience with it all. I’m surprised he hasn’t been hounded more.”   
“That’s here. That’s why we come back here. There are certain places you realise you’re allowed to have some privacy. Just be warned it will get intense, especially when you’re somewhere public with him where the cameras and fans are gathered. There are people that will treat you unkindly. A palabras necias, oidos sordos!” Elsa checked her phone. “We have to get going soon, it’s almost been two hours!”

“Thanks for this, Els.” Beth hugged the scarf close around her neck, even though it wasn’t cool weather, the scarf was light enough to wear and added a beautiful oceanic dash of colour.   
“My pleasure.” Elsa reached down to grab her bags. “If you love each other and nurture each other, all will be fine. Besides, we must look after our men – being the older women that we are, no?” Elsa winked. Beth chuckled and remembered the fact that they were indeed the ‘older’ women. 

“You’ll be fine, both of you, and Beth? I’m only ever a cell phone away if you need me – even just to chat or explode to, okay?” Elsa reached out with her other hand and gave Beth’s hand a squeeze.   
“You’re a wonderful friend…” Beth squeezed Elsa’s hand back in return.   
“The car has to go back tonight. I’m distraught.” Beth stuck her bottom lip out, looking across at the van sitting a small distance from them in it’s angled car park.   
“You won’t be able to drive one of those around London. You’ll have enough trouble navigating Tom’s car around.” Elsa stood up. “Mind you, from what I hear he hardly uses it himself, only when he’s headed out of town. Get Owe into a local school you can walk him to.”  
“I want a scooter.” Beth sighed. “I can’t ferry Owe about on it, but gee it would be fun for me.” Her smile was almost evil. Elsa identified the spark and encouraged it.   
“You do what makes YOU happy, girl. If you are happy, Owe and Tom will be happy.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to leave Philip Island and head back to reality. Tom and Beth are up early and on the road with Owe.

It was early. Very early. Beth had managed to drag herself out of bed with Tom whilst he threw on his running gear, in order to pack and gather the remnants of Owe that had made their way to every corner of the vast house. Chris was in the kitchen, whizzing up a concoction for he and Tom to down before their last run together for some time. Elsa was padding around quietly in the dark, wandering around Chris and turning on the coffee machine ready to make Beth a cup. She stuck her head around the corner of Tom and Beth’s bedroom, sneaking past Owe’s door as he slept soundly. 

“Knock knock…” she rapped with her fingertips against the wood. Beth looked up, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking dazed.   
“Morning!” Tom was a natural morning person. Polar opposite to Beth. He woke with a smile painted across his lips and bounced up. Beth never understood it, unable to function until at least an hour after being awake. At this ungodly hour it may take two or three.   
“Hey Els” Beth looked up.   
“Making you a coffee. Five minutes?” She turned to Tom who landed gracefully on his bottom next to Beth, leaning down to tie his laces. “Chris has made you one of his wonder smoothies, Tom. See you both out there.” She blew a quiet kiss and retreated. 

There was a somber atmosphere. The party was over. The weekend had flown by and had been filled with laughter. Some amazing moments had happened and friendships formed and celebrated. Beth felt flat. She knew that come the afternoon she would again have to farewell Tom and head back to the little pocket of reality she had carved out with Owe. She felt her heart that much heavier. Tom sensed her, read her like a book and moved to soothe her concerns. She found it so hard to live in the moment when she had to say goodbye. Even if for a short while. She was always thinking ahead and her emotions followed her mind to the moment when they would be standing back at Queenscliff outside that glorious house with the fancy double door entrance and the gravel driveway. 

He slung his arm across her shoulders and drew her to him. His other arm closing the ring around her, rubbing at her upper arm. He pulled them both back onto the bed, their feet still planted on the floor. She moved her head to lay across his chest, listening to the hypnotic rhythm of his heartbeat echoing against her ear. She smiled as her head lifted with him in his sigh. Then she laughed.   
“Iambic pentameter?” She raised her hand, drumming out his heartbeat against his stomach gently. He chuckled, muffling the sound of his heart. The bass rumble coursing under his ribs from his voice. She loved the depth and colours of his voice. Conveying so much in a simple sound. Like his eyes, able to cast or hide what he sought to with his own intention. 

“My clever girl.” He squeezed her tightly, rocking side to side. “Come on. Fresh coffee and a sun to watch rise. Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?”   
“My running isn’t up to par with you and Chris… yet.” She laughed, louder than she felt she was going to. She startled herself. “I will get there.”   
“I know you will, darling. You can do anything you set your mind to.” He lifted them both back up and bounced to his feet starting to stretch his quads out as he stood before her. “Just come out the front with us, bring your coffee.” 

He reached down, offering her his hand. She took it, watching the warmth in his eyes reflecting the slow growing light outside from the glass doors. He pulled her up to her feet, grabbed her long black cardigan and held it for her to pop her arms through. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms under hers, pulling the garment closed and doing up the toggles at the front. He finished by flopping the hood over her head and pulled her out the door, letting her stop to slip her sandals on. Once he got going, he couldn’t stand still until he hit the shower after his run. It was his routine, his sanity, his welcoming of the new day. 

“Morning guys.” Chris held a tall glass of peculiar coloured liquid out to Tom who chinked it against the glass Chris held in his other hand. They downed them in one hit, both letting out a loud “Ahhh!” as they surfaced.   
“Thanks Els. You didn’t have to.” Beth accepted the large mug, which more resembled a soup bowl with a handle, of freshly ground coffee and steamed milk. The first gulp helping her eyes focus all the better.   
“There’s a lot I don’t have to do, but I always will.” She accepted Beth’s arm around her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist in return. 

“Look at these two.” Chris put his glass in the sink, rinsing it out and accepting Tom’s to do the same.   
“They’re so sweet.” Tom bounced over, wrapping both girls in his long arms and squeezing them as tightly as he could, planting a kiss on each of their heads.   
“D’awwwww…” Chris, not one to miss out, came at the girls from the other side. Poor Els was lost under the mountain. She started laughing as Chris tickled at her ribs.   
“Ay! Chris!” She yipped.   
They broke the hug.   
“Wasn’t me!” Chris held his hands up “In my defense, it could have been either of these two!” He pointed at Tom and Beth, accusing. 

“Come on, man. Let’s do this.” Tom slapped him on the arm and bounded for the front door. “Darling? Come on… quickly.” He beckoned Beth over. She had managed to keep her coffee from spilling in amongst the affection and clung to it as though it were the elixir of life itself.   
“I’m coming, babe.” She padded over, Chris cutting around her, turning side on a gust of air whipping at the bottom of her cardigan as he blew past. 

Tom opened the door and the men fell through it together in a rush. Chris started racing in a lap around the gravel in the driveway, doing a figure eight around Beth’s car and his. Beth already missed seeing the old Panel Van in the drive. It had been hard to say goodbye after bonding with it, but Tom had promised one day she would own one again – albeit not in London. 

“Come on!” Tom bounded backwards, stretching his hamstrings and looking up over the top of the roof line. Beth took another gulp of coffee and wandered over next to where he was jumping up and down on the spot. She turned and watched the sky. It was cast in a deep indigo with the remnants of night dotted across it. The last of the stars visible, tiny specs against an unfolding canvas of colour. Purple, blue, white, orange, light line of yellow. 

“It’s beautiful.” She exclaimed.   
“So are you…” Tom took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted her face to his, stepping into her view of the dawn sky. He pressed his lips against hers. She landed a taste of the concoction Chris had made him and it made her screw up her face. “…Until you do that with your face…” Tom reached around, slapping her on the backside and pelting off after Chris who was already half way to the gate and near the road. “Just kidding!” Tom’s voice trailed off into the distance as he disappeared past the line of trees. Beth stood there, laughing. She finished her coffee and watched the sun rise. 

* * * * *

A text buzzed through on Beth’s phone. Tom instinctively picked it up from the hollow above the glovebox.   
“It’s Els.” He grinned.   
“What’s it say?” Beth reached out with one hand, eyes planted on the road ahead.   
“How incredibly lucky you are to have such a handsome, intelligent, quick-witted, entertaining, loveable man.” Tom swatted her hand away as she tried to grab the phone from him.   
“No, really!” She gave up, grasping the wheel again. Owe was munching on the remnants of the apple from the little food pack Paula had put together for him. Rarely, quietly content. 

Tom keyed in the code and opened the text message.   
“Meant what I said. Here anytime you need me, do not hesitate. X” he made an adorable noise. Soft and sweet. “I’m so glad you two hit it off. I knew you would.” He locked the phone and popped it back in it’s little alcove.   
“Yeah, we did! I’m just glad I got to witness you and Chris in full flight at table tennis.” Beth laughed, recalling the night of her birthday and last night’s antics.   
“Beat you, didn’t I.” Tom muttered under his breath, baiting her.   
“I held my own!” Nibble nibble on the end of the line.   
“Until I decided I’d had enough of toying with you.” He wiggled the rod.   
“Self-righteous, sanctimonious…”  
“Kid in back, language, darling…”   
“I’ll pinch you.”   
“Promise?”   
“Gah!”

Tom was almost in hysterics. He found such entertainment in how easily Beth took the bait, every single time. He wouldn’t dare push her to the point of being hurt or angry though and through his art, had managed to work out her boundaries fairly quickly. 

“Anyone want a bite?” Owe held his half-eaten apple up.   
“Don’t mind if I do!” Tom reached back, taking the boy’s apple and biting a chunk out of it. Crunching happily away. Owe loved that whenever he would offer something to Tom, he’d take it. He loved sharing with him. At least until he got the apple back and realised just how big a bite Tom had taken.   
“Mum!” he whined.   
“What, Owe?”  
“Tom’s got a big mouth. He bites too big. He took half my apple!”  
Tom fought from spraying apple across the windscreen.   
“Yes, Tom’s got a big mouth. He’s also got big teeth and if you’re going to continue to offer to share your food with him, he will keep taking it!” Beth reached across, holding her hand against the side of Tom’s face. He moved his head to the side enough so he could make eye contact with Owe out of the corner. Owe watched him as he opened his mouth and took Beth’s finger between his teeth.   
“No! Mum! Tom’s going to eat your fingers!” Owe yelled out.   
“You buggar!” Beth cursed, pulling her hand back quickly. “What’s gotten into you today? You’re evil!”   
“Being in a confined space at…” He looked down to check his watch. “9:30 in the morning.” 

Beth pulled the little sedan around the corner and stopped, putting the transmission in Park and tugging on the handbrake.   
“We have half an hour before the ferry leaves. I suggest you and your evilness take Owe for a run and get it out of your system.” Beth opened her door, the long expanse of beach before them. The Ferry terminal to their left.   
“What do you say, Owe? A run before we get on the boat? Do you have a ball in here? I’m sure you do.” Tom was out of the car, fossicking through the boot where he found an Australian Rules football. Beth opened the door for Owe who shot out and ran down to the sand. Tom hot on his heels, tucking the ball under his arm. 

Beth took the opportunity to respond to Els, check her emails, snap a snippet of video and have a cigarette. She had noticed she was smoking far less since meeting Tom. He was all the drug she needed. She watched through the screen on the phone how they played together. It appeared that Tom was teaching Owe Rugby. With an Australian Rules football. Until Owe decided it was Tom who needed educating. How the tables were turned. 

She finished her cigarette and put the phone in her pocket. Leaning across the top of the car, she watched the men in her life cavort about on the sand. A ball between them and their voices and laughter echoing off the cliffs. She pictured Tom younger, playing Rugby. She pictured Owe older, and realised that he would grow to know a life so unlike her own upbringing. So foreign and amazing and full of opportunity. Her heart warmed. Until the sound of the crunch cut through her like a knife. Until Owe’s tears started and the siren-like wail upped gears. Until he was running back to the car, calling out for his Mum.   
“Owe! Little one! I’m so sorry!” Tom was running after him. He caught up with him and sought to scoop him up, but Owe yelled at him.   
“No! I want my Mum!” Beth held her arms open as Owe collided with her. She grunted, lifting him up. His little legs folding around her waist.   
“Beth… I… Shit…” Tom was panting, he looked absolutely distraught. 

“Shhh…” Beth concentrated on calming Owe first, then looked up at Tom. He was beside himself.   
“He… I threw it… He reached… Finger… Shit.” Tom was circling Beth, trying to see Owe’s finger. “I’m so, so sorry!” He stood back, running both hands through his hair.   
“Shhh…” Beth looked up, concentrating on calming Tom. As soon as her eyes connected with his he quietened down.   
“It’s okay.” She whispered simultaneously to both Tom and Owe.   
“Mate, let me see.” She inspected the damage. A jarred finger. Bit of swelling. No broken bones.   
“It hurts, Mum!” Owe snuffled.   
“This can happen when you play football, sweetheart. Or cricket, or tennis or any game where there’s a ball. You’ll be fine. It’s not broken.”   
“BUT IT HURTS MUM!” Yelling. 

“Owe, I’m soooo sorry, little man.” Again, Tom stepped forward to try placate the boy. Owe looked up at him. Clearly placing full blame on him. Tom reeled when Owe’s eyes hit his. He felt the searing hatred and placed a hand across his chest to steady himself.   
“Beth, he hates me.” His eyes started to water. Involuntarily, at seeing the boys reaction to him.   
“Shhh…” Beth soothed both again, placing Owe in the seat and grabbing one of his pillows and tucking him up comfy, pulling his belt on. She rustled around in the little food pack, finding a cold juice box. She pressed it into Owe’s hand.   
“Hold this on your finger, sweetheart. You’ll be fine, my strong boy. This is what happens when you become a big boy.” She kissed the top of his head and let him continue to calm, closing the car door. 

“Beth…” Tom stood there, head hung low, hands wringing. She took a step forward. She’d seen it happen and whilst it wasn’t at all Tom’s fault, she empathized with how he could have thought it was.   
“Tom. It’s not your fault. He’s young. He’s sensitive. He’s a boy. He needs to learn these things happen. Come here.” She held her arms open. Tom fell into them, his head against her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and rocked him side to side lovingly. He looked up at Owe in the seat, and stuck his bottom lip out. Owe looked at him sadly.   
“He will feel bad for telling you off and blaming you, then will apologise. You see.” Beth whispered. 

Sure enough. After five more minutes of Beth holding onto Tom, Owe mouthed the words to him.   
“I’m sorry, Tom. Please be my friend.”   
Tom quickly smiled and gave Owe a thumbs up and a wink. 

The sound of the Ferry opening its gates cleared the air. Tom raced around the passenger side, getting in and leaning back.   
“You okay, little mate?” His eyebrow furrowed.   
“I’m sorry, Tom. I’m okay.”   
“What are you sorry for?”  
“For yelling at you… I’m not angry, I love you.” He leant his head back. Tired from the shock and emotional outburst.   
“Love you too, mate… It’s not going to fall off?” Tom looked as Owe showed him the bruised finger.   
“I think it might.” Owe sighed, resigning himself to the fact he was going to lose his finger. 

Years of experience kicked in, and Beth changed the subject.   
“If you can hang in there, kiddo, Tom and I will take you for a walk around the deck of the boat and show you the special islands!”  
He grinned.   
“That would be cool, Mum.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets dropped back to the house in Queenscliff, ready to finalise filming over the next few days. Beth and Owe head home. Plans are put in place for the end of filming cast and crew party for the Friday night.

Tom sighed sadly. He hated saying goodbye to Beth and Owe, even if it was only for four nights this time. He caught his thought and chuckled. He usually appreciated what time he could get to himself, but he felt so at home around Beth and Owe that he didn’t feel the need for alone time. He felt he could do what he wanted to do, as he needed. He could sit and read, go for a run, whatever took his fancy without the need to ‘entertain’ or ‘occupy’ the company around him. It was that company he was already pining for and they hadn’t even left yet. 

“Is that one of the new dresses you bought with Els?” Tom cocked his head to the side, watching as Beth hoisted herself up, sitting on the kitchen island behind him as he flicked the coffee machine on. Filling her up with ‘leaded’ before she had to make the final leg of the drive home. She’d already decided and explained to him she was going to take the back roads for a change of scenery, having taken the drive so many times along the freeway. That worried him slightly, so he had convinced her to stay for a coffee and let Owe have a bite to eat and stretch. The boy sat at the table, munching on the sandwich Tom had made him and drawing a big colourful picture of their wonderful weekend away. 

“Do you like it?” Beth looked down, the black cheesecloth sleeveless dress with wide woven belt around her waist she kicked her feet out, inspecting the hemline against her upper shins.   
“I love it, darling. It suits you. I love that you’re wearing that belt. Shows off your curves.” He fossicked through the cutlery drawer, pulling out a spoon and stirred in the warm milk.   
“Thank-you, sweetheart.” She looked up, blushing slightly. Tom popped the container of milk back in the fridge and placed the mug in Beth’s hands. She took a large sip and sighed happily. “You make such a good coffee. You’re good at yummy things.” She shivered as Tom placed his hands on the insides of her knees, moving her legs apart, stepping into place and filling the void between them. 

“You’re the yummiest thing of them all…” he pressed his forehead against hers and placed his hands across her fingers wound around the mug. He raised it to his lips for a quick sip. His eyes didn’t move from hers, they were on exactly the same level. Eye to eye. “…and I shall miss you, yet again.” 

“At least it’s only four nights this time.” Beth reclaimed her cup and placed it beside her thigh on the benchtop. She took Tom’s face between her hands, inspecting him. Looking at the laughter lines at the corners of his eyes as he smiled softly. Her focus scanning across every single pore, as if taking a photograph on the back of her mind, ready to pull up that moment over the next few days whilst they were apart. She hadn’t even wanted to think about what lay ahead. How long they’d be apart whilst trying to organise everything for moving over. 

“Darling, I’ve something to ask you.” Tom placed his hand at the small of her back, pulling her closer to the edge of the bench as he moved closer. Pressing against her. Brushing a stray strand behind her ear.   
“Ominous. What is it, babe?”  
“Well we finish up on Friday, and Todd our sound guy has organised a little shindig before we all go our separate ways. It will be in his studio. I want you to come with me." He paused for a moment. "Rather than staying in the hotel with the gang I would like to stay with you and Owe in your home if you’ll have me. I want to see where you live before I have to leave.”

Beth smiled, tilting her face up so her lips brushed past his.   
“I’d love that. I’ll get a babysitter.” Her eyes shot open in sudden realisation and excitement, startling Tom.   
“What is it?” he frowned.   
“You might meet my Dad.”  
“Really?” Tom was suffered a mixture of emotions. Fear at meeting Beth’s father, but joy at the same time. “Will he like me?” he whispered. 

“He will love you… and I’ve no doubt whatsoever that you two are likely to end up reciting classics to one another. He used to be a University Lecturer on Classic Literature, if you recall me telling you over Skype that first week?”  
Tom’s smile widened and his dimples deepened.   
“Of course, darling… but will I be good enough for Daddy’s girl?” he raised an eyebrow.   
“Compared to my ex, you are a God amongst men already to him.” She stroked along his jawline with her thumbs as he moved forward to plant a soft, supple kiss upon her lips. Their eyes closed, savouring the moment together. 

“Cut it out!” Owe grunted from the table “I’m not looking but I hear kissing noises.”   
They burst into laughter.   
“You know, young man, you’re going to have to get used to those sounds and there will come a day when you may even make those sounds yourself with someone!” Beth screwed up her face, listening to Tom’s words.   
“Hopefully a long, long, long time…” Beth chided.   
“I was only four years older than him when I started.” Tom winked.   
Beth kicked her legs out. “TOO YOUNG!”

* * * * *

“So I will get a Taxi out to your place from town on Friday night. Say about 7? It starts at 9.” Tom closed Owe’s door, making sure he was secured in the car. He placed his face against the glass window and blew his cheeks out with air, crossing his eyes. Owe chuckled and put his hand up to the window, making a face back, then blowing a kiss. Tom caught it, wrestled with it for a moment then spun around and planted it softly against Beth’s cheek with his fingertips, replacing them with his lips.

“You’re a clown, Hiddleston.” Beth wrapped her arms around his neck.   
“Give me an audience, and I’ll give you laughter.” He motioned backwards to Owe sitting in the car, with a flick of his head.   
He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up against his body, making soft satisfied little murmurs against her ear as he swung her side to side.   
“Be good. Work hard. Don’t think of too far ahead.” Beth clung to him for dear life. 

“Shhh… we have one more night left together before we worry about that.” He soothed her. “I’ll speak with Luke in the next few days and will get him looking into what we need to arrange… Shit…” he stopped. “I’ll need to call Mum, Sarah and Emma and Dad and…”   
Beth retaliated “Shhh… Just do what you need to do, babe. I can’t handle being away from you for much longer than a few weeks at a time. Let’s get this happening and I’ll deal with Dan and speak with my Dad.”  
Tom's brow furrowed at the mention of her ex.   
"Did you want me to help you out with Dan?" He knew that would potentially be the hardest part to deal with for Beth, particularly if he dug his heels in.   
"I'm a big girl. I can handle it."  
"Well you call me if you need me to speak with him okay?" Tom had grown fiercely protective of Beth and Owe. He had worked hard to wear down her protective barrier, which had held him at arms length in regards to offering any support. Her trust had been broken so many times he was always consciously aware when he was with her to physically confirm that he was indeed there for her in every possible way.   
"Thank you..."Beth hitched her legs up playfully, winding them around Tom, pulling up to whisper warmly in his ear. He squeezed her tightly and dipped her so that he was leaning forward and she backwards. He pressed his lips against hers and elicited a long deep sigh as they broke away from the kiss. 

“Text me when you get home. Talk to you tomorrow night, my darling girl. Oh, how I love you.” Tom’s voice was muffled as he placed Beth back on her feet and buried his face in the nape of her neck, his stubble from the weekend tickling her sensitive skin. He retreated, holding her hands as he stepped back.   
“Go… love you…” Beth pecked him upon the lips, lingering. He issued one last wave to Owe who was sitting placidly in the back of the car, waiting patiently. Nibbling on the chocolate biscuit Tom had managed to sneak to him for his ‘hurt finger’ whilst getting him in the car. 

The car fired up as Beth turned the car, appreciative of the rest stop after hours of constant operation. The ferry ride had helped give the engine a rest. It wasn’t the newest of cars and had been carrying a load down and back with the two adults, Owe and plethora of bags and odds and ends. Tom waved enthusiastically with both arms flailing above his head as they backed out the driveway and zoomed off. 

“Lead foot, slow down!” he cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling out after her. He heard the horn honk “Shave and a haircut… two bits” he chuckled, turning on his heel and flying back inside through the door. 

Peace. It hurt his ears after the constant buzz of music in the car and the sounds of the weekend with kids, babies, chatter. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he raced up the stairs, opening up the balcony window to let the breeze air the house out. He quickly typed out a message to Chris, letting him know that he’d gotten back to the house safe and thanking him again for the weekend. 

Then the inevitable. Should he do it now, or later? He toyed with the idea of phoning Luke to set the wheels in motion for Beth and Owe moving over, explaining himself to someone who knew him so well, but was still linked through his work. He would do that after this. This was priority. His eyes rolled up towards the ceiling as he calculated the time difference in his head. Too late, or early depending on how it was looked at. He thought again and nodded. Decision made. She'd just be awake and if not, it wasn't too early for her to be getting up. He scrolled with an upwards flick of his thumb against the screen. He hit the number in the list and popped the phone on speaker, pulling a chair out at the dining table, looking down over the masterpiece Owe had left him. Running his finger across the crayon lines and bold blocks of colour and detail. 

“Hello?” A slightly sleepy, warm, familiar voice. He smiled.   
“Hi Sar… Are you awake?”  
"I am now, Twiddly." a polite, soft yawn. "How are you, darling boy?"  
"I have some amazing news..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has the much needed discussion with Luke regarding Beth and Owe moving to London. Beth goes into battle with Dan over the prospective move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotionally harrowing experience for Beth. A little 'cheeky' innuendo at the end.

Tom felt better after speaking with his elder sister and spent the remainder of the day gathering his thoughts in preparation for the week. He checked the time differences again and decided it would be worth chancing a wake-up call. Why not, he’d managed to catch Sarah in the transition between sleep and waking already, this was something he knew he had to get done so he felt at least the cogs where in motion. The dial tone droned and finally clicked as Luke answered.  
“Hey, man. Going to need your help.”

“As always, what can I do this time? Hopefully no damage control required.” he jested. He'd been back in London for some time now after ensuring Tom had settled in with his filming routine. Luke had other celebs on his books that needed his attentions. His business growing rapidly thanks to the success surrounding Tom's career.  
  
“We have to set a new game plan. I have some news for you, and I think it may change a few things.” Tom paced back and forth.   
He heard Luke sigh. Not good. When Luke sighed like that it meant he was stressed. When Luke started to stress it meant Tom had to change something he didn’t want to. Luke had a knack at being persuasive. Tom prepared to stand his ground. This was something he was not going to budge on. He was willing to compromise a lot for this.

“Just what I wanted to start the day with. What’s the news?” Luke rested his elbows on the table. Cradling his head in his hand, phone propped against his ear.  
“I’ve asked Beth and Owe to move back home with me.” Silence.  
After a long pause, Luke spoke. “Okay…. So here is my response to that news. Which would you like first, as friend or as publicist?”  
“Give me the friend. I think I need that first.” Tom’s pace increased. He pulled the glass door open and strode out onto the balcony. Feeling the need for fresh air.

“Congratulations, man. You obviously love her. I’m genuinely happy for you. It’s a big and not at all easy decision to make. For either of you, I’d wager.”  
Tom exhaled and smiled. Promising. “Now the Publicist…”  
“Well. There are two ways we can come at this and it’s going to mean a dramatic left turn at Albuquerque either way. A lot of compromise and preparation for change.” Luke lifted his head from his hand. Squeezing his eyes shut in thought.  
“Hit me…”  
“Well here’s the reality of the situation. You are marketed in the same manner as a rock or pop star would be. Accessible. Remember how we changed gears after Thor? That’s the way it’s been. Your private life is just that but we have managed to keep as much of your relationship material as we could from the media and the fans. The less they know about you as a man, and more of what we choose to show them. The charmer, the romantic, the actor, the creative, the class, the humour, the warm-hearted individual, the clown. That’s worked so far, yes?”  
Tom hummed agreement.

“You’re booked out for the next twelve months as a result and have stepped from role to role since. So we either continue along those lines or we shift gears which could impact upon your career, or we continue with our current strategy which – I would imagine – impinge upon your relationship considering there is a kid involved.”  
Tom sighed. Luke was incredibly smart at what he did, and he trusted him implicitly.  
“Pros and cons?”  
“Pros and cons. Option One. Remain in current gear. Pro is your career will continue to flourish and fan base remain firm in numbers. The latest poll that came in on the social media research was mind blowing and continues to grow. Con. You would have to ensure your relationship with Beth and Owe is in lockdown. Do you want, or rather would she want, to live like that. It’s been fine for your exes because they’ve been able to shift themselves around you. I don’t think you’ll be able to do that so easily with a kid living with you – especially considering they’ll be living with you and having to exit and enter your house numerous times a day with school and other trips. Plus would you be willing to miss school concerts, events and let Beth continue to be a single parent in every sense except inside the house?”

Tom sighed again and leant on the edge of the barrier, looking out across the water.  
“That wouldn’t be at all fair. I’m not getting any younger, either. Do we hold out for a few years and then change the strategy? What’s our other option?”  
“Well…” pause as Luke continued to search through a mental library of marketing concepts and methodology. “We pull it back to the professional actor and wait on baited breath to see what shift occurs in your fan base as a result. It’s a risk. But the roles you’re being offered are no doubt going to remain there. Fortunately you have talent, and aren’t reliant upon marketing alone to sell you. You do a fairly good job of selling yourself.” They both laughed. “Announcement is made. It would mean you’d need to come clean about the relationship and divulge some detail about Beth and Owe and how they fit within your life. Or else adopt a devil-may-care attitude, let the media grab onto it and release it for you without your say. Then go into damage control and make the change from there.”

Tom’s head hurt. “Tell me more about pros and cons on option two.”  
“Pro. You won’t have to hide anymore. Everything will be out as to your relationship status and as such you’d be able to have a life without hiding away – although the stage you’ve reached will still mean there will always be certain events and preparations you may not be able to participate in as you would have unknown. You make a plea for privacy based upon Owe being involved and that you are genuinely have your own family now and wish that to be respected. Say your piece and put it out there.” Luke paused for a sip of water from the glass he’d just poured.  
“Cons?” Tom pulled out one of the chairs and sat, leaning on top of his knees.  
“Getting to those – give me a moment.” Luke took another sip and continued. “Cons. There may be backlash from the more feral fans and it may come back on Beth and Owe in one way or another. She would have to step away from all social media and internet. A ban for her own good. I’d suggest getting someone in to screen your mail and prepare for a period of adjustment. You do have some wonderfully mature minded fans who I am sure will show their support in your happiness, but it could get ugly. The media would go wild and it’d be likely you’ll be asked more questions about your personal life. You never have to answer them, and you know I’d screen prior to approving.”

“Wow.” His head spun. “So… here’s what I think. I’m in my 30’s. I have an amazing career and am so blessed to have the successes I have had and continue to have. I’m completely smitten with this wonderful creature and her son and have made my decision to bring them into my life and they’ve agreed. Maybe it’s time to put it out there. Write home about it.”  
“Okay. Have you spoken to your family?”  
“I spoke to Sar this morning when we got back from Chris’. Yet to speak to Mum. Was going to phone her after we finished. Then Em and Dad.”  
“So you’re doing the full ring-a-round? Have you met her family?”  
“I’m meeting her Dad Friday night I think. She doesn’t have much family.”  
“I recall you saying. Friends?”  
“Not yet.”

“This is quick. Don’t bite my head off, but are you sure?”  
“Luke…”  
“All I need to know. So I’ll write up some plans to deal with potential backlash. When do you want to do this?”  
“When they arrive and we’ve settled Owe into school and have some normality. If there’s going to be a backlash I’d rather it occur after they’ve both settled a bit. We can live with the game until then. God, I’ve lived how long with the current strategy.”  
“It has paid off and cost you.”  
“I know…” Tom recalled one of his exes. Their relationship ended because he refused to acknowledge her as his girlfriend to the media. He had only ever been open about his having a relationship once before and the pain of going through the breakup and having to be asked about it at every interview just prolonged the pain and made it public property until he locked down on all personal relationship questions entirely.

“What if this doesn’t work…”  
“No, don’t. It will.” Tom assured Luke who was, like Chris had, trying to play devil’s advocate. He had not seen Tom so adamant about opening up a side of his private life before and by that action and intent alone he knew what this meant to him.

“Help me work out the best and legit way to get them over, can you?” Tom pleaded. “I need to know how fast we can organise it. I don’t care about cost, but the legalities. What can and can’t she do. What do we need to do and arrange? Are you able to do that for me or get someone onto it?”  
“Done.” Luke stated matter of fact. “I’ll get Lisa onto it this morning when I get into the office. You know my people. Safe as houses. I won’t tolerate anything less. Now. Call your Mother and let me get some work done… times are a changing.”  
Tom chuckled. “Have I told you enough that I love you, man?”  
“Not nearly… and you don’t pay me enough either.”  
“So you say! Take care, man, and thank-you. Bless you.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Later, Tom.”

* * * * *  
Beth felt the weight around her of the conversation she knew she had to have. It scared her. It terrified her. She had always had a bad habit of pre-empting and overthinking. Owe was tucked up and fast asleep. Worn out from the travel and excitement of the long weekend. She picked up her phone and keyed in the number.  
“What’s up…” Dan’s voice, familiar yet distant.  
“Hey, Daniel. We need to chat.” She gathered her strength. Her mind raced. I need to do this.  
“Sure. How’s Owe?”  
“He’s fine. I need to tell you I’ve met someone…” she blurted it out. Hearing Dan’s sharp intake of breath.

He knew the day would come. When she would fall in love with someone and they would fall in love with her. That little safe net of her remaining single wouldn’t last forever, knowing he was the only male father figure aside her father in Owe’s life kept him feeling secure. She was too good not to be snapped up. He surprised himself by trembling a little. The combination of emotions washing over him like waves upon the shore. He knew what he had done to her over the years and had his regrets, but he was who he was and they were two very different people.

“Okay. Has Owe met him?”  
“Yes. We’ve been together about three months now.”  
“Right. Who is he?”  
“That’s not important, Daniel. He’s a good man who loves both Owe and I very much. That’s all you need to know.”  
“Well, considering he’s likely seeing more of my son than I am I’d suggest otherwise.”  
“Please don’t make this difficult. I’ve always had to find out about your relationship with Chrissie via Owe, so don’t go there. I’m showing you the courtesy of being up front here.”  
“Right.” Silence. Strict, stubborn silence.  
“Thing is, he isn’t from here.”  
“Oh what is he?”  
“He’s from London.”

“What is it you’re saying here, Beth?”  
“He has asked Owe and I to move there with him.”  
“Fuck…” Dan fought to keep himself under check. Who was this arsehole? Who had swept into his kid’s life and was now going to take him and the woman he once loved to the other side of the world like some damned knight in shining armor. “Some fucking knight in shining armor is he?” The words were out of his mouth, before he’d managed to shut them down.  
“If only you knew…” Beth muttered under her breath. Fighting to maintain composure herself. Chastising her display of sass.

“Yeah, right. So how will I get to see my son?”  
“We can work that all out, I just really need you to agree to this. It’s such an amazing opportunity for a new beginning for me and Owe will have so many opportunities.”  
“So is this guy rich or something, because it’s bloody expensive to have a decent life outside Australia.”  
“He’s well to do. A professional. Has a home. But you know me. I’ll be self-sufficient.”  
“If it’s up to you I’d never get to see him. How the hell could either you or I afford to fly back and forth between the poles? Shit, Beth. What are you doing here? You’ve only known him three months…. I can’t agree to this yet. I’m going to have to think about it and I’ll need a lot more than ‘he’s well to do’ as a guarantee I won’t be left high and dry…” Dan trailed on, as he did. What started as a relatively calmed conversation had degenerated into a tirade of crap yet again, in a very quick period of time.

Tears streamed down Beth’s cheeks. Frustration, hurt and anger. She pulled herself together after spending five minutes with the phone held away from her ear, hearing the raised aggressive voice that had broken her in the past. A ghost that was returning to haunt her.  
“Daniel, I have to go. I’ll leave it with you and get back to you with some set in stone plans of how this will work okay?”  
“You be sure that you do, because I won’t allow you to take my son out of the country to become a bloody Pom and live under a man you’ve known three months. Fuck that shit, Beth. I thought you were smarter than that…” he started up again. Growing louder.  
“Talk later, Daniel.” She hung up. Cutting him off, but ending the call as politely as she could muster.

Meanwhile a text had come through. Missed call. Tom. She heaved into sobbing. Unable to return the call or the text. Her eyes completely drenched in tears and swelling.

Darling, you are officially my girlfriend and everyone provides their blessings, including Luke! Have spoken to Mum, Dad, Sar and Em. Luke is arranging for one of his staff to look into what we need to do to get you and Owe home with me. Hopefully have some answers by Friday. God, I love you and miss you terribly. Hope all is well. The gears are turning, my girl! T x

Staring at the words, she managed to still the tears enough to sit up straight and take a deep breath in. She held it for three and exhaled. Practicing her breathing exercises over until she felt she could respond. She didn’t want to panic Tom, or have him go into over-protect mode or try to fight her battles for her. He had to worry about filming in the morning and she didn’t want to be a burden. She could handle this.

Hey Babe. All under control here. So everyone supportive? About to go to bed. Am wrecked. Love you with all my heart. This week will fly. Xxx

She hit send and closed her eyes. Her head swimming as she popped the earplugs in her ears and scanned through for something deep dark and depressing to listen to. Draining the negativity from her aura – the way she did when she had summoned the courage to leave Daniel all those years ago. He was still controlling her and it made her feel useless. Her phone buzzed on her lap.

I hope it does. Here if you need me. Throw profanities at me, but I’m here if you need help with Daniel. Goodnight, my new age girl. T x

How on earth he knew. She shook her head and scrolled through her music. Deciding the negative dark crap had to go. She found it and hit play. Deadeye Dick. New Age Girl. Perfect. They’d been laughing and singing along to it on one of Beth’s CD’s on the drive home that morning. Tom had since taken it upon himself to poke fun at her with it. Another buzz.

She don’t eat meat, but she sure likes the bone T x

She felt strong and normal again. Laughing out loud.

Correction required, but doesn’t fit with the song so I’ll forgive you… and thank you so much, sweetheart. I adore you. Mwah xxx

Buzz

I heard a rumour that you’re a fan of meat and two veg. Filth? Likely. Can’t help it. Miss you. Sleep now. T x


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom arrives at Beth and Owe's house, greeted by her Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff - with a tiny raunchy moment.

Chapter 21

Alan hooked his grandson under his arm, reading from the book he’d brought as a gift. Owe was enthralled at the tale of dragons and knights and adventure. Beth was in the shower, washing the day away and getting ready to head into a completely different world with Tom. One that he knew intimately. She had been nervous through the week, but he calmed her by saying it was the same as if her work had an event or party. 

The doorbell rang. Beth didn’t hear it over the music blaring from her phone in the bathroom mixing with the steam and shower jets. She wasn’t exactly in a position to run to answer it anyway, and had to remind herself that her Dad was there with Owe. Usually she would have to grab the nearest towel and yell through the doorway for Owe not to open the door to strangers. 

“I’ll grab it!” Owe shot up, yanking the door open. Alan placed his finger against the page he was reading.   
“Tom!” Owe wrapped his arms around Tom’s legs, who was just as happy to see the boy. He crouched down, tugging with one hand at the fabric covering his thighs to allow him the room to squat and give the boy a big cuddle. A large bunch of red-tipped yellow roses and white gerbera cradled in his other arm.   
“Hey little man. How are you? I’m so happy to see you.” he flew past Tom, trying to grab his big suitcase on wheels. Tom spun around, lifting up his suit bag, which only had a couple of shirts in it.  
“Hold your arms out for me.” He prompted Owe who stood to attention, arms jutting out. Tom laid the garment bag across the boy’s arms, ferrying it inside, chuffed with himself. 

Alan was on his feet.   
“Let me give you a hand.” He reached out, taking Tom’s brown leather shoulder bag full of books, laptop and other odds and ends while Tom grabbed the handle on the suitcase and lifted it in through the door.   
“Thank you. You must be Beth’s Dad?”  
“This is my Pa!” Owen had placed the garment bag on the couch and ran back over. One hand tucked behind his back.   
“Alan. Pleased to meet you, Tom.” He was slightly taller than Beth, but not by much. Short salt and peppered hair and matching trimmed beard. He wore frameless glasses and was very well spoken. 

The men shook hands firmly and smiled at one another.   
“Beth’s just getting ready. She won’t be long. Can I grab you a drink while you wait?” Alan led Tom through to the kitchen, reaching up in the cupboard for the bottle of Jameson Beth kept stashed on the high shelf.   
“Wow. That would be wonderful. Thanks Alan.”   
Tom shrugged his jacket off and hooked the shoulders over one of the back of one of the chairs, leaning on the bench with one hand.   
“It’s good to finally meet you.” Tom nodded as Alan popped out the ice cubes into two tumbler glasses, pouring himself and Tom a glass each. He ran them briefly under the distilled water tap placed them on the counter.   
“Likewise. Heard a lot about you. Also have to say I enjoy your work. Particularly enjoyed The Hollow Crown.”  
Tom thanked Alan again and took a swig of the smooth warming drink.   
“That means a lot. Thank you!... I’ve heard you were a University Lecturer?”

Alan laughed. Similar laugh to Beth. Tom was amazed at how natural it felt standing across from Beth’s father with a scotch in hand, talking to the same set of eyes he lost himself in with this man’s daughter. There was no mistaking the fact they were related. Same eyes, same mannerisms, same laugh, and same presence.   
“This is true.” Alan sipped on his drink, flipping one leg in front of the other.   
“Is it true you used to be an actor as well?” 

“This above all: to thine own self be true,  
And it must follow, as the night the day,  
Thou canst not then be false to any man”   
Tom’s eyes lit up. He placed the glass down and both hands palm down on the counter. 

“Look thou character. Give thy thoughts no tongue,  
Nor any unproportioned thought his act.  
Be thou familiar but by no means vulgar.  
Those friends thou hast, and their adoption tried,  
Grapple them unto thy soul with hoops of steel.”

Alan chuckled into his glass.   
“You’ll do just fine.”   
“You do realise we could end up finishing that bottle of Jameson and simply sit here reciting all evening?” Tom held his glass out, Alan moving his to clink against it. 

“Somehow, I don’t think my daughter would be agreeable to that idea.”  
They both chuckled.   
“Tom! Can I show you my room?” Owe was tugging at his trouser leg.   
“You seem to have won this one over.” Alan smiled, watching with interest the adoration Owe seemed to have for the Brit. 

“More likely the opposite I’m afraid, Alan.” Tom found himself being dragged by his hand towards the hallway.   
Owe pushed his door open with a flourish of his hand   
“Ta da!”

Tom stepped in and issued a dramatic gasp.   
“Do you like it?” Owe ran over to his bed and jumped on it, hands on hips, chest puffed out.   
“I love it! I wish I had a room like this!” Tom looked around at the collection of Doctor Who figurines and toys dotted around the room. Lego, big bookshelf filled with books. He thumbed through them.   
“Lots of books, hey?”  
“I’m a fan.” Owe made Tom cackle. He loved it when Owe would come up with a really adult sounding expression. It seemed so absurd coming from someone so young. It confirmed to him that this kid was an old soul, and was surrounded by intelligent, creative people. From meeting Alan he could see the stock that Beth came from and it confirmed everything he had initially expected. His kind of people. All heart, all soul and art. 

“You got me all of these!” Owe bounced off the bed, scooping up a collection of every Doctor from William Hartnell through to Matt Smith. They hadn’t yet released Peter Capaldi.   
“So I did, and do you play with them?”  
“Allll the time.” Owe drawled. Amusing Tom again. 

“What’s this?” He pulled a book out of the shelf and placed a hand over his chest. “Do you like this one?” He held the book up. Owe nodded, placing the Doctors back down.   
“Will you look at it with me?” Owe patted the bed. Tom nodded and tugged at his trousers over his thighs again to lower himself the long, long way down. His knees were almost up around his ears. He didn’t hear Alan wander down the hall to watch. He stood silently just outside the door. 

It was so refreshing for him to see Owe have a positive male role model in his life who would instill the same things he had done in his daughter at the same age.   
Tom cleared his throat as Owe settled in beside him.   
“The Snowman by Raymond Briggs…”

* * * * *

“He’s here?” Beth hissed around her bedroom door having dashed out of the bathroom as Tom and Alan had chatted.   
“Yes, shhh…” he turned his attention back to Owe and Tom perched on the little bed with the book. Finishing up. 

“Darling?” Tom looked up, hearing Beth’s voice.  
“No darling stuff, Tom. Finish the book!” Owe tapped on the page.   
“Sorry, little man…so what’s happening now? You know what…” Tom paused, Owe caught up in his questions.   
“What?”  
“This… used to make me cry when I was a little boy. It made me feel sad.”  
“When he melts?”  
“Yes.” Tom nodded slowly. “How does it make you feel?”  
“I get sad too, that’s why I don’t look at it much.”

“But you shouldn’t let that stop you. The rest of their adventure is so much fun! Did you like it when they went flying?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Sometimes it’s not about where we end up, but what we get to do along the way. THAT is the fun part.”   
“Like when Mum takes me on adventures in the car?”  
“Yes. Like our big adventure on the weekend.”

“Ohh….I get it.” Owe made a little ‘o’ with his mouth and nodded profusely. He took the book from Tom’s hands and placed it back in the shelf. “You can call Mum ‘darling’ now. I have to finish the story with Pa.” Owe grabbed Tom’s hand, pulling him out of the room. Alan was back in the kitchen, checking his phone. 

“Well done.” He gave Tom a thumbs up.   
“Thank-you. I loved the animation when I was his age.”   
“Briggs did some great work. Don’t mention ‘When the Wind Blows’ to Beth though. I think the poor sensitive kid had trouble getting her head around the idea of nuclear warfare.”  
“Oh wow. I think I remember that. “  
“Don’t let her watch Watership Down either. You’ll not stop her crying for weeks.”   
“Bright Eyes?”  
“Garfunkel.” 

They both nodded slowly.   
“Come on, Pa!” Owe had turned his attention back on his grandfather.   
“Okay!” he moved back over to the couch. Tom raced ahead, grabbing his garment back and hanging it off one of the hooks behind the door above his suitcase.   
“There you go… and… thanks Alan.” He held his hand out again. Alan shook his head and offered a friendly pat on the back instead.   
“Beth’s down the end of the hallway, door on the left.”

Tom didn’t know how to respond. He ummed and ahhed for a bit and then decided to slowly move down the hallway. He felt very odd being told he could go into her room, knowing she may still be getting ready. He was one step away from knocking when the door flew open. There she was, beaming from ear to ear upon seeing him.   
“Babe…” She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Breathing him in.   
“Hello, my darling girl.” They kissed slowly. He breathed in deeply, feeling his senses awakening under her patchouli spell. She ran her fingertips along the line where his hair started, feeling the familiar thread of muscle under her touch.

“You look… and smell… amazing.” He inhaled deeply.   
She lowered her arms from his neck, reaching down and straightening her dress. One of the garments she’d bought down at Phillip Island with Elsa. It was a knee-length piece made up of different texture and colour fabrics. It felt amazing on and was a perfect fit. Not too tight around her waist and hips, but not too loose around her chest and torso. 

“Do you like it? I’m not underdressed?” she frowned.   
“My Beth… You look beautiful…” He took a step back, casting his eyes up and down over her. His hand reached to rest on her hip. “I like you in boots.” He grinned. Noting the brown knee-high riding boots.   
“My very old, very faithful cool weathers.” She moved her feet around.   
“You’ll need a coat. It is nippy.” Tom looked over her shoulder, trying to see into her room.   
“Got one out in the other room. Come in.” She pulled him through. “Welcome to the dungeon.” Thankfully she had made the bed and tidied as soon as she got home from work and picking Owe up from school. She’d even managed to change the bedding and sprinkle lavender oil across the mattress protector whilst changing the sheets to freshen things up. 

“This is your domain. I must say, it’s much better being here than seeing it over Skype.” He sat on the edge of the bed and lay back. “Hmmm… pillow top.”   
“Only the best.” Beth wandered to the top of her bookshelf, scanning through her jewelry box for her ring, necklace and bracelets. 

“Met your Dad.” Tom placed his hands under his head, leaning back so he was looking at her upside down.   
“Oh I’m so sorry I wasn’t ready to greet you and introduce you properly…” Beth sighed.   
“Not at all. I’m sorry I was early.”   
“What time is it?” Beth frowned.   
“It’s only…” Tom raised his wrist, checking his fit band. “…just ticked past the hour now.”  
“We’ll have to get going if we want to get a park.”   
“You driving, darling?”  
“I don’t want to drink too much tonight. I want to enjoy every moment with you before you…”

“Shhh… we both know I fly out tomorrow – but we are not going to let that hang over us okay?”  
“Okay.” She found her pieces and pulled them on. She spun around. Silver hoops hanging off her ears. Hair slick and straightened. Like fine blonde silk. Still sporting the remnants of a Summer tan across her décolletage and arms. The dress cinched in around her waist, making her look like she had a much larger bust than she had. The fabric floating on her hips. Her lips painted blood red and eyelashes long and dark. He sighed.   
“You really are the most beautiful creature I’ve laid eyes upon.”

She knelt on the bed, leaning forward onto her hands and crawling over so that her hair was hanging just above Tom’s face. He closed his eyes, lifting his chin so that the long strands tickled at his skin. 

“I’ve never christened this bed… would you like to do the honours tonight with me?” She lowered her mouth until she had taken his bottom lip. His chest raised, inhaling deeply. Taking in her scent and the feel of her around him, over him. He raised a hand, placing it at the back of her head. Gently caressing her soft hair, pulling her down to him. She ran her tongue across his teeth and sought to gain entrance further. She felt his tongue dart out to dance with hers and moaned lightly into his mouth. He quickly broke the kiss and jumped up to his feet.   
“Okay, we can’t do this now. For one, your Father is in the other room with Owe. Secondly, we need to get going.” 

Beth crawled across the bed. Tom held his hand out to her helping her swing her legs around and stand up. He reached up to fix the errant strands that had managed to loosen from their clinch. 

“There…” He tucked one side behind her ear, stopping to touch the hoop that hung from her lobe.   
Tom led the way down the hall, Beth issuing a playful slap on his behind.   
“I love the way you wear a suit.” She giggled as he launched forward, skipping ahead a few steps.   
“This old thing?” he jested, reaching the kitchen and grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair. He swung it around, long deft fingers pulling forward and buttoning. Beth reached up, straightening the red tie that oddly enough matched her lipstick. 

“Flowers there for you too, darling. Looks like your Dad’s put them in the vase.” Tom nodded towards the glass prism, filled with colour. Beth fawned over the roses and gerberas. 

“Thank you, sweetheart. Really, you are wonderful.” She placed her face into them, inhaling. The sweetness of the roses and the vibrance of colour reflecting off her skin. She looked up at her man, realising there was a bright red smear across his top lip. 

“Oh god, lipstick!” She hissed quietly, taking Tom’s bottom lip between her thumb and forefinger, rubbing away the crimson smear.   
“Good?” She pointed at her own lips.   
“Fucking great…” He mouthed, touching his thumb to clear a little smear from the corner of her mouth. 

“You two ought to get going. Where is it again?”  
“Abbotsford.” Beth grabbed her bag, throwing her keys in and checking she had her purse and cigarettes. She noted the two glasses of Jameson on the bench. One, likely her Dad’s, still had a mouthful left in the bottom. She picked it up and swilled it quickly.   
“She just drank my scotch didn’t she?” Alan called out from the couch.   
“Eheheh… She did.” Tom laughed. 

“Well. I’m just sorry we didn’t get to talk more. What time are you headed off tomorrow?” Alan stood as Tom walked through, followed by Beth.   
“Have to be at the airport by two. Did you want to do brunch with us? I’d have loved to talk more with you.” Tom plunged his hands into his pockets.   
“I think we’d best check with Beth…” Alan raised an eyebrow at his daughter. She squinted and nodded. “Brunch?”

“I have no idea what shape we will be in.”   
“I need a clear head. We’ll be fine. What time and where?” Tom watched as Beth picked a double-breasted black pea coat off the hook and pull it on, slinging her bag over her shoulder.   
“Alamare? 10:30?” Alan looked at Beth.   
“Huh? Alamare… 10:30. Done.”   
“Just a quick one before he heads off.” Alan held his hand out. Tom pulled out of his pockets and slapped his hand against Alan’s. “It was a pleasure. I’m impressed. “ he reached up to place his other hand on Tom’s shoulder, pulling him closer to whisper. “…I think they’ll be in good hands with you in London, mate.” 

“She told you?” Tom beamed.  
“Of course. But nothing to Owen yet. Still having issues with his father over it. We’ll get it sorted. Leave it to me, we’ll talk tomorrow.” He gave Tom a pat and leant back again. “Have fun you two, see you about one?” He held his arms out to Beth, giving her a big cuddle.   
“Love you, Dad.” She hushed.   
“Love you… go have fun.” 

“We will. Thanks again for looking after Owe.” Tom whistled, catching Owe’s attention from the book he was thumbing through. “Night little man, I’ll see you in the morning. Be good for Pa, okay?” he blew a kiss. Owe caught it and nodded.   
“Be good, baby. Love you.” Beth blew kisses backing out the doorway as Tom followed. 

“Trouble with Dan?” Tom moved his head from one side to the other, sounding a little crack as he stretched.   
“Can we talk about it later?” Beth sighed, regretting that her Dad had mentioned it.   
“I told you I’d help.” Tom opened the car door for her.   
“I told you I’ve got this.” She put her hand on his, feeling a peculiar alpha male energy she hadn’t seen in him before. 

“Just let me talk to him. I’m sure I can make it abundantly clear that it’s in Owen’s best interest to move with us and that we’d ensure they still have time and contact.” Tom pushed the chair back and reached to adjust the vent.   
Beth felt her jaw clench as she reversed out of the driveway. 

“Please not now, please not tonight. We’ll talk about it later. Now what music do you want? You can play DJ tonight.” Beth reached up, pulling her visor down and handing the CD collection to Tom. He took the cue that she didn’t want to discuss the matter any further and started thumbing through the music. 

“Still labeled ‘stuff’ ‘road-trip one’ and ‘various new stuff’” Tom picked one out, taking pot luck. “I also wanted to let you know about some of what Luke has managed to find out about how long it will take, what we need to arrange.” 

“That… we can talk about now.” Beth nodded, reaching out to give Tom’s knee a comforting squeeze. She relaxed as soon as his hand landed on hers.   
“It will be okay.” She rubbed in three long strokes up his thigh and down. His hand connected firmly with hers. Then she changed gears and took off towards town.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Tom make it to the venue, as it starts to pour down. Beth finds some aspects confronting and is frustrated that she can't seem to let go of looking at their farewell tomorrow rather than enjoying the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the characters smokes a joint.

They arrived, and Beth felt relieved knowing that the paperwork was underway for their move over. She distanced the discussion with Dan from her mind. She didn’t want Tom to have to worry about dealing with him, she knew Dan well enough that it would only aggravate the situation involving Tom. All she had to worry about was getting passports sorted out and the rest would be taken care of. It would take time, and that bristled her nerves. The thought of having to be distanced from Tom for a prolonged period, stuck in an alternate reality, between worlds. Her and Owe’s little world they’d known until three months ago, and this expansive world in which she would move to the otherside of the world and land softly in Tom’s loving arms. She knew she would be counting down the weeks, days, hours. 

The sky opened up, large droplets of rain pelted down, drumming out a syncopated rhythm on the roof of the car. Beth pulled her keys out of the ignition and looked at Tom, who was shaking his head in disbelief. They both burst out in laughter.

“How are we going to do this?” he pressed back against the headrest “Do you still have the umbrella in the back?”  
“I can’t remember! I think so. I can get into the boot from the back seat. Hang on.” 

Beth maneuvered herself, pulling her long legs out from under the steering wheel and trying to squeeze around through the gap between the front seats. She got caught half-way on the handbrake and collapsed, arse in the air, cheek pressing against the back floor. 

Tom was making odd sounds in the back of his throat, a concerted effort to not laugh. His chin shaking, biting down on his bottom lip and eventually squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fingers around the edge of his seat. 

“A little help here…” Beth’s voice was muffled against the harsh carpet, scrambling with her hands to grip onto something to help shift herself back into an upright position.   
Tom unhooked the seat belt and tried to use what limited room he had to shift around and grab Beth by the waist, trying to hoist her back towards the front of the car. 

As he shifted around, surveying the logistics of which was going to be the best positioning, he bridged over the top of Beth’s back to allow him to get his knees up on the seat. He pressed his bottom against the passenger window and lurched forward when he felt someone tapping on the glass behind him. 

“Fuck!” He collapsed over Beth, the force of his body pushing her face further into the carpet. Neither able to move from the drain, their body’s wracked with heaving laughter.   
“Are you two right there?” Damian peered down through the back passenger window. He pulled the umbrella he was holding down further over his head. 

“Open the door!” Tom started to get a cramp in his leg and jiggled about, making Beth laugh harder. There goes the composure for a grand entrance. They always say first impressions last, and as a result of this meeting, Damian would always remember Beth as the bird who was playing human origami in her little sedan with Tom. 

“Hold a tick.” He pulled on the handle, Tom’s legs extending straight out through the opening. He backed out, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes and catching his breath. 

“Thanks, man…” he gave Damian a pat on the back as he ran around to the boot, grabbing out the umbrella. Damian ran around beside Tom, trying to keep him covered with the umbrella. His beautiful grey suit getting splash-marked by the heavy drops. It was difficult enough, considering Damian was much shorter than Tom. 

Beth had managed to correct herself, pulling upright. She attempted to regain some pride and wriggled about in her seat, checking in the rear vision mirror upon the new red patch on her cheek where she’d been pressed against the carpet. Tom opened her door, umbrella in hand. She jumped out, sighing. 

“Damian… meet Beth.” Tom was still chuckling. Sounding like a car that was running out of petrol.   
“Nice to finally meet you, Beth.” He reached out, bringing the back of Beth’s hand to his lips.   
“Love your work.” Was all she managed to say. Having been a long-time fan of his long list in the Australian industry.   
“Well then. I can say I won’t be forgetting you in a hurry from what I’ve just witnessed, and from that awesome greeting!” A charmer. Tom had stopped laughing, his eyes sparked with a hidden anger as he watched Damian. 

* * * * *

The room was cast in dull amber lighting, retro red velvet lampshades dripping with Swarovski crystal droplets and authentic Turkish rugs adorning the dark polished wooden floors. Dark brickwork walls patched with original art and a massive sound desk at one end of the room. Candelabra either side of the doorway and sconces between the artwork. Beth felt herself instantly relax as she entered what she considered to be her element. Her eyes wide, scanning the room. Not concerned with the familiar faces from Australian film and television, she settled on the Pearl Export drum kit in the corner set up on a little raised stage along with a couple of amps, a PA system, a Fender Telecaster and Jazz Bass sitting in their stands. 

“Wow…” Beth exhaled. Tom caught her elbow to ferry her into the room further, out of the doorway.   
“Give me your coat, darling.” He reached around from behind her, taking the damp black woolen garment off her. It was warm inside with all the candles and warm bodies.   
“Here, let me…” Damian had already taken his leather jacket off and leant his umbrella in the large brass plant holder around a dark corner.   
“Thanks, mate.” Tom handed him Beth’s coat and shrugged off his own jacket. 

“Tom!” a short-statured, dainty brunette approached him, arms open.   
“Hello, darling!” he leant down, placing a kiss on each cheek of the woman. Beth’s attention turned from the instruments. She cleared her throat.   
“Emily, this is Beth.” He wrapped his arm around Beth’s waist, pulling her to his hip.   
“Nice to meet you, heard hardly anything but your name these past few months.” She smiled sweetly, offering her hand. Beth shook it, careful not to squeeze the life from the dainty bones. Tom whispered in her ear.   
“Emily and I have been working together in rather close proximity. I’m guilty of gushing to her about you and Owe I’m afraid.”

Beth’s teeth were clenched in a locked smile. She nodded.   
“Nice to meet you, Emily.” She was the polar opposite of everything Beth was and she felt unnervingly threatened for some god-unknown reason. Unable to put her finger on it, but feeling her stomach lurching. She chided herself and took a deep breath in. 

“Shall I get you both a drink? Tom – they have Grey Goose. Tonic and Lime?” She reached up, placing her hand on his upper arm.   
“Oh excellent! Perfect!”   
“Beth? What will you have?” Emily kept her hand on his arm as she moved her head across to address the seething woman.   
“Same thank-you.” Teeth clenched again, jaw starting to hurt.   
“Be right back!” She gave Tom’s arm a squeeze before spinning on one of her ridiculously high heels daintily and sashayed off in the direction of the makeshift bar. 

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous?” Tom started laughing again, finding great amusement in the look on Beth’s face. Tense, terse and taut.   
“What reason do I possibly have to be jealous?” Beth brushed the comment off, forcing an overly cute smile, eyes squinting.   
“Oh you funny girl. You have absolutely no reason whatsoever.” He subdued her with a soft kiss, first upon her lips, then the tip of her nose, finally her forehead. 

“Okay, you have to meet Todd. Come, darling.” He laced his fingers through hers and pulled her through the crowd. Stopping every two steps as people mulled around him to welcome him. 

Her head swam. So many people; people touching them both. She’d just met them. So affectionate. It made her feel strangely comforted yet uncomfortable at the same time. One thing was for certain. She wasn’t the only woman Tom called ‘darling’ and it didn’t sit with her at all. She never minded him calling Elsa ‘darling’ because she knew how close she and Chris were to him. She could almost guarantee he hadn’t known any of these people prior to three months ago. 

They finally reached the archaic monument to recording at the back of the room. An old Tascam reel-to-reel set up. It reminded her of her uncle’s. Chrome, brushed, beautiful and aged. Todd had his back turned, brushing his fingertips across the levers and knobs. He had fired it up and was watching the lighting display warm up. 

“Todd!” Tom raised his voice over the music.   
“Oh hey, Tom!” He turned and slapped his hand into Tom’s, shaking it firmly. “Good to see you made it mate… and this… must be Beth?” He nodded in approval. Sly old dog. He looked like a relic from the Sunbury Music Festival. “You know what?” He held his hand out to Beth who took it cautiously and issued a polite shake. “You look exactly as Tom described you. Tall, free-spirited and beautiful.” Beth blushed intensely.   
“Did you really?” Tom nodded slowly. “My girl.” He kissed her forehead and gave her a pat on the hip. “You’re in good hands with Todd, I’ll be back in a second. I’m going to do the rounds. You two need to talk recording and music.”   
Before Beth could issue an argument against being left alone, Tom had merged into the crowd. 

“Don’t stress, pet. He has to go say hello to everyone and I think I can distract you long enough to notice he hasn’t even left.” Todd led Beth over to a dark mahogany and red velvet Queen Anne seat behind the mixing desk. 

“So I’ve heard your music. Wow… you definitely have your own sound happening. I dig it.” He chugged back the remainder of his beer.   
“Tom played you my music?” Beth was stuck somewhere between awe and horror.   
“Yeah, recording was rough around the edges, but he did say it was only off his phone. We need to remedy that.” 

* * * * *

“Beth, courtesy Emily.” Damian handed Beth her drink and pulled up another chair to sit with Todd.   
“Your music is good.” He grinned. He looked like Lucifer. A fallen angel. Softness behind his eyes mixed with pure evil. He rested on his knees, investigating the vast sound desk behind Beth.   
“Tom played it for you too?” Beth choked on the mouthful of drink.   
“Played it for everyone. I think he fancies himself as your Manager or something.” Todd kicked his feet back, resting against the wall. 

Beth felt something click inside.   
“Do you know what song it was?”  
Todd and Damian looked at each other, trying to remember the tune over the top of the music playing through the PA.   
“Nah mate… it went daaaa… dada…dadada.. da.” Damian shook his head. Picking one of the beers he had placed on the ground and offering it to Todd. 

“What was it called? What did he say?” Todd, the aging rocker accepted the drink, tapping the neck against his temple in thought.   
“I don’t think he did say… but it was great.” Damian glared at Beth, looking her dead in the eye. She regretted having to drive. Now would have been the perfect time to get ‘shitfaced drunk’. Especially now she had started to feel uneasy. 

She broke Damian’s half-trance stare and scanned the room for Tom. She spotted him with Emily tucked neatly under his arm, surrounded by a small crowd. 

“I need a smoke.” She reached into her small Indian-mirrored bag, draped diagonally across her shoulder.   
“I’ll join you.” Damian stood up.   
“Door behind the curtain over there and to the left.” Todd pointed to a pair of green drapes hanging off an antique brass rod against the wall. His attention turning back to the Tascam unit. 

* * * * *  
“So girl, what’s up?” Damian flicked his lighter and inhaled, then held it out to light Beth’s.   
“What do you mean, Damian?” Beth’s wall was as steadfast as the one created by Pink in the famous Floyd album.   
“Pfftt… “ he pushed a blue plume out between his lips. “Call me Damo, and what’s got your goat? I’ve heard all about what an amazing free-spirit you are and all I’m seeing is this uptight chick at the moment.” His laugh was as evil as his glare. Deep and unexpected.   
“Hey!” Beth frowned.   
“I’m just sayin’!” He shrugged and held a hand up in defense, backing away. He had just felt the burn of Beth’s insulted look. 

“I’m not accustomed to this… open environment.”   
“No one ever gets ‘used’ to this world, girl. We only drift in and out of it like nomads. And those that cross our paths do so under intense purpose so…” He hinted that he had seen through her attempt to disguise her irritation at how flirty Tom seemed to be. She hadn’t really seen him around other women before. It raised doubts as to her ability to be able to handle herself in the situation. 

Beth tried to interject, explaining that she had grown up in a similar environment but far more formal considering she’d seen it through the eyes of a child. Damian was on a roll and continued offering up pearls of advice as he saw the situation. 

“Consider for a moment, if you will.” The ‘ocka’ Australian had dissolved into something else entirely. He pushed his thumb against the hat he was wearing, tipping it back so he could show more of his face to her. “We have just spent the better part of twelve weeks together under some of the most inhospitable emotional conditions, playing some of the scum and bastardry that built the history of this land. This is likely our last night we will see each other for a long period of time, as tomorrow we drift off to our other lives and our next role.” 

Beth inhaled. Enjoying how eloquently Damian was expressing his perception, but also frustrated that she couldn’t get more than a word in at a time. 

“Consider us as starlings.” He continued  
“Birds?” Beth raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was leading.   
“Starling…” he interjected quickly, pressing the corner of his lips tightly around the thin tobacco tube. “When we work on a project like this, we are a murmuration.”  
“A what now?” Beth sighed. He seemed to have shifted into another mindset entirely. From eloquent to hardly making any sense.   
“A murmuration… A flock of starling. Keep up girl.” Damian laughed. Beth knew what a Starling was, and a murmuration, but hadn’t understood the word as he mumbled it through the cigarette bouncing at the corner of his mouth. 

“Starlings are gifted mimics. Actors are merely Starlings. We gather and create something bigger than ourselves then we move on to another gathering and do it all over again.” It was by about this point that Beth realised it wasn’t a cigarette Damian was smoking and she started to giggle. 

* * * * *

“There you are, darling!” Tom appeared around the corner. His warm smile changing into a darkened expression when he saw Damian was alone with his girl. And they were alone. He strode over, wrapping his arm over her shoulders and pulling her close. He held her wrist, raising the cigarette between her fingers to his mouth. He took a drag and released her wrist, exhaling a plume.   
“What are you two talking about?” He pressed his lips against Beth’s temple, just below her hairline. 

“I was just explaining how us actors are like starling. Trying to offer some understanding. Your girl’s been hurting, T-man.” Damian casually pulled the smoke from his lips, knocking the long stem of ash into the bucket of sand next to his feet. 

“Excuse me?” Tom’s attention turned to Beth, placing his fingertips under her chin, tilting so she was in direct eye contact with him. “What does he mean?”  
“Dudes. Leaving you to it. I can feel the energy changing.” Damian butted out the remainder of what he was smoking and backed away, shooting a gun-finger salute to the couple. 

“What’s he rambling about?” Tom reached for Beth’s bag, producing a cigarette out of it and sparking it to life between his lips with her lighter.   
“I hadn’t said anything! He went all ‘sixth sense’ on me and thought I was jealous of the attention you were giving to others, and receiving.” She scoffed. 

“Damian is a complete entity unto himself, but he is also very switched on. I trust him as far as I could throw him – between you and I.” he grit his teeth. “I’ve seen him at work with the other cast and crew across the past few weeks.” He took another drag. “All that aside, are you okay? I understand it’s pretty…” Tom’s eyes rolled towards his forehead, searching for the correct terminology. “Intense inside.”

“I don’t like the way everyone is so ‘physical’.” Beth mumbled.   
“Oh is that all? Oh sweetheart. You have nothing to worry about. I already told you.” Tom cooed.   
“I don’t like the fact you call everyone… darling.” Beth folded her arms, coming across as a petulant child when she wanted to portray a strong and communicative woman. She berated herself under her breath. Instantly unfolding her arms and sighing.

“Really? Did you want a name especially for you? Cupcake? Pidgeon? Sweetiepie?” Tom stifled a laugh. He’d heard all of this from exes and it started to grate on his nerves. “Seriously, Beth. I adore only you, I love you and you’re mine and I am yours. It’s as simple as that.”  
“I don’t like the way you had your arm over ‘Emily’” Beth spat the name out. Instantly feeling possessive and suffocating of Tom. She grimaced. Wishing she could pull her mind into gear and simply enjoy the environment, especially knowing he was leaving tomorrow and rarely getting the chance to have a night out, let alone share it with someone who made her heart skip a beat. 

“You really do look and sound like a jealous teenage girl right now, it’s not at all becoming.” Tom rolled his eyes.   
“I’m sorry, sweetheart… but I need to be able to tell you how I feel without you rolling your eyes…” Beth paused. Suddenly realising there were issues from her previous relationship that had not been laid to rest and she was pulling them kicking and screaming into this new relationship. The last thing she had wanted to do. 

“No, no, no, my girl… I am sorry.” He pulled his chin back, looking down to tuck the stray strands of hair across her face behind her ear. Watching her eyes shimmer as hinted tears started to well. Where was her mind? He wished she would just relax. 

“I can’t help but call people darling. It’s so deeply set within me. I’ve been doing it for years. I will, however, never call another woman my darling girl or my love. Those are yours and yours alone.” He pressed his lips against her forehead, holding the cigarette at a distance. 

“This isn’t you.” Tom put the cigarette out. “This isn’t me.” He stepped up against her and enveloped her in his arms, gently rocking her side to side. She felt him surround her entirely. It soothed her.   
“I’m sorry, babe.” She nuzzled against his neck. “I am so worried about the distance that is going to be placed between us as of tomorrow. I simply can’t handle the thought.” 

“Shhh…” he placated her with his finger, pressed against her lips. “Don’t think about it tonight okay? Let’s live in the moment. Here, now and no individual here tonight is more radiant, more beautiful, more glorious and glowing than you are to me. I only… have eyes… for you…” He sang softly, placing his lips against her earlobe. She smiled and closed her eyes. Feeling him starting to rock her side to side in his embrace as the music filtered through the doorway. 

“Now come, dance with your man.” Beth flicked her butt into the bucket and allowed Tom to lead her back inside.   
Sol Y Sombra by The Cat Empire kicked in as they strode through back into the vast space. Tom clung to Beth’s hand, leading her through the throng of bodies to the middle of the makeshift dance area. He framed her face with his hands and pressed his forehead against hers. 

“There is no one else, nothing here but you… and I. Trust me, follow me, feel me. Okay?” His eyes pleaded. She understood and smiled. He smiled in return and pressed his lips to hers, issuing a small nip at her bottom lip. Still holding her hand, he placed his other on top of hers, sandwiched between his long fingers, giving her a pat. Then he gave her a gentle coax out so that their arms were fully extended, pulling her back in against him in a flourish, hand at the small of her back. He pressed her hips against his and held both their hands up in flipping them into an altered salsa. 

Beth looked terrified to begin with, never having danced in such a way before. She concentrated hard.   
“Watch my eyes…” Tom mouthed to her. She nodded and felt the world start to melt away around them. In actual fact the crowd had moved aside, allowing them space and clapping them on. Tom grinned as he watched Beth start to lose her inhibition and the bug that had implanted itself firmly up her behind. Her hips swinging. He found himself fighting to maintain eye contact with her as she slipped out of the worried adult and allowed the free spirit to seize the reigns. He dipped her, stealing a quick kiss.   
“There she is… my darling girl. My love. Hi there!” he pulled her back up and kept burning across the floor with her. 

A number of others had joined them and the room was buzzing with whoops, hollers and rhythm.   
“I love you!” She laughed loudly as she twirled under his raised arm, flicking her hip out to the side in small shimmies. He reached down, slapping her hard on the behind. She too a step back, pressed against his front. Leaning her arm up and back. Fingers in his hair. He buried his face against her neck and grazed his teeth against her skin.   
“I love you more…” he growled, digging his fingers into her hip.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dancing, more fun, more laughter followed by taking the long way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have inserted direct links to songs in the text. For some reason they are not opening to a new window/tab (I've inserted the HMTL coding to instruct to do so but it isn't working). SO: to listen to the tracks as they appear, right click your mouse and select 'open in new tab'. Until I can assess and correct the issue. 
> 
> To see a copy of the playlist/photo boards for this work:
> 
> http://onehundredcandles.tumblr.com/waves

“…and so I followed him head-first into the scrub, took me days to pull out the twigs from my hair!” Tom was holding court. Nathan and he had been playing verbal tennis for the better part of a half-hour, regaling the crowd with tales of how they had suffered for their art across the past three months.

 

Beth had relaxed into the environment and was standing on the sides, watching Tom in his element and feeling pride bursting through her chest. Born entertainer. Nathan had quite a bit to drink and was railroading the stories now, interrupting and talking over the top of Tom. There was no sign of aggravation on his behalf, aside the slight set in his jaw. Beth instantly recognised his expression as being similar to that he wore when playing table tennis with Chris. He was otherwise elegant, composed and the consummate professional.

 

Nathan dropped another punch line and the crowd chuckled. Tom started laughing, which as per usual had set Beth off. He was at second gear, going by the ‘car transmission’ theory one of his old friends had likened his laugh to. She had no idea as to the context of what was being discussed but loved watching his whole face light up. He heard her cackling and locked eyes with her, shooting her a wink. Her cheeks flushed and his laugh died into a wide, genuinely warm smile.

 

“So is it true?” Nathan interrupted the hypnotic state between the couple. “Beth?” He called out to her again, attempting to steal her attention.

“Sorry? Pardon?” She broke the stare between herself and Tom, head flicking to the side to address Nathan.

“If anyone would know, you would! Come on, spill the beans…” Nathan prodded.

 

“I didn’t hear a word you said – I’m terribly sorry.” She twisted her face “But I CAN say there will be no spilling of beans of any description. Pandora’s box remains well sealed.” She twisted the top off her water bottle and tipped it back.

“Waheeyyy! Nice one!” Damian and the women that flanked him burst into a golf-clap.

 

“You’ve got her well trained, I’ll give you that.” Nathan slapped Tom on the back, who then reached out, pulling Beth by the elbow as she still sipped her water. He tucked her under his arm and placed a soft kiss against her temple.

“This, folks, is my girl.” He grinned. He was so proud of Beth for not taking the bait from any of the gang, especially Nathan.

 

“Well then, I’ve had about enough of this affectation. More dancing!” Tom took the empty bottle from Beth’s hand and threw a three-pointer into the large receptacle against the wall. It landed right in the middle, hitting the other bottles, aluminium and glass. He tugged Beth by the waist towards the dance floor again.

 

“Come with me first!” Beth dragged Tom through the crowd by his hand. Usually his role. She steered them towards Todd and the sound desk.

“Todd, got a favour to ask. Something retro, special request?” She was grinning ear to ear. An urge to hear a certain song hit her.

“Retro? Retro’s good. What were you after?” Tom was tugging at Beth’s hand, trying to bring her back into the centre of the dancefloor, like an overly excited child. Beth cupped her hand around Todd’s ear as he leaned across the sound desk.

“Not a problem. Happen to have it right here.” He reached into a crate full of records, blew air across the needle and prepared to switch from the iPod to vinyl.

 

“Thank you so much!” She yelled out as she allowed Tom to win the tug of war.

“What was all that about?” He jostled through the crowd and landed them a nice little position.

“Just listen.” Beth grinned. Knowing exactly the reaction the next song would have on Tom and that should the people who have worked with him know him well enough, they’d be making ample room soon enough. Because he was going to be spinning like a top.

 

Tom thought he knew what it was, and all doubt dispersed as soon as the drums kicked in. [Michael Jackson. Don’t stop til you get enough.](http://youtu.be/yURRmWtbTbo)

The intro surprisingly hadn’t managed to give it away until the famous ‘whoo’ echoed out of the old cabinet speakers. Nothing like the sound of vinyl, especially for songs as good as this one.

“Oooo yes!” He clapped his hands together to the rhythm, finding his space. As surely as Moses had parted the Red Sea, the crowd around them started to step back. They knew that any moment there would be a human tornado to contend with. He started tamely, certainly by required space standards. His hands balled into fists and held up at chin level he started grind and gyrate.

 

“Snake hips…” Beth overheard one of the people behind her state, matter of fact. She turned around and laughed. “Yeah. Seeing him do that at 6am and being so happy at that hour in the morning provided the energy for us all to get through the day. Your man’s a dynamo. We had bets we could power one of the generators directly off him.”

 

“Agreed. He’s harder to keep up with than my kid sometimes.” Beth chuckled under her breath and turned around, watching Tom. Finding her own groove. She warmed up with a good old head dip and swing to the side followed by a small grapevine and clap at each end. Possibly a result of having been forced to do The Nutbush as a child. She blamed the bass line. Had always, and would always, be roped in by a song’s strength in rhythm section. Drums and bass.

 

The looks he would display across his face when he danced were priceless. There was never hiding any emotional connection with a song he liked. The man could move in a way considered unholy and unexpected for someone so tall, so proper, so well-dressed and so British.

 

Beth couldn’t help herself, and let her eyes wander. Landing on his centre of gravity being thrown around as though he had an invisible hula-hoop circulating around him. She felt her heart racing and a slow throb beginning between her legs. She couldn’t be sure but had an inkling her man had decided he’d go commando for the evening. Her cheeks flushed. She felt as though she was lighting up the room from her glow.

 

He was watching her in return. When her eyes eventually returned to his, he was biting his bottom lip and burning a hot, slow brand on her with his eyes from underneath his brow. She wanted to launch at him and wrap her arms and legs around him as a starfish would a rock, but wanted to maintain some form of composure in this public forum.

 

Mid verse he altered his movement. Settling into more of a shimmy back and forth with his shoulders, beckoning Beth with an outstretched finger. She swung over, hips shifting left to right purposefully. She felt his hand at the small of her back as he bowed across her, forcing her to dip backwards around and up again. He prompted her to make the same move around the other side and back up, stopping for a moment to reach up and brush his hand along the side of her face.

 

As the chorus approached she turned in a circle and prepared to give him room for full flight. He issued a quick, playful slap on her behind and it hit. His legs went flailing out to the side and it looked like his feet were barely touching the floor. Arms flying out to the side, he seamlessly moved into throwing his legs about. The right flicking behind his other, around, behind and to the front in a cycle. He was shuffling backwards at the same time.

 

By the time the bridge came around, he was spinning around on one leg, planting his other down at intervals as he propelled himself around. One arm in the air. He finished out of the bridge with a twirl around. The crowd had started to clap, urging him on. On one of his passes around, he reached his other arm out and nabbed Beth. He pulled her tightly against him and spun around with her, lowering his arm to her shoulders. Other like a belt, tight around her waist.

 

He was aware it was likely their last dance for the night, considering it was drawing close to midnight. Curfew imparted by the babysitter. It felt odd to him having to leave at what he considered such an early hour, but he recognised this was the life he was getting himself in for now and welcomed it wholeheartedly.

 

He held his hips against Beth’s, steadying the small of her back.

“Snake hips with me, darling.” He rubbed the side of his nose against hers and ran his thumb over her birthday ring as he gripped her right-hand between them. “…anticlockwise, like this.” He halved time, moving slow tight circles. Pushing in against her the top of her bottom with his hands as he moved his hips back and around. Pressure against her as he moved forward. Once he was happy with Beth’s movements with him he whispered with sudden gravel. “Double time…”

 

Beth felt positively indecent, as though they were having sex in the middle of a crowded room. The movements so familiar. Her lips parted and eyes closed.

“Nuh-uh. On me Ms McMahon. Now.” Tom started to move his shoulders, pressing his chest against hers. The roll of his hips turning into more of a back and forward thrusting motion. Automatically, Beth’s body responded and mirrored his movements again. As the music started to fade out he released his hold on her hand and flicked his fingers under her long wavy blonde locks, lifting so he could whisper in her ear.

“I think we need to say our farewells now, because I need to get you home and we need to corrupt that lavender-scented bed of yours.”

 

She gasped softly and raised her fingers to trace through the curls at the nape of his neck. A shiver coursed through him. She felt him vibrate against her as she nodded, agreeing.

 

They returned to the room, settling in for landing. A round of applause filled the room. For everyone who had found it as impossible to stand still to the song as Tom and Beth had. For the first time in the evening there was a moment of silence as Todd changed records. His unmistakable voice shot out over everyone’s heads. “More retro is it?”

 

A burst went up from the room as everyone agreed.

 

Tom placed a soft, lingering kiss against Beth’s lips and held still until his lips curled into a smile.

“Come on, darling girl.” He laced his fingers through hers and made his way through the crowd, bidding farewell. They’d been there for a few hours and whilst Beth wanted to stay now that she had settled into the environment, she was eager to get Tom home to herself.

 

She loved seeing into his world, and felt some of the trepidation of moving across the globe melt away as his fingers tightened around hers and she saw him in his element. It had gone well. Everyone was sad to see them having to leave so early, but understood as Tom explained happily to all who questioned that Beth had her Father babysitting her son and that it was important they get home to her place and spend some time together before he had to fly out the next day. No one batted an eyelid, if anything a number of people checked their own watches and scurried off to make phone calls or find their partners and check on the kids at home.

 

“I love being this age.” Beth lowered her head. “…and I love being a Mum.”

“I know you do, my love. You’re so good at it. I just hope given time I can be a half-decent step father.” Tom wanted to explode with his visions for their future but knew it was neither the time or place.

“You’re wonderful with Owe. Don’t ever think twice about it, babe. You'll be a great Father.” Beth reassured him as he watched another colleague pull out their mobile and show them both a photo of the kids.

"With you?" his reaction stunned her, and himself. "One day?"

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

“Just how much do you love me Tom?” She gnawed on her bottom lip, eyes on the road ahead. She had been pointing out the sights along the way, bypassing the shorter way home for a more scenic route through the city. His mention of having kids both scared and excited her. Certainly not for some time. Thoughts of marriage and lifestyle and worries started to creep in around her. Her brow knotted. He sensed her tension and reached across, stroking her thigh with the backs of his fingertips.  Feathered strokes across her dress as though his fingernails were the tips of a paintbrush.

“Love, all alike, no season knows, nor clime,  
Nor hours, days, months, which are the rags of time.

Thy beams, so reverend and strong  
Why shoulds't thou think?  
I could eclipse and cloud them with a wink,  
But that I would not lose her sight so long.[1]”

There was a certain expression he would get when he quoted poetry to her. It was warm and soft and open, like the very depths of him. She adored him reciting to her, because she felt a golden thread running between them, tethering them to one another and that thread glowed brightly in moments such as these. She sighed happily. Absolutely no doubt in her mind that sharing her life with this man would make her as happy as she was in that moment, for the duration of their time on the planet.

“I’m unfamiliar with that one, but I like it… a lot.” Beth had her eyes glued on the road as she passed by the Queen Victoria Market. Wanting to pull over and gaze up into his eyes for hours on end, she pushed towards home that little faster than she was legally permitted to go.

“I’ll leave it with you to research, my girl. It will give you something to help keep your mind occupied after tomorrow.” His tone changed. Looking ahead to what was on the horizon.

He dreaded it. Didn’t want to leave his Beth, or Owe. But also looking forward to the next chapter in his career and getting home to his house, his bed, his belongings.

“I adore your homework tasks. They keep me focused.” Her lilting laugh so different from her verbose chuckle that erupted like a aural volcano when she found something so amusing that it took over her body. This, her laugh like bells and the wing-tips of mythological creatures.

 

They reached the entrance to the freeway, Beth humming along to one of her old favourites playing softly through the car. [Roachford. Lay your love on me.](http://youtu.be/hPcq7C1-l5Q)

 

“Beth?” Tom chimed out of the silence, watching her profile intently.

“Mmm?” They were on the freeway, and as a result, Beth could afford to steal a quick glance across at him.

“I will marry you one day.” He had his ear pressed against the head rest, studying her. A look of complete peace and serenity shining over him. His hand raised to his neck, stretching the skin taut as he pulled down towards his chest. His fingers splayed.

“Is that you asking?” Beth chuckled.

“Not yet.” He moved his head forward, leaning forward to make it easier for Beth to move her eyes between his and the road. “But I will one day. Mark my words.”

Beth smiled. Blushing. She felt such a mixture of emotion but above all, his calming influence. She ran through the idea of having a different name and it made her giggle like a schoolgirl. As if by magic, Tom knew what she was thinking and spoke the complete name aloud.

“I think that one day, you should ask.” Beth nodded, her cheeks hurt from the size of the smile she wore. Tom started laughing at her response and followed up by reaching to turn up the music and singing along rather loudly.

“There isn’t a reason why this should be wrong… Open your heart and I’ll play you a song… Yes I will…”

 They passed the edge of the city and started to head into the suburban sprawl as they belted out the chorus together, Beth taking a playful slap on her thigh for ‘showing off’ and singing harmonies. Tom tried to top her, but couldn’t reach the top of his range for laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The Sun Rising - John Donne


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Beth arrive back at the house to a shared tea with Alan, a deep and meaningful conversation and some amazing music before initiating the throes of their last night together before Tom heads home to London the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut/Romance/Humour
> 
> I have inserted direct links to songs in the text. For some reason they are not opening to a new window/tab (I've inserted the HMTL coding to instruct to do so but it isn't working). SO: to listen to the tracks as they appear, right click your mouse and select 'open in new tab'. Until I can assess and correct the issue.
> 
> To see a copy of the playlist/photo boards for this work:
> 
> http://onehundredcandles.tumblr.com/waves

Beth was overly cautious at being quiet, as she put her key in the door and turned, holding the brass knob steady in her hand. She felt Tom at her back, brushing her hair aside and planting three small, warm kisses below her earlobe. She felt a shiver run the course of her spine, not from the chill in the damp night air, but from her lover’s lips.

 

“I like to think you ended up having a much better time than you expected to when we first arrived.”

“I did… I think the dancing did it.” She leant her head back against his shoulder and let it fall to the side so she could look into his iridescent eyes. He closed his eyes as he twisted to plant his lips against hers. Abiding, their connection felt as wisps of time slowing. Still connected, he ushered her through the door blindly, trusting her instinct to step up over the single entrance step and into the warm room. The hum of the heater a soothing sound. The room was dark but for the glow from the small salt-crystal lamp in the corner near the window.

 

Alan was stretched out along the sofa, snoring lightly. Beth’s hand made crochet rug draped across his legs. Tom shrugged his suit jacket off and grabbed a spare hanger from Beth’s coat rack, smoothing it over and hooking it back onto the rack.

“I’ll make tea.” He reached down, undoing his laces and pulling his shoes off so he could pad through to the little kitchen on the floorboards quietly. “Where’s your kettle?” those damned stage-whispers. Beth clapped her hand to her mouth trying to stop her laughter. She wondered if Tom really thought he was being quiet when he whispered. It was a source of constant amusement for her.

 

“Under the sink, babe. Earl Grey in the pantry. Milk in fridge. Chocolate Wheatens in jar next to the tea.”

“Chocolate what-nows?” Tom stopped in his tracks. A puzzled look on his face.

“Wheatens. Digestives.” Beth squatted down next to the couch, preparing to wake her Dad. She was surprised he hadn’t woken already with Tom’s stage-whispers.

 

“Ooo!” Tom was excited, opening the doors to the pantry and finding a decorative embossed tin filled with Earl Grey tea bags, the jar of chocolate biscuits lined up on the shelf next to the tin; two important soldiers standing to attention. “Oh my girl, how I love you so.” He rubbed his hands together in delight, then paused for a moment in awe. “Oh god, they’re dark chocolate.” He had found nirvana. Nothing better than a cold, wet night out then to step inside a warm, cosy, dimly-lit room, a freshly brewed cup of Earl Grey and dark chocolate biscuits. He delicately pulled one of the jars down and tugged on the silver spring-pull to open it. He lifted it to his nose, inhaling and letting out a loud, contended sigh.

 

“Dad… Dad, we’re home.” Beth gave Alan a gentle shake, her hand across his arm.

“Huh? What now?” He came around in a jarring movement, muscles twitching. “Must have dozed off!” He chuckled, spinning around and sitting upright. He ran his hands across his face, pulling at his beard. “Did you have a nice time?”

“Cup of tea, Alan?” Tom sang through from the kitchen. The kettle bubbling away.

“That would be great, thanks Tom.” Alan stood up with a groan. “Bloody old bones.” He grumbled and moved across to sit on one of the arm chairs.

 

“It was a great night.” Beth straightened up the couch and folded the rug. “Did Owe behave himself?”

“Always. Good as gold. We finished off three books and he went straight to sleep not long after that.” He checked his phone. It had just gone half-past midnight.

 

Tom bought over the hot cup and saucer of tea for Alan. He’d even placed a chocolate biscuit on the side.

“My leige…” He bent at the waist. Placing the saucer on the side table.

“Why thank you good-sir.” Alan took the biscuit, snapping it in two and taking a bite.

“For godsake you two.” Beth rolled her eyes. Tom disappeared back into the kitchen and bought in Beth’s tea. She pulled the other side table around so it sat in front of the sofa, just as Tom placed the cup and saucer down he dashed back to collect his own. Beth adjusted the table as Tom sat next to her and placed his saucer down, instantly holding the cup to his lips and savouring the warm, rich brew. Alan watched, pretending to check his email on his phone as Tom took a nibble out of his biscuit and then sat back, pulling Beth into his arms. He hadn’t seen his daughter this happy for a very long time. He nodded in approval.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

“Thanks for babysitting, Dad. We’ll see you in the morning at Alamare. 10:30 kids.” Alan placed a peck against Beth’s cheek as he embraced her. Tom held his hand out, Alan clasped it firmly and pulled him in for a hug. “Thank you”

“What for?” Tom looked puzzled, giving Alan an embrace back.

“Coming into our lives.” He stepped back. Cutting the emotion off suddenly.

Tom was dumbfounded. He hadn’t had such a response from anyone’s father before, the night of meeting them. Usually there was a hidden disapproval of him being an actor, an expectation that he was some sort of cad or flake and that regardless his income he would never be good enough for their daughter. He felt as if he was already a part of this small family and it moved him deeply.

 

“Night kids. Don’t stay up too late. Love you…” Alan sauntered down the driveway to road where his car was parked.

“Love you, Dad!” Beth called out quietly after him. She watched as he flicked his key and the internal lights slowly faded to a clear glow, illuminating his way. Beth closed and clipped the door quietly, leaving the porch light on until she heard the engine spark to life. She flicked the switch and turned around to see Tom, sitting forward on the sofa finishing the last crumbs of his biscuit.

 

Beth turned her Bluetooth speaker on and picked up her phone, tapping around until [Dead Can Dance](http://youtu.be/9nzXBcX452o) started to filter through the room, soft and soothing.

“A little night-music.” She settled back down next to Tom.

“Divine.” He lifted the saucer and leant back.

 

“Alone, at last.” She smiled. He looked so cheeky, pressing the pad of his index finger against the saucer, around the cup, picking up every single remnant he could find and sticking it in his mouth.

“Do you know something, my darling girl?” He sniffed. “This is the earliest I’ve returned home from a cast and crew party since... well now to think of it, it’s simply the earliest ever!” He grinned as he placed the saucer back on the coffee table and enveloped Beth’s shoulders in a bear hug, urging her back to lay on the sofa with him. Beth pulled her boots off, tossing them aside and turning to spread herself across her man.

 

“Shall I take that as a compliment, Mr Hiddleston?” Beth lay across him, face down, her cheek and ear pressed against his crisp white shirt. The crimson from his tie in her peripheral vision.

“Never, Ms McMahon! Who said the party was over?” He dipped his chin to his chest, with a low and evil sounding snigger. Beth looked up and shimmied her way along his body until her nose was flicking across his, side to side.

 

“You know. We need to talk about a couple of things before the frivolities can begin.” His eyes studied her features, roving across her face, up to her hairline where his fingertips followed, brushing a stray strand aside and tucking them behind each ear.

 

“Oh please.” Beth sighed. She knew what was coming and didn’t want to face anything confronting.

“We need to clear this up, so then I can make slow, lascivious love to you in your bed. I don’t want either of us to ruminate over this a minute longer than is necessary, and it’s been on my mind all night since our little chat outside at the party.” He brushed his thumb across her cheek, soothing her. She tilted her head to the side, pressing against his palm. Beth sighed. Their first moment at having to communicate about something disagreeable. She never handled confrontation all that well, but was determined to work through any issues that may arise. It was life, issues would indeed arise.

 

“You do realise I grew up the middle child of two sisters, not at all a shy and have been involved in acting for a very long time now. I also happen to have a wonderfully close relationship with my Mother. Women are a huge part of my life.” He pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

“I know all of this.” Beth closed her eyes. Feeling like she was about to be put in her place for her jealousy.  
“It’s perfectly natural to feel jealous, sweetheart. I felt jealous of you being outside with Damian – just in case you hadn’t noticed.” He laughed lightly.

 

“Oh I noticed.” Beth smiled, looking into Tom’s eyes from under her lashes.

“Hmmm must you?” He growled softly, grinding his groin against her, lifting them both slightly off the sofa. “I’m trying to talk with you. Must you be such a distraction?”

“I’m listening, babe.” She lifted up on her elbows, either side of his chest. Her expression changing to one of concentration.

“You have nothing to be jealous of. This is something that concerns me, Beth. I’m quite serious.”

“Tom?”

“I’ve lost relationships over jealousy before. I am who I am, I have many close female friends, more than male actually. I have also been accused of being a giant flirt. I need to know you can handle all of that and trust me. Trust that you’re the only woman I share my bed, my heart and my head with.” He looked down, running his fingers up and down along Beth’s upper arms as she held her weight above him.

 

“Tom, I’ve always had more male friends than female, until I became a mother. I was one of the boys. I don’t flirt with anyone else. I have had a hard time understanding my own gender for some reason. I mistrust a lot of women because of what has happened to me in the past. I’ve seen women blatantly come onto previous partners without any acknowledgement of me being… right… there.”

“That will continue to happen, and likely from women I’ve not even met.” He sighed.

“I know. I know.” She lowered herself back down onto his chest. Pressing her ear so she could hear the soothing echo of his heart beat.

“Please tell me you will work with me on this, Beth. I can’t possibly think of us arguing over this down the track.” His lips set in a thin line, recalling painful memories of heartbreak, of feeling he had to change so much about the core of himself to please someone else and how it had backfired. “You’re strong, darling. Stronger than anyone I’ve been with and I believe in us too much. I’d pluck the stars from the sky for you.”

 

“No. We will be fine.” She lifted herself up again so that she could stare straight in his eyes and offer her most heartfelt of responses. Beth remembered when she was young that to prove you were telling the truth to someone you look them dead in the eyes. Her answer was quick, stark and to the point. “I trust you. I’m determined my past is not going to impinge upon my ability to have a brilliant, loving, passionate future with the man I love.”

 

“Who is he? I’ll wring his neck!” Tom sat upright, flying into preparation for battle. He grabbed Beth by the wrists.

“Tom!” By this stage she was in fits of laughter.

“I’ll have him. By George I’ll have him!” He picked her up, lifting her under the knees and across her shoulder blades. She didn’t know how he managed to be so lithe yet so strong. It always disarmed her.

 

“We will leave it be, but please keep an open mind, remember I grew up in a household surrounded by women and that you will not only have to deal with me being the phone to women, having coffee with women, laughing, hugging and talking to the women close to me, you will also have to deal with being MY woman.” He tilted her around, cradling her in his arms and letting the music wash over them as he started to rock back and forth in time to the haunting rhythms.

“I’m not unintelligent about women either, Beth. I can work out if a woman is coming onto me and believe me I will make it perfectly clear that there is a line that is not to be crossed.” He continued rocking her. She pressed her head against his shoulder. Feeling so safe, so warm and so much a part of this man. No one had ever carried her like he was right now. She’d doubted anyone had been able to, with her height and curves, but then she realised that case in point was more that the men she had been with simply didn’t care to. Many of them were larger than Tom in the muscle department, more akin to the natural form of Chris. She thought it ironic that this man holding her wanted to protect her, to be her knight in the proverbial armor, that he truly viewed her as his Woman as opposed to her playing the ‘Maternal’ figure to the other men she had been in relationships with. She felt awash with childhood memories of Princesses, Knights, Dragons, Kings and Queens. Of true love and eternity. All the dreams she felt vanish the morning she had discovered her Mother and Father were parting ways.

“I trust and believe you.” It all seemed to make sense to her.

“Okay… Now… When will you trust me to help you deal with Dan?” His eyebrow lifted and dropped. The corner of his mouth turning up slightly into a partial smile.

“Tom…” Beth groaned, not wanting to address Dan during such a moment of beauty.

“I’ll drop you!” He spun around, hovering her over the sofa.

“No! Tom!” She squealed, trying to keep a low volume level for fear of waking Owe.

 

“Last lecture for the evening?” He started wandering through to the kitchen with Beth still in his arms, where he motioned for her to flick off the lights. She reached out and flicked the switch, digging in the pocket of her dress for her phone, she disconnected the Bluetooth speaker. They stood in darkness in the hallway, but for the bathroom light which was always left on to help Owe sleep.

 

Tom was as quiet as a mouse, taking Beth through to her bedroom and placing her down gently. She raised her hands up behind her head and watched as Tom sat on the edge, leaning back and across her, his head resting on her belly.

 

“Babe. Dan is an entity all to his own. I don’t trust him. I don’t trust what he may say to you, how he may react and I don’t trust him to make a decision based upon what is best for Owe, rather than being spiteful and doing what he feels is best for himself.” Beth twisted her shoulders, clicking her phone into the cradle of her alarm radio and turning the [music](http://youtu.be/unhfa9OnpbE) back on _pianissimo [1]._

 

“Why would he seek to cause issue for you? Doesn’t he have a new wife and family to worry about?” Tom recalled the conversation he’d had with Beth over Skype where he pleaded for her to tell him everything about Owe’s father. He’d learned that Dan had shacked up with someone within six months of Beth leaving and that they’d since been married and had children together. He found it difficult to get his head around why the man would continue to play mind-games with Beth over who held the control of the situation.

“He’ll never change.” Beth fumbled about, finding the power switch to the ornate bedside lamp, flicking it on. Soft mauve light filled the corner of the room.

 

“People can change, Beth. I stand by that.” Tom’s eyes darkened.

“Did you change?” Beth noted the manner in which Tom had responded and wondered why he was so adamant at making contact directly with Dan himself.

He nodded quietly.

 

“I was a very angry, very frustrated, very hurt young man once.” He paused, staring off into the nether before his usual bright, toothy grin emerged. He looked back down at Beth. “Now look at me.” He bared his teeth and squinted his eyes shut, pulling himself up and hovering over her body.

 

“Look at you.” Beth wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her so she could devour his mouth. Taking his bottom lip between her teeth she nipped lightly at him.

 

“Uh..” He closed his eyes and savoured her ministrations against him. Tom broke the kiss, moving backwards off the bed to stand up and unbutton his shirt.

He opened Beth’s closet, searching for a hanger, the spatter of hair across his chest was on display as he rounded the middle button. His arms dropped by his sides and his shoulders slumped. A rainbow of colour and variations of fabric assaulting his field of vision.

 

“Fuck, looks like a Muppet vomited in your wardrobe, darling.” He pinched a bright blue faux fur bolero jacket between his fingers. A pillow zipped through the air, landing with a thud against the back of Tom’s head.

 

“Oh really? Really? You want to play that game?” he found a hanger and placed his jacket across it, then started to loosen his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Beth backed against her pillows, placing her fingertip to her lips.

“Don’t wake Owe!”

 

“You started this. You’d do well to remember that fact.” Tom nodded, pointing his finger at her, returning to unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off. The tie and shirt found the hanger. He reached out, grabbing one of Beth’s ankles.

 

“These… have to go.” He yanked her down the bed. She bit against her knuckle as his fingers climbed up her legs, dipping below her tights and pulling them off. She sat up, not giving him a chance and whipped her dress over her head. He unbuckled his pants and let them drop to the floor, his belt making a dull thud as it hit the carpet. He reached down, carefully folding his pants across another hanger. Beth’s perfume was through her cupboard. He inhaled and touched the blue fur again. Finding it dreadfully amusing picturing her in it. He reached down to peel his socks off, finally standing naked at the end of the bed.

 

“You **_were_** commando tonight! Isn’t that uncomfortable?” Beth’s eyes widened.

“Darling, quite the opposite, and until you are the proud owner of an extension of yourself that is of this magnitude…” He gestured down to his erect member. “You won’t find yourself in a position to know!”

Beth suddenly sprung off the bed, to Tom’s surprise.

“Give me five minutes… I need to do something for you.” She darted off out of the room and back towards the living area. Tom stood, mouth agape.

 

Beth hurriedly turned the heater off and decided to leave the salt lamp aglow in case Tom was up early as usual. He wouldn’t be stumbling around in the dark and likely stubbing his toe on something. She buzzed into the bathroom, opening the cupboard and collecting a few vitally required pieces.

 

She returned to the bedroom, still wearing only her matching black and purple lace knickers and bra. In her hands she held a bottle of massage oil, two fresh towels and a large cylinder candle that smelled like real vanilla and roses. Not falsified vanilla essence. She pointed to the bed.

 

“You, face down, now.” She moved a few items on her bookshelf and placed the candle down, sitting on the top and sparking her lighter in her fingers, setting it to the wick. She warmed the massage oil bottle by rubbing it between her hands. Tom bit his lips, thinking of something else being rubbed between her hands. He did as he was asked and stretched out face down, burying his face in Beth’s pillow, breathing her in. He let the thought dance across his mind for one second before spinning over onto his back, grabbing Beth’s hips as she stood beside him at the bookshelf and pulled her onto the bed with a thud. She caught the landing on her shoulder blades, automatically tucking her chin to chest.

“Tom!” she hissed, half annoyed, half turned on by his throwing her about like a rag doll.

The [next song](http://youtu.be/hQJ60TZy9b4) continued. 

His top lip curled as he crawled across her. His jaw slackened, his bottom lip hanging at an angle, showing his bottom teeth. She felt on fire watching him and feeling his fingers as they found her naked sides, brushing like feathers along her sensitive skin. She wriggled around violently, trying desperately not to squeal.

 

“Tom! Stop it! I’m going to cack myself here!”

He stopped instantly and sat back on his heels, issuing an almost too loud laugh. He closed his mouth and started making snort noises as his laughter made its way out his nose instead.

 

“I love that you use the word ‘cack’.” The tip of his tongue pushed past his bottom teeth as a loud laugh escaped.

“Oh sorry… Should I have said cacchinate?” Beth whispered, raising an eyebrow, making Tom slap his hand over his mouth, muting his laugh from becoming louder. She passed him the spare pillow. He buried his face in it, sounding like an engine turning over and bursting to life, being revved. He looked up, eyes wet with tears.

 

“The fact you know that word makes me love you so much more, and I didn’t think it was possible!” He recovered and his eyes darkened again, like a storm cloud passing by the sun. “… conjugate it. Go on I dare you.” He slapped her, open palmed on her flank across the side of her thigh. Her eyes grew wide. The sting surprisingly pleasurable.

 

“You do that, babe. I don’t want to steal your thunder.” She grinned at him. He threw the pillow aside and lowered himself over her body again, leaning in against her neck, his hands gathering the flesh of her breasts encased in the fine lace, kneading.

 

He composed himself and cleared his throat.  
“Cacchinō. To laugh loudly and immoderately.” He bared his teeth and nipped along her clavicle. She writhed beneath him. Both still on top of the covers.  
“Fuck conjugation. Just conjugate with me.” She dug her nails in his shoulders, pulling him up to look into his eyes.  
“Grr… my dirty, dirty girl.” He covered her mouth with his, his tongue running teasingly across her teeth.

 

“Uh…” She moaned into his mouth and fought to regain her control as his hand began to wander below her belly button. She tensed, determined to let nothing ruin her sparked idea, no matter how much she wanted to feel him devouring her, ravaging her body. She knew it would come, that they'd come many times over that night but wanted to provide him with unfaltering evidence of the depth of her feelings for him. The best way she knew to divulge the depth of those feelings physically would involve patience and breath, a stunning soundtrack, lighting and some self-control. On both of their behalf.  
“Tom… stop… stop! I want to do something for you.” Beth clamped her thighs together. Fighting. “If … uh… we keep going this way it will all be over too soon. Wait!” She placed the heels of her palms to his chest and pushed as hard as she could. He gave his head a violent shake, snapping out of the frenzied hunger he’d found himself in.

“Darrrrlingggg…” he cooed, pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth. The hungry beast being replaced by a far more soothing and rational man. “Face down?” He peppered her forehead with kisses and displayed the lengths to which he was showing restraint by growling deeply in the back of his throat as he lifted away from her body and pressed himself back down onto the bed. The soft bed cover felt so tactile against his flesh and every nerve ending buzzed. He was glad for her strength in so many ways, particularly pushing the point of taking it slow. This was, after all, to be their last night together for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] a very soft, subdued manner (notated on musical scores to signify the instrument must be played very softly). 
> 
> Play list of links:  
> 1\. Dead Can Dance: I Can See Now and American Dreaming by Dead Can Dance  
> 2\. Music: Severance by Dead Can Dance  
> 3\. Next music: Rakim by Dead Can Dance


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth has a gift for Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tantric Massage techniques. Smut. Fluff.   
> Music may be confronting for some - it is trance-like drone/deep level meditation
> 
> I have inserted direct links to songs in the text. For some reason they are not opening to a new window/tab (I've inserted the HMTL coding to instruct to do so but it isn't working). SO: to listen to the tracks as they appear, right click your mouse and select 'open in new tab'. Until I can assess and correct the issue.
> 
> To see a copy of the playlist/photo boards for this work:
> 
> http://onehundredcandles.tumblr.com/waves

Throwing down one of the crimson towels she had gathered, Beth ordered Tom to lay across her bed in a manner where his feet hung over, the edge of the bed against his lower shins. A pillow beneath his head, hung to the side.

“Breathe slowly, deeply. As if you were to meditate.” She lined up the play list, starting with ‘[Om](http://youtu.be/6cyxbQQ5qAQ)’ by David Parsons and then leading into the entirety of his Akash album. No response from him signaled he was already in the mindset she needed him to be in.

 

She turned the lamp off, the room only illuminated by the single large pillar candle. She watched him through different eyes. Seeing his naked form stretched out face-down on the bed not as an object of desire but of a vessel. The vehicle driven by his spirit, now stationary. A rare and by no means easy feat.

 

Tom felt warm, and soft, pliable. His muscles aching in a pleasurable way after dancing. Beth allowed him to acclimatise to the setting and watched the muscles either side of his spine rise and fall as his breathing slowed.

 

She slowly removed her bra and lace knickers. Wanting to connect on a level they’d not yet reached, uninhibited by clothing. She draped the other towel gently across Tom’s lower back, bottom and thighs, purely with the purpose of making sure the area she wasn’t working on would stay warm; common place for the areas left untouched to become quite prone to cold. She watched and heard him exhale, rhythm set and holding. In… pause… out… pause.

 

Ever so quietly and slowly she positioned herself over him. The bottle of warmed oil at her fingertips. She knelt with one leg either side of his bottom, lowering herself gently so that she rested a partial amount of her weight upon his cheeks under the towel.

 

“Are you comfortable?” She breathed.

“Mm... mmm” Not interrupting his breathing, he hummed a response.

 

She reached to run her fingers gently through the curls at the back of his head. Gently tugging on them, pulling the tension out of his scalp. His eyes closed and breathing slow and purposeful. Beth continued, alternating between pulling back on his locks, stimulating the blood flow beneath her fingers and pressing against the roots in circular movements.

 

Tom felt the endorphins being release through his body. With each tug causing tension in the muscles surrounding each follicle, and each release and circular pressure shooting through every muscle in his body. He felt as though his scalp were a microcosm of his entire form. He felt pressure from Beth’s behind against his, and the hardness of his inflated shaft pressing against his lower abdomen. The head nestled against his belly button.

 

Beth maintained contact through one hand against Tom’s shoulder blade as she twisted to reach for the bottle of oil. It was still warm. She squeezed some out, letting it drizzle across the middle of his back. He was so relaxed by this stage he couldn’t physically react even if he wanted to. He was grateful the oil was warmed, and it extracted an odd sensation A very enjoyable one. He could smell the lavender and sandalwood mixture as Beth ran her hands across the shallow pool that had formed. In large sweeping effleurage movements, she spread the oil across his skin. Using her thumbs to run a line from his lower back, up along either side of his spine and spreading out as she approached his blades. As she reached his shoulders she hooked her fingers over each of his traps, applying pressure and pulling back. Her fingers pressed down as they spread out and ran down the sides of his back, settling back at the base where she started.

 

After a few passes, Beth reached to her side and took Tom’s right wrist, twisting his arm so it lay against his lower back. She applied more oil and started to dig her thumbs under his scapula. To look at, it seemed as if it would hurt but was having the opposite effect. Tom’s muscles melted from rock to clay beneath her hands. She repeated the process on the other side and returned his arm by his side as with his right.

 

Half an hour later he was bordering a land between sleep, trance and arousal. Beth reached the end of the bed, gracefully climbing down so that she was kneeling on the floor, between Tom’s legs. She wasn’t entirely sure as to whether he had fallen asleep and in line with her gift she lightly ran her nails across his calves. He twitched under her pass, first sign of movement for some time. The [music](http://youtu.be/ETKDxzgg5Fk) continued.

 

Her thumbs pressed against the thick ropes of muscle along his legs. Runners physique. If he were an animal based solely upon his build, he’d be a giant cat. A cheetah; lean, fast, explosive. In the moment, Beth found herself drifting in those thoughts. Constantly working Tom’s legs under her fingers, reaching his Achilles’s tendons. She had decided if he were ever to believe in spirit animals, and she would have the conversation with him, that he was indeed a Cheetah. A flicker played out through her mind of the giant cat running in slow motion. Such a similar structure.

 

She was bought back by the sounds Tom was making, muffled. His head now turned and face down against the pillow. Her ears pricked. Was he in pain? She felt gingerly with her thumb and forefinger along the area she’d just covered and he moaned again. She smiled. No pain. Only pleasure.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

He had rolled over onto his back, eyes closed. Deep, steady breathing. Chest rising and falling in a hypnotic loop. Beth had worked her way across his pectorals, through his upper arms and fore arms. Wound between each finger, snapping off at the end and dispersing of any excess energy she managed to find. Soft caresses across his abdomen had finally led her to the trail of hair leading from his belly button down.

 

She was raised on knees above his thighs now. Holding her weight without any touch or pressure against him. The only way he knew in his minds eye of her positioning was by the dip in the mattress either side of his legs. She poured more oil. It dripped as if in slow motion, high-definition as she watched it land in amongst the trail of dark shadow. With each index finger lined up parallel to one another she dipped into the oil and traced down and out to each side, brushing across his hips and tracking along his inguinal ligaments. As she did so, she watched his erection bob. She smiled and flicked her fingers back up to the patch of hair, repeating her movements. Same reaction.

 

His lips parted, sensing the inevitable and most certainly far, far away from the room and bed and plane his body existed on. With that signal, Beth took one hand and gently wrapped it around his base. She enclosed the other hand around his shaft above and started to gently alternate twisting movements. A loud and sharp exhale.

 

The double-handed lingam massage wound its way up along his length. Beth careful of not touching him anywhere near the tip. Not yet. She wound her way back down. Her hands well lubricated with the scented oil. She was impressed with his disciplined mind set. Able to be in a semi-meditative state for as long as he had been. The music still droning underneath and around them like a tonic, drawing their spirits out of their bodies, yet combined with the physical contact rooting them to the earth.

 

Finally, she pressed her thumb against the most sensitive of areas, just below the head, and rubbed in an upward direction. Her other hand reaching lower to cup, roll and tenderly separate. His breath hitched, changing rhythm. His chest was tinged red with flush, as was the stretch of skin brushed by his long eyelashes. Eyes still firmly closed, but fluttering slightly as if he was in a deep dream-like state and experiencing REM.

 

As he movements changed, her palm closed around him again and slipped up and around the very tip of him. He was almost panting. The giant cat. Her cheetah. The index knuckle on her other hand pressed against his perineum, rotating slowly as she started to build steam with her other hand. Gliding up and down his length, twisting as she went. Milking him.

 

In a flash at the back of his mind he felt himself heading towards an orgasm, but wanted to fight against it in order to experience this sensation for longer. He squeezed his eyes closed as he knew if he had opened them it would all be over. He couldn’t have any visual stimulus, it would undo him. He found himself trying to reel his breathing back in, but could no longer take air in deeply through his nose and out through his mouth.

 

Tom's thighs shook. Something so different was happening inside him, as Beth’s knuckle worked back and forth against the outside of his body. She wasn’t even close to penetrating territory she hadn’t ventured before with him. Just pressing against the area of skin directly between his rear-entrance and the base of his manhood. He felt his head pushing against the pillow, chin tilting towards the ceiling. Bottom teeth bared as his lip curled. His jaw tightening, clenching his fingers until he could feel his own nails digging in against the fleshy part of his palms. White knuckles.

Beth sensed him. Felt him unraveling and continued, quickening her pace and lifting on her knees a little higher to watch his face. His beautiful long neck stretched, the angles in his jawline. The way his bottom lip would always push out further than his top lip, mouth open with softened animalistic gasps and grunts. His long tongue flicked out, desperately trying to dampen his parched lips. The outline of his Adams apple as he moaned, sitting between the prominent veins of his neck, pushed to breaking point. All the relaxation work Beth had done, every single manipulation was an act of building tension and releasing it, no less this act.

 

She watched on, he closed his lips together to swallow hard before letting them fall apart again.

“Uh… hh..h…” louder this time, peaking.

Beth took it as her cue and lowered her mouth to press against the very end of him. The moment he felt her lips around him, his shoulders lifted off the bed and his eyes shot open, back arching, head thrown back he grunted loudly.

“Ohmyfuckinggoddddddd… uuuahhhh!”

 

The familiar feeling as his seed hit the back of her throat forced her to moan around him. Tom fought the air, feeling like he was cumming again. His body wracked with tension now, pulsating. Every muscle had an electric charge running through it and he felt as though he wouldn’t be surprised if his heart were to suddenly stop. Then it came. The ending. The relaxation. The peace. His head fell back onto the pillow, shoulders landing hard against the bed. Beth took the towel that had been thrown onto the floor and wiped at her oily hands, then proceeded to wipe the excess oil off his thighs. She felt his fingers in her hair as she folded up the towel and lay herself down.

 

“What was that…” He tipped his head to the side, smiling wearily as their eyes connected.

“Tantric Massage, sweetheart.” She shuffled up the bed, leaning down to press her lips against his. He kept his fingers in her hair and closed his eyes, tasting himself on her. “Spin around, get under the covers and I’ll get you some water.” Beth shifted off the bed and grabbed her robe, pulling it around her waist and securing it with the tie.

 

“Apple?” Tom sighed, exhausted but relaxed. “Need more energy… need to savour you before the sun rises.” Beth smiled but her heart sank. She willed him to stay right there, in her bed. In her house forever. Not to leave. She nodded quietly and padded out to the kitchen to fetch water and an apple.

 

Tom peeled back the covers and slipped in against the sheets. They were surprisingly cool even though he’d been on top of them. His skin sparked and fizzled at the change in temperature. He moved the pillow behind him, sitting up partially and looking around to study Beth’s room. The familiar bookshelf. He loved that she had a book shelf in her bedroom. There was a bookshelf in every room of the little house. The smell of her everywhere. The penchant for different style lamps and lighting and candles dotted everywhere. He wished he could stay longer. A few more nights at least. He felt his heart skip a beat. He wanted to be able to slip into this pocket of existence. Slip into the role of an unknown regular guy who could spend the rest of his days in this cosy little home. Make a few babies, get married, buy a bike and do the school runs. Have camping holidays, ice cream cones and hot tantric sex. He rubbed at the slow growing stubble that was starting to come through on his chin.

 

Beth closed the door quietly behind her and laughed.

“That’s my side of the bed.” She handed Tom his apple and a tall glass of water.

“It’s your bed. Both sides are your side, my love.” He grinned widely. Teeth on display. The candle flickered. Beth laughed, thinking the angles in his face with that expression could almost be considered scary.

 

“Come to bed.” He placed the glass on the bedside table, reaching to disconnect Beth’s phone so the music would stop. He then pulled the covers back and she gratefully clambered in next to him, wrapping her leg around him and running her hand along the outside of his thigh.

“I don’t want you to go tomorrow… today… whatever time or day it is.” Beth stared off into space at the display on her clock. Early, very early, morning.

“It will all be okay, Beth. I promise.” He turned to her. Thumb on chin, lifting her face. “I promise.” He reiterated. “It’s only a matter of time before you get to see my home, which will be your home too and Owe’s and we don’t have to go through this ‘goodbye’ business.”

“Unless you’re off to work.”

“There are ways. We can work things out. I won’t have this feeling sitting on my chest, in my heart again. It’s too much.” He kissed her deeply as the apple passed from her hand to his he smiled against her. It didn’t matter where in the world they lived, as long as he had his girl with him he felt like he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play list of links:  
> 1\. Om - Om by David Parsons  
> 2\. music - Mandala by David Parsons (from the Akash album)
> 
> Lingam translates as 'Wand of Light' in sanskrit and is another word for penis. This organ channels creative energy and pleasure.
> 
> Ejaculation is not usually a result of Lingam Massage, as used regularly, it can aid in prolonging stamina. It can, however, be a fun side-effect when starting out with all forms of Tantric Massage. 
> 
> Benefits:  
> \- for the man to learn to relax and receive   
> \- explore his softer and more receptive side (through stimulation of the perineum)  
> \- provide better control over internal energy   
> \- aids stress and depression


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Beth share their last morning together for some time. They savour every moment, until an unexpected phone call comes through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Romance...

The music was soft, but enough to rouse Beth from her sleep. Tom had hooked his phone to the cradle on Beth’s alarm and was stirring her awake with [Sigur Rós](http://youtu.be/rtemrZ7-pj0).

 

She instinctively rolled to the right to check the time on her alarm clock, but instead she found Tom, laying on his side head pressed against the pillow watching her intently. He reached his hand up from under the covers and bought it to her cheek, brushing his thumb across the corner of her mouth. Watching a smile spread across his face was like watching a sunrise. Slow glow appearing across the horizon of his lips, the shimmer of light dancing in his eyes.

 

“Good morning, my darling girl.” He actually managed to whisper. A real and quiet whisper. His eyes seemed to emit fireworks the deeper she peered into them.

“What time is it? I didn’t want to fall asleep… I just wanted to wrap around you all night, sweetheart… I…” Beth frowned. Her mind kicking into gear.

 

“It’s o-kay. Shhh…” He shimmied under the covers, reaching around her back and pulling them together so his lips were pressed against hers. It was still dark, very cold and she felt a wave of sadness and elation smacking into each other within her body. Today she would have to say goodbye for an undefined period of time to the man she had grown to love dearly. Yet here she lay now, in his arms. Cocooned together in her bed, her room, her home. 

 

Their movements were like thick liquid. Slow and beautiful. He took her bottom lip between his and sucked gently, releasing only to hold his mouth millimeters from hers, breathing his life force into her. Mouthing against her softly. Like the flutter of butterfly wings. She felt the very tip of his tongue between their top lips as she made a pass forward to connect them again. His tongue was strong, but tender and always awaiting invitation. Lips barely touching, mouths open she extended her tongue just enough to brush against his. Luring into a dance, they entwined.

 

Her top leg lifted, hooking over his hip as his hand planted on her behind, pulling her closer still. She felt him hard between their bodies.

“Again...” she commanded, muffled, as soft little secrets buried amongst the pine bark at her window.

“Hmm mmm…” Tom’s hidden voice pushing forward in agreement. He reached a hand between their bodies, clasping his length by the middle of the shaft as Beth moved started to adjust along the bed. Using her leg across him to propel herself up further. Lips never parting. Tongues still engrossed in slow, highly sensual contact.

 

With ease, as the last piece falls into place perfectly in a puzzle he slipped inside her. Their chests rose, filling with the intake of air. He held stationary for a moment. Savouring the feeling of being plugged into the centre of the woman he loved. Surrounded and embraced by her. She was still wet from their last two lovemaking sessions, physical mixture of their last night together for the time being. They wrung the very essence of their union out of every single moment they could.

 

He began to tilt his hips back and forth at a slow pace. Rocking in and out of her movements met his. Their breath hitched, louder as it moved through nose instead of mouth. Tom rolled them both. Not missing a moment of connection. He was on top of her, inside her. Kissing and tasting everything he could of his woman’s mouth. He reached back, adjusting the covers so they were both encased, pressed together.

 

His hips moved not to quicken the pace, but the depth to which he pushed inside her. His lips moved to the side of her mouth, trailing along her jaw and down her neck. She grasped at his hair with both hands clinging to him as though her life depended on it.

 

“Don’t leave me, Tom.” She breathed. Feeling her eyes stinging, keeping them closed tightly. Beth decided if life handed her a pause button, she would use it right now. Tom’s voice vibrated in the crook of her neck.

 

“Stay with me, Beth.” He traced back over his path until he was at her lips again. “Uh…” a soft grunt as he forced his eyes open to focus on the beautiful face underneath him. She looked like an angel. Radiating halo of golden silk across the two pillows, her head placed directly in between them. Her cheeks ruddy and lips slightly swollen from all the kissing throughout the night. Long dark eyelashes fluttering slightly with each thrust he made.

 

Beth instinctively opened her eyes, meeting Tom’s iridescent gaze. They continued their embrace through two songs from the Ágætis Byrjun album, riding through the music together, a slow cadence set. Locked together at the hip, eyes and heart.

 

Each feeling the other heartbeat through skin, chest to chest. The music quieted and everything in the room minus them and the covers upon them started to disappear out of peripheral.

 

“I want you to cum with me.” Beth’s voice was heavy, with little sleep. Her body ached, and after their rounds was starting to feel the friction. Tom grunted, biting hard on his bottom lip as he obeyed and quickened the pace. He lifted his head back, reacting to Beth’s insistent tugging. His long neck open to her as she lifted her shoulders from the bedding, letting the tip of her tongue graze against his jugular.

 

Tom lowered his head, suddenly ravenous. The slow, love-making eclipsed behind a wall of sudden need; gripping him. His mouth fell upon Beth’s, his tongue tangled with hers as he thrust harder. Beth’s fingers moved from his hair and raked across the contracted muscles of his back, tracing across his damp skin as if following a map. Her short nails tantalising him. He felt the pulsating. Widened his eyes as if his spirit had been ripped from his body and wrapped around Beth as he pulled from their kiss, pressing his forehead to hers. He growled like a caged animal, pleading, begging with little more than the expression on his face.

 

Beth read him like a book and reciprocated. Her legs wrapping around him, pressing the flats of her palms against the hard muscle of his behind, forcing him deeper inside of her. Her breathing halted. She instinctively held it in, feeling her body start to shake as she drew close.

 

He moaned, loudly. Very loudly. Very, VERY loudly. His sound made her tumble over the precipice. Throat-ed noises escaped her lips. He exploded within her. Filling her. Sweet release as they rode through the spasms, clinging tightly to one another. Tom dropped his weight upon Beth, his arms around her, shuddering.

 

A knock at the bedroom door had them both freeze in their position. They looked in horror at each other, realising Owe may well have heard the commotion. Tom flew from his position on top of Beth. He gathered himself and wrapped around her, spooning from behind. The door squeaked open and a little face appeared around the corner.

 

“Mum, what was that noise?” he frowned. He was holding the television remote in his hand. Beth sighed with relief. He’d been in the lounge so can’t have heard too much. Tom popped his head up, leaning his chin against Beth’s shoulder. Beaming from ear to ear, face still flush.

 

“Oh, that was me, little man. I twisted the wrong way and hurt my arm. I’m okay now though.” Thank heavens for quick thinking. Beth reached a hand back under the covers and gave Tom’s behind a grateful squeeze. Owe stopped in his tracks, his little jaw hitting the floor.

 

“Tom! You’re still here?” he flew up onto the bed, overjoyed.

“Of course he’s still here, you duffer.” Beth chuckled as Owe clambered across the top of her to get to Tom, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and squeezing him tight. “Remember we’re going to have a bite to eat with Pa and then take Tom to the airport later.”

 

The airport. The mention of the word stung like a cut, but Beth was too adamant at enjoying the present to let it creep in past the threshold. Tom pulled his arms above the covers, letting Beth go, and wrapped Owe up, rolling him in a mock-wrestle from side to side.

 

“Tom, will you make me eggs? I’m hungry.” Owe was giggling between his words. Beth had managed to shuffle over and allow them room to play.

“Well, how about you give us five minutes to get dressed and wake up and while your Mum has a shower I’ll make you some eggs on toast? How’s that sound?”

Owe jumped off the bed, excited.

 

“Yesss!” He punched the air and ran out the door, stopping in the hallway and running back “Forgot to close the door!” he held his hand up to his mouth, still giggling and quietly closed the door behind him.

 

“Shit!” Beth burst into laughter. Tom reached out, pawing at her to snuggle back in against his front as he rolled on his side.

“I could get quite used to this morning commotion.” He savoured the feeling of her heat against him, her soft velvet skin and pliant flesh. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. Sandalwood and patchouli and Argan Oil.

“I don’t want to move.” Beth grumbled, grinding her bottom against him. His hand adjusted, cupping one of her breasts softly. Holding its weight in the palm of his hand. He took a deep breath in and exhaled with a low rumble against her ear, moving her hair aside with his nose so he could reach and take the helix between his teeth.

 

“I suppose we had better get up, before I decide to take you… again.” His voice was thick with desire. Beth was clueless as to how he managed to find the energy and stamina. She felt a buzz between her legs and knew if she didn’t move right that second, that there would be half the day gone and Owe would be banging on the door wanting Tom to come out and make his eggs and play with him. She pulled the covers back quickly, letting the heat they had created together disappear in place of the brisk morning freshness. She jumped up after wriggling free from Tom’s hold. He fought her every second of the way, clinging tightly to her. Draining every sensation out of this last moment of holding her to him naked. Once she stood from the bed, he relented and laid back. Casual, his hands behind his head he watched her.

 

The morning light reflected off her inner thighs, drenched between her own arousal and his good work. He smiled.

“Can I take a photo?” He jested, reaching for his mobile, still docked in the alarm clock.

“No!” Beth nabbed her dressing gown and threw it over like a cape. A dramatic flourish of toweling.

“Oh, that is just the most glamorous garment I’ve seen you in, darling.” He grinned and fumbled to turn his camera on. She stood, hand on hip, other hand holding the gown together giving him her best ‘do as I say’ mother look she could muster.

 

“Just one. You’re a work of art, my girl. Just one, single photo.” His eyelids lowered. Knowing full well how hard she found it to resist him when he turned the charm on. Beth sighed, smiling at how he managed to get his own way so easily. She quickly pulled the gown apart, flashing. One leg in front of the other in classic pinup girl pose. He hit the button and lay back, quickly perusing it.

“Beth, you do things to me. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known. The way your waist curves into your hips. The way your legs seem to go on forever. The little freckle you have right there…” he zoomed in on the photo, using his thumb and forefinger.

 

“No, please don’t stop, more sir.” She wrinkled her nose, pulling the gown back together and reaching around to her back for the other half of the cord. She tied it shut with a quick mess of fingers and opened her cupboard, deciding on the outfit for the day. She heard Tom sigh heavily and put his phone down against the bedside table.

 

“Those who restrain desire do so because theirs is weak enough to be restrained.” He mumbled under his breath.

 

“A-ha!” Beth spun around from the wardrobe, pointing an accusatory finger at a rather shocked and surprised-looking Tom who had started to pull the covers back. “William Blake!” She yelled as though she was watching a game-show on the television. Tom burst into laughter, swinging his legs out from under the covers and doubling over his knees.

 

Beth basked in the glory. She had managed to reach the 4th gear of Tom’s laughter. It was all she could do to stop crying from laughter at his reaction. She settled for kneeling on the bed and shuffling across to wrap her arms around him and press her cheek against his broad back.

 

The sound of the home phone ringing in the lounge room broke the silence. Beth’s face turned to stone as she backed off the bed hurriedly. No one ever rang the home phone except for one person. Dan. Tom composed himself and stood up, padding over to pick up his pair of track pants from the suitcase at the end of Beth’s bed.

 

“Everything alright, darling?” he called out after Beth as she flew out the bedroom door to try and get to the phone before Owe. She was hoping for some good news, but was reserved. This was Dan. It was too late, Owe had answered and was mid conversation.

 

“…and he stayed over and he’s cooking me eggs on toast!” Owe was so excited to share the news of Tom agreeing to cook him his favourite breakfast. Owe’s face dropped suddenly as he held the phone out to Beth. “It’s Dad. He wants to talk to you, Mum.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Svefn-G-Englar by Sigur Rós
> 
> English Translation (it's in Icelandic):
> 
> I'm here again  
> inside of you  
> It's so nice in here  
> but I can't stay for long
> 
> I float around in liquid hybernation  
> drinking all the electricity
> 
> tjÃº, tjÃº, tjÃº  
> tjÃº, tjÃº, tjÃº
> 
> But the wait makes me (uneasy)  
> I kick the fragility away  
> (and I shout), I have to go, (help)
> 
> tjÃº, tjÃº, tjÃº  
> tjÃº, tjÃº, tjÃº  
> tjÃº, tjÃº, tjÃº
> 
> tjÃº, tjÃº, tjÃº, tjÃº
> 
> I explode out and the peace  
> is gone
> 
> (Bathed in new light  
> I cry and I cry, disconnected)  
> An unused brain is put on breasts  
> and is fed by sleepwalkers
> 
> tjÃº, tjÃº, tjÃº  
> tjÃº, tjÃº, tjÃº  
> tjÃº


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth fields a phone call from Dan, and Tom witnesses the extent of what she has had to deal with. Infuriated, he finds himself in a challenging moment. He also receives some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have inserted direct links to songs in the text. For some reason they are not opening to a new window/tab.  
> SO: to listen to the tracks as they appear, right click your mouse and select 'open in new tab'.

“Daniel. How are you.” Beth’s voice was blunt. She padded across to the corner of the room, lowering her volume. Tom appeared in his track pants at the lounge door, beckoning to Owe.

“Come pick a book from your shelf, mate, and I’ll read it to you.” Mastered art of distraction. Owe followed, excitedly.

 

“He’s there isn’t he Beth?” Dan fought the urge to explode, his voice restricted.

“I don’t see what business of yours it is, but yes he is.” She sighed heavily, not wanting this. It was clear there wasn’t going to be an easy or painless resolution to their moving to London. There was an awkward silence. It felt like an eternity, until Dan finally spoke up in an eerie calm manner.

“I never thought it would happen, Beth. You have to understand it’s a lot for me to take on board. You’re moving on.”

 

“Daniel, it’s been years. You have a family of your own, a new partner. Why am I not entitled to the same? Don’t do this.” Her voice strained at the edges. She felt his pain, and it cut her. “You moved on a long time ago. Let me do the same.”

 

Tom looked over his shoulder down the hallway towards Beth’s voice.

“Go find a book, mate. Make it a good one! I’ll be back in a minute, I just want to check on your Mum.” He ruffled Owe’s hair and turned on his heel, walking back towards the lounge. He tucked his hands in his pockets and leant against the doorway. It was the first time he had witnessed Beth speaking with her ex, and he felt a pang hit his gut, struck with the reality of how this man had affected her and that regardless the future, he would always be a part of their lives because he was Owe’s father.

 

“Does he fuck as good as I did?” Dan broke. Unable to restrain his hurt and anger.

“Daniel. Don’t…” Beth’s voice hoarse.

“Does he have a bigger cock? Does he whisper sweet nothings in that fucking accent of his? Does it make you wet?”

 

Beth couldn’t respond. Tears silently streamed down her cheeks. Anyone else in the world talking to her like that would be on the receiving end of a firm tongue lashing, but the years had chipped away at her and he knew exactly the buttons to push.

 

“I was there first, Beth. Don’t you ever forget that. Don’t you let anyone else be a father to my son and you know that no one can or will ever replace me.” His voice was low and dark. It troubled her. She had managed to maintain a certain level of communication with him as Owe’s father over time, but now things reverted to the same old power play. All because she had met Tom.

 

“You don’t own me anymore, Daniel. You never did.” She slumped on one of the armchairs and avoided looking up, even though she felt Tom’s eyes upon her.

“I’m not going to agree to you moving my son to the otherside of the world. I don’t agree to you having a man you’ve only known three months sleeping under the same roof as my son and I will never agree to allowing you to forget about what we were, what we had.”

 

Beth squeezed her eyes shut and felt Tom’s hand on her back, rubbing in circles. It only served to release her sobs, her body shaking with silent tears. It was all he could do to stop himself from snatching up the phone from her hand and giving the man a piece of his mind. His heart was in his mouth, anger washing over him at having to watch someone make his girl feel this way. He squatted beside the chair, continuing to try and placate her through touch. She took a deep breath in, using Tom’s strength to compose herself.

 

“If this needs to be a legal matter, Daniel, then so be it. I’m not going to allow you to dictate how or where Owe and I live our life. You well know I would never remove him from your life. You’re his father and will continue to be.” She knew the way to handle him, and each time it broke a piece of her to have to retreat to the same old games she had played for many years. “We’ve spoken about this. If you continue to ring and harass me on the matter, I will be forced to approach a lawyer.”

 

In such close proximity, Tom heard the coarse, aggressive voice through the handset. He pressed his cheek to Beth’s shoulder. Listening intently and trying to maintain his calming influence over her.

 

“Don’t be fucking stupid, Beth. Seriously. This isn’t just about you. God, you could always be a selfish bitch. You’re so fucking stubborn. If you want to play that game, I’ll take Owe from you. You know that. I have a house, a family and can show the court I’m a better provider. All you have is a rental, a part time job where you earn half as much as I do and that’s fucking it. Don’t push me. You tell this joker to fuck off back to England with his fucking tail between his legs and I’ll let this all drop. Now, put my son back on the phone.” For all his talk of change, all it took was one trigger for his true colours to flash.

 

Tom stood calmly, quietly and Beth heard the back door open and close quietly followed by an unrecognisable sound.

“He’s busy now, Daniel. I’ll have him phone you back later tonight.”

“Be sure that you do.” The dial tone buzzed through the receiver as Beth hit the end call button. Owe appeared at the doorway with a book. The Lion King.

 

“Are you okay, Mum? You look sad.” He reached his little arms around Beth who quickly wiped at her eyes and sat up straight, forcing a big smile.

“I’m fine, sweetheart. I’m just tired, honey. I had a bad dream and didn’t sleep well. Now, Dad said he will talk to you later. Remind me and you can ring him back okay? Is this the book you want?”

He nodded, looking around.

“Where’s Tom?”

“Oh we love this book. Good choice, sweetheart. How about you go and get dressed and ready to have something to eat and I’ll go hunt Tom down? We can take this book to the café with Pa if you like. I don’t know that Tom can cook your eggs and read to you at the same time! He’s talented but that’s a lot to do at once isn’t it!”

“I want eggs…” Out of the mouths of babes. Owe made his decision and placed the book on the coffee table so he wouldn’t forget it. He dashed off back to his room to pick out his clothes and get dressed.

 

Beth stood and walked towards the back door. She pulled it open and saw Tom standing, back to the door, in the middle of the yard. Barefoot on the grass, breathing deeply, his broad shoulders rising and falling in a slow rhythm. She made her way over to him and stopped in front of him. His eyes were closed and he was deep in concentration. It looked as though he was battling something.

 

“Babe?” She reached out, placing a hand against his chest. The moment she connected his eyes shot open and he wrapped her tightly in his arms, folding around her.

“You need to let me handle this, Beth. Please. Please let me do this. I can’t see you like that again. It’s destroying me.” His fingertips were digging into her.

“It’s okay…”

“IT’S NOT OKAY! FUCK! No one deserves that, least of all you!” He exploded. Yelling. Fire shot from his eyes.

 

Beth stared at him. She hadn’t seen him angry before. Not like this. It was a surprise to her.

“Oh darling, come here.” He realised what he’d done and fought against himself for yelling at her. Placing his hand at the back of her head, he prompted her to rest against him as he cradled her softly. “I’m sorry, my love. I’m sorry.” He cooed gently against her hair. “I’m just so frustrated by this, and wasn’t prepared to see just how horrid he is to you.”

 

“I don’t know what to do, Tom. I can’t lose Owe.”

“Darling, there is no way a court of law is going to take that boy from you. You’ve raised him and cared for him and he is a marvelous child for it. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I just feel so helpless and never realised just how…” he trailed off, unable to finish.

 

“Let’s not let this ruin our day? Yeah? Come back inside.”

“We have to deal with this at some stage. All you have to do is give me the word and I will take over. I’m not to be trifled with. Please.” He pleaded, his eyes carrying pain of feeling unable to protect his girl and her son. The depth of his emotion had scared him. He had screamed in frustration as soon as he set foot outside the door and had to ground himself on the grass to combat the rising fire in him. He wanted nothing more than to jump on a flight to stand toe-to-toe with Daniel and try to reason with him on one hand; on the other he wanted to let his fist connect with the man’s jaw, shattering it. He hadn’t felt like that since he was a teenager and it really troubled him.

 

“Owe’s waiting for you, babe. We will sort this out. It will be okay. There is nothing we can do to rectify the situation right now and worrying about it isn’t going to do anything but ruin our time together. Trust me on this. This is where you need to be right now.” Beth reached up, centering him with her hands either side of his face. “I’ve never seen you like this… come back to me, sweetheart.”

 

His thumbs raised, wiping at the corners of her eyes, catching the remnants of the tears she’d shed.

 

“I haven’t felt like this for a very, very long time.” He mouthed the words. Bringing his level back to normal slowly, connecting to the sudden serenity he recognised in Beth’s blue gaze. Her eyes reminded him of the ocean. Stormy when she was upset, full of depth and inviting when she was calm. He could make out his own reflection in them as clear as day, and he smiled as he watched the frown on his brow start to dissipate.

 

“I love you, and I only want to protect you…” His eyes shifted down, looking at his bare feet framing hers between, the long grass cold and damp underneath.

“I know, sweetheart… I know… and you do and you will, and I love you.” Reached for his hands, lacing her fingers through his. He sighed and looked back up.

“I’ll make Owe his eggs, then I REALLY need to go for a run. Is that okay?” He suddenly looked tired.

“Of course, babe. You do whatever you need to do.” Beth raised her eyebrows.

“Are you okay, darling?” His eyebrows mirrored Beth’s, but whereas hers raised in a single line, his always raised from the inside setting on a slant. Beth loved that expression. It made him seem like an innocent child.

“I’m okay. He just… He knows what buttons to press.” Beth felt Tom’s fingers moving against hers. Clasping over the backs of her hands and stroking gently back and forth.

 

“Let’s do this…” He leant in, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Her eyes closed and everything suddenly vanished around them. “This is all that matters, and this is what I’ll fight tooth and nail for.” He planted a peck against her forehead and led her back inside where Owe was pulling the fry pan out of the cupboard and had three plates set aside on the bench. The carton of eggs and fresh loaf of bread set aside.

 

Tom looked down and realised he was bare-chested. He spotted an apron hanging up on the edge of the wall and grabbed it, pulling it on and fastening it at the back. He shot Beth a wink as he lifted Owe under the arms onto the bench.

“What an amazing helper you are! Are you going to crack these for me?” He lifted the lid on the eggs. “We will need three for scrambled I think.

 

“I want more…” Owe protested, making Tom chuckle.

“More? How many do you want?” Tom’s voice raised, teasing. Owe’s laughter rang like pealing bells, prompting more laughter from Tom. Beth planted a peck on top of Owe’s head, stroking his hair as she moved behind Tom and planted a kiss between his bare shoulder blades, squeezing her arms around him. He placed a hand on her forearm and squeezed back.

 

“…I think Mum needs a shower, don’t you?” Tom released the stage-whispers to Owe who was fighting to contain his laugh. Tom was the only man he had ever met who could pretend to be quiet but still be loud. It made him want to laugh hard and loud. He nodded.

“She’s a bit smelly…” Owe pinched at his nose.

“What??” Beth threw her hands on her hips, glaring at her son.

“Yeah, she is isn’t she. Shhh, don’t let her hear us!” Tom knew full well that Beth, standing behind him could hear every single word.

“Neither one of you are too old to be taken over my knee…” Beth muttered, wandering off in the direction of the shower.

“I’d like to see you try…” Tom called out over his shoulder. “Love you!”

“Love you!” Owe joined in.

“Love you both too!” Beth closed the bathroom door behind her.

 

*          *          *          *          *         

 

He loved this place, it was so spacious and vast. Hills in the distance, fields either side of him. Very few cars rolled by. He instantly felt better, finding his cadence. [M83 (1)](http://youtu.be/dX3k_QDnzHE) playing in his ears, he turned a corner and discovered a sports field. A lush green oval. He made a beeline for it. His legs and heart pumping, the pound as each foot hit the earth sending up a familiar jolt through his body that soothed him, taking his mind out of itself and planting him in the bigger picture of the world whose surface he was traversing. Feeling the connectivity with the tall gum trees, the cloudless blue sky, the cold morning air stinging his cheeks. He stopped chastising himself for yelling in front of Beth.

 

He stopped searching himself for answers as to why he reacted in such a way. He allowed himself to simply be in that moment. Thoughts filtered through, and he viewed them like carriages on a train shooting past. In an almost meditative state he realised his anger had been at disbelief that someone who had held such a gift as his girl in his arms could mistreat her the way he did, yet create someone so beautiful and innocent as Owe. He never truly understood the darkest of people, which was one of his reasons for entering his chosen career. To better understand why people were capable of such things. To empathise, to seek to have compassion and seek the good in all regardless of outside appearances and behaviours. What had happened to his man to make him so hurtful of others?

 

The next thought carriage rolled into vision. He was scared. A scared, hurt man who was fearful of losing his son. Struggling to control someone he still obviously had feelings for and a situation that was spiraling out of his grip. This was of course still no excuse for his treatment of Beth, but the insight allowed Tom to devise how he believed he would approach the situation. He just hoped that Beth would let him take over so she didn’t have to deal with him anymore. The moment the realisation hit him, he released and his pace increased. Tom felt he was flying and felt peaceful once again.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

Satiated, saturated and thoroughly satisfied, he wrapped his ear phones around his iPod and pressed a button on his fit band before opening the door. Music hit him, and made him feel like he was home. All about [coffee](http://youtu.be/G2gKHHmGXZ4)(2). Wonderful. The smell hit him and he heeled off his runners at the door, padding through to the kitchen. Owe sat at the bench, drawing magnificently colourful images full of imagination. A half-eaten banana propped to his right. Beth stood at the sink, up to her wrists in hot soapy water, the coffee machine whirring away and spitting our freshly brewed espresso.

 

“Honey, I’m home!” He sang, placing his iPod on the bench and ducking across to peck Beth on the cheek.

“Say that again?” Beth grinned.

“Honey or I’m home?” He grabbed her around the waist and took a handful of bubbles to the cheek as Beth reached up behind her.

“Both will do…I think Tom needs a shower, Owe? What do you think?” Beth pressed back against him, he was warm, slightly damp and smelled of salt, sweat and the outdoors.

“You smell, Tom.” Owe didn’t even raise his eyes up from his artwork.

“I’m sure I do. I don’t hear your Mother complaining!”

“I’m not.” Beth mumbled as Tom pressed his lips against the nape of her neck, her hair pulled up in a topknot.

“Mmm… really?” his growl morphed into a deep, gravely laugh.

 

“Go shower, babe. I’ll make you a coffee.”

“You’re not going to join me?” he reached down, placing his hands on her hips, swaying her from side to side as she wiped the last plate down and tucked it into the dish rack, pulling the plug from the sink. She spun around.

“I don’t know if you’ve seen my shower,..” she whispered against his ear, her arms strewn across his shoulders. “…but there’s barely enough room for one person, let alone two.”

 

“I’m creative.” Tom took her soaked hand and held it up to the side.

“Oh I’m well aware of that. I am too.” Beth felt Tom’s hips press against hers, pulling her into a dance.

“My creative, girl.” He pulled her around the kitchen. “Is this the same band we danced to last night?”

“It is…” Beth nodded, proud of herself.

“I like this music. Will you put their albums on my iPod whilst I get cleaned up?”

“I will…” Beth let Tom whip her out to arms length and pull her back in, dipping her in the same movement he had thrown her into the night before.

 

“Stop it you two.” Owe looked up, rolling his eyes. They looked at one another, bursting into laughter. Owe shook his head, smiling as he retuned to colouring in one of his characters.

 

Tom dashed into the bedroom to check his phone, which was still charging. He grabbed out an outfit from the suitcase, laying it across the neatly made bed.

Three missed calls from Luke, six texts from friends and an email alert. The texts were mainly about touching base upon his return home, one from Chris wishing him a safe flight and that they’d catch up in London soon, as he was due over for a project in a month. He contemplated calling Luke back, but knew he’d likely send a follow up email. Sure enough, the one email alert was from Luke.

 

_“Strongly advise you get a Taxi to the airport for your flight. Don’t let Beth and her kid accompany you. The buzz is across the networks that you’re flying out today. Crowd expected.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) M83 - Midnight City  
> 2) The Cat Empire - Strong Coffee


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom, Beth and Owe meet Alan for Brunch. Tom gets the opportunity to have a chat with Alan alone.

The stick figure was transformed into a sword-wielding knight, fending off a badly drawn dragon. Owe held his hand up for a high five, as Tom tucked the crayons back into the little container on the table and met the little hand with a gentle slap. The size of his hand and long, slender fingers eclipsing that of the young boy’s. The sheet of paper beneath their plates now a colourful mess of sketches. Owe had eaten the eggs earlier that Tom prepared him and only had his heart set on something sweet for a treat. He was promised by Alan that if he could sit through the adults eating their brunch, he would get him a treat.   
  
“…and that’s how I got into lecturing…” Alan finished his raisin toast and picked up a crayon, adding to the colourful mess.   
  
“You know…” Tom chewing quietly on his crust, holding his hand up in front of his mouth as he spoke. “I never had a doubt as to what I’d do with my life, but I suppose I always had in the back of my mind I’d do something similar to yourself if I found myself truly struggling.”  
  
Beth finished the remainder of her coffee and sighed. Happily watching the men in her life discuss careers, acting, poetry and prose, all manner of things intellectual and artistic whilst her son had her love’s attention. She chuckled, mumbling under her breath.   
“Who said men couldn’t multitask.”   
  
“What was that, darling?” Tom smiled at her. Still, her heart leapt each time his eyes settled on hers.   
  
“You’re amazing.” She grinned like the Cheshire Cat at him.   
  
“Can you do me a favour, and take Owe with you for a walk?” Alan fished about in the pocket of his trousers, pulling out a script. “I need to get this filled and my leg’s playing up so it would be easier if you could run around the corner rather than your old man having to hobble. Can you grab us a loaf of bread too. Get Owe something he wants from the bakery.” Alan handed over the piece of paper and a twenty dollar note. Owe’s eyes lit up and he jumped up from his chair.   
  
“Sure thing Dad.” Beth pushed her chair out and gave Tom a peck on the lips as he held his face up to her. “Back in a moment, sweetheart.” Owe grabbed his Mum’s hand and skipped out of the café with her.   
  
As soon as they had passed the window, Alan leant across the table, tapping at his Samsung.    
“I’m going to give you my details, feel free to contact me anytime you should need. It’s not going to be easy trying to organise things, and I’m happy to help any way I can from this end.”  
  
Tom took down Alan’s number and email, adding him as a new contact. He shot through a brief text including his email and phone number.   
“Here are my details. Please let me know how Beth and Owe are going. She has a tendency to try and protect me from negative thoughts and feelings she gets.”  
He looked side to side, in an overly dramatic fashion “Between you and me, I see right through it.”  
  
“She’s very protective of those she loves. But you’d know that by now. Speaking of protecting, I’ve heard there have been some issues with Daniel. Has she mentioned him to you? I’d assume you’ve heard the full story?” Alan placed his phone face down on the table after entering Tom as a contact, receiving his text.   
  
“We had a bit of a ‘run in’ this morning. My baptism with fire I suppose.” Tom grasped the handle on the jug of water, pouring a glass for himself and one for Alan.   
  
“Matter of time. He’s caused a lot of trouble in the past. I got a message from Beth the other night about him hassling her, and threatening to make things … difficult.” Alan nodded, taking a sip from the glass.   
  
“What exactly happened there? I’m aware of certain details, but it would be interesting to hear your perspective on it. Beth won’t let me help her with dealing with him. She’s so stubborn about wanting to do it alone.” Tom sighed.   
  
“You have to remember she has had years of doing things this way. She hasn’t had anyone else, well aside from me, to help her. Give her time. She’ll come around and lean on you a bit more. As for their story? As for him?”   
  
The waitress cleared their plates, asking if they wanted anything else. They declined and continued back to their discussion.   
  
“I have no doubt he loved her at some stage, but the man is incapable of love in any normal sense of the word. He comes from a very different upbringing to any of us. He was emotionally abusive and manipulative, and Beth… well being as sensitive as she is and loving him as much as she did, took everything he said to her to heart. The woman you know now? She took a long time to come back to being. There was a lot of damage done. There was a period of time there, about two years, when she hardly spoke. Just before she had Owen. That kid really saved her. Gave her the strength to get out of the relationship, knowing she didn’t want him to grow up in that environment.”  
  
The colour drained from Tom’s face. He knew she’d been hurt, but didn’t realise how it affected her to the point of not being able to communicate and shutting barriers against the outside world. Not the woman he’d grown to love. He couldn’t imagine the bright spark of her spirit being little more than a burning ember in a dark corner. Then he remembered the way she’d reacted only a matter of hours ago. Retreating to the corner of the room, shoulders hunched. Struggling to find her voice.   
  
“I hadn’t seen anything like what I saw this morning, Alan. I was appalled at the way I heard him speak to her, and I’m genuinely concerned for her going into battle against him.” Tom ran his hand through his hair, leaning back into his chair.   
  
“Right. Both you and I need to keep working on her to let us step in on this. She needs to get over to London, mate.” Alan drew a deep breath.   
  
“Men at some time are masters of their fates.  
The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars  
But in ourselves, that we are underlings.(1)” Alan grinned. Another opportunity to bring out The Bard. He awaited Tom’s reaction. Testing him.   
  
“That you do love me, I am nothing jealous.  
What you would work me to, I have some aim.  
How I have thought of this and of these times  
I shall recount hereafter. For this present,  
I would not, so with love I might entreat you,  
Be any further moved.(2)” Tom delivered with aplomb, causing Alan to grin from ear to ear.   
  
“I can’t help but believe in fate, with the way Beth and I met, and the path my career has taken. Although, in cases such as Daniel. I feel we need to take that power back for Beth.” Tom’s leg bounced up and down, feeling agitated at how this man was causing so much trouble.  “I feel like my life has split in two, Alan. I really do. Part of me wants nothing more than to stay here and carve out a brand new existence. Part of me wants to whisk Beth and Owe off with me this afternoon. I know it’s simply not possible at this stage and that we have this hurdle called Daniel to work out.” Tom reached up, placing his hand over Alan’s and giving it a pat in return. “Thank you – for everything. I feel truly accepted.”   
  
“You are.” Alan sat back, smiling warmly. “I’ll keep the home fires burning here. Get my daughter into gear and over to you as quickly as I have the power to do. Beth doesn’t know but I’m seeing my lawyer on Thursday. I want to find out what her rights are and give her the information. She’ll likely have a go at me for it, but she’ll be grateful given time. Besides. I’d rather she be shitty with me for a little bit and settled in London with you, than sitting here with a broken heart.”  
  
“Now, after such a wonderful bonding moment, I need to ask your advice on something regarding my departure today…” Tom’s phone buzzed. More messages from family and friends knowing he would soon be winging his way home. He grabbed it and pushed it into his pocket, as not to be distracted.   
  
“Shoot.” Alan finished his water.   
  
“Well, my publicist and dear friend has advised me there’ll be fans at the airport. His people have been informed through monitoring social media. I know I really should just catch a Taxi there and say my farewells to Beth and Owe at home, but …”  
  
“Owe would be devastated.”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Hmmm… what sort of fan base are we looking at for you, son?” Alan turned his phone over, activating the YouTube app and typing a few words in. Footage of signings post Coriolanus came up. He turned the sound down. “You’re quite a popular man.” Alan turned his phone off, returning it to face down on the table.   
  
“To be honest, I’d love to have every single moment I can with them before I have to leave the country.” Tom rested his cheek against his fist, elbow pressed against the table.   
  
“What’s the worst that could happen? That’s what I always ask myself.” Alan chuckled. Remembering the number of times his imagination had taken that question and gone beserk with it.   
  
“Photos I suppose. We’d have to hold back on the public displays of affection. It’s rather unfortunate that any woman spotted with me in public is sent through the rumour mill. I’m not entirely sure.”  
  
“Take them. Keep a friendly distance between you both, deal with it when it happens. They’re going to have to deal with this eventually aren’t they? Sorry if I’m playing devil’s advocate here, but it’s your life.”   
  
“We can do this… I’ll have to give Beth the heads up on Luke’s message. You’re right, Alan. Thank-you. This is part of the territory that is my life. I appreciate your advice.” Tom felt his phone buzz again in his pocket. It always seemed to spring to life within the twenty-four hour period of boarding a flight home.   
  
Owe bolted through the door, a plain cinnamon donut in his hand. Without even hesitating he was at Tom’s side. Tom’s arm held out to wrap around Owe’s little shoulders. The boy tore off a piece and offered it up. Tom took it between his fingers and shoved it in his mouth. Pulling a shocked face. “Where’d it go?” He shrugged. Owe laughed loudly.   
  
“Sorry for interrupting.” Two teenage girls were standing behind Owe. “Can we have your autograph?” One turned to the other “Oh my god, he’s actually here. Why is he HERE?”  
  
Owe turned around, eyes wide, wondering why these girls were talking to Tom. “They must like Loki too.” He turned, putting his little hand around Tom’s ear, whispering. Tom’s eyes squeezed shut as he laughed.   
  
“I’m just catching up with some friends. Happy to sign something for you both. What are your names?” Tom stepped into pro mode. Alan beckoned Owe over to sit with him as Beth walked through the door, carrying a chemist paper bag and loaf of bread. She tried not to laugh as she saw Tom standing, brandished by the two young girls, holding one of their phones out at arms length to take a ‘selfie’.   
  
He scribbled on two pieces of paper and continued to converse with the girls. Beth slid around behind the table next to them, keeping her distance. Alan stood, holding Owe’s hand as they made their way to the register. Tom looked up, watching them preparing to exit.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Cassius to Brutus (Julius Ceasar - Shakespeare) Act 1, Scene 2  
> 2) Brutus to Cassius (as above)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Owe farewell Tom at the airport, along with a collection of other people. It is confronting for Beth, and of all the times for Owe to decide to be disobedient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, Romance, Sorrow
> 
> I apologise in advance for any typos or details that may not be correct. I am completely spent after writing this. It is the longest chapter I've ever written and it all needed to happen the way that it has. I have read and re-read it but need to get it posted before I end up falling in a heap. 
> 
> My heartfelt thanks to all of you who read and enjoy this work. My heart broke with this chapter and now I need to go and have a glass of wine and try to dislodge the feelings that are for these fictional characters. 
> 
> Thanks x

“One last dance.” Tom pressed the button on top of the surround sound and turned the television on, connecting his phone to the Apple TV. “It’s an [M83](http://youtu.be/HI9jSTC9vvI) day, I think.” He mumbled under his breath, wringing every ounce of positivity he could from the last moments by wearing a big smile.

 

“Beth, come!” he beckoned her with his hand as she ran back and forth checking that everything had been packed. Starting to crumble inside, and he noticed. “Darling… my girl…” He soothed and held his arms open for her. Her bottom lip dropped involuntarily as she ran into his arms in the middle of the lounge room floor. He held her face between his hands.

 

“Everything is going to be just fine. You wait and see.” He pressed his forehead against hers, forcing her to look deeply into his eyes which were overflowing with radiant love and warmth. She allowed herself to sink into them.

 

“Now, time to shake that _thang_.” He gave her a playful slap on the behind, interlacing his fingers at the small of her back.

 

“Aren’t you going to serenade me?” Beth started moving her hips side to side, bringing Tom’s with her. Her arms wound around his torso.

 

“ _Across the time and space_  
 _A never-ending dance_  
 _A blooming and a trance_  
 _You make me feel my soul_  
  
 _There's no more loneliness_  
 _Only sparkles and sweat_  
 _There's no more single fate_  
 _You make me feel myself_ …” He caught her up in his arms and whirled them both around, laughing wildly as Owe pogo-ed around them.

 

“I like this song!” he yelled above the music and Tom’s singing.

 

“Kid has taste…” Tom grinned, steadying himself to plant a soft, lingering kiss against Beth’s lips. She closed her eyes and clung to him as if her life depended upon it.

 

“Shhh… it will all pass quickly, I promise.” He kissed each small tear that trickled along her cheeks, tasting their salt and finding his own eyes misting in the process.

 

Owe finished jumping up and down and was clinging to their legs, trying to squeeze in between the adults. Tom released Beth for a moment and dipped down to hoist the boy up so he was at eye level with them. They all embraced tightly.

 

Beth was fighting the sobbing that had started deep within her solar plexus. Waging war against her overwhelming need to simply let go and fall apart for a moment. For the sake of Owe, and Tom, she had managed to hold it together with a few deep breaths. She took in the memory of his scent. Filing it away so she could recall it at a moment’s notice later. Little did she know he was doing exactly the same thing.

 

He remembered that scent the day he met her. Unlike anything he had encountered outside India. It reminded him of so many things. Like the warmth and comfort of visiting his elder Sister, the beach, freedom, spirituality, depth, art, music, poetry in long fingers of smoke rising. It was all around her, like an aura. He could smell her coming before he saw her. Even when he was standing behind the door in Queenscliff he could smell her around the corner in her car. It preceded her, announcing she was arriving soon and it always made him excited. Like a young boy. Like an oversexed teen. Like a man with his arms ready to wrap his woman in.

 

He looked over at her birthday present frame sitting on the bookshelf, lined with all his favourites plus some oddities even he hadn’t heard of. The topic of many Skype and phone conversations across the past few months. This journey which had a final destination but wasn’t quite available yet. He squeezed both Beth and Owe as tightly as he could without causing any pain. Either side of it were two smaller frames. To the left was a picture of Tom and Owe building their first sandcastle together. The day they had all met. To the right was the photo from the end of the pier. The crazy ‘selfie’ they had taken after Beth finished her ice cream and Tom had to lick her arm clean and finish the best part of the cone.

 

He pressed his lips to Owe’s temple. Holding them there, his wispy hair tickling at Tom’s face. Beth took cue and kissed the other temple. Owe sandwiched between them both with a set of lips against his head, he burst out laughing and pushed them both as hard as he could with his hands.

“I’m going to miss you. My little mate.” He sighed, lowering Owe back to the carpet and stood upright, plunging his hands into his pockets.

 

“How long until I see you, Tom?” Owe mimicked Tom, his hands pushing into his pockets.

 

“I shall talk to you on Skype, like you do with your Father okay? Then, before you know it we’ll all be together again.”

 

“Mum, can we go too?” Owe looked up at Beth, who was still reticent about telling him the plans to move considering all the trouble his Dad was causing. If anything were to go wrong, she couldn’t handle breaking the boys heart. Her own heart was breaking, not knowing if she would be able to make the move without everything collapsing around them.

 

“One day, sweetheart. I will take you over. I promise.” She was happy with that response. No dates, no mention of moving permanently and no broken hearts. Regardless, she could manage meeting that promise.

 

“It’s time.” Tom disconnected his phone from the Apple TV and stretched his arms above his head, standing on tip toe until his fingertips were almost touching the roof. A twenty-two hour flight lay ahead of him and he was grateful that he was able to sleep well on flights.

 

“Can I talk to you for a minute, babe?” Tom hooked Beth under the elbow, leading her out into the backyard. Owe ran past them, jumping up onto his slide.

 

“Babe? Since when do you call me babe?” Beth chuckled, she liked it.

 

“Everyone seems to get darling, and you are my most darling of darlings, but it just came out I suppose. Perhaps I’ve heard you call me by that name so often. I like it, don’t you?” He touched the pad of his thumb to the upturned corner of her mouth.

 

“Absolutely no complaints, darling.” She mocked, raising a loud ‘HA!’ out of him.

 

“We have to get going soon.” He looked at his fit band on his wrist. They had a half hour to get there. “Listen. Luke contacted me earlier. There could possibly be a few people waiting for me at the airport. Now I am putting it to you. You know what surrounds me. You’ve seen what comes with the territory, however this may be a little intense in comparison to what you’ve witnessed thus far. So…” he paused, taking one of Beth’s hands in his, flipping it and tracing along the lines in the palm of her hand, his gaze studying each detail. “I will leave it up to you if you choose to simply drop me off, otherwise I would really like you both to come and see me off. I just don’t want Owe to be scared or in a position is all. I know you can handle it.” He looked back up at her. She was frowning. Not from being upset, but from the prospect of people gathering around him as they tried to say goodbye for goodness knew how long, without showing too much affection for one another.

 

“I wanted to dance with you here, in your home, before we left because I don’t know that we’ll be able to be quite so candid in our farewells if there are eyes on us. Remember what we had discussed in the car last night on the way into town?” His eyebrows lifted as he caressed her hand.

 

“I do. I agree, and ultimately I’ve also agreed to us sharing our lives with your life so we will be right there with you until you get on that plane, or at least until you have to pass through the International Departure gate.” Beth took her other hand and pressed it against the back of Tom’s, still tracing patterns against her palm.

 

“I love you. Completely.” He brushed his nose against hers, smiling.

 

“Owe and I can blend perfectly well.” Beth chuckled.

 

“My number one fans?” Tom’s eyebrows danced across his forehead again, making Beth smile wide, baring all her teeth. She nodded profusely. “Now what are the chances of buying two minutes whilst I take you into your bedroom for one last…”

“Don’t tease, Thomas.” Beth pressed her cheek against his shoulder. Their heights lining up perfectly as they stood together.

 

“Have you ever had Skype sex before?” He prodded further.

 

“No!” Beth laughed, he rubbed his hand up and down her back, feeling the vibrations from her laughter.

 

“You’ll learn quickly. Get it installed on your phone and be prepared for daily visits to broom closets throughout the day. Grrrrr!!!!” He wrapped her in a bear hug. “Owe! Let’s go, saddle up cowboy!” Beth loved being pressed so close to him when he yelled out. She felt the multiple timbres in his voice. Rich bass, pure white light and a touch of Scottish huskiness. Owe zipped past them and was out the front door standing next to the car.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

Tom had explained to Owe that there would likely be some people around who would want to get him to sign some things, take some photos and talk to him. They might even want a hug. Owe had blown him away with his response.

“Kinda like those girls at brunch?” Wide eyed matter of fact; nonplussed.

 

“Exactly like that, only more of them.” Tom nodded, looking up in the rear vision mirror so he could make eye contact with Owe.

 

“Ok.” Owe nodded. “What do I do?”

 

“Just stay with your Mum until I finish and we will go say goodbye so I can get on the big plane to go back to my home in London. I miss my home, but I shall miss you just as much.” He winked at Owe who held up a thumbs up.

 

“Okay. Park obtained. Let’s do this.” Beth pulled on the handbrake and threw the car into park. She sat for a moment as Tom and Owe clambered out. She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, hearing them pop the boot and pull Tom’s bags out. The slam of the boot. Her eyes shot open and she had a poker face on.

 

She grabbed her purse, checked her jeans pocket for her phone, pulled the sleeves of her jumper over her hands. It was cold in the undercover car park. She jumped out of the car and ran to catch up to Tom and Owe.

 

“Stay about three steps behind, okay?” Tom sent Owe to run back to Beth as they approached the Terminal. He pulled out his phone. Message from Luke.

 

**_Security has been advised. They’ll meet you at the door. Can’t miss them. Bet the goodbyes weren’t easy. See you in approx 24 hours, mate._ **

“Shit.” Tom cursed. He looked up and spotted a guy dressed in a uniform standing by one of the entrances ahead under the International Departures signage. He quickly looked over his shoulder, checking Beth and Owe were still behind him. He shot a quick wink and mouthed. “Love you.” She smiled and returned it as he stepped up to the tall, dark clad man.

 

“Name’s Steve. Three of us on standby. There’s a few in there. Not a great deal but a few.” He was gruff and reminded Tom of one of the bouncers from a club he frequented in his RADA days.

 

“Steve. I have to tell you before we go in there. The woman and child behind me are my dear friends. They must not be left behind if anything happens, and must accompany me to the gate if possible. Can you ensure that for me?” An earsplitting scream echoed out across the road as three girls bolted over, yelling out Tom’s name. Suddenly another six appeared behind Steve at the automatic doors.

 

Steve didn’t have time to answer Tom’s request as he held a way clear.

“Let us get through these doors, okay.”

 

As soon as he walked through there were another ten people who rushed over, which alerted a group of twelve who were milling about. Steve called for back up. The fans were not violent, they were not pushy, they were not disrespectful and that made life a lot easier. Steve wasn’t going to take any chances though.

 

Beth felt her heart racing, confronted by something she never thought she would. She concentrated on distracting Owe as much as she could and found a place to sit, a little further back from the crowd that was starting to surround Tom, yet still give him space.

 

“Okay everyone, listen for a moment please.” Project, project, project. Theatre mode. Beth looked up, watching him step into the role.

 

“I’ll spend a little time with each of you if you’ll just allow me to check into my flight okay? If you’ll wait here for me, I will be as quick as I can and I promise I’ll return.” Some of them were shaking. Some of them were smiling and gritting their teeth trying to hide their excitement. Some of them were wringing their hands.

 

Steve’s back up arrived in the form of John. He stayed with the crowd, placating them as Steve accompanied Tom to the check in desk where he handed over his ticket, passport, documents and popped his bag on the scales. Tick, button click, sign something, smile, paperwork returned, brief reach across double handshake. Goodbye. Finish with blinding smile.

 

He returned, Beth no longer able to occupy Owe as he heard the crowd start up again, by now a few others had joined. He watched Tom pace over to the crowd with a smile, rubbing his hands together.

 

“Mum?” he had concern in his voice. Beth tried to prompt him back to his iPad.

“No, Mum… I miss Tom already. Can I go stand with him?”

 

“No honey, he’s busy. This is part of his work.” Beth fought as Owe closed the iPad and handed it to her. “Owe! OWE! No!” He dashed out of her reach. She flew to her feet as he disappeared between people, pushing through. She heard a collective ‘Awww’ shoot up from the crowd and raced over as fast as she could.

 

Owe had wrapped himself around Tom’s leg playfully hanging off it. Tom stopped signing for a moment, handing what he’d finished back to the girl in front of him, who was now holding up her phone for a photo.

“One second.” He directed, turning his attention to Owe. He bobbed down, picking him up. “Where’s your Mum?” he was convincing in his pretense at not knowing the boy, or his mother. Owe wrapped his arms around his neck, trying to hang off him like he usually did for fun.

 

“Sorry!” Beth called out from the back of the crowd. John prompted some people to move out of the way. “He’s mine!” She waved “I am so, so sorry.” Flashes were going off left right and centre as Tom tickled and held Owe up, his little arms fastened tightly around the back of his neck. 

 

She noticed Tom smiling, recognising a flash in his eyes that he was grateful she’d made her way through the crowd to remove Owe.

 

“Owe! Come here!” She growled.

 

“Oh look at this kid! Isn’t he gorgeous! He’s obviously a Loki fan!” One person called out.

 

“This isn't Loki. He’s an actor. His name is Tom, and he plays Loki. Chris is Thor. He’s an actor too. I’m going to be an actor when I grow up and I want to be Doctor Who.” Owe stated, matter of fact and the crowd went nuts. Photos, video, squeals. Beth was at her wits end not knowing what to do, short of physically removing Owe from Tom. He was in his element. Soaking up the attention and audience response. Meanwhile Tom was starting to get slightly fractious, knowing the faster he could get through the photos, signatures, thank-yous and hugs the sooner he would be able to relax and spend the last moments with Beth and Owe hopefully in private somewhere. 

 

Beth stepped forward, hooked her arms around Owe and dragged him off Tom.

“Sorry…” She breathed softly.

 

“Quite alright.” He was smiling, and reached out to ruffle Owe’s hair. He was sulking. Beth juggled the iPad, her purse and Owe until Tom saw the iPad was about to drop, so he reached out to grab it and held it until she’d settled Owe down.

"Don't forget this!" Tom handed Beth Owe's iPad, brushing his fingers past hers in a very accidental manner.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." She smiled, through gritted teeth, feeling very uncomfortable with the attention on her.

She dragged Owe back towards the International Departure gate, trying to get him as far away from the ‘audience’ as she could. Clearly the kid was a born entertainer. She felt claustrophobic. Raw with emotion. Shock. Sadness and longing for him, even though he was right there. She realised half the reason she was pulling Owe away from the scene was because she couldn’t watch it anymore. People wanting hugs from him especially. It wasn’t that she was jealous. She didn’t feel threatened. She knew the Tom that was in her life was one that none of them would likely truly know. It was an odd protective feeling, even though she knew he could take care of himself. Quite primal. 

 

She felt at odds with the whole spectacle of ‘celebrity’. She pulled a ten dollar note out of her purse and handed to Owe, still gripping his other hand tightly.

 

“Come get a cookie.” She distracted him successfully. As they stood in queue waiting she grabbed her phone and opened her clock app, checking the time in LA. Late, but not yet midnight. She sent a text first.

 

_Els, Beth. Are you up?_

 

An instant reply

 

_Hola! Did you want me to call?_

 

Beth had rung before Els had a chance.

“Are you alright, hermana? You sound terrible!” Elsa’s voice was a welcome sound.

 

“Yeah thanks, hon. We are at the airport.” Beth felt her shoulders slump, still clasping Owe’s hand, her purse tucked under her arm.

 

“How bad is it?”

 

“Bad. Owe climbed him like a tree in front of a lot of people. Photos, video, he even referred to Chris.” Beth started to worry, imagining images and video of her son being quickly uploaded and sent out around the world. Unable to be taken back.

 

“Who, Tom?” Elsa’s voice went high-pitch.

 

“No, Owe!”

“Oh! Owe! I must tell Chris when he wakes up tomorrow.” she giggled “Welcome to the life, dear one. It only gets worse before something clicks and you don’t care anymore.”

 

“Thanks Els.” Beth appreciated the support. If anyone knew these feelings, Elsa did.

 

“Skype soon? India would love to see Owe, and I’d love to show you some new scarves I bought. Wanted to send one to you. Muy hermosa.” Elsa yawned softly.

 

“Tomorrow? Morning here? Text me time and we’ll have a chinwag.” Beth stepped forward in the queue.

 

“Go, take care and you’ll be together again soon. Time passes as quickly as we need it to. Talk soon.” Elsa blew a kiss down the phone and Beth could see her in her minds eye, big smile, waving. She felt warm and safe again.

 

“One chocolate chip cookie please and a bottle of water.” Beth prompted Owe to hand the money over.

*          *          *          *          *

After a half hour of waiting, and with Owe starting to get distracted again, she felt her patience starting to wear thin. She had enough of feeling her last moments with her man ticking away and wanted to wrap herself around him. Half an hour and she was missing him as though he had been gone for a millennia.

 

She lowered her eyes, leaning on her knees with her forearms, slumped right over, pulling her phone from her pocket. She started scanning the internet and saw a picture of Owe. She felt bile rise in her throat and panic set in. The idea of a public life didn’t sit with her. It was what had always held her back from pursuing her music. A hangover from the relationship with Dan. She never wanted to feel judged.

 

Her temper was rising as Owe kicked at the seat, whining about boredom. Over and over in a monotonous tone. Water torture. She wanted to explode. To yell, to scream, to rage but her maternal instinct kicked in and she silenced herself.

 

Amidst the chaos in her mind, she felt a set of fingers lace through her hair across the back of her head. She whipped her head up. All the way up, looking up the long figure standing in front of her. The familiar smile, the warmth, home. She felt home seeing him and she stood, wanting to wrap her arms around him, frustrated that she couldn’t. Tears forming.

 

“Are you okay?” He looked at her phone, seeing the image of himself with Owe hanging off him.

“No, I’m not.” She didn’t want to fall apart. She knew it was just as hard for Tom to walk through the gates to Customs as it was for her to watch him. Steve, was standing behind Tom, fortunately he was as wide as he was tall and therefore acted as a most effective human shield from prying eyes. Of which there were plenty.

 

“You need to go home, Beth.” Tom spoke calmly, still smiling softly. “And stop checking the internet. It will be all over the place. It won’t help you to look at it. Please don’t torture yourself, okay?”

 

Beth nodded. Tom turned to Steve.

“Isn’t there any way you can take us into an area that is private enough for me to say goodbye to my friends without anyone seeing. The flight lounge, a spare room, anything?” As gifted and studied an actor as he was, there was no hiding the desperation behind his words. 

 

Steve shook his head.

“Unfortunately not, sir. They’re not flying, so there’s nothing I can do. There's nothing available.”

 

Tom let out a heavy sigh, realising if he pushed much harder he ran the risk of showing Beth and Owe for who they really were rather than simply 'friends'. His eyes showed his inner workings. Complete despair.

“Give me a hug. Then take him home and I will message you when I land. We will Skype as soon as I’m settled in at home.” his voice crackled.

 

“Come say goodbye, Owe.” Beth looked down at Owe who had taken an interest in the iPad again.

 

“Tom, don’t go.” Owe tried to wrap his arms around Tom’s waist, pressing against his hip.

 

“Shit.” Tom breathed out silently.

 

He looked around and quickly grabbed both Owe and Beth in a big embrace. He felt Beth shaking against him and knew she had started crying. He quickly reached into his jacket pocket, pulling his sunglasses out and flicking them on. Then it began. He sobbed quietly against Beth’s hair. She felt every muscle in his body tense like taut ropes. Flashes of when she had felt him under her hands and against her body like that under very different circumstances.

 

Owe took a step back and sat with his iPad, instinctively knowing his Mother needed this time alone with Tom, as much as they could be in a crowded airport. Such an insightful child at times, so impetuous in others.

 

Tom and Beth used both arms to cling to one another. Their arms that had been wrapped around Owe’s little frame to their side found their way around one another. It looked to any outsider like a nice, warm, long fan or friend hug.

 

To the couple in the middle of the embrace with the world buzzing around them, unaware of their story, it felt like they weren’t nearly close enough. Tom closed his eyes, willing Beth's body to meld with his. Closer, so that their hearts would beat at the same pace, their minds would share the same thoughts and their breath flow in a cycle.

 

“I want to kiss you, taste you, take you home upon my lips…” Tom sobbed, leaning down into Beth’s ear, through her hair.

“God... Tom, I love you.. I love you… I love you… ...” She couldn’t stop and he didn’t want to stop her.

 

Finally, Steve cleared his throat and Tom knew it was time to leave. He took a step back and held out his hand to his girl, smiling. Beth cursed under her breath that he had the strength to smile.To carry the façade. She didn’t.

She looked drawn and her eyes were wet, red and swollen. She wiped with her sleeves at her cheeks and smiled in return, placing her hand in his. He gave it a single slow shake, then turned it over. His other hand stoked across her knuckles. He quickly raised the back of her hand to his lips and planted a sweet kiss. He lowered his face so that he could look into her eyes from behind his glasses. His eyes were in the same condition hers were. It made her smile genuine. He crossed his eyes and laughed softly, his tongue poking out above his bottom teeth, as he lowered her hand and released it. There is was. His beautiful laugh. It seemed to make everything okay and instilled strength within her.

 

“That’s better.” He grinned. Pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. Composing himself and standing up straight. He rolled his shoulders back and lifted his chin. 

 

“Take care.” He waved at Owe who had tears in his eyes. Tom felt his heart snap in two, and refused to look over his shoulder as he strode off quickly. Beth noticed his head drop as he pulled out his phone and disappeared with Steve behind the doors leading to Customs and boarding.

 

She landed on her behind in the seat she'd been sitting in with a bump, and dragged Owe into her arms, holding him tightly.

“Grab your iPad, sweetheart. Let’s go home. I’ll pop a movie on and make some popcorn.” She had to distract him, and herself, at all costs. They stood up and made their way towards the Terminal exit.

 

“Cute, smart kid!” a few comments were tossed her way as they walked out. She sniffled and nodded with a smile. She was touched at seeing how happy people were who had taken that half an hour of Tom's time, and it made her realise how important he was. He made people smile, made them feel good and true, even if it was transient. These were good people. She wanted to yell to the world that this amazing human being who had the capacity to make people laugh, cry, love... was her man and she was his woman. His darling girl. 

 

“Thanks.” Eyes forward. No conversations. No one must know. They reached the car. Owe clambered in. Excited at the prospect of a movie afternoon with his Mum and a big bowl of popcorn. He felt sad but he knew he was okay. He knew Tom would keep his promises.

 

Beth put the keys in the ignition and turned, pulling her phone out of her pocket and to toss it on the passenger seat. It buzzed in her hand suddenly, making her jump.

 

“Fuck!” She cursed.

 

“MUM!” Owe pulled her up on her language.

 

“Sorry, mate.” She looked at the phone.

 

_Many a great story has been written about love that is separated by oceans. None of them come close to expressing how I feel in this moment. I am without words, my love. I am without you, and I fear that will be my undoing. I love you, Beth. I am proud of you, of Owen and you are both the flame that resides deep within my heart, lighting your way home to my arms. It is not nearly enough. I am yours. XOX T_

Beth bit her lip, breath shaking as she fought bursting into tears again. There would be time for that once they were home and Owe was settled with the movie started and popcorn in his lap.

 

She tapped a quick response, knowing that she may run into issues with the parking ticket if she waited much longer.

 

_My heart travels with you. As you are mine, I too am yours. I love you with all that I am. XOX B_

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

With the pop corn fresh and the whole house smelling of it, Beth pressed play and let the movie marathon begin. Owe’s choice first. He had settled on Frozen. Beth prepared to go outside and sit with a coffee and a cigarette and have a good cathartic cry when the home phone rang.

 

“I thought Owe was going to call me. It’s half an hour over time. Jesus Beth, you’re losing your grip with this guy.” Daniel’s unwelcome tone. Getting a dig in for good measure.

 

“Owe. Your it’s your Dad. I’m going to pause the movie until you’ve finished okay?” Beth sighed, handing the receiver over. She was in no mood for his garbage.

 

Owe was happy to hear from his Dad, not having had a full conversation with him that morning.

“Hey Dad! We went to the airport today and there were people and I had my picture taken!” Beth froze to the spot. Her hands instinctively flew to her face in horror. She could sense the animosity seething through the phone.

 

“His name? Tom Hiddleston. He had to go home and it made me sad. He plays Loki, and I got to meet Thor too, but that was a while ago. I told the people about actors... yes, Dad. Popcorn... how can I give you some if you're not here?" Owe laughed raucously at his Dad's joke. "I’m watching Frozen now. Are you watching anything?” Owe prattled off a list of what he'd done through the week and what he was looking forward to the following week. Fortunately, it seemed that Dan was continuing along Owe’s conversation line. After ten minutes, Owe held the receiver out.

 

“He wants to talk to you, Mum.”

Beth felt physically sick. Not scared of this man, but sick of him standing in the way of her and Tom being together.  With how she felt, thinking back to standing on the back lawn with Tom protecting her that morning, she sucked all the strength and anger and rage into a ball and prepared to fire it down the line at Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Reunion - M83


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been two weeks since Tom left Australia. There has been a steady decline in progress with convincing Daniel to allow Beth and Owe to move to London to be with Tom, whilst the documentation side of things had been running smoothly. Tom receives an unexpected piece of correspondence that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing (lots of)  
> Angst  
> Frustration and a lot of worry...

The wheels were spinning. Two weeks down and the paperwork had started to come back with official stamps on official letterhead. He hadn't been able to wipe the grin from his face, the thought of a day soon when his girl and her beautiful boy would be sitting with him in his kitchen, at his table.

 

He allowed himself to get excited over the smallest of things. In the morning when he’d return from his run and walk over to his closet, dripping from the shower to select the day’s outfit, he found himself bouncing excitedly from foot to foot. The thought that one day he’d throw those doors open to a multitude of colour and fabric and rich patchouli scent.

 

He’d cast his head over his shoulder at the bed and sigh heavily. By the time he was dressed he was pushing down the beginnings of a burgeoning erection, his heart was aching and all he wanted to do was lay across the bed and sit on Skype with Beth for hours on end. Just to hear her voice. Just to see her eyes, her lips and soft sun-kissed skin. To reach out and meet mind to mind, spirit to spirit through the ether. This morning he found himself a little more sombre.

 

He picked up his phone from the top of the tallboy drawers and quickly tapped out a message. He was on his way to a meeting with the Director of his next project. He was about to start work again after a two week hiatus. Enough time for him to have dashed down to visit with his Mother for a couple of nights, catch up with friends and unwind in the sanctuary of his own home. As soon as he hit send and tucked the phone in his pocket, it began to ring. He fumbled, shocked by the vibration and dug the phone back out of his dark trousers.

 

It was Luke. Tom was disappointed, hoping it was Beth. He hadn’t heard from her for over a whole day. Seeing it was Luke, Tom immediately thought it was news about more documentation they were waiting on, regarding Beth and Owe’s move.

 

“Hey, man. Do you have some news for me?” He was chipper, checking the time on his fit band and striding out of the bedroom.

 

“I need to meet with you this afternoon, how’s three looking for you?” Luke’s tone was troubled. Sounding not at all like his usual self.

 

“Not the greatest, I don’t know how long I’ll be with Joanna at this meeting. Shall I just call you when I’m done? Is everything okay?” Tom started to worry. He tried to talk himself out of the thought that a rather large snag had been hit.

 

“No, Tom. It’s not.” Luke sighed heavily before continuing “I’ve received some correspondence via email from someone in Australia. It’s rather scathing and I think it’s high time this was nipped in the bud before it goes any further. Especially if you want Beth and Owen to move over.”

 

Tom felt a lump rise in his throat. He already knew somehow that it had to be from Daniel. A sudden rush swept through him. Anger, blind rage and the smallest amount of satisfaction. If Dan had contacted him, albeit through Luke’s email address, he knew he would be well within his right to retaliate by returning his contact.

 

“Can you send it through to me? I have to run to this meeting, but I need to deal with this. Is there a phone number?” Tom did some quick calculations in his mind as to what the time difference was.

 

“I really would rather you come here to go through it with me, yes there’s a phone number.” Luke knew his old friend and client too well. He knew how close the matter was to his heart. He didn’t want him flying off the handle and doing something regrettable; especially something written that could be forwarded out through the media, social or otherwise.

 

As though Tom had read Luke’s mind he responded calmly.

“Luke, mate… I promise I’ll just read through it before committing to contacting him. I promise I’ll phone you before I do anything rash. You need to send it through to me, otherwise I am going to drive myself around the bend at this rate, and I need to concentrate on this meeting. I need to know what I’m dealing with.” He grabbed at his keys and sunglasses and bolted out the door, pulling it shut behind him.

 

“Shouldn’t you call Beth and let her Daniel has made contact with you?” ever the voice of reason, sometimes the devil’s advocate. Luke tried to direct Tom towards a calming influence.

 

“No. Not yet.” Tom was curt.

 

“Didn’t she say she was handling this?” Tom could sense Luke’s eyebrows raising with his questioning.

 

“Yes. But I am sick of being placated with her telling me she’ll handle it. I spoke to Alan briefly a few days ago and he informed me he was at Beth’s not long after I left, in tears after a heated conversation she’d had with Daniel. Apparently Owe had told him who I was and he did a quick spot of Googling and found the pictures of Owe with me at the airport. I had to hear it from Alan, Luke. Her Father. She won’t tell me how badly this is affecting her.” Luke wasn’t sure which made the menacing growl. The roar of the Jaguar engine, or Tom. “I’m doing this, Luke, and so help me God I will wear the consequences. I need my girl.”

 

By the time the phone conversation ended, Tom had to sit for a moment in his car and centre himself again. The smile was well and truly erased from his lips.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

Beth felt the weight of the week upon her shoulders, sitting slumped in the armchair. She hated wallowing, it wasn’t a natural state for her anymore, where it once had been. She felt she was taking two steps backwards for every step she took forward. Closing her eyes, she rubbed at her temples and savoured the peace of the evening. No music, no sound except for her own breathing which she sought to regulate. Deep purposeful breaths in and out. It had been a particularly difficult day. A parcel had arrived in the mail, with photos of her and Daniel and Owe from when he was a baby. No letter or other form of correspondence with the parcel.

 

The emotional abuse and manipulation had stepped up a gear since she confronted Dan over the phone two weeks ago. She had been quite proud of herself at the time, but bore the consequences as Dan started his longstanding routine of chipping away at her. Prank phone calls, even through the night. They couldn’t be traced back, as they were made from different phones at different intervals. A few of them were pay phones.

 

Only a fortnight since Tom had flown out. She couldn’t believe it, as it felt like months, years even, since she felt his arms around her and she could still hear his heartbeat in her ear. Still feel the spatter of chest hair against her cheek and she still raised the pillow his head lay against to her face each night before she slept. His scent was gone, even though she tried to convince herself she could still smell him.

 

She found talking to Tom difficult with the distance between them. It had been hard enough with him only an hour and a half drive away, but knowing how much land and water lay between them as she watched him on the little screen of her phone made her feel worse, not better. What also didn’t help was not knowing when she would next see him.

 

She didn’t know how she managed to keep going. How she managed to pick herself up out of bed each morning and carry on was in itself a miracle. She’d spent too much time fantasizing about a ‘Fairy Godmother’ appearing and granting her a wish. Wave of a wand and she and Owe would be standing in Tom’s lounge room. Waiting for him to walk through the door and stand in wide-eyed wonder at their presence before him. Then he’d run at them both and scoop them up in his arms and never, ever let them go.

 

Her phone buzzed beside her on the arm of the chair, causing her to sit up straight.

 

_My darling girl, each morning I stand here wondering what to wear. Each morning I see your clothes next to mine. Each morning I wake up feeling great elation at the knowledge that one day soon you’ll be here in the flesh beside me and the sound of Owe tearing around my home like a maelstrom will remind me how I am the luckiest man on this earth for having the both of you with me. Please, let me know that you’re okay and that things are progressing. I need you here with me as much as you need to be here. I love you. Give Owe a big kiss on top of his head from me. Tell him to be good to his Mother. XOX T_

How could she possibly tell him that she had to see a lawyer two days ago because Dan’s threats had finally come to manifest as reality. That she had no chance of being able to afford representation. That she likely didn’t have a leg to stand on. That the government funding that kept her employed had dried up with the change of political party and as such she was staring down the barrel of being unemployed for the first time in over ten years.

 

She stood wearily from her seat and padded through quietly into her little office. Thumbed through the paperwork sitting in her tray and looked at the letter.

 

_…my client is well within his rights to deny you relocation, based upon the limitations this would place upon his regular ongoing contact with the child._

She read over and over the sentence, or rather the prison sentence it had become. Her only other option was to hand custody of Owe over to Dan, which simply wasn’t an option. She didn’t have any work lined up in London, and couldn’t work, based upon the type of Visa she and Tom were applying for. As such, it worked against her legally in arguing a case to be able to move there with Owen. The only person she’d confided in as to how bad things had gotten was her Father. All of their hands were well and truly tied. Little did she know he had managed to feed Tom whatever information he could. Tom was well aware of the situation, but helpless to it. Until now.

 

He remained positive. His reserves of determination doubled in order to keep both himself and Beth afloat to make the move happen. He had cursed her stubborn attitude with many a new swear word he’d invented and even found himself uttering the forbidden ‘c’ word over and over in an attempt to push the negativity that would creep in away from his centre of being.

 

Beth pushed out the chair from the desk and leant her weight against the back, tilting so her eyes were staring at the white ceiling. The angle helped to stop the tears from cascading down her cheeks. Running instead from the outside corner of her eyes. She couldn’t even bring herself to reply to the text message. She felt her heart breaking.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

Tom raced out of Joanna’s, making his apologies as he went. It was agreed he’d be on location in two days time. Typical Hogg piece, no formal script but lots of collaboration. Remote location and plenty of freedom to work the clay of the character as he had with Oakley and Edward and the Real Estate Agent previously.

 

He had been champing at the bit to work with Joanna again. This particular piece would test him. The trials and tribulations of a relationship falling apart at the seams. It scared him to such intensity, but he had agreed to undertake the project some time ago and felt he could play out his worst fears for his own life’s path right now in a healthy and distinctly separate avenue. He could pour everything into this role and still stand tall and with great bravado that everything was going to be just fine.

 

He threw himself into his car and fired it up. He connected his phone and hit play on the playlist Beth had given him in Australia. [Sia sang soulfully across the precision built stereo system.](http://youtu.be/t1x8DMfbYN4) The Jag roared to life and took him off down the road. He just wanted to drive, or rather run. But seeing as he’d knocked over twelve kilometres that morning he felt it best to escape using other means.

 

His mind drifted as the scenery whizzed passed the windows either side of him. His eyes locked on the road ahead. Why hadn’t she contacted him? Had he said or done something wrong? He hated confrontation and felt like he had a knot in his stomach the size of a football. He still believed deep down that all would be okay, as long as they managed to get through Daniel. He had felt a distance the last Skype session he had with her. She seemed shut down from him and it bothered him.

 

He shared her pain. He carried it with him, tucked away deep inside and helpless to do anything about it. A little pocket inside that tugged and pulled at him. He refused to let his mind enter territory he knew would do no good. To think that she might actually give up on them. He knew how strong she was. He saw that in her the day they met. Alone with a wild ball of energy called Owen, racing around in and out of the water. Centered and still and full of peace and happiness, offering him up one of her towels. He smiled softly at the memory and wrapped it around his heart.

 

Then he allowed the floodgates to open. The rhythm of the music reminding him of waltzing around the open upstairs area of the house at Queenscliff. Candles and flowers and the first time she stood naked before him. Running along the sand in the rain and laid across the brown leather sofa gushing together over Last of the Mohicans.

 

Remembering laughing so hard his stomach hurt at her mock attempt wine tasting sessions across the peninsula. How she’d put on airs and graces to entertain him in front of the staff. The airs and graces quickly dissolving into blind ridiculousness as soon as they were left to their own devices with a row of glasses in front of them.

 

Once she realised she could get a laugh from him by dropping the odd Monty Python quote he upped the ante and did a fully fledged [Ministry of Silly Walks](http://youtu.be/wippooDL6WE) for her back to the car, and had her literally on her back, laid on the grass outside the vineyard, legs kicking at the air and grasping her midriff. He laughed out loud, remembering how she cried with laughter at him and how little she cared that her flowing dress was gathered around her waist, underwear on display for fortunately no one except him to see.

 

He was ever content being her clown, and she was just as happy to make a fool of herself for him. Then a cloud appeared on the horizon and he had a flash back to the look behind her eyes at the airport as he stepped away. He could pinpoint the moment her heart broke.

 

He let the car guide him out of town until he was at the edge, pulling off the motorway and finding a quiet spot with a lovely semi-rural aspect. It had surprised him how long he’d actually been driving. He knew that Luke had wanted to meet with him, but he ignored everything except knowing what needed to be done. To get physical and geographical space to read over the email.

 

He felt aggravated at Beth for not being able to lean on him emotionally as she did her Father. He stilled. His inner voice reminded himself that her physical pillar of strength there in Australia was indeed Alan. She was in good hands. For all the emotional support Tom could lend her, he couldn’t wrap his arms around her and say ‘There There’ or ‘Everything is going to be just fine, darling’ which is what he desperately wanted to do.

 

He knew he couldn’t provide what she really needed right now, and it ate away at him hitting his insecurities like woodpecker to a tree trunk. He also reminded himself that he had only been a part of her life for under a year and as such he had to accept the natural order of her coping skills (or lack thereof as he had thought to himself) in dealing with Daniel. They say you learn so much from living with someone, when the reality is you learn so much more about someone and the relationship you have with them, when you are spread across opposite sides of the globe.

 

He picked up his phone and checked his emails. So many of them. He typed in Luke’s name at the search bar and it popped straight up. Unread, subject title – _FWD: You can’t have them._

 

He read on. There was some guff at the start addressed to Luke – demanding he forward the email to his client by the name of Tom Hiddleston.

 

_Let me say this. I don’t appreciate MY SON being all over the Internet. You don’t have a fucking right to him so don’t show him off like he’s yours. Now I know who you are. It’s interesting that you still say you’re single. Interesting that you don’t have your arm around Beth._

_Let me tell you something. You’re a fraud. You’re a weak as piss character who has to take someone else’s family away. What sort of man are you that you can’t even find yourself a woman who hasn’t got a past. Hell, if I were in your position I’d never be tied down and I’d fuck any hot, young piece of ass I could._

_Don’t fuck with my family, you fucking piece of shit. Just because you have a fuckload of money doesn’t mean I’ll let you buy me over. We know Beth isn’t worth the amount of cash it would cost you to make sure I have the same level of contact with my kid that I have now._

_Face it, she’s used goods. She should be put out to pasture cos all she’s good for now is raising my kid. I had her when she looked like this. Don’t you forget it. You’ve got the fucking leftovers, and for all the times you’ve stuck your dick in her, just think… I was there first._

 

Tom slammed his open hand against the steering wheel hard. Once, twice, three times. The fourth he formed a fist and almost caused himself damage. He couldn’t read any more. It was a barrage of insult. To him, to Beth. The only person who escaped insult was Owe. Thank heavens for small mercies; in his madness and complete derangement, the man must love his son in his own warped way.

 

Tom flicked up. Three attachments at the bottom of the email. It had appeared Luke had taken the phone number out of the equation as it was nowhere to be seen on the email. He silently issued a thanks to his long-time friend and Publicist.

 

Two photos. Owe as a baby with his Mother and Father either side of him. Proud as punch. A lovely family portrait. He scanned Beth’s eyes in the photos. She looked like a ghost. Smiling but lost. Owe was precious, a little bundle swathed in linen. He saw Dan’s face staring back at him. The first time he had seen him.

 

He looked nothing like he had imagined. Then again, he hadn’t really given much thought to how he would look. He just knew Dan was an ugly character and that was enough for him. The man was attractive. Rugged and typically the Anglicised stereotype of an Australian male. He had steely eyes. Light in colour, dark in energy. They seemed almost empty. Tom looked at Owe and was relieved he took after his Mother so much.

 

He flicked down again. The final photo. A very young, naïve and innocent looking woman. Barely out of her teens. A large smile, eyes shining. He couldn’t help but smile himself at seeing her expression. His Beth. So young and precious. She was radiant. Then he looked to her side and saw a young Dan. He had his arm around her shoulders possessively. Pulling her against him. Long wavy light brown hair with blonde ends, dry and unkempt. The same rugged face staring out, only less lines and less years of inner torment. He looked like the a-typical bad boy. It disappointed him that Beth had been the sort of girl to go for the bad boy in her youth. Look at where it had gotten her.

 

Tom felt angry. Frustrated that the beautiful young woman in the picture would have to go through so much pain and turmoil in the years that lay ahead of her. Seemingly unaware at how the innocence would be drained out of her. He wished he had a time machine and could travel back and save her the heartache and emotional damage that man would cause her. Then he realised, had he the ability to do that; if he did just that, then Owe would cease to exist. How can something so beautiful come of such darkness.

 

He found it poetic, stepping outside of the situation for a moment to realise the true beauty of the entire story as an observer. Still hurting for Beth and wondering why she had to sacrifice so much of herself for that wonderful child to exist.

 

He spared a moment, wishing for the phone number. He knew if he called Alan he could get it there and then. Holding his thumb over the screen on Alan’s number, he thought better. He knew Luke had his reasons for excluding the number and that’s where his mind went. Luke.

 

Instead of making the call to Alan, he calmed himself and phoned Luke.

“Yeah, hey. I’m just sitting outside town. About an hour away. Will be there in an hour and a half latest. Will you still be at the office?”

 

“I’ll meet you at your place after work. Easier?” Luke shuffled some papers he’d just signed off on and brushed them aside with one hand.

 

“Sounds fine.” Tom ran his hand through his hair, trailing along the back of his head and settling at his neck. Squeezing out the tension that had started to accumulate.

 

“Shall I organise a phone call to see if John can meet us at yours? Might be wise to get his thoughts on this.” Luke tapped at his desk with a pen, flicking it back and forth.

 

“Definitely. I don’t know what we can do, but I want to know. I want this guy out of the way.” Tom grit his teeth.

 

“He’ll never be out of the way, Tom. He’s the kid’s Father.” The truth hurt.

 

“I know that, Luke.” he uncharacteristically burst out.

 

“Hey, I’m on your side.” Luke tossed the pen at the desk and sat back.

 

“I know, man, I’m sorry.” His voice broke. Hoarse. “I want my family with me.”

 

“Get a move on and see you in a couple hours. I’ll get onto John now.” Luke knew this state of mind wouldn’t be helping Tom’s work. He knew that they would be in for some serious issues if they didn’t get some decent legal advice from John Irwin, highflying legal eagle. Luke knew that it was his job as Tom’s mate above all else to hold things together.

 

Tom gave the wheel another slap for good measure, tossed aside his phone and pulled into a u-turn to get back on the motorway. He hadn’t had a response from Beth to the text he’d sent that morning and it started to worry him. The reservoir of positivity had started to drain. He hoped she wasn’t being worn down. He looked at the time display on the dash. 4pm, would be 1am her time. Too late to call. He gripped the steering wheel tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sia - Soon We'll Be Found
> 
> Ministry of Silly Walks (Monty Python)


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom goes against Beth's wishes for him to not contact Daniel. He finally manages to get some answers and to speak with Beth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language

“Y’ello…” the voice was rough. He sounded exactly as he looked in the photos. Tom had gone against strict orders from Luke and John. He had to know if he could reason with this man. If he could make him realise that he wasn’t simply holding his parental rights in place, he was holding the lives of three individuals at ransom. Including his son. He had to get answers from him. Ammunition.

 

A quick call to L.A. to get some brotherly advice from Chris. He got what he wanted to hear. Chris had said that if he were in Tom’s situation he’d do everything short of flying over to confront the man in person. Tom also found out Elsa had been trying to get in touch with Beth for a week without luck. Elsa explained to Tom that the last time she and Beth had spoken, she’d divulged just how much the airport had really knocked her about emotionally and from that point she was questioning the life she was stepping into and carrying her son along for.

 

Tom shuddered. He thought Beth was handling everything amazingly well. Enough was enough. A quick phone call to Alan had produced the information he needed, Daniel’s phone number. Reticent as he was to hand it over, Alan knew well that if there was any hope for the situation that this had to be done.

 

“Daniel? Tom. Have you a moment to talk with me?” Tom strode back and forth, wearing a path in the rug, one hand buried deeply in the pocket of his track pants. He was feeling remarkably relaxed, having just returned from his run. His mind was clear and he knew what he wanted out of the conversation.

 

“So you got my message? They’re not coming over, MATE.” The last word spat out like a bad taste from his mouth. “Anything you have to say to me, should go through my lawyer. Happy to give you his details.”

 

Tom was calm. Eerily composed.

“Happy to have those details, but I think it best you hear me out.”

 

Daniel laughed. He loved being in control, and he mistook Tom’s politeness as submissive.

“Sure. I’ve got nothing to lose here. You’re the one who’s on the out, Sunshine.”

 

“Daniel… Whilst I understand your concern for your son…”

 

“Tom, Tom, Tom… do YOU have a son? One of your own?” Dan interrupted sharply. “Google says you don’t.”

 

Tom’s fist clenched. He disliked being interrupted at the best of times, but by someone as smarmy as this individual and in the position he was in? He felt his half-Scottish blood boiling. The source of fire and brimstone he had confronted in himself years ago as an angry young man. He pulled back on the reigns, controlling the wild rage building in him.

 

“No, Daniel. I don’t have a child of my own. HOWEVER…” and there it was. Staccato and direct. Disarming Daniel with a change of pitch and tone. “I plan to marry Beth, and one day have our own children and raise them alongside that wonderful son you created with her; as I would my own child.” he heard muttering as Dan was about to interject again with an emotive response, so he raised his volume level and dropped his voice a register.

 

“I plan to aid in raising Owen, IN LINE with both you and Beth as his parents. NOW… from my understanding your issues with the situation lie with the loss of access to Owen and some pent up aggression over what you seem to consider as your territory, even though you gave up the rights to declare Beth yours when you betrayed her.”

 

Daniel was surprisingly quiet. The odd verbal cue that he was listening.

 

“THAT is not appropriate as Beth is no one’s property. She is her own woman and an amazing one at that… who you FAILED to nurture and covet in the manner to which she deserves. It is MY understanding, Daniel, that you have a wife and children there with you, and as such I would expect that you to have more understanding of this situation and allow Beth to have access to the happiness she deserves AND that includes having Owen under her care as has been the way since you both separated.”

 

A pause. Tom stopped to allow a response from Daniel, feeling as though he had managed to say the beginnings of his peace. Daniel hummed briefly.

“Hm mm… Fact is.. Tom.. Owen is MY son and I couldn’t give a rats arse about Beth. Do what you want with her, but she WON’T be taking him over there with her. I’ll see to that.”

 

Tom sighed silently, cautious not to let Daniel hear over the phone.

“So what is it you want, Daniel. What do YOU want out of this situation?”

 

Tom had thought long and hard since witnessing Beth’s reaction to Dan’s phone call back in Australia as to what he’d say to Daniel given the opportunity, and that was it. If he could at least ascertain what Daniel wanted, then Tom could start to make offers that would placate the demands and hope to find some halfway compromise.

 

“I currently have around twelve weeks a year visitation, all added together. I want that maintained, and to be honest I don’t feel comfortable with my kid living on the other side of the world. Simple really.” Dan laid his cards across the table.

 

“Uh huh. I can understand that.” Tom nodded, scratching at his chin with his little finger at the end of the phone. “What would you say if I were to propose a round table via teleconference, between us and our lawyers to sort this out so that everyone is happy, but above all Owen’s best interests are taken care of?”

 

“I’d say fuck you, Tom. How dare you step in and try play the fucking super hero here.” Dan spat. “To be honest, how the hell am I supposed to cover a couple grand a go at getting him back here? Who would fly with him? What if something happened and I needed to come over? How would that happen? Oh, and for the record, once you start residing with Beth your income counts towards hers and there’d be a hefty child support to be paid across from you guys to me as a result. Has your fancy pants lawyer told you all of that?” Dan chuckled.

 

Tom imagined him chalking up an imaginary point in the air. He really was a nasty piece of work, but fortunately not too bright. As much as he wanted to berate him and pull out all the long, trailing words he knew to make Dan feel like the idiot he was showing himself to be, Tom restrained himself knowing it wouldn’t make a bit of difference other than enflaming the situation.

 

“Happy to discuss options, Daniel, and money means little to me when it comes to having the woman I love happy.” A slight dig.

 

“Fuck you, fuck your money, fuck your thinking you’re better than me attitude.” Daniel hung up.

 

Tom stood for a moment. Feeling oddly that had gone quite well. At least he knew what Daniel wanted. He recognised a way in.

 

Tom recovered, taking a few deep breaths to end the energy of that phone call. He had to call Beth. He knew he’d be berated for going behind her back, but he had to tell her he’d contacted Daniel and that he had the information they needed.

 

He hit call on his phone, bypassing Skype knowing she only logged in when they had planned contact time. He lay across the bed, restless, listening to the dial tone. He knew she’d not be long home with Owe from school, but crossed his fingers. It paid off.

 

“Hey babe.” She sounded tired, flat and withdrawn.

 

“Darling… Oh my darling girl. Are you okay?” Tom squeezed his eyes shut, absorbing every little subtle sound across the line. A drawn out intake of breath.

 

“I’m really tired, sweetheart. I really miss you and I don’t think I’m coping too well with that.” Some honesty, thank Christ.

 

Tom let out a loud sigh.

“Hang in there, please. It will all get better soon, I promise. I was worried when I didn’t hear back from you.”

 

“Tom… I…” Beth placed her hand palm down against the bench, steadying herself. She wanted to let him know everything, but for her to start talking about work, Daniel, how much she missed him and how much she was hurting would have opened Pandora’s Box. “I can’t really talk right now, we’ve just come home. Can we talk later tonight?”

 

“I can’t darling, I have a breakfast meeting in an hour.” He trailed off. Realising he hadn’t yet told Beth he’d be out of range for six weeks. Another issue to confront. He didn’t want to confront issues with her. He just wanted to talk with her as they once did, about literature, poetry, music, love.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to chat soon. There’s a few things I’m having to juggle right now. It’s a hectic week.” Beth felt sick, she tasted bile in the back of her throat. It cut her like broken glass to hear Tom’s voice, not soothe her as it used to.

 

Tom blurted his news out as quickly as he could. Knowing the longer he held back the more difficult it would be, and he didn’t know when he’d be able to hold a proper conversation with Beth again prior to leaving.

 

“Beth, I’m on location for the next six weeks up North. Way up North. It’s a notoriously difficult area for coverage, so I’ll be in and out for a while. At least until I come home again. We need to talk right now.”

 

“I’m about to be without a job, Tom. I have a few concerns at the moment I need to deal with. I’ve got Owe’s birthday coming up in the next few weeks… “ He heard the pain in her voice, excuses and it stung him. He felt her slipping through his fingers. He felt his eyes watering. Surely she couldn’t give everything away in a matter of weeks.

 

“What’s happening with your work?” He placed his hand across his eyes, wiping at the tears that formed. His voice steady and genuinely attempting to comfort her. “You know, darling, I just want to wrap you up in my arms and rock you. Be your knight in shining armor and whisk you both away.”

 

“But you can’t. You can’t fix things, Tom. I can’t fix things either.” It surprised him how low she had managed to get so quickly. His mind raced, wanting to know what was happening with Dan. What exactly had he been saying and doing to reduce the strong, independent woman he had fallen in love with to the mess on the other end of the phone?

 

“What can I do, Beth? I can’t drop my career. I can’t simply stop everything. For chrissake hold it together, please. For us. For me. I’m right here waiting for you. We have all the documentation…” He begged. Pleaded.

 

“I wrote another song yesterday.” A random comment. Beth fought to reach back out to Tom. His soft voice soothing her frayed nerves, yet still not enough to placate her completely. The dual edged sword cutting away at her. Slicing through her, knowing how far away he was.

 

“Baby girl, did you? You really ought to give Todd a call and record with him. I miss having you sing for me.” Tom sighed a little, feeling the connection resurface. Hearing some familiarity in the woman on the other end of the phone, finally.

 

“I think I’d like to… I miss singing for you. I… miss you.” Beth turned towards the hall way, watching Owe wander out of his room having changed out of his uniform. She started to butter the toast for him, pushing the plate across the bench as he propped himself up.

 

“Who's that, Mum?” he whispered. Loudly. Beth laughed out loud, it reminded her of Tom’s stage whispers. A trait Owe had managed to pick up on. Tom’s heart skipped a beat. To hear that laugh was medicine.

 

“Put me on speaker.” He commanded. Beth obeyed. “Hey Owe! How’s my little man?” Tom beamed, hearing the excitable boy.

 

“Oh MY GOD, TOM!” Owe looked up at Beth, eyes huge. “Mum, is it Tom?”

 

“Heyyy Buddy! How are you going?” Tom was beaming at Owe’s reaction. He missed the boy. Missed his energy, his enthusiasm and playing with him. Tom realised after leaving Australia how balanced Owe managed to make him feel. Already well-connected to his inner child, he never felt so in touch as he did around Owe.

 

“I had a good day at school today, Tom. Is it day or night there?” Owe settled into a conversation, picking up his after school snack.

 

“It’s breakfast time here, sport. God, I miss you. I’ll have to talk to you really soon, I promise! Have a great day at school tomorrow, Owe. Love you.” Tom found himself waving his hand through the air at the phone.

 

“Love you! Miss you!” Owe spluttered through his toast as Beth picked the phone up and took it off speaker.

 

“I… uh have to talk to you about Daniel, Beth.” Tom swallowed hard.

 

“Don’t… please don’t start this again.” Beth slumped, waiting for a barrage of guilt at not letting Tom step in and play hero.

 

“I got an email from Daniel, so decided to phone him.” She was headed down the hallway towards her room for some privacy away from Owe’s ears.

 

“No, Tom. I’ve got this.” There was a strained silence, until she processed what it was he had actually said. “You PHONED him?” She was suddenly livid.

 

“He sent an abusive email through Luke, sweetheart. I had to do something.”

Tom maintained the calm he’d managed with Daniel. He always had a concern in the back of his mind that Beth wasn’t truly over Daniel after all this time and that her not wanting him to make contact was based upon wanting to keep those areas of her life separate. To make things easier emotionally. That concern was ill founded, he realised, with her response.

 

“FUCK! Tom! I told you to let me handle this. What did the email say? No, don’t tell me. He’s a nightmare. Please, please don’t talk to him. He’s likely to tell you anything. Did he send photos… Oh god he sent you photos of me… They were taken a long, long time ago… I…” Beth threw herself back on the bed, tears welling in her eyes at the negativity she’d imagine Daniel spouting about her. What depraved things he could have sent through, what twisted stories of their time together when she was at the lowest possible point in her life.

 

“Beth. Just calm down. It’s okay. I know what he wants.” Tom tried to reason with Beth, who was gradually getting more and more emotional. He felt her anxiety heighten and found his ability to calm her slipping, all because he couldn’t lay his hands on her to settle her energy down. To earth her.

 

“Don’t… You know now there is no way known he is going to let us go. He won’t just to spite you. To spite me. Fuck.” Beth lost her control completely. Sobbing.

 

“All he wants…” Tom fought through his concern, laying the facts out straight in the hope that they could placate his girl, who was falling apart in his ear on the other side of the world. “Is to maintain the same level of contact with Owe, and a guarantee that if anything goes wrong we can get him to Owe. I’m happy to discuss options for helping him out financially to ensure Owe maintains contact with him and we can organise people to accompany him. God, the industry I’m in, there are plenty of contacts, Beth. You know that. People I trust implicitly, and he could go first class the whole way. Longer school holidays, we can do this.”

 

“We? Tom, you don’t know Daniel. You don’t know how much he loves control, how much he needs that ball in his court and how much he isn’t going to budge on this.” Beth was curled in a ball on her side.

 

“So that’s it then? You’ve given up? Christ, Beth. Really?” Tom broke. His strong resolve crumbling hearing how downtrodden his girl had managed to find herself.

 

“No… I mean… GAHH!! I don’t know what to do. I can’t, okay? I can’t handle being away from you for two weeks. How the hell am I supposed to cope without any support network around me on the other side of the world away from my family and friends and…” with each and every word spoken, Beth realised how scared she actually was.

 

“Stop it, Beth.” Tom was quiet. His voice shaking.

 

“Fine and well if you’re in L.A. or something, but us stuck in a city where we don’t know anyone, having Owe in a new school… dealing with living in a glass cage? Worrying about my son, I can’t afford to be selfish here. I just can’t. I…” Beth broke down. Unable to talk.

 

She was broken. Daniel had succeeded. He had once again managed to push every single button she had that held her together. That she had rebuilt, thinking strong and stable. Tumbling down like a skyscraper being demolished. Falling down, crashing into her own foundations and wiping them out.

 

Tom sighed. Raising his hand to his chest as he felt cracks course through the muscle fibres of his beating heart.

 

“Don’t make any rash decisions. Please. Let’s just talk about this later. I’m contacting Daniel’s lawyer and have one here who will arrange for an Australian representative to work with us. I won’t have any argument on the matter. You need to be here and everything else you talk of can be worked around. Fuck. We’ll get a tutor and homeschool Owen, so you can both travel with me. There are ways, and we will find them. I will find them. I’m taking over now, you don’t have to worry about anything. I’ll get you here….” He repeated himself under his breath. “I’ll get you here.”

 

Beth was silent. She had no fight left, just struck with fears of a million different demons that had resurfaced as a part of the process of falling apart.

 

“Over the next few weeks I will do what I can to contact you. Email you at worst, if I’m in a hut on an island I’ll build a boat and send a hand-written letter and make sure you get one once a week if I have to. But listen to me right now, Beth… What I need from you is to hold in there and have some faith in me. Please. And for Godsake, contact Todd. Go and do something for yourself away from all of this. You’re losing the battle and you’re so much stronger than this. Go record your music. Please. Promise me?” Tom rolled over on his side, cradling the phone to his ear, eyes squeezed shut.

 

“Six weeks…” Beth was mortified. This was her state after two weeks. Six weeks? They may as well end it there and then and save her the torture.

 

“Promise me… Beth…” Tom was insistent. His voice quieted, calmed.

 

“Tom… I’m breaking.” She sobbed.

 

“I’m right here, my darling girl. Right here to catch you. Right here. Don’t give up on us. Don’t you dare. Promise me – focus on your music. Focus on something away from all of this. Please for the love of god, please…. And call Elsa. She’s worried about you…” Tom was crying. His voice shaking slightly.

 

“I promise…” her words soft in response. Unsure and unsettled.

 

“I… I have to go. My god, I love you. I wish more than anything I could simply wrap you up and hold you until there is no more hurt, no tears and no worry.” He growled down the line. A mixture of frustration and helplessness, and an attempt to throw his strength across the oceans to her. A line. Something for her to grab a hold of.

 

“I love you… “ Beth sniffled. Not feeling any better. Still consumed with worry, pain and defeat. She felt horrible. Like her dream world had started to dissipate. She scanned across the photos in her phone and cried until there was no more feeling anything. She was numb.

 

He should have called her when he got the email from Daniel. He should have left well alone. He shouldn’t have asked her back to his place that night in Queenscliff. He shouldn’t have made her feel so loved. He shouldn’t have placed his hands on her and he certainly should have never, ever told her he loved her. Life was comfortable until that runner with the sandy coloured curls ran across the sand and into her world.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom leaves for filming on location and Beth spends time recording with Todd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Link: Goodbye Elisabeth - The Counting Crows   
> http://youtu.be/RYEsEOijyTw
> 
> I am so sorry it's taken so long to update. I'm back on now and aiming to write at least a chapter a week. Even if it's a little one like this. Thank you all for your support :) Hope the time away from writing hasn't impacted my style!

He decided on one last attempt. Beth didn’t answer. The call, like the previous three, going through to message bank. After spending the morning finalising the paperwork with John, formalising representation, Tom felt drained. He wondered why it had to be so difficult. The answer presented itself through the welcome voice of a dear friend as his phone buzzed in his hand.

 

“You must have a sixth sense…” Tom held the device to his ear, the thick Australian accent on the other end of the call warm and comforting.

 

“What’s going on, mate?” Chris had received the text and decided it would be better to call rather than texting back and forth. Tom wasn’t sounding very much like himself, and that was concerning.

 

“I can’t get through to her. I’m really worried about the whole situation, if I’m being honest. I spoke to Daniel. I’ve contracted a lawyer to handle everything whilst I’m on location and wanted to talk to her before I left. The car’s due any moment and I’ll be out of contact for a while until I return.” Tom sighed.

 

“Okay. Leave it with me. I know Els has been trying to reach Beth too, but seems the past couple of days the calls are going unanswered. I’ll get her to keep trying. Don’t panic, mate. Not worth it. I’m sure it will all be fine.” Stepping into brotherly mode, Chris placated Tom.

 

“Why does it have to be so difficult, Chris?” a crack of thunder echoed outside. Tom could instantly tell Chris was in London, hearing the same crack in the background of the call.

 

“Because things worth having are rarely easy to get.” So matter of fact in his response, Chris nailed it on the head. Few people realised how fiercely intelligent and observant he was. In that moment, Tom was reminded of why he and Chris were as close as they were.

 

“I’ve got this. Els and I will take care of getting onto Beth. Don’t you worry about a thing. I have to dash, mate. About to shoot. Don’t overthink, just concentrate on the work okay? I’ll touch base with you when you get back.” Chris waited for a quiet response from Tom, who issued forth a meek ‘Thanks, mate… for everything…” then ended the call.

 

The bags were packed and set up beside the door, ready to grab on the way out the door. Tom sat in the deathly silent room, feeling the empty air echo around the house off the walls and around the tall ceilings. Like a spectre, haunting him. The ringing of Owe’s laughter still echoed in his ears and the music of Beth’s voice caused him to sigh heavily as he slumped, pressing his forehead against the palms of his hands. He pressed his elbows into the tops of his knees, lifted his eyes. Drawn to the strung wooden structure in the corner of the room. It sat upright in the stand, as if it were calling out to him.

 

He took a deep breath in and reached within himself to find the energy to stand. His long fingers clasped around the neck of the instrument, lifting it to press against his torso, the strap hooking over his head and laying flat against his shoulder and across his broad back.

 

The song was in his head and the chords found their way across the fret board like water flowing in a cycle through a fountain. (Goodnight Elisabeth – Counting Crows <http://youtu.be/RYEsEOijyTw>).

 

_I was wasted in the afternoon_

_Waiting on a train_

_I woke up in pieces and Elisabeth_

_Had disappeared again_

 

_I wish you were inside of me_

_I hope that you’re okay_

_I hope you’re resting quietly_

_I just wanted to say…_

 

Tom felt his eyes start to sting as he made his way through the chorus. Large, salty drops splashed down against the cutaway body of the acoustic guitar. His voice soulful; sorrowful in the pronunciation of each word seeming to ring so true with how he felt. He knew somewhere deep within himself that the possibility of a goodbye to his girl was imminent. As much as he raged against it with his way of wanting to reach out and grasp control of the situation. Signing legal paperwork, calling to arms all those around him and constantly feeling like no matter what he did he was hitting his head against an imaginary bulls-eye on a solid brick wall.

 

_Won’t you fall down, over me now_

_Won’t you fall down, over me_

_Cause I’m all alone_

_You ain’t coming home_

_Just settle down, down, down_

_Into bone_

As he strummed out the last chord softly he closed his eyes and paused for a moment to reflect upon the recent past. To centre himself and seek solace in the fact he would soon be working again and able to distract himself. Without choice, distanced from communication with many due to the remote location. One of the last few places devoid of electronic signal or contact. A blessing and a curse.

 

His contemplation was sliced through by the sound of the buzzer in the hallway. He knew the car was here to pick him up. With heavy heart and heavy sigh he lifted the instrument from his body and placed it back in the stand. He pulled his mobile phone from the pocket of his trousers and keyed in his code. One final glance. Nothing. He held the top button down until the spinning symbol flashed up and died, turning it off.

 

*          *          *          *          *          *

 

“That was a great take, I felt really good about that one…” Beth lifted one of the cans from her ear and called out through the mic to Todd, who was seated in his position of power behind the monolithic mixing desk. She’d spent the past three days immersed in this space and loving every second of it. Feeling as though she was where she needed to be. Owe was at school and all was well, this was her time to create, to express, to record a long overdue EP.

 

Since talking to Tom last, she had decided it was the very least she could do, after how her last contact with Tom ended. Todd had phoned her and let her know that he was willing to spend a week with her off the cuff around his other bookings. Based simply upon the fact he really enjoyed the rough recordings he’d heard on Tom’s phone during production, and a little coercing from Tom who had shot off an email after he and Beth had last spoken.

 

She had purposefully kept her phone switched off to avoid distraction through the day, and had recognised there were people who had tried to contact. Leaving voice mails, missed call alerts. She had decided that her head had to be in music and motherhood that week. Nothing else. She would get back to everyone next week.

 

“You’d better get a move on if you want to be on time to get Owe.” Todd called out, eyes down at the desk, fiddling and replaying. “I’ll mix down and get it ready to play back tomorrow. Last day – you’ve down so well this week. I have to talk to you about potential direction. Remind me.”

 

Beth checked the old wrought iron clock on the wall. She cursed, snatching up her guitar in its case and hooking her bag over her shoulder.

“Ten tomorrow, Todd?”

 

“Go! Yeah – see you then – have a good night, girl!”

 

Beth landed in the drivers seat and fired up the car. Dashing through the traffic, her mind drifted. She suddenly felt very guilty for putting the missed calls off for the week. But knew she just had to concentrate on the tasks at hand. Aside from the fact the time difference didn’t exactly make it easy to return contact. She was having to go to bed much earlier to ensure her voice was up to scratch to record and found herself exhausted at the end of each day. Mornings were a write off with the mad rush to get Owe organised and to school, then battling city traffic to get to Todd’s studio.

 

*          *          *          *          *          *

 

First chance for peace. Beth lifted her long legs up on the side of the arm chair and pulled out her phone. She wanted to at least send Els a text to let her know she was still breathing. Owe was fast asleep and all was quiet in the little house. She turned her phone on and it buzzed repeatedly as it burst to life. Three missed calls from Tom. Her heard jumped into her throat. She felt sick at having missed the chance to talk to him. Another two missed calls from Els and a text asking if she was okay. One missed call from Chris’ mobile. Bless him. No doubt Elsa was in a fit of worry and he was trying to contact to calm his lovely wife. The timestamp from Tom’s calls were in the early hours of the morning. If she’d turned her phone back on before going to bed last night, she would have heard and answered.

 

Beth instantly hit ‘call back’ against Tom’s number. No thought for what time it was, and no care. She needed to hear his voice. To calm the waters after their last talk and to let him know how the recording was going. No answer. She tried again. It rang through to voice mail. She felt her heart sink back into position and eventually bottom out and hit her stomach. It was too late. He’d be on location by now and she wouldn’t be able to reach him for six weeks.

 

It was bad timing as it was. The time difference meant it was close to midday. She wondered if Elsa was in London or L.A. as that would impact what time it was. Hedging her bets, Beth decided to phone quickly.

 

“Ay dios mio! Beth!! You had me worried sick. You had us all worried. Is everything okay?” Elsa’s voice was pitched so high that Beth had to hold the phone away from her ear.

 

“Hi Els – I’m alive, everything is ok. I’ve just been in shut down through the day. I’m recording an EP.” Beth couldn’t help but smile, remembering the bubbly firecracker friend she’d made that long weekend.

 

“Well for starters, that is fabulous! I’m so proud of you!...” Elsa sighed, so happy to hear her friend was okay. “Secondly, Tom has been worried sick. He is on location now, so you won’t be able to reach him, but he has spoken to Chris and…” Elsa’s voice trailed off, Beth listening to the sounds of scuffle and high pitched Spanish chatter. This was replaced by a deep familiar sound.

 

“Beth! How the bloody hell are ya?” Beth’s smile turned into a chuckle as she listened to the background sounds and envisioned Chris holding Elsa at bay with one hand lovingly but forcefully as she scrambled for the phone.

 

“Hi Chris! I’m good, how are you and Els and the kids?”

 

“We’re all fine. In London. I’m filming at the moment… Okay, I’ll be quick!” Chris had obviously directed the last comment in Elsa’s direction. “My lovely wife wants her phone back, but before I go I have to tell you I spoke to Tom last night. He is in a bad way about all of this, but loves you so much. Hang in there, let him help and he said for me to let you know he’s contracted the lawyer and they’re sending paperwork for you to sign. Has to be originals so couldn’t scan, email, fax. Get them filled and sent back asap…”

 

Beth drew a breath to interrupt but was cut off.

 

“ASAP Beth. No argument. I’m in brotherly protect mode now. Don’t mess with me. He’s hurting, okay? Love him, have faith in him, let him help you. Don’t do anything other than that… Okay, mad woman!” Chris burst out in laughter as Els managed to pry the phone out of his hand.

 

“Tell me more about what you’re recording! I want to hear how Owe is doing with school. I feel like I haven’t spoken to you in such a long time, Beth.”

 

The women settled into what was supposed to be a brief call, but soon became an hour long conversation about their families, life in general and friends not forgotten. The call lifted Beth’s spirits and Chris’ words rung in her head, like a great booming bell.

 

**_Love him… have faith in him… let him help you._ **


End file.
